Rescatándote de la oscuridad
by Paladium
Summary: Draco Malfoy era un mortífago, o al menos eso intentaba decirse a sí mismo. No debía tener piedad con nadie y menos con la mejor amiga de Potter. Pero el quid de la cuestión estaba en que él no era un verdadero mortífago. Entonces, ¿por qué no ayudar a Granger? No es como si eso significara que sentía el más mínimo afecto por ella, ¿no? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autora: Para empezar, la idea es mía y nada más: personajes, etcétera son de JK Rowling.**

**Para continuar, ya lejos de la 'burocracia' (o como queiran llamarlo) la pareja principal de esta historia es DM/HG, es decir, Dramione. Si no les gusta, no sé en primer lugar por qué siguen leyendo. Bien, desarrollando la idea, si andan buscando una historia súper romántica, no sé si aquí la encuentren. Obvio, es un dramione y blablablá, pero antes que eso quise hacer simplemente una historia de aventuras y/o acción, así que no se dejen engañar por los primeros capítulos.  
**

**Por último, no sé si cambiaré el rating de la historia en algún momento. Acepto sugerencias siempre.  
**

**Capítulo: 1/26  
**

**Rating: T (de momento)  
**

* * *

—**1—**

La noche era oscura y penetrante en la Mansión Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, a pesar de llevar casi un mes en esa casa, la seguía encontrando, quizás, tétrica, como nunca había sido en su infancia. Apoyado contra la pared, cerca de la ventana de su dormitorio cerrado a cal y canto, echó un vistazo a su alrededor: la puerta seguía cerrada y por el silencio que invadía la habitación, Draco descartó la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien en los pasillos.

Últimamente nadie se atrevía a quedarse en los pasillos de la Mansión. Su Señor se encontraba hospedado allí, y aunque no lo dijeran, ni a sus padres ni a Draco les hacía mucha gracia la idea. Todavía tenía miedo de salir de su cuarto, y creía que su madre lo intuía al menos. Narcissa Malfoy siempre era muy perceptiva en cuanto a los sentimientos de Draco se trataba, lo que no siempre significaba que los tomara en cuenta.

Sintió un escalofrío y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Su mano derecha tocó casi por inercia su antebrazo izquierdo, allí donde residía la Marca del Lord. Había pasado ya un mes, un maldito mes, pero Draco no podía quitarse esos pensamientos de encima, esos recuerdos que le asediaban por momentos, cuando pensaba que por fin iba a dormir.

Su propia varita alzada contra Dumbledore, el haz de luz verde golpeando el pecho del Director, y luego Él, recriminándole por sus fallos, amenazando a su familia y a él mismo de muerte si no cumplía con su misión. Siempre Él. Y la culpa le carcomía por dentro, porque había propiciado la muerte del Director, y sin embargo, no había cumplido su cometido.

Rápidamente se volvió a recomponer, hundiéndose en las sombras de su dormitorio, mientras miraba por la ventana disimuladamente. Había sentido las barreras de la mansión dejar pasar a varias personas. Casi sin respirar, Draco entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver de quien se trataba.

Eran varios mortífagos, podía asegurar que habría media docena como mínimo. Y llevaban a un prisionero, en el centro del grupo. Frunció el ceño, pero no pudo discernir quien era, y sin embargo, oró a Merlín por no conocer a ese pobre diablo.

Draco los perdió de vista al entrar en la mansión, pero segundos después la risa maniática de su tía Bellatrix le anunció que la señora Lestrange había llegado a casa. Esperó al menos media hora antes de moverse, cansado, hasta su cama regia. Necesitaba descansar, y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Draco se levantó con la intensa motivación de saber quién era el preso. Así que, después de despistar a todos, y sin ser visto por nadie, Draco se aventuró, varita en mano, hacia el sótano. Bajó las escaleras, encendió las luces para ver a su presa, y luego entró.

El sótano era amplio, así que se paseó por la habitación cuadrada, mirando detrás de los pilares anchos. Draco oyó un pequeño ruido a su espalda, pero disimuló el haberlo escuchado. Caminó hasta la otra esquina de la habitación con la muda certeza de que dentro de poco le atacarían, y finalmente, así pasó.

Vio de reojo una sombra detrás de él y rápidamente se giró varita en mano. Esperaba poder intimidar a su prisionero con sólo apuntarle con la varita, pero quien quiera que fuese ya estaba saltando hacia él.

Draco lanzó un rápido _incarcero_ y se apartó, dejando que el cuerpo cayera al suelo mientras las sogas se enroscaban en brazos y piernas. Se quedó pálido: incluso sin verle la cara, sabía de quien se trataba: Hermione Granger.

— ¿Granger?— preguntó estúpidamente para cerciorarse. La chica, desde el suelo, se revolvió incómoda, luchando por liberarse. Con el pie, Draco empujó su hombro con delicadeza, dejándole boca arriba. Y entonces, sonrió cínico vistiéndose la máscara de arrogancia que usaba en el colegio.— No esperaba verte tan pronto.

— Vete al demonio, Malfoy.— repuso con agresividad. No parecía dañada ni herida, por el perfecto estado de sus cuerdas vocales. Draco se inclinó hasta llegar a su rostro y rió falsamente en su cara, burlándose de ella. Hermione se debatió más fuertemente que antes mirándole con odio y después de una mirada de superioridad Draco volvió a salir del sótano, apagando las luces al irse.

Los días pasaron, y a cada día que se iba, Draco olvidaba un poco más a su prisionera. Las emociones iniciales de sorpresa y cierta vergüenza al verla en su casa habían dado paso a la fría indiferencia y al olvido mientras las pesadillas se acumulaban noche tras noche.

Todo iba bien hasta que el Lord convocó una reunión esa misma noche. Draco se sentó a la izquierda de su padre en la mitad de la mesa, considerablemente lejos del Lord. La mesa estaba llena casi en su totalidad, sólo faltaban Yaxley y Snape. No se preocupó por su padrino: al ser el favorito del Lord prácticamente podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que el Amo le castigara.

Los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en el cuerpo suspendido encima de la mesa: le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía quién era. La reunión comenzó y después de que todos dijeran la información que habían averiguado en ese período de tiempo, el Lord volvió su atención a la mujer desmayada. Repentinamente despertó mirando alrededor con miedo. Después de terminar con la mujer, Charity Burbage, el Lord le pidió a Colagusano que trajera a su prisionera especial.

Draco supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Granger. Si ya estaba nervioso antes, en ese momento se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Colagusano volvió del sótano con la muchacha atada y levitando. Con torpeza la dejó caer en el centro de la mesa, al lado de Draco. Granger le miró con pánico antes de seguir inspeccionando la sala.

— Para quienes no la conocéis, esta muchacha se llama Hermione Granger.— habló el Lord con voz tenue. Hubo varios asentimientos y cuchicheos en la mesa.— Draco, queda bajo tu cuidado. Espero que no me defraudes también en esta tarea.

Draco asintió con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas rojas, escuchando de fondo las risas disimuladas de los demás mortífagos. Unió su mirada un momento con la de Hermione y la volvió a desviar. ¿Cómo debía tratarla? Sumido en su reflexión le costó entender las siguientes palabras del Lord:

— Te trasladarás con la chica a esta dirección y permanecerás allí hasta que yo te lo ordene.— el Lord hizo un gesto con la mano y un trozo de pergamino apareció de la nada frente a Draco. El chico lo tomó y lo guardó con cuidado de no molestar al Lord, frente a las miradas curiosas de los demás mortífagos.

La reunión no se alargó mucho más para alivio de Draco, que quiso salir corriendo en cuanto terminó. No obstante Granger seguía tendida en la mesa, atada, y Draco debía encargarse ahora de su cuidado. Hermione le miró largamente sin ocultar su miedo: ese orgullo de los primeros días se había ido para dar paso a las demás emociones.

Draco se quedó sentado mientras los demás mortífagos salían. Su padre, sin varita debido a que el Lord se la había quitado, salió rápidamente detrás de Snape y se quedaron un rato en un rincón de la habitación hablando, mientras Narcissa les miraba lánguidamente. Cuando la casa volvió a quedarse en silencio Lucius volvió a entrar en el salón y juntos los tres Malfoy miraron a su prisionera. Draco debía prepararse para ir a aquella dirección desconocida.

—**2—**

Draco miró la cabaña en medio del bosque. Aquella era la casa en la que se hospedaría y donde cuidaría de Hermione Granger. Con la varita alzada comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada llevando a Granger detrás de él, levitando. A pocos pasos de la vivienda Draco sintió como traspasaban las fuertes barreras de la casa: el Lord se había preocupado demasiado en proteger la vivienda. Draco supuso que sería por la valiosa información que podía tener en sus manos Granger.

La llevó directamente al sótano que había sido acondicionado para ser una habitación austera y fría, sin ningún adorno ni personalidad. Depositó a Granger en la cama y antes de desatarla inspeccionó la pequeña celda que era el sótano: había un baño diminuto y una manta pequeña y raída. Dándole su aprobación salió de la habitación, dejando a Granger moverse por la diminuta estancia. Subió las escaleras estrechas y llegando al salón se sentó en el sofá viejo y desvencijado que había, tapándose la cara con las manos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora con ella?

Mientras tanto, Hermione se sentó en su pequeña cama frotándose las muñecas irritadas por la soga que las había atado antes. Inspiró hondo varias veces en un intento de tranquilizarse y cuando pensó que podría levantarse sin que las rodillas le temblaran, se incorporó. Llegó a tientas hasta la puerta por la que Malfoy había desaparecido y palpó el metal. Había una pequeña ranura cerrada a la altura de los ojos para que alguien la vigilara y una especie de puerta para perros para pasar la comida sin abrir la puerta. Ningún picaporte por ese lado, según notó Hermione.

Luego continuó palpando por la pared cercana a la puerta hasta que encontró el interruptor de la luz. Encendió la débil luz parpadeante y fría y se permitió mirar a su alrededor: a los pies de la cama había una manta con aspecto avejentado. A la derecha había un tabique que separaba el baño, pequeño y sucio, del resto de la habitación, y encima de la cama había un pequeño tragaluz translúcido. Hermione suspiró a la luz del débil foco y comenzó a buscar cualquier resquicio de salvación.

Al día siguiente Draco bajó con un cuenco con comida dentro. Hermione observó sagazmente que tenía una ojeras impresionantes y la piel más pálida de lo normal, como si hubiera dormido mal. Dejó un momento de lado el hambre que tenía para reflexionar sobre ello: ¿y si Malfoy no quisiera estar ahí, no quisiera ser quien era? Había quedado claro el año pasado, según Harry había contado, que Draco Malfoy había entrado a Hogwarts con ganas de comerse el mundo y había salido acobardado, huyendo con la muerte persiguiéndole y una humillación en la espalda. Pero… ¿Podría Hermione convencerle de que dejara a los mortífagos?

Cortando sus pensamientos de golpe, que iban haciéndose cada vez más angustiosos, saltó de la cama y se acercó hasta el suelo, cerca de la puerta, donde Malfoy había dejado la comida. Cogió el cuenco y volvió a la cama, sentándose en el borde mirando el interior del recipiente. Había un caldo con verduras chamuscadas. El caldo estaba soso e insípido, y Hermione pensó que quizás era la primera vez que Draco cocinaba. En su mansión había una cantidad enorme de pobres elfos domésticos que hacían todo el trabajo por ellos, y como niño rico que era,— pensó Hermione a mala idea.— nunca habría puesto un pie en la cocina.

El día pasó lento y cansino y para la hora de la cena, Draco volvió a bajar con otro cuenco de ese insípido caldo que había preparado. Sin embargo, Hermione se levantó cuando abrió la puerta y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, intentó entablar conversación con su captor:

— Malfoy.— le llamó. Draco dejó con lentitud el cuenco en el suelo y se irguió, mirando con dureza a Hermione.— Escucha, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

— Olvídalo, Granger. Lo que sea que estás intentando hacer no va a funcionar.— dijo Malfoy, esquivo. Se giró para salir y Hermione continuó diciendo:

— Podemos protegerte, a ti y a tu familia. Sólo…— la puerta se cerró mientras ella todavía hablaba y Hermione se mordió el labio. No podía empezar a hablar así, debía encontrar alguna forma de hacerse su amiga para así poder ayudarlo y salir de allí.

Apenas subió las escaleras estrechas y angostas, Draco se sujetó el antebrazo con fuerza. Dolía mucho, tanto como cada vez que el Amo le llamaba. Se concentró, cerrando los ojos, y supo donde debía ir. Con rapidez cogió su túnica de mortífago, la máscara y selló la puerta del sótano, esperando que así Granger no escapara. Desapareció en un suspiro y apareció en su sitio en el círculo del Lord.

Los demás ya estaban allí; el último en aparecer fue Goyle, que tropezó. Después de explicar todo lo que había que hacer, Draco se montó en su escoba, nervioso. Era bueno volando, pero nunca había perseguido a Potter y la Orden del Fénix a escoba, intentando matarles. Ni su padre ni su madre estaban y el único consuelo que le quedaba era su tía Bella, que miraba desquiciada a todas partes, con ansias de matar. Crabbe y Goyle estaban juntos a su derecha, grotescamente sentados en sus escobas delgadas, y Snape, su padrino, estaba alejado de todos.

Ascendieron al aire y cuando llegaron a la casa de Potter se camuflaron entre las nubes. Draco esperó y esperó con las manos agarrotadas en el mango de su escoba y después de una eternidad, pasaron con rapidez pasmosa los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Iban en parejas y… ¿Había siete Potters?

Draco frunció el ceño, confuso, y salió a la caza el último. Bella le desequilibró al perseguir a Tonks y a uno de los Potters con su risa maquiavélica y Draco optó por ir lo más lejos de ella posible. Fue directamente a por Arthur Weasley y Potter, uno de tantos, y lanzó el primer hechizo.

Entre Weasley y Potter apenas pudo lanzar un hechizo más mientras esquivaba sus maldiciones. Parecían furiosos, y Draco apostaría su brazo izquierdo a que lo habían reconocido: no quedó duda cuando estuvieron a punto de darle y Potter gritó un '¡Muérete, Malfoy!'

Llegaron finalmente a las barreras de protección de una de las casas de la Orden y Draco frenó en seco, mientras Weasley y Potter desaparecían detrás de las protecciones. Draco se retiró en su escoba un poco, mirando el sitio por el que habían desaparecido fijamente. Luego se encogió de miedo al sentir la poderosa magia del Lord desplegarse en toda su furia y extensión.

—**3—**

Draco se sentó en el sofá raído de la pequeña sala de estar. En sus manos tenía un libro usado, en el que podía leerse el nombre 'Hechizos para la protección del hogar: recopilación.' Snape acababa de dárselo; se lo mandaba su madre. Extraño regalo que le hacía, sabiendo que a Draco leer no le apasionaba. Eso se lo dejaba a la sabelotodo Granger. Snape había bajado escaleras abajo, alegando estar bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, para interrogar a su prisionera. Con cuidado de no estropear su regalo, Draco lo dejó sobre la estantería desvencijada, poniendo allí el primer libro, y siguió el camino que había hecho Snape.

Se apoyó desinteresadamente en el marco de la puerta, pero por dentro estaba angustiado: Snape, frente a Granger, le apuntaba con la varita y susurraba unas palabras en voz baja. Los ojos de la chica estaban ausentes, como si hubiera entrado en trance, mirando fijamente los oscuros y hundidos del mortífago. Por un momento, las palabras de Snape cesaron y finalmente bajó la varita, mientras Hermione salía del trance, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Cayó al suelo gimoteando y cubriéndose la cara con las manos y Draco vio entonces que Snape había estado utilizando Legeremancia en ella.

Snape se fue con el rostro serio y Draco se apartó, dejándole pasar. Luego volvió su atención a la muchacha, que seguía en el suelo. Tenía que hacer algo con ella,— pensó Draco con preocupación.— pero tampoco debía dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su trabajo. Ahora era mortífago, no debía tener ni mucho menos mostrar piedad… Pero ¿Cuándo había sido eso verdad con Draco? Se mordió los labios, avanzó rígidamente hasta Granger y la levantó del suelo; la dejó en la cama con rigidez y torpeza y se fue rápidamente, intentando no perturbarse más de la cuenta.

Cuando bajó con la cena, Draco permaneció cinco largos minutos delante de la puerta del sótano con un gran dilema en la mente: ¿pasar la comida por la rendija o llevarla él mismo y descubrir cómo se encontraba Granger? Después de alisarse la túnica decidió entrar con el plato de comida, que ese día era un filete de carne carbonizado. Todavía no controlaba bien aquel extraño arte de la cocina.

Entró mirando el bulto tendido en la cama que era Granger y dejó el plato en el suelo. Pensó por un momento en abandonar la habitación sin decir nada, pero finalmente sacó la varita y se acercó con cuidado hasta la cama. Listo para lanzar desde una maldición imperdonable a un simple desmaius, Draco tocó el hombro de Hermione. La chica comenzó a moverse con lentitud y finalmente abrió los ojos cansada.

— ¿Malfoy?

— Granger. La cena está lista. Come.— dijo secamente sin saber qué más añadir o cómo hablar a la chica. Todo era más fácil cuando él era el fanfarrón slytherin y ella la come libros gryffindor. Pero ahora sólo estaban el mortífago y su prisionera. Aquello no era ni mínimamente cómodo para ninguno de los dos. Draco se dispuso a marcharse y antes de que cerrara la puerta, Hermione dijo:

— Gracias, Malfoy.— Draco se ahorró el preguntar qué había pasado con Snape esa tarde y se fue de allí.

El día siguiente fue extraño para Draco: pasó la mañana entera mirando el libro que Snape había traído sin poder concentrarse. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero lo cierto era que no podía hilar dos pensamientos seguidos sin pensar en lo que había pasado con Granger, en cómo estaría Granger y un millón más de interrogantes que incluían a Granger. Así que después de esa mañana infernal hizo la comida lo mejor que pudo,— el filete parecía menos carbonizado que el del día anterior.— y bajó con el plato al sótano. Hermione continuaba allí, tumbada en la cama y mirando al techo con expresión ausente. Draco dejó el plato en el suelo haciendo más ruido del necesario para alertar a Granger de su presencia y cuando iba a salir, la chica dijo en un susurro:

— Malfoy.— Draco se quedó helado en su sitio, esperando algo más. Hermione lo miraba con ojos tristes y finalmente dijo.— Quédate, por favor.

Draco no dijo nada; las palabras sobraban. Haciéndole caso cogió el plato y lo llevó hasta la cama, sentándose al lado de Hermione. La observó comer en silencio y después de un rato sin decir nada, comenzó a sentirse incómodo: se suponía que debía decir algo hiriente y sentirse bien… Pero nada de lo que pensaba que podría decirle para herirle le hacía sentirse bien. Sólo una terrible desazón. Ahogó un mohín de disgusto y aprovechó para decir en tono neutral:

— ¿Qué te hizo ayer Snape?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Hermione levantó la vista del plato y le miró con la tez pálida, más de lo usual. Draco se arrepintió en seguida de haber preguntado eso por la expresión de Granger, pero no hizo nada para disculparse, era su prisionera y no debía tener piedad con ella,— se repitió mentalmente.

— Legeremancia.— dijo secamente. Draco apoyó los antebrazos en sus muslos y al ver que Hermione no añadiría nada más dijo con voz casual:

— Sí, la primera vez puede ser un poco traumatizante. Sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

— No puedo acostumbrarme a eso, es simplemente asqueroso. Snape revolviendo y hurgando en mis recuerdos, destapando todos mis secretos e intimidades…— dejó la frase en el aire mientras hacía una mueca de desprecio. Sus ojos recobraron el brillo de antaño y Draco estuvo a punto de festejar: la mirada vacía de Granger no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

— La Oclumancia podría servirte de ayuda en estos momentos. Snape le dio clase a Potter de eso, ¿no?— preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

— No sirvió para nada, Snape odiaba tanto a Harry que fue incapaz de enseñarle nada.— Draco sonrió recordando las clases de 'plantas medicinales' de Potter en quinto curso y susurró confidencialmente:

— Sigo prefiriendo a Snape por encima de Bellatrix.— Hermione le miró por primera vez y luego desvió la mirada acordándose de con quien estaba hablando. Se levantó de su sitio y Draco sacó la varita en el acto, preparado para atacar a la primera de cambio; Hermione se movió hasta una esquina del dormitorio y le miró recelosa diciéndole:

— No necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy.

Draco cogió el plato vacío y se levantó, dejando el sótano con toda la dignidad posible. A la hora de la cena, volvió a quedarse en el sótano, esta vez con el libro que Snape había traído pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Granger. Nunca se sabía cuando el león iba a atacar, y Draco no quería ser sorprendido. No obstante, aunque Hermione se mostraba más recuperada no habló ni Draco la insultó.

Los días siguientes pasaron en un ritual silencioso y en un ambiente de camaradería: Malfoy aparecía con la comida y su libro y sin decir ni una palabra pasaban media hora juntos. Draco se decía a sí mismo que todo aquello era sólo para comprobar el estado de su prisionera, pero empezaba a creer que podía ser una mentira, que podía haber algo más debajo de la cortante frialdad que mostraban el uno con el otro. Sacudió la cabeza sentado en el sofá del salón: otra vez había venido Snape y había bajado al sótano.

Intentó concentrarse en las palabras del libro que había abierto en una página al azar pero las imágenes del último encuentro con Snape reaparecían en su cabeza cada poco. Volvió a bajar incómodo, y volvió a ver a Granger sumida en trance, mirando los ojos de Snape mientras este metía su nariz en asuntos que no le importaban. Draco se forzó a sí mismo a quedarse allí, mirando como un mero observador, con las mandíbulas apretadas y rígido.

Snape apenas se despidió de ellos dos con una pequeña reverencia, mirándoles con inexpresividad y una mirada insondable, y Draco volvió a coger a Granger y tumbarla en su cama. La chica sollozaba disimuladamente y Malfoy se sentó a su lado dubitativamente. Hermione le dio la espalda y Draco le acarició el hombro inconscientemente. Granger se limitó a coger esa mano que le tocaba y enredarla entre sus dedos.

* * *

**Nota final: acepto tomatazos, sugerencias (respecto a capítulos, lenguaje, corrección, rating, etcétera) y críticas constructivas. Actualizaré sábados y miércoles, salvo que se presente alguna contingencia, en ese caso intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**TBC...****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo. Prometo de verdad que esto se animará más en... el cuarto capítulo o algo así. Por el momento, les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

—**1—**

Draco llevó una palangana con agua fría al sótano. La fiebre de Granger, que había comenzado apenas una hora después de que Snape dejara la casita, no remitía. Mojó un paño en el agua y se lo puso en la frente a la enferma, retirando unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes. _'¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¿Por qué no te recuperas y ya?'_— pensó Draco hastiado por los sentimientos que empezaba a tener. Desvió la mirada del rostro calmo de su prisionera y cogió su libro de hechizos.

Los dos días siguientes, Hermione no despertó. Draco se quedó con ella día y noche, leyendo el libro sin saber qué más podía hacer. Su madre se ocupaba de esos asuntos usualmente en casa, así que no sabía qué más hacer, o si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Suponía que sí, pero la chica no despertaba ni mejoraba. Se mordió el labio inferior y la miró: temblaba descontroladamente y después de unos minutos angustiosos, Draco suspiró e hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría, se tumbó a su lado y la recostó contra él, dándole un poco de su calor.

— Malfoy...— dijo una voz en la lejanía.— Draco…— repitió, esta vez más cerca. Draco abrió los ojos, primero confuso y luego alarmado: Granger estaba despierta y podía tener su varita. Sin embargo, la chica parecía débil y su mirada era de… ¿Preocupación? ¿Agradecimiento?

Draco se levantó con rapidez apartando a Hermione y enarboló su varita con maestría. Hermione se desperezó lentamente y se sentó en la cama dura. Le miraba con un poco de miedo disimulado en los ojos y una actitud cuidadosa, midiendo sus palabras y meditando todo cuanto decía:

— No te asustes, Malfoy. No te he quitado nada, de verdad.— Draco entornó los ojos, sospechando de la actitud y las palabras de Granger. Después de comprobar minuciosamente que todo estaba en orden, preguntó con curiosidad:

— ¿Por qué no has escapado?— Hermione se levantó tambaleando un poco. Esta vez Draco no la ayudó y se limitó a retroceder a medida que la chica avanzaba hacia él.

— Te culparían por liberarme, te matarían.— dijo Hermione. Draco alzó una ceja, escéptico.— No tienes por qué hacer esto, Malfoy.

— ¡¿Tú que sabes, sangresucia?!— preguntó retóricamente Draco, alterado. Hermione se acercó dos pasos más.

— Ni siquiera le eres fiel, ni siquiera crees en su causa, Malfoy.— Malfoy fue a rebatir pero Hermione fue más rápida.— ¡Estuve en esa reunión! ¡Sé lo que vi, y fue a tu familia humillada por ese al que idolatras! ¿Así quieres vivir el resto de tu vida, Malfoy? ¿Atado a un monstruo que piensa que eres un objeto de usar y tirar?— Draco apartó la mirada y Hermione acortó la distancia que les separaba y le cogió de la cara, obligándole a que le mirara.— Ayúdame, Malfoy, y te prometo que todo esto acabará y serás otra vez libre.

Draco la empujó confuso y salió dejando a Granger sola en el sótano. Se sentó en el sofá un instante y al siguiente se levantó, pateando la vieja mesa que había frente a la chimenea con frustración. Granger tenía razón, maldita sea, todo lo que su padre le había contado sobre el Señor Tenebroso, lo magnífico que se sentía estar a su lado, todo era mentira, una burda y vil mentira en la que había caído como un niño pequeño. Golpeó con el puño la pared, descargando su ira allí y finalmente, apoyó la cabeza contra la superficie fría, cerrando los ojos.

No cedería ante Granger, no debía ayudarla. Todo era una treta, estaba seguro de eso. ¿Cuándo Granger le había ofrecido ayuda desinteresadamente? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo después de que fuera él, Draco Malfoy, el que había conducido a Dumbledore a su muerte? Salió afuera de la casa, mirando el cielo nuboso y oscuro. El Profeta llegaba allí todos los días, y aunque no decía nada de la realidad, Draco lo imaginaba: desapariciones, asesinatos y mortífagos impunes. Y Granger decía de ayudarle. ¡Ja!

Sin embargo, la idea se le fue haciendo cada vez más apetitosa. Su mente ya estaba plagada de dudas que le asolaban a cada segundo cuando Lord Voldemort le llamó. Draco apareció después de ponerse la túnica de mortífago y la máscara y se puso pálido al reconocer detrás de Voldemort, el cuerpo de Ollivanders, tendido boca abajo y respirando ruidosamente. Ese hombre le había dado su varita en primer año y aunque no lo había vuelto a ver, nunca se había sentido tentado a hacerle daño. No a alguien con el que no había cruzado más de dos palabras.

— Draco.— dijo con voz fría Voldemort. Draco dejó de mirar a Ollivanders y miró al Lord, concentrándose en reprimir el miedo que sentía. En seguida bajó la mirada.— Requiero de tus servicios, como podrás ver.— se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala de estar de la Mansión Malfoy y finalmente Voldemort se colocó de mediador entre Draco y Ollivanders, como si se tratara de un duelo. Luego dijo en un susurro que inundó la sala.— Tortúrale.

Cuando Draco volvió a la casita de campo, sólo tenía ganas de llorar. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que el golpe resonara en toda la casa y Draco cayó de rodillas en el pequeño rellano, llorando. Sus sollozos ahogados atrajeron la atención de Granger, que comenzó a gritar su nombre de pila desde el sótano. Tambaleante, Draco se acercó hasta la puerta de metal y se recostó allí con la mente nublada. Al menos cerca de otra persona, aunque se odiaran, se sentía un poco mejor, más reconfortado, más humano.

— Draco ¿estás bien?— preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta pasados unos minutos. Draco asintió con la cabeza sin ser consciente de que Hermione le miraba y se marchó con rapidez. Sus mejillas ardían y él sólo tenía ganas de dormir.

Y así hizo: durmió y durmió, saltando de pesadilla en pesadilla y procurando relajar la mente lo más que podía. Cada vez que abría los ojos, todo él empapado en sudor frío, más se convencía a sí mismo de lo beneficioso que resultaría aliarse con Granger y secretamente con Potter. Después de un día entero de letargo el estómago de Draco rugió de hambre y se levantó para comer algo de la basura que era capaz de cocinar. Afuera hacía frío y un manto de hojas rojas y ocres teñía el suelo de pasto verde. Se acercaba el invierno a pasos agigantados y el tiempo se acababa, Draco lo sabía bien, lo podía sentir.

Con la comida de Granger en la mano izquierda y la varita empuñada en la derecha, Draco se paró frente a la puerta metálica del sótano, decidido. No quería sufrir más abusos del Lord, ver cómo su familia era torturada día y noche por los errores de su padre y de él mismo y sobre todo no quería volver a vestir la túnica de mortífago. _Nunca más._

— ¿Malfoy?— preguntó Granger cuando abrió la puerta. Estaba otra vez sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando al infinito. Debido al encierro, su piel estaba más pálida que antes, e incluso Draco se atrevería a decir que se veía igual de horrorosa que él se había visto el año pasado. Draco inclinó levemente la cabeza y dijo:

— Granger.— le tendió el plato de comida carbonizada y ordenó con sequedad.— Come.

Hermione le miró con cierto miedo a haber vuelto atrás en sus avances con el muchacho y comió, como él decía. Draco la miró comer con el libro de hechizos en el regazo; no fingiría que no la miraba ahora que necesitaba de ella y de su estúpida sabiduría. Cuanta menos comida quedaba en el plato de Hermione, más nervioso estaba Draco pero, no obstante, no tuvo que empezar la conversación él ya que Granger se adelantó:

— Draco, escucha, podemos ayudarte. Sólo…— comenzó. Draco la interrumpió groseramente:

— Estoy dispuesto a colaborar, Granger. Sólo dime mi parte del trato.— Hermione le miró de hito en hito. ¿Ya está? ¿No había más? En cuanto se recuperó dijo:

— Podríamos ir a casa de los Weasley y buscar a Ron y a Harry allí y unirnos a su búsqueda.— propuso Hermione. Draco negó con la cabeza y soltó una risotada amarga:

— ¿A casa de los Weasley? Hace menos de un mes que estuve intentando matarles, Granger.

— Sí. Vale, es cierto, mala idea.— atajó rápidamente Hermione, nerviosa. Se levantó con presteza y se puso a caminar en círculos por la habitación. Draco la observó mientras ella proponía.— Tengo que encontrar a Harry y Ron antes que nada, sólo juntos podremos hacerle frente a Vol— Draco se lanzó hacia ella con agresividad y le tapó la boca con una mirada de alarma.— ¿Qué haces, Malfoy?

— Su nombre es tabú. Le han puesto un hechizo localizador. Por lo que más quieras, no lo digas ni en un susurro.— comentó con voz afilada. Hermione asintió respirando hondo por lo cerca que estaban y Draco volvió a sentarse, inmune a lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione. Después de un momento, ésta siguió caminando por la habitación.

— Tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde quedarnos hasta que encontremos a Ron y Harry. Piensa tú también, Malfoy.— le pidió Hermione. Juntos los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, pensando en una posible residencia. Hermione quiso proponer Grimmauld Place pero… Era de Harry, era el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. No podía decírselo a Malfoy por miedo a que los traicionase.

Los dedos de Draco comenzaron a golpear la tapa dura del libro de hechizos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, rebanándose los sesos por encontrar un lugar en sus recuerdos al que no acudieran los mortífagos. Difícil si todos los lugares en los que había estado guardaban relación con algún mortífago. Al cabo de un rato dejó de intentarlo pero sus dedos por inercia continuaron golpeando la tapa. Hermione se volvió, molesta por el rítmico ruido y con la boca abierta para regañar a Malfoy, vino una idea a su cabeza.

—**2—**

— ¿Y esta casa?

— ¿Qué pasa con—?— intentó preguntar Draco. Fue interrumpido bruscamente por Hermione, que volvió a preguntar con un brillo extraño en los ojos:

— ¿Cuántos mortífagos saben de esta casa?

— Snape seguro. Los demás no lo sé.— contestó Draco francamente. Se dedicó a mirarla fríamente mientras la cabeza de Hermione funcionaba más y más rápido y en seguida se sumó a sus pensamientos. ¿Pensaba acaso quedarse allí, encantar la casa para que ninguno de los mortífagos pudiera entrar? A la vez Hermione y Draco bajaron la vista hasta el libro que continuaba en el regazo de Malfoy.

— Dame el libro.—demandó sin esperar respuesta. Le arrancó el libro de las manos y se sentó a su lado, sus muslos pegándose sin que Hermione lo notara. Draco se contuvo para no moverse incómodo y miró por encima del hombro de Granger mientras ojeaba el libro buscando algo en concreto.— ¡Ajá! Aquí está.— sonrió triunfal Hermione. Su dedo parado en medio de una de las páginas amarillentas señalaba el hechizo que había elegido: _fidelio._ Draco la miró entre interrogante y desconfiado y dijo:

— ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?— Hermione le miró entre ofendida y orgullosa y contestó con altivez:

— Por supuesto. Fui la primera de mi clase en saber hacer correctamente un _wingardium leviosa_ por algo.— Draco resopló por lo bajo acordándose de toda la tontería de la pronunciación del hechizo e hizo caso omiso a la sonrisa de Granger.

— El Lord ya sabe dónde está la casa, Granger. De hecho, se dedicó Él a poner las protecciones de la casa.

— Las romperemos y alzaremos las nuestras propias.— se quedaron un rato en silencio y Hermione memorizó varios hechizos más. Luego volvió a alzar la cabeza y sonrojándose le pidió a Draco.— Sabes que no tengo varita, Malfoy. Debes dejármela.— ante las protestas de Draco le calmó.— No intentaré nada, no te preocupes.

Después de conseguir que Draco cediera, Hermione y él subieron a la planta baja. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Hermione se acercó hasta la puerta de la calle y miró afuera: aunque estaba nublado y llovía, podía verse todavía el sol por detrás de los nubarrones. Draco la observó desde el dintel de la puerta mientras la chica salía fuera del acogedor porche y se mojaba, sintiendo el agua de lluvia después de las semanas de encierro. Se sentía agradable y Hermione habría dado cien galeones por quedarse allí unos minutos más, pero la responsabilidad estaba primero.

Se sonrojó al ver la ceja alzada y la sonrisa altanera de Draco pero no dijo nada. Dejó el libro en la mesa del salón y con voz alta y clara comenzó a recitar el conjuro. Requirió de más magia de la que creía y cuando terminó se sentó en el sofá, temblando y exhausta. Sin embargo, la casa ya contaba con la protección más básica y a la vez eficaz. Le dijo a Draco el lugar donde se encontraban para que pudiera ver el salón de la casa y luego se sentaron juntos en el sofá con el libro entre ellos dos.

— Ya sigo yo, Granger.— Draco le robó la varita con agilidad y juntos eligieron el siguiente hechizo a lanzar. Después de una tarde entera, que fue lo que tomó para quitar los hechizos que había impuesto Voldemort y poner los suyos propios, los dos chicos respiraron tranquilos. Además de los hechizos que habían encontrado en el libro de hechizos, Hermione añadió los que habían aprendido del Príncipe Mestizo del año pasado, siendo más práctica que ética. Daba igual quien fuera el Príncipe, lo primordial era su seguridad.

Al día siguiente Draco despertó con un increíble dolor en el brazo. Ardía como los mil demonios y él se contuvo para no llorar apretando los dientes con fuerza. Después de media mañana, Hermione entró en su habitación, preocupada por la ausencia de Draco en la casa. La Marca, que Draco no se había atrevido a destapar hasta ese momento, tenía los bordes enrojecidos e irritados y sangraba tímidamente. Hermione se marchó y cinco minutos después volvió con vendas y un frasco de vidrio. Aplicó la poción del frasco en la Marca y luego le vendó con cuidado, haciendo que el dolor comenzara a remitir.

— ¿Tienes lechuza para mandar cartas, Malfoy?— Draco asintió con los ojos cerrados y silbó. Su lechuza, pequeña y de un color marrón común, se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y Hermione la cogió ante los gruñidos de ésta.

Se la llevó al salón, dejando que volara majestuosamente por el techo y sacó pergamino y pluma. Hermione miró el pergamino con determinación e inseguridad: ¿Qué escribir? ¿Cómo hacerles llegar a Ron y Harry su mensaje sin que pensaran que la estaban suplantando? Se mordió el labio inferior y luego comenzó a escribir. El sonido de la pluma al rasgar el pergamino inundó la sala durante unos minutos y cuando terminó de escribir Draco ya estaba de pie con la ropa puesta y mirándole desde el dintel de la puerta.

— ¿No pensarás mandar esa carta sin ningún seguro, verdad?— preguntó. Hermione le miró, sabiendo que quería decir y golpeó el sobre contra su mano pensativamente.

— No, no pensaba hacerlo. Pero tampoco se me ocurre nada…

— Una maldición de carbonización instantánea no vendría nada mal.— Hermione le miró un momento interrogante y Draco añadió.— Si alguien no autorizado intentara abrir la carta se quemaría en sus manos. Es completamente irreversible, Granger.— terminó cuando vio que ésta iba a hablar.

— Estaría… Sí, eso está bien. ¿Haces los honores, Malfoy?— Draco asintió con la cabeza seriamente y cuando convocó la maldición la carta se tornó roja por unos instantes. Luego observaron cómo la lechuza se iba por el horizonte desde la ventana de la cocina y Draco preguntó con curiosidad:

— ¿Les has hablado de mí, Granger?— Hermione asintió con sequedad.

* * *

**Nota: colgaré el siguiente capítulo este sábado =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: definitivamente se me olvidó agradecerles a todos sus comentarios, me animan a continuar. No esperaba que hubiera tanto anonimos, pero yo no hago distinciones entre los registrados y los invitados, asi que todos son bienvenidos =)**

**Ya de ya, la acción está a punto de empezar. Sólo esperen al miércoles que viene (nueva actualizacion) y en ese capitulo 4 empieza la parte animada. De todas formas, antes de empezar con la accion, es necesario introducir todo lo que ha pasado.  
**

**Por ultimo, debo avisar que este fic sigue en casi todo momento lo que ocurre en las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero tambien es cierto que hay diferencias, como se vera más adelante, así que esas diferencias sí las marco y remarco, pero otras cosas, como lo que sucede en este capitulo (al final), no hago mucho hincapié en ello pues son cosas que pasaron en el libro y cannon.  
**

**Ahora sí, ¡lean!  
**

* * *

—**1—**

Por fin una semana más tarde, la lechuza volvió con una respuesta. Era la letra de Harry la que la citaba en Grimmauld Place crípticamente: de esa manera Hermione, que conocía el lugar, podía llegar pero no así ningún mortífago, a menos que se tratase de Snape. Hermione miró la respuesta varias veces y asintió con la cabeza, intentando adoptar una postura dura e intransigente con Draco.

— Necesito la varita, Malfoy.— dijo rígidamente. Hermione ya sabía que aquello era motivo de una pelea por horas que acabaría en gritos e insultos, algo que, desde que Draco la había liberado, no habían tenido. Malfoy frunció el ceño y negó rápidamente:

— No. ¿Para qué la quieres, de todas formas?

— He quedado con Harry y Ron en la casa de Sirius. Podría haber mortífagos y debo poder defenderme.— explicó pacientemente. Draco la miró y luego rió amargamente:

— Claro, y yo te doy la varita y os vais los tres juntitos y me dejáis a mí solo e indefenso ante los mortífagos. Buen plan, Granger, pero creo que no va a funcionar.

— No era ese el plan, Malfoy.— después de decir esto con tono cansino, los dos chicos se enzarzaron en una difícil y cruda discusión que acabó cuando Hermione propuso.— Mira, vamos los dos con la varita y ya, ¿vale?

Malfoy asintió finalmente con lentitud, meditando el plan. Hermione bufó por lo bajo mientras se ponía la capa y las botas y cuando los dos estuvieron listos, salieron de la casa. Draco le tendió el brazo caballerosamente a Hermione, que lo tomó azorada y les desilusionó a ambos. La sensación de que habían roto un huevo en su coronilla le incomodó un poco pero no dijo nada y finalmente se concentró en una de las calles cercanas a Grimmauld Place.

Aparecieron exitosamente en un pequeño callejón y salieron con cuidado. Hermione, varita en mano, miró a ambos lados pero no había nadie. No comentó nada pero empezó a ponerse nerviosa: ¿por qué no había nadie? Aquella era una zona residencial, había gente en la calle siempre. Hermione se acordaba de haber visto incluso a una anciana pasear por la calle a la una de la madrugada.

Draco lo notó y susurró palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído mientras llegaban a la plaza. Había tres hombres de negro allí, escrutando toda la plaza con ojos avispados. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y Draco se tensó reconociéndolos: Rowle, Mulciber y McNair, el que debía ser verdugo de Buckbeack en tercero. Hermione le apremió para que continuaran pero Draco no se movió: permanecía allí, inmóvil e incapaz de hacer nada. Hermione intentó moverlo un par de veces más y finalmente, Draco comenzó a andar en dirección contraria. En cuanto salieron de su rango de vista, Malfoy sujetó a Hermione por el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y desaparecieron juntos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?— le recriminó Hermione. Habían estado tan cerca de reunirse con Ron y Harry que se sentía frustrada.— ¿Por qué no te has movido?

— Se habrían dado cuenta, Granger. Ahora mismo estaríamos muertos.— Hermione intentó protestar y Draco añadió.— Rowle es un maldito perro rastrero, nos habría detectado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La conversación acabó allí cuando Draco le quitó de malas formas la varita a Hermione y se fue a su cuarto. Hermione se quedó en la entrada, maldiciendo a todos los ancestros de Malfoy y finalmente se dio por vencida. Sin varita no podía hacer gran cosa y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, la varita era de Draco y no suya, por tanto no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. En seguida se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a redactar la segunda carta a los muchachos, disculpándose por no haber podido ir e implícitamente dando una prueba de que habían estado allí al nombrar a los tres mortífagos.

Con la pluma encima del pergamino y la punta goteando tinta, Hermione pensó en adjuntar la dirección de la casa. La maldición que Malfoy había puesto sobre la carta anterior serviría para guardar el fidelio y de todas formas tenían muchas más protecciones y medidas que les avisarían cuando alguien atravesara la barrera, pero arriesgarse a tanto era algo que sola no podía hacer. Reservando para sí misma las ganas de seguir maldiciendo a la familia Malfoy fue hasta la habitación de Draco y entró:

— Malfoy, ¿tienes un momento?— preguntó conciliadoramente. Draco, semi—tumbado en la cama, le miró con la ceja alzada y Hermione se sentó en el borde del colchón.— Ya que no hemos podido ir a la casa de Sirius y que seguramente no vayamos a poder ir, estaba pensando en adjuntar la dirección de la casa en la carta que les voy a enviar a Harry y Ron ahora para que vengan ellos.

— ¿De verdad crees que ellos confiarán en ti? No es por dudar de vuestra bonita amistad pero podrías estar bajo el influjo de una maldición Imperius.— Hermione miró la carta, frunció el ceño y finalmente dijo:

— Me arriesgaré a ello. Sé que ellos comprenderán que soy yo y no un mortífago la que escribe la carta.— Malfoy asintió muy poco convencido y preguntó:

— ¿Entonces qué quieres?

— La maldición de carbonización instantánea servirá también para este asunto tan… delicado, ¿verdad?— Malfoy asintió aburrido y después de unos minutos de meditación, Hermione rompió un trozo de pergamino y escribió la dirección de la casa. Draco hizo una floritura y colocó allí la maldición, repitió el proceso con la carta entera y mandó su lechuza a volar.

—**2—**

Tuvieron que pasar tres angustiosos días de no saber si Hermione les había llevado a los dos directamente a los mortífagos o a su salvación para que la respuesta apareciera. Las barreras vibraron y un segundo después Harry y Ron aparecieron allí, frente a sus ojos. Hermione sonrió y corrió a abrazarlos mientras Draco, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, les miraba sin expresión. ¿Cómo debía sentirse: agradecido de que estuvieran allí o debía seguir siendo su enemigo?

— ¡Harry! ¡Ron!— gritó Hermione. Se abalanzó sobre ellos, que parecían cansados y con enormes ojeras.— Pensé que no vendríais.— les confesó lejos de la mirada de Malfoy. Los tres le observaron y Ron preguntó por lo bajo:

— No te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad? Tú estás bien, ¿no?— el chico parecía sinceramente preocupado y Hermione sabía que así era, así que sonrió y les dijo:

— No me hizo nada. Me estaban guardando como cebo, creo.— se aventuró a decir. Durante esos días en los que se dedicaba a mirar el mundo desde el tragaluz había empezado a pensar que aquella era la causa más probable de que siguiera viva: no tenía ningún recuerdo relevante, por más que Snape se dedicara a revivir su vida días tras día. Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro inaudible y pidió.— Comportaos con Malfoy, por favor.

— Sólo si él se porta.— respondió Harry. Estaba resentido porque Draco había dejado entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts y le había dejado a Snape la oportunidad perfecta para matar a Dumbledore. Y él, Harry, había estado allí mirando y sin poder hacer nada. Hermione frunció el ceño y reiteró lo dicho con un apretón en el brazo de los chicos, luego empezó a andar en dirección a la casa, contenta de estar otra vez los tres juntos.

Entraron después de los gruñidos de reconocimiento que se lanzaron Ron, Harry y Draco y los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa vieja. Harry y Ron se quitaron las mochilas que llevaban al hombro y las dejaron en el suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción; parecía que no se habían sentado en un sitio decente por mucho tiempo. Esa vez fue Hermione la que hizo la comida para los cuatro y después de comer el trío dorado se fue al sofá mientras Draco se marchaba a su habitación.

—R.A.B. era Régulus Black, el hermano de Sirius.— comenzó Harry en tono confidencial.— Ron y yo pensamos que el guardapelo original estaría allí, en Grimmauld Place, registramos la casa entera y… Nada.— terminó, frustrado. Ron continuó:

— Pensamos que lo tiene Dung. Estuvo robando cosas de la casa el año pasado.— explicó.— Kreacher lo está buscando, al darle el guardapelo falso nos explicó lo que había pasado y… Parece que ahora está de parte de Harry. No creo que nos traicione.— Hermione asintió sonriente y dijo:

— Me alegra que esté bien. No era bueno como vivía antes, siempre tan gris…— Ron y Harry cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento jocoso y comenzaron a reír. Hermione siempre se quejaba de la pobre vida que llevaban los elfos domésticos. La aludida les golpeó en el hombro, fingiéndose enfadada y después de bromear un rato, Harry sacó de su mochila un libro desgastado.

— Toma, Hermione. Esto es tuyo.— con seriedad Hermione cogió lo que Harry le tendía: un ejemplar de los cuentos de Beddle el bardo.— Dumbledore te lo legó en su testamento. Poco antes de que el Ministro cayera en manos del nuevo ministro vino a leer el testamento a la Madriguera.— Hermione se tapó la boca, enterándose de la noticia, que venía sin aviso. Durante el tiempo de encierro no había tenido acceso a un periódico y después, cuando Malfoy recibía el Profeta diario apenas venían las verdaderas noticias. Quizás alguna desaparición de muggles pero siempre sin nombres; Hermione creía que los mortífagos ya tenían controlado el Profeta.

Ron y Harry se quedaron descansando en el sofá mientras Hermione daba vueltas por la habitación con el libro entre las manos. Chocó un par de veces con la pila de Profetas amontonados en un rincón de la sala sin orden ni conciencia antes de sentarse con ellos, mientras Draco entraba en la sala. Cogió el Profeta de ese día y se puso a leerlo sin contestar al vacío saludo de los dos gryffindors. Hermione, después de mirarlo un par de veces, cayó en la cuenta:

— ¿Y el pergamino con la dirección de la casa?— preguntó a Ron y Harry, alarmada. Ellos no habían dicho nada sobre su paradero, así que la pregunta no estaba de más. Ron y Harry se miraron entre sí y Harry preguntó a Ron:

— ¿Qué hicimos con el papel, Ron?— Harry entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar y Ron le siguió. Después de unos instantes, Ron soltó:

— Lo tiramos al cubo de la basura con la cena de ayer, Harry.

— ¿Qué? Podrían encontrarlo los mortífagos y…

— Tranquila, Hermione.— le calmó Harry, sonriendo.— Aunque quisieran no podrían entrar: Ojoloco se encargó de poner protección hasta los dientes.— Hermione suspiró tranquila, volviendo a sus tareas con una sonrisa aliviada.

—**3—**

La tarde cayó lentamente y cuando la luz se fue Hermione pidió a Ron y Harry que encendieran alguna luz con la varita. Ellos le miraron con incomprensión, sin entender por qué ella no convocaba un simple _lumos_. La chica les miró después de entender que ellos no harían nada y Ron preguntó:

— ¿Hermione? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

— Oh, se me olvidó decíroslo. No tengo varita, así que Malfoy y yo compartíamos su varita, pero ahora que estáis aquí… No quiero seguir incomodándole.— explicó. Ron y Harry se miraron entre sí y Ron revolvió en su mochila buscando algo: una varita. La sacó con un grito de triunfo y se la tendió:

— No será igual que tu varita pero puede servir por el momento.— Hermione le agradeció sinceramente y Ron explicó.— Nos topamos con unos carroñeros cuando escapábamos de la boda de Billy Fleur y— Hermione le interrumpió abruptamente:

— ¿Escapabais? ¿Por qué?— Ron y Harry se miraron y Harry dijo:

— Los mortífagos atacaron en mitad de la ceremonia. No hay ningún herido pero de todas formas… Venían a por Ron y a por mí. Estábamos tan nerviosos cuando no fuimos que calculamos mal la distancia de desaparición y caímos en otra calle. Así que mientras buscábamos Grimmauld Place nos encontramos con unos carroñeros, los desarmamos, desmemorizamos y nos quedamos sus varitas.

— Carroñeros.— repitió Hermione, acongojada. ¿Por cuantas cosas más habrían pasado Harry y Ron en tan poco tiempo? Y ella no había podido estar allí, ayudándoles. Ron asintió:

— Sí, carroñeros. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, McGonagall asumió el puesto de directora pero parece que hay muchos alumnos que no han ido este año. Los carroñeros se encargan de atraparlos y devolverlos a clase.— Ron suspiró y dijo dolorosamente.— McGonagall se negó a todas estas medidas pero… Fue imposible. El nuevo Ministro, Dermont, es incluso peor que Scrimgeour. No está con el Innombrable pero de verdad es un maniático del orden. Quiso saber cuántos alumnos faltaron en Hogwarts y sus nombres, y al final McGonagall no pudo negarse. Pero al menos el Ministerio sigue en pie, aunque Tonks nos ha dicho que no sabe cuánto tiempo más va a poder seguir en su puesto: hay demasiados mortífagos encubiertos rondando por ahí.

Harry y Ron siguieron poniéndole al día de lo ocurrido ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy, que estaba separado de ellos. No hicieron mucho más hasta que, al día siguiente, Dobby apareció encima de la mesa de la cocina. Se le notó feliz de volver a encontrarse con el _señor Harry Potter y sus amigos_ pero cuando miró a Malfoy… Se escondió detrás de la pierna de Harry. Hermione evitó mirar directamente a Draco, sin querer ver cómo se divertía con el sufrimiento ajeno y al final entre los tres amigos consiguieron que Dobby les dijera el mensaje:

— Kreacher y Dobby cogieron al ladrón, señor Harry Potter. Kreacher lo tiene en la cocina de su casa, señor.— dijo inocentemente. Harry asintió y agarrando de la mano a Hermione y Ron, los tres chicos y el elfo desaparecieron. Mundungus Fletcher estaba en la cocina, dando tumbos y rompiendo todo a su paso mientras intentaba librarse de Kreacher, que se afanaba en morderle las orejas. Elfo y hombre cayeron al suelo y rodaron, antes de que Ron atrapara a Mundungus.

— ¡Mundungus!— llamó Harry con voz autoritaria. Kreacher se separó de su presa e hizo una opulenta reverencia antes de marcharse con un chasquido.— Tienes algo que me pertenece.— Dung comenzó a mirar a todos lados y a sobarse las manos, nervioso:

— Yo… Sólo lo tome prestado, no…— comenzó a excusarse. Harry frunció el ceño y preguntó:

— ¿Sigue en tu poder un guardapelo? No podía abrirse y…— Dung pareció incluso más nervioso que antes.

— ¿Un—un guardapelo?— Hermione frunció el ceño, casi anticipándose a la respuesta.— ¡El guardapelo, sí! Una baratija sin ningún valor… ¿Por qué no tenía ningún valor, no?— Harry gruñó enfadado.— Yo… Pensaba venderlo pero vino ella, esa…. Umbridge creo que se llamaba. Trabaja para el Ministerio, ¿no? Me hizo dejárselo a un precio ridículo pero… Amenazó con denunciarme si no se lo daba.

— Y se lo diste. ¡Mierda!— gritó Ron, frustrado. Harry no dijo nada pero podía ver el enfado en sus ojos.— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Mientras los tres chicos discutían en voz baja en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, Mundungus se desapareció con una pequeña explosión, lo que les devolvió a la realidad. Agradeciendo a Kreacher y Dobby, Harry decidió darle un voto de confianza a Kreacher, que desde que le diera el guardapelo falso se había estado portando como un elfo doméstico ejemplar, y lo llevó con ellos a la casa del bosque, que habían empezado a apodar el Refugio.

Si Kreacher ya estaba antes feliz, prácticamente saltó de alegría al ver a uno de sus dueños sangrepura, Draco. Su nariz de cerdo tocó el suelo varias veces mientas se deshacía en alabanzas y reverencias. Nadie hizo nada para pararlo y Hermione tuvo que controlarse: a pesar de la incipiente tolerancia de Kreacher, éste seguía llamándola sangresucia.

Kreacher hizo las comidas a partir de ese día, lo que les ahorró a los cuatro muchachos seguir malviviendo con sus filetes carbonizados o los caldos insípidos. Todos agradecieron esto e imperceptiblemente su humor comenzó a cambiar: Harry y Ron parecían más animados, Hermione menos irritable y Malfoy menos insoportable que de costumbre.

Harry, Hermione y Ron pasaron los siguientes días intentando idear un plan para entrar en el Ministerio. Actuaron con total secretismo y callaron cuando Draco se acercaba demasiado. Cada día uno de los tres salía del Refugio con la capa de invisibilidad y volvía para la hora de la comida. Malfoy comenzó a desconfiar de ellos, que cada vez le ocultaban más y más cosas.

Sin embargo era evidente que toda la información que habían podido recolectar, desde donde estaban las salidas del Ministerio hasta el uniforme azul que llevaban los empleados de mantenimiento, no era suficiente. Necesitaban algo más antes de arriesgarse tontamente en una misión suicida: por más que el Ministerio siguiera de su parte, Harry estaba seguro de que no sería bien recibido allí. Hermione fue la que tuvo la solución a sus problemas:

— ¿Y si le preguntáramos a Malfoy?— antes de que los dos chicos pudieran negarse, el propio Malfoy detrás de ellos preguntó:

— ¿Preguntarme qué, Granger?— Hermione se volvió, sorprendida y le hizo tomar asiento ante las miradas desaprobatorias de Ron y Harry. Luego comenzó:

— Queremos información del Ministerio y los mortífagos.— Draco asintió con suma lentitud.— ¿Dónde se encuentra el despacho de Umbridge?— Draco les miró con el ceño fruncido a los tres, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a murmurar con los ojos cerrados, pensando.

— Es la nueva Directora de los Tribunales del Wizengamot, así que tendrá el despacho en la Primera Planta, cerca del Primer Ministro. Pero si estáis buscándola a ella como persona, seguramente la encontraréis por los pasillos del Departamento de Misterios; sólo por ahí se puede acceder a los Tribunales.— completó, mirándoles alternativamente. Hermione asintió y anotó todo lo que Draco había dicho en su cuaderno de notas.

— ¿Sabes qué mortífagos hay en el Ministerio actualmente?— preguntó Harry con agresividad. Draco frunció el ceño, hizo memoria y dijo:

— Sólo sé de Yaxley, él es el que coordina a todos los espías del Ministerio. Puede que Bagman esté metido también, le juzgaron poco después de la Primera Caída del Señor Tenebroso.— Hermione anotó esto último y cerró la libreta. Los tres gryffindors se levantaron a la vez con intención de irse de la cocina pero la voz de Malfoy, socarrona, les paró.— Pensáis entrar en el Ministerio, ¿no?— los tres se volvieron.— No vengáis hasta que perdáis de vista a la legión de mortífagos que va a querer mataros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: bueno, para quien se queje de que alguno de los capítulos anteriores era corto o de que no tenían acción suficiente, aquí no se van a poder quejar. Estuve investigando y releyendo esta parte del séptimo libro de Harry Potter para que todo quedara mejor (ni que fuera una molestia jeje) pero si ven algo que no esté claro, una duda que tengan o cualquier cosa, dénle al review.**

* * *

—**1—**

Después de mucho esfuerzo por parte de Ron, Harry y Hermione, y la cooperación de Malfoy a regañadientes, el plan quedó perfectamente trazado: entrar, llegar al despacho de Umbridge, coger el guardapelo e irse. El Ministerio estaba atestado de aurores y a la vez se encontraba allí el peligro de los mortífagos, pero Harry sabía que debía arriesgarse para conseguir el horrocrux. Malfoy no sabía nada de los horrocruxes, de su motivo para ir de cabeza al Ministerio ni de la misión de Dumbledore y Hermione casi podía ver como el tiempo se agotaba antes de que dejara de ayudarles, cansado de no saber nada.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron desilusionados y bajo la capa de invisibilidad del primero cerca de la entrada al Ministerio. Era hora punta, las nueve de la mañana, y la gente se congregaba y se saludaba en su camino al Ministerio. Los pies de los tres chicos se podían ver porque la capa ya era demasiado pequeña para que cupieran los tres, pero el hechizo camaleónico hacía lo suyo perfectamente. Siguieron en absoluto silencio a una pareja de magos hasta llegar al punto de aparición: unos lavabos públicos. Sin quitarse la capa de invisibilidad escrutaron la zona, encontrando al menos a tres posibles candidatos a mortífagos.

No pudieron entrar: los magos y las brujas hacían fila para entrar a un servicio individual, en el que los chicos supusieron que desaparecerían. No había forma de colarse allí sin ser vistos o sentidos, y todo el mundo estaba tan paranoico que era imposible que achacaran un débil golpe a su imaginación. Esperaron y esperaron, determinados a entrar cuando la hora punta hubiera pasado, pero había demasiados magos a cualquier hora. Entraban y salían en un continuo ir y venir que comenzó a marear a Hermione. Harry les dio un codazo a Ron y a ella y les susurró en voz casi inaudible:

— ¿Y esos tipos de ahí?— preguntó. Hermione reparó por primera vez en ellos: dos magos de túnicas elegantes que hablaban en la entrada a los urinarios. Hizo un profundo salto atrás y cayó en la cuenta de que ellos ya estaban allí, charlando con la espalda apoyada en el muro desinteresadamente, cuando Ron, Harry y ella habían aparecido esa mañana. Harry les miró con sospechas en los ojos y les hizo una seña para que se movieran hasta llegar a los dos hombres.

— Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Mike.— comentó uno de ellos, barbudo y con cejas espesas. Tenía un aspecto brutal y salvaje y una mirada intensa. El segundo, Mike, hizo un gesto con las manos para desentenderse del asunto y dijo:

— Ya sabes, las órdenes son las órdenes.

— Nunca pensé que adoraría volver al trabajo en vez de estar en un baño mugriento, esperando que aparezca por arte de magia.— el segundo rió entre dientes y los tres adolescentes empezaron a pensar que se trataban de mortífagos. No estaban entre los sospechosos, pero hablar tan crípticamente… Levantaba suspicacias.

— Calla: sabes que hemos sido más afortunados que otros. Me encontré con Will ayer y dijo que le había tocado estar horas y horas en una zona muggle, mirando una estúpida casa. Dijo que creyó haber visto algo en algún momento, pero creo que se lo imaginó. Hace mucho calor este verano a pesar de los dementores.— concluyó bajando la voz. Los dos rieron otra vez como hienas.

— Le tocó con Rowle, creo, ¿no?— aquella mención les hizo saber a los tres que realmente eran mortífagos. Sus posibilidades se redujeron tan drásticamente que decidieron volver al Refugio y elaborar otro plan de ataque: la capa de invisibilidad no serviría de mucho en esta ocasión.

Aparecieron con rapidez en las lindes de la casa y antes de que llegaran a la puerta de entrada, Malfoy ya estaba allí, varita en mano, mirando por encima de su hombro. Harry tiró la capa de invisibilidad al suelo con fuerza, frustrado por no haber podido llevar a cabo el plan y Ron entró en la casa detrás de él, recogiendo la capa. Malfoy esperó a que Hermione llegara hasta él y la paró, cogiéndola del brazo:

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— El plan no funcionó. Ni siquiera conseguimos llegar al Ministerio.— se quejó e informó a la vez. Draco asintió con la cabeza y después de mirar que Harry y Ron se hubieran ido, arrastró a Hermione fuera de la casa. Granger se dejó hacer con cansancio, segura de que Malfoy le pediría explicaciones:

— ¿Por qué queréis lo que sea que tenga Umbridge? ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó. Hermione suspiró frotándose los ojos y finalmente dijo:

— Mira, no sé si sería buena idea que te lo contara, así que… Necesitamos eso que tiene Umbridge para destruir al Innombrable.— Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella para decirle:

— Creo que sé guardar un secreto mejor que vosotros tres juntos: yo sí que sé Oclumancia.

Hermione se apartó del chico con rapidez: el corazón latía desbocado y ella se sentía frustrada. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento? Se soltó rudamente del agarre de Draco y entró en la casa sin mirar atrás. Los dos chicos ya estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, refunfuñando una y otra vez sobre el fiasco de su misión y Hermione se sentó a su lado ignorándoles, pensando en otras cosas. Draco había estado demasiado cerca de ella, diciendo con lentitud 'Oclumancia' y eso hacía que Hermione echara humo por las orejas porque no podía dejar ir la imagen de sus labios finos y rosados moviéndose.

Al día siguiente los tres gryffindors volvieron a ponerse en marcha, haciendo otro plan. El Ministerio no era inexpugnable, era imposible. Quizás muy difícil entrar y tarea titánica salir si les descubrían, pero no imposible a fin de cuentas. Se encontraban discutiendo el nuevo plan de acción cuando Malfoy, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, les salvó a todos de una pelea acalorada:

— ¿Y si usarais poción multijugos?— los tres, Ron, Hermione y Harry, se volvieron a mirarle. Hermione sonrió lentamente, haciéndose a la idea de lo que Draco decía pero Ron frunció el ceño.

— ¡¿A ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, hurón?! ¡Largo de aquí!— Draco se estiró lo más que pudo con el orgullo ofendido y fue a empezar una discusión. Sin embargo Harry se levantó con un brillo extraño en los ojos y dijo:

— ¡Ya, chicos, no nos peleemos!— Harry se colocó entre Ron y Draco, que se miraban con odio acumulado. Se giró a Ron y dijo.— Podría servir, Ron. Sólo intenta ayudar.— terminó con lentitud, como si no se fiara de Draco. Luego se giró a Draco y le preguntó.— ¿Dónde podríamos conseguir poción multijugos? ¿Cuál es el plan exactamente?

— Podríais hacerla o podríais comprarla en el callejón Knocturn. Conozco a gente que me la vendería a un precio económico. Lo demás es obvio, ¿no?: os conseguís unos personajes, os infiltráis en el Ministerio y asunto resuelto.

— No vale cualquier persona.— agregó Hermione, mirando interrogante a Draco. Esperaba que le dijera tres nombres de altos cargos que no fueran mortífagos y que se situaran cerca de Umbridge.

— De todas formas, no entiendo qué complicación hay para el Elegido y sus acólitos en entrar en el Ministerio: por más mortífagos que haya allí, Dermont daría su vida por los iconos de la Resistencia.— los tres gryffindors sintieron una corriente de desprecio hacia Draco en ese instante: él creía que sus vidas seguían siendo fáciles, dejando que los demás murieran por ellos, pero no era así. Nadie más caería por su culpa.

— Prefiero no contestar a eso, Malfoy.— dijo Harry en un tono que pretendía ser conciliador. Por un momento, Harry cerró los ojos como si se preparara mentalmente para algo y luego soltó la bomba.— Creo que lo mejor sería que participaras activamente en el plan.

No sólo Draco se quedó de piedra sino todos en general. Ron exclamó un '¡¿Qué?!' antes de que Hermione le callara y decidiera que era lo mejor. El plan siempre había sido entrar, coger el guardapelo y salir. Si se entretenían buscando el despacho de Umbridge la poción multijugos dejaría de hacer efecto y los cazarían. Después de sopesarlo durante varios minutos y de mirarles con recelo, Draco contestó:

— Dadme vuestra palabra de que no me entregaréis al Ministerio ni me tenderéis una emboscada.

— No haremos ninguna trampa, Malfoy. Lo que ves es lo que hay.— dijo Harry, abriendo las manos.— Nos eres útil, no te vamos a traicionar.— quiso añadir un 'al contrario de lo que tú harías' pero la mirada de Hermione le dejó claro que no sería posible. Extendió su mano derecha en el aire, esperando que Draco aceptara, y con reticencia, el mortífago alzó la suya y la estrechó, esperando poder confiar en ellos.

—**2—**

Después de volver a revisar el plan, esta vez con Malfoy a un lado, detallar todo, tener varios planes de reserva y la poción multijugos comprada, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco salieron de nuevo. Hermione les desilusionó a todos y Draco, parado en una esquina de la calle, identificó a los magos. Para los demás parecía más difícil pero Draco los conocía a todos. Quizás no sus nombres, pero recordaba sus caras.

Cuando consiguieron el pelo de cada uno de los sujetos que iban a suplantar y se tomaron la poción multijugos, se miraron entre sí. Ron, alto y flaco, se colocó el mono azul de trabajo de los empleados de limpieza del Ministerio, Hermione, con cara de estirada y pequeñas gafas en la punta de la nariz, se recogió el pelo y se estiró la túnica, Harry, el más alto y corpulento de todos había perdido las gafas de pasta negra y llevaba una enorme gabardina que le daba un aspecto tétrico. Por último, Draco se miró a sí mismo reflejado en un metal pulido: tenía una larga coleta y su ropa era escarlata. Gruñó en desacuerdo, reconociendo al auror Williamson en su propia cara.

Echaron a andar todos a una distancia prudencial, para que los mortífagos que había vigilando la entrada del baño no pensaran que iban juntos. Pasaron por delante de los dos hombres, que les miraron con mala cara, y se despidieron de Hermione, esperando verla a su llegada al Ministerio. Se separaron los tres en las filas que había para usar los urinarios individuales. Ron entró antes que Harry y Draco, que entraron después de esperar a que dos hombres tiraran de la cadena de su retrete.

Draco se quedó parado delante del urinario. No estaba muy limpio y aquello daba asco, pero sabía qué debía hacer. Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar que no estaba a punto de meter el pie en el baño, cuando apareció la cabeza pelirroja de Ron por encima del tabique de madera.

— ¿Harry?— preguntó. Luego le miró e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Draco bufó por lo bajo y sin dejarle continuar susurró con voz fuerte para que Potter le oyera también:

— Debemos meternos dentro del váter y tirar de la cadena.— Sin dejarles más tiempo para discutir, Draco siguió sus propias instrucciones y desapareció en un torbellino de colores.

Apareció en una de las chimeneas del atrio. Las llamas verdes le acariciaron por un momento antes de apagarse y Draco salió al pasillo transitado. La estatua grande de la bruja, el mago, el centauro, el duende y el elfo doméstico seguían allí, reluciendo por la luz del día. Y frente a ella estaba Hermione Granger con la misma expresión estirada que debía de tener la bruja en la que se había convertido. Caminó hacia la mujer madura con tranquilidad mientras era empujado por la marea de gente que se apiñaba para entrar en el Ministerio, esperando que así Potter y Weasley le siguieran y no se perdieran.

Y lo consiguieron: los cuatro chicos, disfrazados de la forma más variopinta, se juntaron frente a la estatua del Atrio. Draco miró un momento a su alrededor antes de empezar a andar. Tal y como habían hecho en el camino hasta el Ministerio, dejaron un poco de distancia entre ellos mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

Se volvieron a juntar en la sala redonda de los ascensores. Los azulejos del suelo y las paredes les reflejaban a ellos mismos una realidad distorsionada mientras los zapatos de Draco golpeaban rítmicamente el suelo, esperando que un ascensor llegara. A los pocos segundos se escuchó un ruido chirriante y las rejas del ascensor de su derecha se abrieron. Entraron allí y Draco deslizó su dedo por todos los botones del ascensor antes de presionar el que marcaba el piso Uno. Allí estaba la Comisión del Registro de los Nacidos Muggles y Umbrigde, como directora que era de este departamento, tenía su despacho allí.

Cuando la puerta ya estaba a punto de cerrarse y los chicos pensaban que podían respirar tranquilos duramente un momento, ocurrió lo inesperado: una mano varonil frenó el mecanismo y el grupo miró al dueño de esa mano: Yaxley. Sonrió enseñando los dientes y se introdujo en el ascensor, saludándoles con un movimiento de cabeza. Miró a los chicos detenidamente antes de acercarse al pelirrojo alto y flaco con la túnica azul:

— Cattermole, no esperaba verte aquí. Pensé que ya estarías abajo, dándole la mano a tu esposa e intentando demostrar que no es una sangresucia. Pero eres inteligente: al menos así sólo perderás a tu esposa y no también tu trabajo.— Ron, el llamado señor Cattermole, se puso pálido y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.— En mi despacho lleva lloviendo tres días, Cattermole. Si fueras un poco más listo pondrías mi problema por encima de los demás e intentarías mantener contento al que va a juzgar a tu esposa.

Yaxley se giró en ese momento, perdiéndose la cara de espanto de Reginald Cattermole, que miró a Harry y Hermione pidiendo ayuda. Draco presionó el botón del piso Dos después de que Yaxley pulsara el del último piso del subsuelo, donde estaban los Juzgados. El ascensor comenzó a bajar y los cinco empleados del Ministerio de Magia se agarraron fuertemente. Sólo Hermione, que nunca había estado en el Ministerio, se sorprendió de la violencia con la que el ascensor se movía. Yaxley les miró de reojo y dijo con la misma sonrisa tirante:

— ¡Ah, Mafalda!— se sorprendió. No se giró a verla, lo que fue una verdadera suerte para Hermione, que dio un respingo y se puso derecha.— Umbridge te espera en las Salas del Tribunal para empezar el papeleo.

Hermione, o Mafalda, asintió con la cabeza y después de un traqueteo incesante, un par de bamboleos y un frenado inesperado, la reja dorada del ascensor se abrió, dando paso al departamento de Misterios. Yaxley salió y Harry, que ya había estado allí en su quinto año y estaba avisado, golpeó el hombro de Hermione para que siguiera al mortífago. Con una última mirada de pánico, la puerta se cerró, dejando atrás a Mafalda Hopkirk y a Yaxley, que comenzó a andar en dirección contraria. El ascensor se movió violentamente y una vez solos, Draco habló con voz profunda:

—Cattermole,— Ron se giró, sabiendo que le decía a él.— el despacho de Yaxley está en la segunda planta. Ve allí y haz lo que puedas, Runcorn y yo iremos al despacho de Umbridge.

Harry asintió, descubriendo que el tipo extravagante con gabardina tétrica se llamaba Runcorn, y el ascensor anunció que estaban en la segunda planta. La sala circular de los ascensores estaba vacía cuando la puerta se abrió y Ron salió de allí lánguidamente, mirándoles con ojos desorbitados. Mientras las puertas se cerraban, Harry dijo:

— Volveremos a buscarte cuando hayamos conseguido el guardapelo.

Otro tirón y el ascensor se puso en movimiento. Draco y Harry salieron en la primera planta, donde tampoco había nadie. Se quedaron parados mientras el ascensor chirriaba al cerrar las puertas detrás de ellos y se iba. Luego, Harry tragó saliva y Draco se alisó la túnica escarlata, comenzando a moverse.

Salieron a un pasillo largo y lleno de puertas. La alfombra era morada y tupida y parecía alargarse hasta donde sus ojos veían. En cada puerta había una placa donde ponía el nombre de dueño del despacho. Albert Runcorn miró detenidamente las placas de las puertas de la derecha mientras Williamson hacía lo mismo con las de la izquierda. Ninguna de ellas era la de Umbridge y pronto llegaron a una zona amplia donde acababan los despachos.

Allí sólo había dos brujas con un montón de papeles en los brazos y hablando como si se tratara de una tertulia. Harry frunció el ceño intentando escuchar lo que decían y ellas malinterpretaron el signo, cortando la conversación de golpe y disculpándose de inmediato con Runcorn. Harry sonrió satisfecho, interpretando su papel de jefe tirano, que parecía haber sido el que le había tocado en el reparto, y mientras las dos brujas se marchaban en dirección contraria, Draco y él avanzaron al siguiente pasillo, con más despachos.

Como si se tratara de una autorrevelación, Harry observó con curiosidad la placa dorada en la que ponía 'Albert Runcorn' durante unos segundos, antes de que Williamson estirara de la manga de la gabardina y volvieran a reanudar la marcha. Al final del pasillo encontraron el despacho de Umbridge. En su puerta estaba incrustado el ojo loco de Moody. La pupila giraba y giraba sin detenerse mientras Harry sentía su odio hervir en su cuerpo.

Draco abrió la puerta, haciendo que Harry despegara sus ojos de la vista del artefacto de Moody. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y el enorme Albert Runcorn comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, en busca del guardapelo. Draco se limitó a observar la decoración del lugar: todo parecía estar colocado en un orden meticuloso y obsesivo, había además varios platos colgados en la pared y multitud de objetos inservibles y decorativos.

— ¡Mierda! No está aquí.— susurró Harry. Draco le miró mientras el otro se incorporaba, dejando el despacho como lo había encontrado. Se miraron por un momento y Harry preguntó.— ¿Yaxley ha dicho que Umbridge estaba en los Tribunales, no?

— Sí, Runcorn.— a pesar de que estaban solos, Draco llamó a Harry por el nombre de su apariencia. Harry se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a sacar el ojo de Moody de allí mientras decía:

— Bien, llévame allí.— se volvió a levantar y abrió la puerta, metiéndose el ojo en el bolsillo. Draco cerró la puerta por fuera, viendo lo que Harry había hecho y dijo:

— Oh, mierda, Po— Runcorn. Nos cazarán por esto.— murmuró mientras adelantaba al otro. Volvieron a los ascensores sin encontrar a nadie en su camino y Draco presionó el botón de la Planta Nueve. Mientras bajaban y bajaban ininterrumpidamente, Harry y Draco aprovecharon para mirarse entre ellos y ver si los efectos de la poción seguían vigentes. Suspiraron aliviados al ver que así era.

Llegaron a la novena planta, el departamento de Misterios, y salieron con paso rápido. Los azulejos negros relucían cuando pasaban y las luces, al no haber ventanas, daban al sitio un aspecto tétrico. Sus caras se iluminaban por las antorchas de tanto en tanto mientras Williamson, al frente del grupo reducido, guiaba a Albert Runcorn hasta la Sala de los Tribunales. Giraron varias veces y bajaron unas escaleras sin encontrar a nadie en su camino, y finalmente, llegaron a la puerta indicada.

El juicio había comenzado, aunque la puerta estuviera abierta. Desde fuera, Harry pudo ver un patronus en forma de gato peludo dar vueltas alrededor de la silla con cadenas que temblaban, esperando poder atrapar al incauto que se había sentado allí. La señora que estaba sentada allí gemía, lloraba e intentaba demostrar su inocencia mientras un mojado Reginald Cattermole le tomaba la mano a la que debía de ser su esposa y la consolaba. Desde su ángulo de vista reducido, ni Harry ni Draco pudieron ver a ningún asistente al juicio, que a pesar de ser público parecía casi privado.

Avanzaron un poco y miraron al techo: las horrorosas criaturas que eran los dementores se deslizaban encima de las cabezas del matrimonio Cattermole, aterrorizándolos más aún. Seguía sin haber espectadores en el juicio. Williamson avanzó delante y miró a la derecha, donde estaban mirando los señores Cattermole, después de dar un vistazo a la sala del juicio y verla desierta.

Harry pasó detrás de él, quedándose parado en la línea que separaba el pasillo de la sala propiamente dicha. Umbridge estaba sentada en el centro del palco, como jueza. A su lado, Mafalda Hopkirk apuntaba notas sobre el juicio con la cara pálida, y al otro lado Yaxley miraba con una sonrisa de descarada desfachatez el sufrimiento del matrimonio.

— Entonces, señora Cattermole,— dijo con voz chillona Umbridge.— afirma usted que sus padres no tienen magia.

— Sí, señoría.

— Por lo tanto, su estatus de sangre es— ¡Runcorn, Williamson! ¿Qué hacen aquí?— se interrumpió a sí misma Dolores Umbridge. En su cuello se bamboleó el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y Harry fue incapaz de responder, sus ojos hipnotizados con la cadencia del objeto. Williamson contestó cortésmente:

— Albert y yo queríamos hablar con Hopkirk un momento. Esperaremos hasta que el juicio acabe.— se quedaron los dos parados a un lado, sentados en las primeras bancas.

— Entonces, señora Cattermole, es hija de muggles. Su nivel de magia en sangre es— ¿Runcorn?— preguntó, interrumpiéndose otra vez. Harry se había levantado y en esos momentos estaba bordeando la silla de cadenas cual depredador acechando a su presa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el colgante cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina y sacó su varita. Apuntó a Umbridge y antes de que ésta pudiera recriminarle, la desmayó.

El gato peludo desapareció mientras el auror Williamson desmayaba por sorpresa a Yaxley y Mafalda Hopkirk estiraba del guardapelo hasta romper la cadena. La lanzó hacia Harry que la cogió y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, detrás de Draco. Ron, soltando la mano de la señora Cattermole comenzó a correr detrás de ellos mientras gritaba un '¡Corra, señora Cattermole!' y Hermione cerró la marcha. Haciendo caso a su consejo, la mujer comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, huyendo de los dementores, que se abalanzaron sobre ellos hambrientos de almas.

Los cuatro jóvenes se metieron en el último ascensor con rapidez. Las rejas de oro empezaron a cerrarse cuando los dementores se deslizaban ya por el pasillo, frente a ellos. Con un ruido horroroso y violento, las puertas se cerraron completamente y Harry, ya transformado a su ser, les empujó a todos a la parte de atrás del ascensor. Las manos huesudas y repugnantes de los dementores se hicieron paso a través de las rejas e intentaron cazarlos en vano.

Draco golpeó con su puño el botón del Atrio y el ascensor hizo un pequeño ruido, antes de moverse con rapidez. El grupo cayó al suelo mientras se miraban: los efectos de la poción habían acabado. Harry sacó de los bolsillos de su gabardina el ojo de Moody y el relicario, los guardó en su propia túnica y dejó la gabardina pesada a un lado. Draco se quitó la túnica escarlata mientras Ron y Hermione transfiguraban su ropa en la habitual. Ni Ron podía quitarse la túnica azul sin quedar en ropa interior ni Hermione podía correr con tacones.

Dejaron la ropa apilada al fondo del ascensor y esperaron unos segundos más hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Había varios guardias y aurores patrullando la zona del Atrio, entre ellos Kingsley. Los chicos se quedaron apoyados contra la pared de la sala circular, pensando cómo salir sin ser vistos, cuando el ascensor de la izquierda paró. Mientras las rejas se abrían, el grupo de fugitivos pudo ver a Yaxley con la cara deformada por el odio.

Harry salió del escondite, lanzando hechizos a Yaxley, y corrió hacia las chimeneas. Detrás de él salió Ron y luego Hermione, tirando de Malfoy. Corrieron por el tablado de madera brillante que reflejaba las runas que aparecían y desaparecían en el techo abovedado, empujando a los aurores a su paso. El mago que registraba las varitas, un tal Eric Munch, se levantó y gritó '¡Harry Potter!' y de repente, todos empezaron a lanzar hechizos.

Harry no supo de qué lado estaban: algunos aurores intentaban pararles, otros protegerles y en medio de todos, Yaxley corría hacia ellos como un toro embravecido. Hermione, siempre ágil, hechizó a uno de los aurores que intentaba pararles y se puso en cabeza en la persecución. Las chimeneas comenzaron a cerrarse con rejas mientras el pequeño fuego verde se extinguía y finalmente, Hermione cogió a Harry de la mano y gritó 'Grimmauld Place'.

Harry consiguió agarrar a Draco y éste a su vez a Ron. Y mientras desaparecían en cadena en ese torbellino de colores, Draco vio la cara distorsionada de Yaxley, viajando con ellos. Ron le golpeó en medio del viaje antes de caer al suelo sucio y polvoriento de la vieja casa de Sirius. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse, mientras Harry trastabillaba y caía al suelo, Draco se giraba en redondo para enfrentar a Yaxley y Ron gritaba cuando Yaxley le torció el brazo.

— ¡Mortífagos!— gritó Hermione con los ojos desorbitados. Yaxley tenía cara de psicópata, con el pelo desordenado y una sonrisa desagradable e insana en su cara.

Hermione no fue capaz de hacer mucho más. Entró en pánico mientras Ron caía al suelo con el brazo doblado y comenzó a gritar. Harry intentó levantarse pero antes de que nadie hiciera nada, Draco, presionado y estresado por los gritos de Granger, olvidó toda su educación mágica y con la varita en la mano, estampó el puño en la cara de Yaxley.

El mortífago se tambaleó mientras Draco gemía, agarrándose la mano llena de sangre del adulto y soltando la varita, y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar un expelliarmus. El hechizo golpeó a Yaxley en el pecho y le hizo saltar hasta el hueco de la chimenea, donde el fuego verde se lo tragó, llevándoselo a otra dirección. Hermione dejó de gritar con las manos en la boca y respirando fuertemente y Harry les agarró a todos y se concentró en llevarlos de vuelta a la casita en el bosque. Con una pequeña detonación, Draco observó como todo se consumía en un vórtice negro y la explosión de color subsiguiente, mientras caía al suelo, mirando de forma borrosa los árboles. Sólo se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros y el ruido de las hojas al caer encima de ellas.


	5. Chapter 5

—**1—**

Hermione se levantó del suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza. Miró a sus compañeros mientras pensaba en lo idiota que era por ponerse a gritar y ayudó a levantarse a Ron, que se sujetaba el brazo con una mueca de dolor. Tanto Harry como Draco se levantaron por su propio pie y luego suspiraron. Hermione les observó con sendas expresiones de alivio y paz en las caras, miró el bosque a su alrededor y la casa un poco más allá y preguntó:

— ¿Estáis todos bien, chicos?— como respuesta hubo una sucesión de afirmaciones en voz baja.

Harry, con una mueca de seriedad, sacó de su bolsillo el ojo de Moody. Tanto Hermione como Ron hicieron una mueca de dolor: Moody había muerto mientras trasladaban a Harry a la Madriguera. Si se tratara de una película muggle dramática, pensó Hermione, alguno de los personajes habría dicho algo así como 'murió como vivió: peleando por los que amaba.' Y la peor parte es que era verdad: había muerto dando su vida por Harry, porque era su deber como auror, aunque estuviese retirado, el salvaguardar el orden público y la seguridad de los individuos de la comunidad mágica.

Harry hundió los hombros, apesadumbrado, y con el ojo todavía en la mano avanzó hasta un árbol cercano. Se dejó caer en sus raíces y escarbó en el suelo lleno de hojas, manchándose las manos de tierra y fango. Luego, dejó el ojo en el pequeño agujero y lo volvió a tapar. Tanto Harry como Hermione agacharon la cabeza y murmuraron una oración muggle, como era costumbre hacer en el mundo muggle. Ron les abrazó a ambos y Draco levantó su varita e hizo una floritura: en la corteza del árbol bajo el cual estaba enterrado el ojo como última sepultura de Moody comenzaron a formarse muescas. Los tres leones las miraron cuando hubo terminado y sonrieron tristemente al leer lo que ponía:

_Aquí yace Alastor Moody. Gran auror, jefe y compañero. Descansa en paz._

Draco no supo por qué lo hizo: por ser parte de ese sentimiento de desesperanza generalizado o porque le dolía pensar que estaba muerto. Moody no le caía bien ni había tenido una relación con él, quizás sí con el falso Moody había habido odio, pero no con este, con el que no había intercambiado una palabra en su vida. Y ahora estaba muerto y Draco sólo podía pensar que él era una representación en su mente de todos aquellos, anónimos o no, combatientes que caían en cada batalla por parte de ambos lados.

Estaba harto. De toda la situación, de la Guerra, de Potter, del Señor Tenebroso, de las conspiraciones, del odio, de los insultos, de los hechizos, _del miedo_. En algún momento en su mente hacía dos años la idea del retorno de Voldemort había sonado increíblemente bien, como si merecía una fiesta. Ahora mismo, Draco habría golpeado a su yo del pasado por pensar esas cosas. El asunto le había salpicado demasiado para pensar que el Señor Tenebroso era _bueno_.

Draco se sentó en un árbol cercano mientras Harry y Ron decidían que era hora de entrar. Hermione por el contrario dijo que les alcanzaría más tarde y se quedó allí, mirando el pequeño montículo de tierra que era lo que quedaba de Ojoloco y pensando que quizás no debería haberse involucrado en ello. No había contribuido cuando Yaxley les había cazado en Grimmauld Place, no había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella. Harry y Ron no la juzgarían porque eran sus amigos y la querían pero ella empezaba a sentirse una carga inútil.

— No deberías avergonzarte por eso.— comentó Draco. Hermone se giró por un momento: él estaba ahí, mirando su mano llena de sangre de Yaxley y abriendo y cerrando el puño.— Es una reacción normal, Granger. Nadie actuó cómo debía.

— ¿Qué sabrás tú, Malfoy?— le contestó, girándose de nuevo a la tumba de Moody. Escuchó la risa de Draco mientras decía:

— Le golpeé al estilo muggle, Granger. Para ti eso no es gran cosa, pero un Malfoy nunca se rebaja al nivel de los muggles.— Hermione entendió lo que decía, aunque la comparación sonaba grotesca: Draco tampoco había actuado como debería, había renegado de su magia por un momento y había peleado como muggle. También estaba bajo presión.— Potter no actuó a tiempo y Weasley fue incapaz de levantarse del suelo. No eres la única que se siente avergonzada de su reacción hoy.

— Gracias, Malfoy.— dijo con cierta reticencia Hermione al cabo de un rato.— Si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda no lo habríamos logrado hoy.

—**2—**

Y de repente la relación cambió. Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían con todo el secretismo acerca del relicario y lo que buscaban y el motivo último por el cual hacían todo esto, pero ya no había esa tensión. Malfoy les había ayudado y, pese al odio que se profesaban, todo parecía más distendido. Cada cual intentaba contribuir como podía al cambio: todos dejaban pasar alguna crítica mordaz por parte de los otros y se callaban los insultos y las insinuaciones de traición veladas.

Pero eso no quería decir que se llevaran bien. Después del asalto al Ministerio vino la edición del Profeta matutino, donde se aseguraba haber visto a Harry Potter colaborando con un peligroso criminal como Draco Malfoy. Aquello había levantado suspicacias entre la población y el Profeta, en manos de los mortífagos, había aprovechado para minar la credibilidad de Potter, asegurando estar conspirando contra el Ministerio de Magia e insinuando una posible alianza entre el Elegido y el Innombrable.

Cada edición del Profeta venía acompañada de un pequeño reportaje sobre lo sucedido en el Ministerio que se cerraba siempre con la misma pregunta: ¿Esto es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido para su chico dorado? Harry, tal y como pasó en quinto curso, comenzó a ponerse de un humor irritable y a buscar la soledad de su dormitorio individual en la casita, que realmente era grande. Y Ron se pasaba día tras día pensando cómo ayudar a su amigo y cómo destruir el relicario de Slytherin, que por más que habían intentado no se abría.

Hermione tenía también la cabeza llena de preocupaciones. Harry, el Profeta, el relicario, los demás horrocruxes y antes que todo eso, Draco Malfoy. Desde que habían enterrado a Moody bajo ese árbol, Draco solía ir allí y quedarse largo tiempo mirando a la nada. Y aunque sus ojos y sus gestos denotaban que pasaba de todo y de todos con absoluta desfachatez, que le daba igual todo, seguía habiendo un aura de nostalgia y tristeza alrededor de él que no le gustaba nada.

A veces volvía a casa muy entrada la noche con los ojos rojos. Otras, lo que estaba rojo era su puño de tanto golpear la corteza del árbol y descargar allí su frustración. Hermione suspiró esa mañana fría de Noviembre, viendo cómo Draco se envolvía en su largo abrigo negro y salía de nuevo a sentarse bajo el árbol hasta que se le congelara el cuerpo entero. Volvió a su realidad y miró de nuevo a sus dos compañeros de fatigas: Ron apoyaba su barbilla sobre las manos y estas sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente el relicario. Harry se paseaba por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Ron propuso:

— ¿Y si hablaras pársel para abrir el guardapelo?— Harry paró, miró a Ron, luego al guardapelo con ojos esperanzados y dijo:

— Podría funcionar. Pero haya lo que haya en el relicario, la parte del alma de Quien—Tú—Sabes— explicó Harry con una certeza impresionante.— nos intentará atacar en cuanto lo abramos. Y mientras no consigamos algo con lo que destruir el horrocrux, es mejor no abrirlo.

— ¿Qué puede destruir a un horrocrux?— preguntó Ron, casi de forma retórica. La pregunta bailó en el aire por unos segundos antes de que Hermione dijera:

— El veneno de basilisco podría hacer efecto contra un horrocrux. Lo hizo con el diario de Tom Riddle.— les miró a los otros dos y Harry comentó:

— Sí, bueno, muy bien pero no tenemos ningún colmillo de basilisco por aquí para destruirlo.— los otros dos se callaron sus quejas sobre el tono grosero de Harry. Estaba pasando un mal momento con todo el asunto del Profeta, así que debían tener paciencia con él. Hermione sonrió repentinamente, encontrando otra solución:

— La espada de Gryffindor. Se fortalece con todo lo que toca y tú mataste al basilisco con ella, ¿no, Harry? Así que la espada tendrá ahora veneno de basilisco.

— ¡La espada está perdida!— gritó malhumorado Harry. Se sentó en una silla y se mesó el pelo, tratando de calmarse antes de disculparse.— Lo siento, chicos. No quería gritaros. Sólo… Llevamos ya mucho tiempo aquí, encerrados sin hacer nada mientras todos afuera arriesgan su pellejo por un héroe que no va a poder salvarlos.

Harry se marchó después de decir eso, totalmente desanimado. La tristeza se hizo patente en seguida, mientras Hermione suspiraba y Ron agitaba la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar los malos pensamientos. Durante un momento se miraron, antes de continuar en silencio, intentando buscar una solución a su problema. Cuando la cabeza de Hermione ya no daba más de sí, un repiqueteo en el cristal de la ventana le hizo dejar de pensar en ese enigma. Una enorme lechuza negra con grandes ojos fríos les miraba desde fuera.

Hermione la dejó pasar abriendo la ventana y la lechuza ululó mientras se posaba en la silla que antes había ocupado Harry. Hermione cogió la carta que llevaba atada a la pata y la lechuza se fue, sin esperar contestación ni comida ni afecto por parte de los jóvenes. Miró el destinatario, sorprendiéndose: iba dirigida a Draco Malfoy. Intercambiando una mirada de sorpresa e intriga con Ron, Hermione se puso el abrigo, cogió la carta alargada y se la llevó a Draco.

— ¿Qué quieres, Granger?— por una vez la voz de Malfoy no sonó arrogante, sólo cansada. Hermione le sonrió tímidamente y le dio la carta. Esperó mientras los ojos de Draco brillaban cuando la abrió y vio cómo todo el brillo se esfumaba al ver el contenido.

— ¿Qué es?

— Mis padres me han… Desheredado.— Hermione se sentó a su lado a pesar del frío invernal que hacía. Con cuidado pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico, intentando consolarle.— Nunca pensé que… A pesar de todo lo que nos ha hecho el Señor Tenebroso, ellos siguen apoyándole.

— Tranquilo, Draco.— utilizó su nombre de pila, como casi siempre que trataba de convencerlo de algo. El chico pareció relajarse ante la familiaridad.— Es posible que el Innombrable les haya ordenado hacer eso.

— No, el Señor Tenebroso no se mete en asuntos de herencias. No si no le interesa el beneficio que puede sacar.— sin más argumentos que usar contra la tristeza de Draco, Hermione se compadeció de él y le susurró en el oído:

— Ellos te perdonarán. Eres su hijo, te quieren, darían su vida por ti.— Draco apartó la cara y escupió con rencor:

— Estoy harto de todo esto, de esta situación. Quiero volver a como era todo antes, a un año más en Hogwarts donde sabotear todo el trabajo de Cara rajada y sus amigos.— los ojos de Draco brillaron en lágrimas retenidas mientras estrujaba en su mano el papel timbrado.— Esto es simplemente horrible. Os encerráis en la cocina a hablar en susurros y yo me quedo fuera a pesar de haberos ayudado. ¿Qué tengo que hacer: sacrificarme por vosotros para que veáis que ya no me queda ningún sitio al que ir y comprendáis de una puñetera vez que no voy a traicionaros?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. El orgullo de Draco se había esfumado en ese tiempo. Ya no le quedaba nada y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por conseguir la confianza del grupo, ellos seguían pensando que les iba a traicionar. Nunca antes había buscado la aprobación de ellos (Harry, Ron y Hermione) pero en esos momentos sólo deseaba que alguien le mirara sin odio. Las pesadillas, los remordimientos, las culpas, el saberse inútil lo estaban matando por dentro, como un gusano podrido comiéndose su alma y envenenando sus pensamientos. Necesitaba algo que le trajera un poco de cordura y el odio, había comprobado, no traía de eso.

— Yo sí creo en ti, Draco.— dijo Hermione, en voz muy muy baja. Draco volvió a mirarla y se encontró con esa mirada marrón llena de ternura y preocupación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió los labios húmedos y los cerró en torno a los de Granger.

Por un momento se quedaron los dos parados, mirándose mientras sus labios seguían unidos. Hermione apretó más a Draco en el abrazo en que le tenía envuelto y Malfoy acarició con su lengua los resbaladizos labios de ella, amoratados como los suyos por el frío. Desde la ventana, Ron cerró las cortinas con una mirada furibunda.

—**3—**

— Se han besado.— repitió Ron por tercera vez en la conversación que mantenían Harry y él en el cuarto del primero. Harry, sentado en la silla y mirando por la ventana nostálgicamente desde el segundo piso, suspiró, se giró a ver a su airado amigo y respondió:

— Ya me lo has dicho. Me gusta la idea tan poco como a ti, Ron, pero no puedo hacer nada. Malfoy ha demostrado estar de nuestra parte aunque siga siendo un capullo arrastrado y Hermione ya es mayor para decidir por ella misma.

— Pensé que... Ya sabes, ella y yo tendríamos futuro, Harry.— dijo Ron, desinflándose por momentos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, frotándose la cara con las manos grandes y varoniles mientras el rubor de su cara desaparecía poco a poco.

— Yo también llegué a pensarlo.— dijo Harry. Luego sonrió y dijo.— Pero, eh, es Hermione: si de verdad te quiere volverá a ti, Ron. Dejará a Malfoy y vendrá a ti. Sólo… Déjala elegir, deja que se equivoque. Es su vida y aunque nosotros seamos sus amigos, no deberíamos inmiscuirnos en esas decisiones tan personales.

— Tú…— comenzó Ron sin mirarle.— ¿Tú estás bien, Harry?

— Sí, Ron. Gracias por preguntar.— Harry y Ron se sonrieron antes de mirar el calendario que había en la pared de Harry.— Se acerca la navidad, Ron.

— Los echo de menos. Incluso al idiota de Percy. Mi madre debe de estar sufriendo horrores ahora que la noticia de que entramos en el Ministerio es de conocimiento público.— Harry miró por la ventana al cielo nuboso y dijo:

— Quizás podamos ir a visitarlos una tarde, si hay suerte.

Los dos sonrieron y Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana. Tenía las esperanzas puestas en que ir a ver a la familia de Ron les animaría a todos: los padres de Hermione estaban en Australia, desmemorizados y sin saber que tenían una hija, los de Harry muertos y enterrados desde hacía años, y los de Draco estaban lamiéndole las botas a Voldemort. La familia de Ron haría de familia comodín esas Navidades para todos ellos y Ron no parecía molesto por ello; nunca lo había estado. Siempre había sido generoso y había compartido con ellos incluso a su familia para verles felices.

Harry observó cómo Draco se levantaba del suelo mojado, se espolsaba el abrigo y ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse. Frunció el ceño, su mirada se endureció y le hizo un gesto a Ron para que bajaran. Tenían asuntos que hablar con Malfoy, mal que les pesara a los dos era de utilidad y había demostrado lealtad a Harry y su causa. Tendrían que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él.

* * *

**Nota: bueno, al final pasó algo, ¿no creen? No es gran cosa pero... Espero que les haya gustado, por ahora. En fin, como sé que he dejado el capítulo justo en una parte emociante, les voy a dar un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

**"**

—Chicos, estaba pensando…— empezó Harry con la vista fija en el fuego. Todos dejaron de hacer sus tareas y le miraron.— ¿Y el Valle de Godric? Dumbledore vivía allí, era Gryffindor, y la espada es de Godric Gryffindor y el valle es el sitio donde nació el fundador, y es… Es el único lugar en el que podría estar la espada de Gryffindor.

**"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Antes que nada, agradecerles por los reviews y comentarios que me dejan. De verdad, mirando a ver cuánta gente lee la historia y los reviews que recibo, debo decir que tengo unos comentaristas muy fieles =) **

**Y ahora, ¡A leer!  
**

* * *

—**1—**

— Así que _eso_ es una parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso.— susurró Draco intentando mantenerse frío. Después del beso con Granger no habían hablado en lo absoluto. Cuando habían entrado en la casita de campo, Harry y Ron ya estaban allí, con sendas caras serias, esperándole para ir a la cocina. Por un momento tanto Draco como Hermione pensaron que ellos habían visto su beso, pero cuando empezaron a explicarle a Draco todo lo que sabían de los horrocruxes, se relajaron.

— Sí, Malfoy. Eso es parte del alma del Innombrable.— repitió Ron. Draco no se atrevió a tocarlo y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, asintió.

— Bien. ¿Cuántos más hay?

— Dumbledore creía que había siete. El diario de Riddle, el anillo de los Gaunt, el relicario de Slytherin, algo de Ravenclaw, algo de Hufflepuff, Nagini y el propio Innombrable. Tanto el diario como el anillo están destruidos; de Nagini y el propio Quien—Tú—Sabes nos ocuparemos en último lugar.

— Y no sabemos cómo destruir esa cosa.— concluyó Draco, señalando el relicario. Harry, Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza. Hermione habló:

— Lo único que se nos ha ocurrido es veneno de basilisco o usar la espada de Gryffindor. En ninguno de los dos casos tenemos acceso a los objetos en cuestión.

— La espada estaba perdida, ¿no?

— Creemos que Dumbledore la escondió antes de morir.— continuó Harry.— El año pasado la vi en una vitrina en la pared de su despacho, pero después de morir simplemente se esfumó.— ninguno de los tres dijo nada sobre lo que Draco había hecho el año pasado para conseguir que Dumbledore muriera pero en la mirada de Harry había dolor. Draco asintió y Ron dijo:

— Pero no tiene sentido: Dumbledore te legó la espada en su testamento, Harry, pero ¿la esconde?— Harry y Ron se miraron.— Debe de haberla dejado en algún sitio en el que tú mirarías.

— ¿Recuerdas si te insinuó algo sobre la espada en tus charlas con él?— preguntó Hermione. Draco les miró a los tres intermitentemente sin intervenir. Harry se despeinó el pelo, frunció el ceño y finalmente dijo:

— Nunca mencionó nada sobre la espada de Gryffindor. Lo único que recuerdo es que me dijo que la espada no era un horrocrux porque la tenía el propio Dumbledore.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio: ¿dónde podía estar la espada? Dumbledore podría haberla escondido en cualquier sitio, desde la Madriguera, el Ministerio o el propio Hogwarts, al que no podían entrar por culpa del nuevo Ministro Dermont. Después de un rato de cavilar y cavilar, Draco dejó de intentarlo: él no conocía a Dumbledore, ni siquiera sabía cómo pensaba el hombre. ¿Cómo iba a ayudar si no sabía nada de él?

—**2—**

Siguieron en la casita de campo durante las semanas siguientes. Noviembre se fue y dio paso a un Diciembre particularmente frío y nevoso. El manto de hojas doradas se tiñó de blanco y dentro de la casita, donde hacía calor, Hermione se esmeró en poner una corona de flores encima de la chimenea y un simple y poco detallado 'Feliz Navidad'.

Fuera de eso, nada era navideño. Ron se pasaba largos días mirando por la ventana y quejándose del frío, de la compañía y de lo mucho que añoraba a su familia. Luego se sentaba junto al fuego e intentaba escuchar la vieja radio de su padre, cambiando el canal cada dos minutos. Harry suspiraba mientras miraba las llamas crepitar con ojos pensativos y dubitativos, Hermione se afanaba en leer minuciosamente el libro que Dumbledore le había legado y Draco se aburría mortalmente leyendo el periódico.

—Chicos, estaba pensando…— empezó Harry con la vista fija en el fuego. Todos dejaron de hacer sus tareas y le miraron.— ¿Y el Valle de Godric? Dumbledore vivía allí, era Gryffindor, y la espada es de Godric Gryffindor y el valle es el sitio donde nació el fundador, y es… Es el único lugar en el que podría estar la espada de Gryffindor.

— Yo también había estado pensando en eso, Harry, pero no creo que sea seguro.— comenzó Hermione.— Seguramente el Innombrable tenga a alguien vigilando el pueblo porque… Allí están tus padres, Harry. Él piensa que tú irás a verlos y entonces te cazará.

— Nunca podemos dejar ese sitio sin mirar, Hermione. Tomaremos precauciones y haremos un plan, como en el Ministerio, e iremos allí.

La seguridad con la que Harry hablaba les calló a todos: aunque fueran a una trampa mortal, Harry estaba determinado a ir allí y averiguar algo. Quizás ese algo tuviera que ver con la espada o quizás con su familia, pero Harry deseaba ir allí. Y ¿Dónde más podría estar la espada si no era allí? La casa de Dumbledore, el nombre del pueblo en sí mismo… La espada de Gryffindor debía estar _allí_.

A medida que los días avanzaban mientras hacían los preparativos del viaje, Harry iba teniéndolo más claro: quería ir allí a ver a su familia. Ellos estaban allí enterrados y Harry había vivido allí durante un año. Llevaba días cerrando los ojos e intentando recordar, sabiendo que le sería imposible. No guardaba recuerdo alguno del Valle de Godric ni del chalet en el que vivió con sus padres. Sólo recordaba el grito de su madre antes de morir.

Draco se encargó de conseguir la poción multijugos mientras Hermione y Ron salían a la búsqueda de un mapa del Valle de Godric. Cuando consiguieron todo se reunieron de nuevo en la cocina para planificar la nueva salida. El ambiente estaba tenso cuando Draco dijo:

— Como medida preventiva deberíamos ir transformados de nuevo.— se refirió a la poción multijugos. Harry frunció el ceño y dijo:

— ¿Volver al sitio en el que nací sin poder revelarme como mí mismo? No, no quiero tener que esconderme allí también.

— Harry no se trata de eso: habrá mortífagos seguramente.— Harry fue a protestar y Hermione le cortó.— Entiendo cómo te sientes pero esto es importante, Harry, se trata de tu seguridad, de tu vida. Podría estar el Innombrable en persona.— le intentó hacer entrar en razón con la voz estrangulada. Harry apretó los labios hasta formar una diminuta línea y Ron intervino, apoyando a Hermione:

— Hermione tiene razón, Harry. Podrían matarte.— Harry les miró a los dos y finalmente suspiró y asintió, sintiéndose presionado. Ver la tumba de sus padres por primera vez desde los ojos de otra persona, sin poder revelar su identidad, le hacía sentir impotente y frustrado. Pero tanto Ron como Hermione tenían razón: era su vida de la que estaban hablando. E internamente añadió que se trataba también de la de los que le acompañaban.

— Harry, tendrás que ponerte la capa de invisibilidad. Por si acaso algo no va como lo planeamos los mortífagos tardarán más en atacarte. Draco, Ron y yo nos apareceremos con la poción multijugos ya bebida en este punto.— Hermione señaló en el mapa el principio de la calle principal del pueblo.— Subiremos hasta la plaza, al lado de la iglesia que hay aquí,— señaló con el dedo índice el pequeño dibujo de la iglesia morada.— y luego continuaremos hasta aquí.— Hermione señaló entonces el camino que harían por la calle principal del pueblo y dejó que su dedo reposara en el papel poroso por unos segundos. Cuando todos miraron el punto que ella señalaba, a la izquierda de la calle principal, comentó.— Ésta es la casa de los Dumbledore. Investigaremos allí.

Los tres chicos asintieron y recogieron todo lo que tenían esparcido por la mesa. Kreacher puso la comida y no se volvió a hablar del Valle de Godric hasta que el veinticuatro de Diciembre, con cuatro muestras de pelo de unos muggles que habían recogido en su viaje al Londres muggle, todos estuvieron preparados.

Se envolvieron en los abrigos después de ponerse tres jerséis cada uno. Hacía mucho frío y acababa de parar de nevar. Caminaron juntos hasta el límite de desaparición, pasando la tumba de Moody, y Harry se puso su capa de invisibilidad. Ron, Hermione y Draco se tomaron a la vez un trago de la poción multijugos que les correspondía a cada uno. Ron se convirtió en un hombre barrigudo, Hermione en una diminuta señora anciana y Draco en un hombre con el pelo cano.

Se cogieron de las manos y desaparecieron. Aparecieron donde debían: en el principio de la calle principal del pueblo. Allí apenas había farolas, dejando la zona en una semioscuridad que les favoreció. Draco miró a su alrededor esperando ver mortífagos, pero allí no había nadie más que ellos. Hermione le hizo una seña a Harry y éste salió de la capa de invisibilidad transformado en un hombre alto y calvo.

Con cierto temor empezaron a andar por la nieve apenas pisoteada. Se subieron a la acera en seguida, sintiéndose más protegidos allí. A lo lejos podía verse un obelisco en mitad de la plaza, que estaba iluminada por múltiples farolas. Como si fuera un cántico lejano se podía oír los villancicos que cantaban desde la iglesia, a un lado de la plaza. Las luces del edificio estaban encendidas y a medida que se acercaban al centro de la plaza las casas comenzaban a estar iluminadas y más cuidadas que las del extrarradio.

Llegaron como una exhalación hasta la plaza. Se quedaron en el límite entre la plaza y la calle en la que se encontraban y miraron alrededor: allí había una oficina de correos y un bar del que salió música pop cuando la puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrar. En las aceras de la plaza la nieve estaba chafada y pisoteada, como si una manada de gente hubiera pasado por ahí hacia escasos minutos. Harry se acercó al centro de la plaza, mirando el obelisco.

A medida que se acercaban las formas se iban haciendo más concisas y cuando estaba a menos de un metro, Harry distinguió la figura de un hombre de pelo desordenado, una mujer y un niño. Los tres tenían nieve en sus cabezas, como si se tratara de gorros de navidad. Abajo había una inscripción que corroboró lo que él ya pensaba: _Monumento en honor a la memoria de la familia Potter._

Harry hizo una cara rara al verse a sí mismo, de bebé, inmortalizado en una estatua. Ron echó a andar hacia la iglesia un poco incómodo mientras Draco miraba el bar lleno de luces parpadeantes de colores. Hermione se quedó con Harry mientras éste terminaba de verse a sí mismo en una estatua y seguía andando. Ron chistó, llamando su atención, y les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Estaba asomado a la valla oxidada de la iglesia y miraba algo que había escondido detrás del edificio.

— Mira, Harry, hay un cementerio allí.— Harry sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca. No supo si la opresión que sentía en el pecho se debía a la expectación de ver la tumba de sus padres o a la tristeza de comprobar que de verdad estaban muertos.

Hermione miró en todas direcciones mientras Harry tomaba la delantera y entraba por la cancela al pequeño cementerio. Había un montón de tumbas, viejas y modernas, con musgo y sin musgo y de todos los tamaños. Harry se adelantó, quitando la nieve de la primera tumba y los demás comenzaron a imitarle. Ron se alejó un poco de Draco y Hermione, que estaban demasiado cerca. Ella podía sentir la incomodidad de su amigo pelirrojo cuando Draco andaba cerca de ella. Pero ellos no eran nada, ¿verdad?

Hermione miró la tumba frente a ella. Pertenecía a un tal Abbot. Como Hannah Abbot. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa y Draco se acercó desde la tumba de al lado para mirar. La espalda de ella quedó recogida por el pecho de él mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. Con voz temblorosa, Hermione dijo:

— ¿Podría ser familiar de Hannah Abbot?— la pregunta fue retórica pero Draco hizo un gesto de desentendimiento y alzó los hombros. Siguieron mirando tumbas mientras se internaban más y más en el pequeño cementerio. Hermione comenzó a quitar la nieve de encima de una tumba especialmente musgosa y se sorprendió.— Chicos, mirad esto.

En un momento todos estaban congregados en la tumba de Hermione. Harry miró a ver si era la de sus padres pero no lo era: en su lugar ponía Kendra Dumbledore. Un poco más abajo ponía Arianna Dumbledore. Draco sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies: desde esa noche de Junio del año pasado, todo lo que tuviese que ver con Dumbledore le hacía sentirse angustiado y súbitamente mareado. No soportaba pensar que Dumbledore había muerto por su culpa cuando él le había ofrecido en bandeja una protección y seguridad que Potter y sus amigos estaban lejos de brindarle.

— Dumbledore…— susurró Ron.— ¿Tenía familia?

— Dumbledore y su familia vivieron aquí durante mucho tiempo, Ron. ¿Recuerdas que lo leímos para hacer la redacción sobre los doce usos de la sangre de dragón?— Ron no contestó y Harry y él intercambiaron una mirada grave. Seguramente ninguno de ellos sabía que Dumbledore había descubierto los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y ni siquiera habrían investigado un poco más en el tema para profundizar. Hermione siguió hablando, esta vez sin reproches.— Dumbledore se fue de aquí tras la muerte de su hermana Arianna. Todos los libros que he leído dicen que las causas de su muerte no fueron determinadas, ni siquiera hoy en la actualidad.

Harry se separó de ellos, casi enfadado. Tanto Dumbledore como él tenían tantas cosas en común: una vida en el Valle de Godric, familia enterrada allí. Y él no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había molestado en llevarle a ver la tumba de sus padres. Se sintió repentinamente traicionado: Dumbledore y él habían pasado horas hablando pero siempre era el mismo tema: Harry, Harry, Harry.

Draco se fue de la tumba de los Dumbledore con rapidez, como si le persiguieran viejos fantasmas del pasado. Caminó entre las tumbas con rapidez y pronto dejó atrás la tumba de las dos mujeres Dumbledore. Siguió inspeccionando y encontró algo curioso: la tumba de un tal Ignotus Peverell. Debajo había dibujado un triángulo perfecto como si fuera un símbolo críptico que sólo un especialista pudiera descifrar. No consiguió leer ni la fecha de su nacimiento ni la de su muerte pero a juzgar por el desgaste de la piedra y los líquenes verdosos que reposaban allí, debía de haber muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Llamó a Hermione en voz baja y ésta se acercó, dejando la tumba de los Dumbledore atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco?

— Mira.— señaló con el dedo rojo por el frío la lápida y la chica se acercó, arrodillándose. En seguida sacó el pequeño libro que Dumbledore le había heredado y lo abrió por una página en concreto. Era el principio del capítulo tres, donde se contaban las aventuras de tres hermanos que habían vencido a la muerte. Hermione señaló con el dedo el símbolo que había al principio del capítulo, al igual que en los capítulos anteriores y posteriores, que también mostraban imágenes sencillas de algo representativo de la historia que se narraba. En este caso era un triángulo perfecto dentro del cual había una línea dividiéndolo en dos y un círculo en el centro.

— Sale en Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.— observó Hermione. Cerró el libro de golpe al escuchar a Ron llamarles otra vez.

Todos se acercaron y volvieron a mirar la tumba que Ron había señalado. La nieve estaba retirada sólo superficialmente, dejando ver únicamente dos nombres _James Potter _y _Lily Potter_. Harry se acercó con ansiedad y retiró toda la nieve de la lápida. Era de mármol blanco y contenía las fechas de nacimiento y fallecimiento de los dos padres de Harry. Abajo había una frase, seguramente escogida por Dumbledore: La muerte será el último enemigo en ser derrotado.

— ¿No es una idea de mortífagos?— preguntó Ron en voz baja. Hermione miró durante un instante a Draco antes de responder en su habitual tono de retintín:

— No, Ron. Los mortífagos creen en derrotar a la muerte, la idea de la frase es _superar_ a la muerte. Vivir más allá de la muerte.

Harry cerró los ojos un instante queriendo estar allí con ellos, enterrado en una fría caja de madera. Sacudió la cabeza apartando el pensamiento incómodo y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, primero calientes y luego frías. No tenía caso ocultarlas, ni siquiera estando delante de Malfoy.

Estuvieron un rato más delante de la lápida del matrimonio Potter, esperando que Harry ofreciera su pésame a los difuntos y llorara su pena. Estaba mentalizado a que ellos estaban muertos pero ver la tumba le había impresionado demasiado. Draco, incómodo, miró a su alrededor. Algo le olía mal en aquel silencio ensordecedor que se había formado después de que las luces de la iglesia se apagaran. Un crujido en un matorral cercano le hizo girarse a la velocidad del rayo con la varita preparada. No había nada.

— Deberíamos marcharnos.— susurró. Los tres leones asintieron, conformes. Harry se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas y Ron y Hermione miraron también hacia el matorral. Todos habían oído el pequeño ruido.

Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo natural que hacían las lápidas y salieron de nuevo por la cancela vieja y oxidada, que chirrió cuando la cerraron. La fiesta y los villancicos continuaban ahora en el bar, ajenos a la presencia de merodeadores por la zona. Comenzaron a andar hacia la casa de Dumbledore mirando atrás cada pocos segundos. Alguien les estaba observando, quizás desde una casa cercana, quizás desde las sombras.

Caminaron y caminaron a lo largo de la calle ancha hundiendo sus botas en la nieve cada vez más espesa mientras los ruidos quedaban atrás. Las farolas parecían distanciarse a medida que avanzaban fuera del pueblo, de forma que cada vez había más oscuridad. Al final de la hilera derecha de casas en esa misma calle había una mole oscura y grande.

El grupo se acercó más y más y la mole comenzó a adquirir forma: una casa abandonada, con la parte superior derecha del tejado destruida por una explosión y con la hiedra trepando por las paredes. Daba una visión penosa de la casona y Harry en seguida perdió el aire, al comprender que _esa_ era la casa donde había vivido. Se acercó, dejando atrás a los tres jóvenes y miró.

Con cuidado apoyó la mano en la vieja verja oxidada, observando la maleza y preguntándose por qué estaba en ese estado. Como surgido de la nada, un letrero metálico apareció: _En este lugar, en la noche de 31 octubre de 1981 Lily y James Potter perdieron sus vidas. Su hijo, Harry, permanece siendo el único mago que alguna vez haya sobrevivido a la Maldición Imperdonable. Esta casa, invisible para los muggles, se ha dejado en su estado ruinoso como monumento a los Potter y como recordatorio de la violencia que destrozó a su familia._ Encima de la letra pulcra había escritos diferentes mensajes, a forma de grafiti. Todos ellos eran de ánimo y Harry pudo leer cosas como 'Todos estamos contigo, Harry' o 'Larga vida a Harry Potter'.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la clara insensibilidad de los responsables de los mensajes. Estaban ante la casa de Harry, donde sus padres habían muerto. No podían poner ese tipo de cosas en un letrero conmemorativo. Fue a quejarse pero en ese momento Harry sonrió. Hermione se guardó su queja y se revolvió incómoda en su sitio. La sensación de ser observados se había empezado a acentuar demasiado. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, pálida por el pensamiento fúnebre que cruzó su mente en ese momento.

Suspiró al no ver a nadie. Draco, a su lado, la observó durante un momento, dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora y seria. Y, en ese instante, todos escucharon el profundo crujido que se escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giraron con rapidez y las varitas desenvainadas y palidecieron de golpe.

* * *

**Nota: Antes que nada, ¿esperaban esa primera conversación? Al contrario de lo esperado, no han hablado sobre _el beso_ XD Y esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de la historia entera, Harry y Ron saben del beso, y Hermione y Draco lo sospechan, de forma que se va a crear ahí una especie de tensión para ver cuál de los dos confiesa antes XD**

**Y finalmente, intentaré que la siguiente actualización sea el sábado, como siempre, pero por motivos personales no sé si podré o no. En cualquier caso, si veis que el sábado no he actualizado, será el domingo =)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: sé que no les va a gustar, pero... He recibido varios reviews preguntando por un poco de Dramione y, como el que avisa no es traidor, os remito al primer capítulo, la primera nota. Sé que si están aquí es porque quieren leer a Draco y Hermione juntos, pero por una vez he querido hacerlo más lento. Esta es, repito, una historia de aventuras, y aunque tendrá romance, no es el que (seguramente) están acostumbrados a ver (no va a haber ni una escena erótica, digo ya de plano).**

**Para mí, esto significa un amor adolescente (de los tiempos y la educación de Harry Potter). Además, no sé si lo habrán pensado, pero estando cuatro personas encerradas durante un año casi en una casa es bastante frustrante y aquí no voy a torturar a Ron (por más que me gustaría, no).  
**

**Por último, lo siento si les he decepcionado. Mi intención al hacer la historia era hacer puramente una historia de aventuras y acción (o, en fin, lo que se pueda) y ponerle unos tintes románticos, pero nunca ha sido mi objetivo el crear una historia que derroche amor por los cuatro costados.  
**

* * *

—**1—**

Las figuras oscuras y encapuchadas aparecieron de la nada. Eran muchos, más de diez, contó Hermione. Draco se pegó a ella por un lado y Ron y Harry por el otro: estaban rodeados. Ninguno de los mortífagos habló pero Harry gimió en voz baja. Ron y Hermione supieron al instante que se trataba de la cicatriz.

Atacaron. Nadie habló pero todos tenían un acuerdo tácito: salir de allí como fuera. Proteger a Harry con su vida si hacía falta. Draco lanzó un rayo morado a un mortífago despistado que atacaba a Ron y cuando gritó, cayendo al suelo inutilizado, supo que era Crabbe. Goyle tardó poco menos de medio minuto en caer a su lado, gracias al fuerte lanzamiento de Harry. Ron comenzó a pelear con dos mortífagos a la vez y de repente, escucharon la risa maniática de Bellatrix.

Como una aparición, Bellatrix Lestrange y su mata de pelo negro y enredado aparecieron en frente de ellos. Hermione le atacó en seguida, siendo la única que había conseguido desarmar a un mortífago en ese momento. Harry se interpuso entre las dos combatientes con rapidez, sus ojos centelleando en ira. Ella había matado a Sirius, ella le había quitado a la única persona a la que él había llamado _familia_ de verdad.

Hermione se giró para seguir peleando con otro mortífago, alto y diestro con la varita, intentando no arrepentirse de haber dejado a Harry con Bellatrix. Él no querría que le interrumpieran cuando estaba buscando venganza pero Hermione sabía que debía pensar con claridad para poder derrotarla. Podía estar loca pero Bellatrix seguía siendo fuerte.

Con un fuerte ruido de detonación, comenzaron a aparecer los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Hermione divisó difícilmente a Tonks y Lupin, más demacrado que nunca, a Kingsley, imponente como siempre, y a los señores Weasley y su hijo mayor Bill. Pronto se centró en el combate con el mortífago que tenía delante: todo lo que ella intentaba, él lo repelía con asombrosa facilidad. No parecía estar dispuesto a matarla, se percató Hermione al darse cuenta de que no utilizaba la maldición imperdonable, pero no por ello le daba tregua.

Comenzó a cansarse de esquivar sus hechizos saltando, agachándose, apartándose o creando escudos que rápidamente se rompían. Parecía que él se adelantaba a todos sus movimientos y comenzó a pensar en la Legeremancia de la que Harry había hablado en quinto. ¿Y si fuera Snape el mortífago que tenía delante?

Aquel pensamiento cruzó fugazmente su cerebro dejando una estela de miedo detrás de él. Snape había estado ese verano hurgando en su cabeza y, combinado con saber que era el asesino de Dumbledore, hacía que Hermione le temiera. No hasta el extremo de soltar la varita y rendirse, sino al punto de pensar que no iba a poder vencerle como no aprendiera oclumancia de inmediato.

Tonks gritó algo así como 'Vámonos' o al menos eso escuchó Hermione. Bill agarró a Harry y se desapareció mientras una mujer de la que recordaba haber escuchado que se llamaba Hestia cogía a Ron. Lupin corrió a ocuparse de Bellatrix mientras Hermione trataba de no cederle terreno a su combatiente. Con un movimiento rápido de varita envió una maldición mientras él respondía con otra. Hermione reculó y puso un pie en falso: se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer.

Recuperó el equilibrio mientras veía el rayo verde de Bellatrix alcanzar a Remus Lupin. Hermione se quedó parada sin ver el hechizo que le lanzó el mortífago con el que peleaba. Con un grito desgarrador, Draco se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo. Fue demasiado tarde para él, que consiguió parar el impacto del rayo rojo con el brazo izquierdo.

Al instante comenzó a sangrar copiosamente desde la mano hasta el codo y Hermione le miró horrorizada durante un segundo antes de desaparecer en brazos de la señora Weasley. A su alrededor todo se disolvió rápidamente y volvió a surgir el estallido de colores grises y dorados mientras veía aparecer la Madriguera.

Draco cayó a su lado un instante después agarrándose el brazo. Sus rodillas se doblaron mientras gemía de dolor, antes de quedar inconsciente. Hermione se acercó rápidamente a él escuchando el lamento de Tonks que, a unos pasos de distancia, lloraba sobre el pecho de su marido.

—**2—**

Hermione frunció los labios hasta formar una pequeña línea con ellos mientras intentaba no dormirse. En su regazo tenía el libro que Dumbledore le había heredado. Continuaba abierto en el capítulo tres, la historia de los tres hermanos que derrotaban a la muerte.

Alzó la mirada un momento: en una de las dos camas que había en la habitación estaba Draco Malfoy con la cara más pálida de lo habitual, despeinado y con el brazo vendado de arriba abajo, que reposaba en su pecho únicamente cubierto por la camisa blanca. Llevaban varias horas en la Madriguera, merodeando de un lado a otro mientras Tonks se había encerrado en el baño a llorar. Su marido acababa de morir, dejándola a ella viuda y a su único hijo, al que acababa de conocer como Ted Remus Lupin, huérfano. El niño apenas tenía unos meses de vida, pensó con un sentimiento de injusticia en el pecho.

Hermione intentó no pensar en eso cuando sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Remus Lupin había sido su mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el mejor amigo de Sirius. Habían pasado las Navidades juntos. Al poco rato entraron Ron y Harry con mala cara: Harry seguramente se sentiría más destrozado que ellos dos: Lupin era todo lo que le quedaba de los recuerdos de sus padres y de Sirius. Los tres se sentaron a mirar a Draco Malfoy:

— Fue Snape. Estaba allí.— susurró Harry refiriéndose a la herida de Draco. Hermione se sintió un poco más triste sabiendo que el chico se había lanzado a salvarla. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? En todo lo que llevaba viviendo en Hogwarts él nunca había dado muestras de querer ayudarla. ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Habría significado el beso algo para él?— Maldito traidor cobarde.

— Harry.— le llamó Hermione poniendo una mano en su hombro.— Draco se pondrá bien. Tranquilo.— Harry apartó la mirada y Ron se pasó la mano por la cara, cansado.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Podríamos pasar la Navidad aquí, mi madre se ha ofrecido a dejarnos una habitación para que hablemos en secreto y eso.

— Sí, sería lo mejor. Con Malfoy malherido no quiero irme a ningún lado: nosotros no sabríamos qué hacer con las curas.— aceptó Harry. Se quedaron callados un rato mientras Hermione volvía a mirar el libro de Dumbledore. Pasó el dedo índice por el dibujo que había al principio del libro y dijo:

— Este capítulo habla sobre tu capa de invisibilidad, Harry.— Harry y Ron miraron la página por encima de su hombro.— En el cementerio encontré un símbolo parecido a éste: era un triángulo perfecto en la lápida de Ignotus Peverell. Creo que esto era lo que Dumbledore quería decirnos pero no llego a entenderlo.

Harry y Ron se despidieron de ella pasados unos minutos y se fueron a su cuarto a dormir. Hermione se empeñó en quedarse con Malfoy y ninguno de los dos puso trabas a ello. Hermione se tumbó en su cama, cansada, y dejó el libro en la mesilla, con el punto en el capítulo tres. Sabía que estaba en la dirección correcta pero no sabía cómo avanzar a partir de ese punto.

El día siguiente, veinticinco de Diciembre, todos parecían más animados que la noche anterior. El pequeño árbol de Navidad que había en la casa de los Weasley estaba ricamente decorado y en la punta tenía colocado un pequeño gnomo pintado de ángel. Cuando Hermione se levantó Draco seguía dormido. Hermione se fijó en que ya no estaba tan pálido.

La casa bullía de actividad: todos los hermanos estaban allí menos Percy. Aquello pareció entristecer un poco a la señora Weasley pero al momento siguiente ella siguió cantando villancicos y preparando la comida. Tonks parecía afectada todavía por la muerte de Lupin pero se animó un poco al ver cómo su hijo cambiaba el color de su pelo y reía inocentemente.

A la hora de la comida, Hermione volvió a subir al cuarto que compartía con Draco. Se sorprendió al verlo despierto, con el brazo inmovilizado contra su pecho e intentando levantarse. Hermione llegó rápidamente hasta él y le dio la poción revitalizante que había en su mesilla de noche, tropezando con la alfombra. Él la cogió del brazo, evitando que se cayera.

— Yo… Gracias, Draco.— agradeció Hermione sonrojada. Draco sonrió sin su habitual arrogancia y se acercó a ella. Pronto acercaron sus labios en un beso y Hermione supo que aquello no había sido un accidente para ninguno de los dos. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de Malfoy tocando su piel pálida y fría antes de decirle.— Vístete, la comida estará lista en unos minutos.

Le dejó a solas con una sonrisa en la boca y cuando bajó vestido con su habitual túnica negra, esperó gritos de odio por parte de los siempre honorables gryffindors leales a Dumbledore. Se hizo un silencio tenso y entonces Hermione se levantó, le cogió de la mano y le sentó a su lado. Por un momento pareció que alguien diría algo pero todos parecían puestos sobre aviso. Cuando cinco minutos después todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con un trozo de pavo relleno en su plato y riendo afablemente, Draco se relajó.

La comida pasó rápida y fugaz y todos terminaron saciados y riendo. Draco se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, pensando en el beso de antes con Hermione. ¿Qué debía hacer, qué debía decir? Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada cuando los tres leones se sentaron a su lado sin percatarse de los pensamientos de Draco. Los señores Weasley llegaron un poco después y se sentaron con ellos después de despedirse de Tonks y el niño, que se marcharon a la casa de la madre de Tonks. Cuando todos se sentaron frente al fuego, Hermione dijo:

— ¿Sabéis qué significa este símbolo?— ninguno de los hijos de los Weasley supo qué contestar pero tanto Molly como Arthur sonrieron con nostalgia al observarlo:

— Sí, es el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte.— dijo Molly. Se volvió a Arthur y le preguntó con aire nostálgico.— ¿Te acuerdas, Arthur?

— Cómo olvidarlo. Lovegood se pasó años gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.— Hermione se quedó de piedra: los señores Weasley y el señor Lovegood habían coincidido en el colegio.

— El señor Lovegood llevaba ese símbolo colgado del cuello en la boda de Bill y Fleur.— recordó de repente Harry. Ron y él asintieron y Arthur continuó:

— Las Reliquias son sólo un cuento pero Xenophilius se empeñaba en decir que eran verdad. En ese libro que llevas— dijo señalando el libro de Dumbledore.— aparece la historia completa.

— ¿Qué historia?— preguntó Harry. Hermione sonrió, bajó su vista al libro y comenzó a relatar:

—Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso.

— Era a medianoche, ¿no?— interrumpió Ron. Hermione le lanzó una fugaz mirada para callarlo y Ron alzó las manos, disculpándose.

—Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendido las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera. Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada. Y la Muerte les habló.

— Perdona, pero ¿les habló? ¿La Muerte sabe hablar?— interrumpió esta vez Harry, escéptico.

— ¡Es un cuento de hadas, Harry! ¿De verdad crees que esto sea real? —Harry se calló, sabiendo que era lo mejor.

—Estaba enojada por que le hubieran sido escatimadas tres nuevas víctimas, ya que los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el río. Pero La Muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia, y dijo que cada uno de ellos había ganado un premio por haber sido lo suficientemente listos como para engañarla. Así el hermano mayor, que era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita más poderosa que existiera, una varita que ganara siempre en los duelos para su dueño, ¡una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte! Así que La Muerte cruzó hasta un viejo árbol de Sauco en la ribera del río, dando forma a una varita de una rama que colgaba, y se la entregó al hermano mayor. Entonces el segundo hermano, que era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar a La Muerte todavía más, y pidió el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Así que la Muerte recogió una piedra de la orilla del río y se la dio al segundo hermano, y le dijo que la piedra tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a los muertos. Entonces la Muerte preguntó al tercer y más joven de los hermanos lo que quería. El hermano más joven era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los hermanos, y no confiaba en La Muerte. Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la Muerte pudiera seguirle. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, le entregó su propia Capa de Invisibilidad.

— ¿La Muerte tenía capa de invisibilidad?— preguntó en voz baja Draco. Hermione se giró y le observó reír entre dientes, encontrando ridículo que la propia Muerte se tuviera que esconder. Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó:

—La Muerte se apartó y permitió a los tres hermanos continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrados sobre la aventura que habían vivido, y admirando los regalos de La Muerte. En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacia su propio destino. El primer hermano viajó durante una semana más, y alcanzó un pueblo lejano, acompañando a un camarada mago con el que tuvo una riña. Naturalmente con la Varita de Saúco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo el hermano mayor avanzó hacia la posada, donde alardeó en voz alta de la poderosa varita que le había arrebatado a la Muerte, y de cómo ésta lo hacía invencible.

— Esa misma noche, otro mago se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado en vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomó la varita y para más seguridad, le cortó la garganta al hermano mayor. Y así la Muerte tomó al primer hermano para sí. Entretanto, el segundo hermano viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí sacó la piedra que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos, y la volteó tres veces en su mano. Para su asombro y su deleite, la figura de la chica con la que una vez había esperado casarse, antes de su muerte prematura, apareció ante él.

—Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada de él por un velo. Sin embargo había vuelto al mundo, pero ese no era su sitio y sufría. Finalmente el segundo hermano, impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se mató para reunirse finalmente con ella. Así fue como La Muerte tomó al segundo hermano para sí.

— Sin embargo La Muerte buscó al tercer hermano durante muchos años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo. Fue sólo cuando tenía ya una edad avanzada que el hermano más joven finalmente se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la dio a su hijo. Y entonces saludó a la Muerte como a una vieja amiga y fue con ella gustosamente, e igualmente, pasó a mejor vida.

— Esas son las Reliquias de la Muerte. La varita de Sauco, la Piedra de la Resurrección y la Capa de Invisibilidad.— enumeró Molly.— Si las unes todas eres el Amo de la Muerte.

— Pero eso es… Imposible.— dijo Hermione. Molly sonrió condescendiente:

— Bien, yo sólo os cuento lo que contaba Lovegood. Es cosa vuestra si decidís creer en esos cuentos de viejas.— luego miró al fuego con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo.— Lovegood también habló de que los tres hermanos se llamaban… No me acuerdo, algo que empezaba por P.

— ¿Peverell?— preguntó Hermione.— En su tumba en el Valle de Godric había un símbolo parecido pero sólo con el triángulo.— Molly asintió. Arthur dijo:

— Se suponía que las Reliquias sólo poseían el poder que les confirió la Muerte hasta que la línea de sangre era destruida. Así que si esas cosas eran reales, ya deben de ser simples objetos sin poderes especiales.— Harry saltó en ese momento, sacando su capa de invisibilidad:

— Pero, ¿y si esto fuera una de esas reliquias?— la tela resbaló entre sus dedos mientras la miraba. Era ligera como el aire y flexible como el agua. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en el mundo mágico nunca había visto algo igual a su capa, heredada de su padre, a pesar de que había visto una vez otra capa de invisibilidad. Pero ésa era de tela tosca y más bien parecía una capa de viaje hechizada. Draco la miró con curiosidad y apuntó:

— Si esa capa fuera una reliquia, Potter, tú serías descendiente de Peverell.— Harry miró a Draco y luego la capa y después de pensarlo mucho cayó en la cuenta.

— Gracias, señora Weasley. Vamos, chicos, tengo que hablar con vosotros en privado.— con una sonrisa de disculpa, los cuatro subieron al cuarto de Harry y Ron y lanzaron un encantamiento insonorizador.— Marvolo Gaunt tenía un anillo con una piedra y en el recuerdo de Dumbledore se empeñaba en decir que era descendiente de Peverell.

— Harry, ¿de verdad estás creyendo esto?— Harry miró a Hermione e insistió:

— Pero, Hermione, es que todo parece encajar por sí solo.

— No, tú lo haces encajar.— insistió Hermione. Harry frunció el ceño y Draco preguntó:

— Si los Gaunt tienen hipotéticamente la piedra y tú la capa, ¿dónde está la varita de Saúco?— Harry abrió y cerró la boca durante varios segundos y Ron aprovechó para decir:

— ¿Dumbledore, quizás?

— Dumbledore era un mago excelente por sí mismo, Ron, no necesitaba la ayuda de ninguna varita para ser poderoso.— Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí y Draco dijo:

— Podríamos comprobar todo esto. Toda familia sangre pura que se precie tiene en su casa una copia de Nobleza Natural, una Genealogía de la Magia. Los Black deben de tener una.

Draco les dejó a todos sumidos en una espiral de pensamientos que se remontaban a los Peverell y su relación con Harry. Hermione pensó un poco más allá de eso y recordó la conversación cuando decidieron salir en busca del libro que Draco había dicho: si los Gaunt eran descendientes de Peverell y tenían la piedra de la Resurrección, por consiguiente, Voldemort era el dueño de la Piedra de la Resurrección. Frunció el ceño mientras se marchaban a la casita de campo a escondidas. Kreacher estaría allí, esperándoles.


	8. Chapter 8

—**1—**

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron en la casa mientras Harry llamaba a Kreacher. El elfo se veía nervioso y en cuanto apareció, en la puerta de la casa, tiró de la mano de Harry mientras decía que debía ir al salón. No atendió su petición hecha en voz baja y sin verdadero ánimo, todo ello relegado a un segundo plano al ver al pequeño elfo tan estresado. Cruzaron la entrada en dos pasos y se quedaron parados en la puerta del salón, mirando a la mesa. En la superficie había un regalo envuelto en papel marrón con la clara forma de una espada. Harry se abalanzó sobre el presente y se dejó caer de rodillas, empezando a desatarlo. Ron le ayudó un segundo después, con la boca todavía abierta. Todos contemplaron la espada de Gryffindor. Tenía rubíes incrustados en la empuñadura y un filo de plata, afilado y brillante.

— La espada de Gryffindor…— susurró Ron, incrédulo. Con cuidado tocó el filo superficialmente. Harry cogió la espada de la empuñadura y la levantó, sopesando su peso.

— Parece verdadera.— comentó. Hermione en seguida frunció el ceño:

— ¿Quién pudo haber venido para traerla?

— O mejor todavía, Granger: ¿Quién sabía que la necesitaríamos?— todos se miraron entre sí y luego a Kreacher, que estiraba su grandes orejas puntiagudas con los dedos largos y arrugados. Él sabía algo pero no quería decirlo:

— Kreacher,— la voz de Harry sonó en un tono de advertencia.— ¿Quién ha dejado esto aquí?

— Kreacher no puede decirlo, él le obligó a callar, señor Harry Potter. Kreacher lo lamenta, Kreacher lo lamenta mucho…— el pequeño elfo comenzó a darse golpes contra la pared. Hermione quiso ayudarlo pero en cuanto se acercó Kreacher saltó en dirección opuesta y continuó con su tarea de castigarse. Harry acudió en su ayuda, sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

— ¿Quién, Kreacher?

— Kreacher no puede decirlo, Kreacher lo siente.— comenzó a lloriquear. Sus lágrimas caían por su nariz de cerdo.— El socio del Amo le obligó a guardar silencio a Kreacher.— explicó entre sollozos.

— ¿Qué socio?

— ¡No! Kreacher no puede decirlo, Kreacher lo lamenta…— comenzó a repetir como si se tratara de una especie de mantra. Aún sujeto por Harry comenzó a golpearse con los puños pequeños en la frente, buscando una forma de castigarse. Harry clavó sus uñas en la piel del elfo, controlándose para no ponerse a gritarle en medio del salón. Ron seguía con la espada en la mano, mirándola como si se tratara de una antigua reliquia. Draco de repente les asustó a todos al decir con voz fuerte y autoritaria:

— ¡Kreacher! Cierra tu sucia boca de inmediato.— el elfo se calló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hermione frunció el ceño por sus malas maneras pero Harry no se mostró tan molesto: realmente necesitaba que Kreacher se callara.— Quiero que vayas a la casa de la familia Black y traigas "Nobleza Natural, una Genealogía de la Magia" de inmediato.— Kreacher le miró durante unos instantes y Draco siseó son mala fe.— Ya.

El pequeño elfo desapareció con un chasquido de sus dedos y tardó en volver varios minutos. Los cuatro muchachos se sentaron en el salón en silencio, mirando la espada de Gryffindor. Sí, era verdadera, pero ¿quién la había podido traer? Sólo alguien que conocía a Kreacher, alguien a quien Kreacher respetase lo suficiente como para callar frente a su verdadero Amo, Harry Potter. Y todas las opciones se reducían a Slytherin. Kreacher no tenía amigos humanos a los que amase como Dobby amaba a Harry.

Kreacher volvió con rapidez con un maltratado libro viejo y de tapas negras. Se lo entregó a Draco de inmediato y desapareció mientras el slytherin se sentaba en el sillón y lo abría. Sopló delicadamente, quitando el polvo de la cubierta y las primeras páginas y entonces, cogiendo el tomo con una mano, buscó un pergamino entre las hojas. Hacia mitad del libro apareció lo que buscaba: un pergamino viejo, amarillento y con los bordes comidos.

Draco dejó el libro a un lado y comenzó a desdoblar en la mesa el pergamino. Una, otra y otra vez lo desplegó hasta que quedó completamente estirado, ocupando la mesa en su totalidad. Allí había una especie de árbol genealógico gigantesco que se cruzaba y entrecruzaba. Hermione rápidamente se colocó a su lado: había leído el libro pero nunca había encontrado ese pergamino. Ron y Harry se acercaron por el otro lado de la mesa a mirar y Draco comenzó a susurrar "Peverell, Peverell…" mientras pasaba el dedo por encima de la superficie rugosa del pergamino.

— ¡Lo tengo!— exclamó Hermione.

Señaló rápidamente un nombre en lo alto del árbol. Ese nombre se dividía en tres ramas, que correspondían a Cadmus, Antioch e Ignotus. Antioch tenía abajo el símbolo de la Varita de Saúco, Cadmus el de la piedra de la resurrección e Ignotus el de la capa de invisibilidad. Harry les empujó hasta quedar él mirando los tres nombres. Con la mano siguió el camino que hacía Antioch: apenas tres generaciones hasta que la línea terminaba sin descendencia. Así que la Varita de Saúco ya no era más que un palo mágico.

Draco a su lado siguió la línea de Cadmus: había también varias generaciones antes de que apareciera un nombre femenino. La línea de matrimonio lo unía con la familia Gaunt. Observó, trazando con el dedo el recorrido, las generaciones y generaciones de la familia Gaunt. Paraba abruptamente en unos hermanos, Morfin y Mérope Gaunt. Harry miró el dedo de Draco y comentó en un susurro:

— Mérope Gaunt era la madre de Tom Riddle, el Innombrable.— Draco contuvo el tonto impulso de apartarse como si quemara, pensando que el Lord aparecería de la nada a mirarlos con desprecio mientras les cazaba. Ron habló entonces, pasando el dedo a velocidad vertiginosa por la línea de Ignotus:

— Mira: se unen a los Potter. Potter, Potter… Charlus, James y… No sales como descendiente de James Potter, Harry.— comentó Ron. Harry y Hermione se abalanzaron a mirar y Draco dijo:

— No eres sangrepura, por tanto, no tienes derecho a estar en el árbol genealógico de las familias de sangre completamente mágica. ¿Veis?— indicó con el dedo la línea que salía del matrimonio entre James y un borrón (que era Lily) y como acababa en otro borrón.— Todos los no puros son borrones. A partir de ahora, toda tu descendencia será un borrón en el mapa.

Harry frunció el ceño y Hermione a su lado exclamó de sorpresa. Rápidamente subió con su dedo desde el nombre de Harry, cruzando y entrecruzando el mapa, buscando un antepasado suyo. Paró de repente y todos miraron el nombre al que señalaba Hermione. Un nombre cualquiera de una familia extinta. Hermione siguió subiendo por el árbol de la mujer a la que había señalado.

Sus ojos marrones miraban y reculaban con rapidez. Señaló otro nombre: otra mujer de nuevo. Volvió a subir por el árbol de la mujer y llegó hasta el nombre de otra mujer. Esta vez dejó el dedo reposar y todos leyeron el nombre: Gryffindor. Se apellidaba Gryffindor. Draco frunció el ceño y Ron subió tres generaciones más para ver el nombre del tatarabuelo: Godric Gryffindor.

— Soy… ¿Descendiente de Gryffindor?— preguntó Harry. Draco se acercó y le dejaron pasar: él era el experto en herencias y pureza de sangre. Miró el nombre de la hija casada con los ascendientes de Potter y finalmente comentó:

— No reconocido.— les miró y observó sendas muecas de confusión en sus caras.— En la Antigüedad, para que la sangre pasara de una generación a la posterior, los progenitores tenían muchos hijos.— Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron los hijos que había tenido el matrimonio de la chiquilla. No llegaron a contarlos, pero eran más de diez.— Por eso se consideraba descendiente al primogénito varón, líneas secundarias al segundo y tercer hijo varón y línea terciaria al cuarto varón. Las mujeres, en ese contexto, representaban la posibilidad de tener más descendientes con magia, pero fuera de eso, no eran nada.

— Qué sexista.— murmuraron Harry y Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. Ron parecía más habituado: él sí que sabía un poquito de herencias.

— Sí, bueno, es lo que hay. Las leyes cambian y, ahora, se sigue considerando descendiente al primogénito. Los demás varones de la línea familiar son la línea secundaria. Las mujeres son línea secundaria cuando el matrimonio sólo ha tenido hijas. En tu caso particular, Potter, descenderías por línea secundaria de Ignotus Peverell y serías descendiente de facto de Godric Gryffindor. Aunque creo que… Nadie te reconocería como su descendiente; ciertas familias, entre ellas las de los fundadores, tienen su propio manifiesto que recoge todo el asunto de descendencia y herencias mágicas.

— Pero entonces… ¡Dumbledore sabía que eras descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, Harry!— dijo Ron en un ataque de júbilo.— Por eso te dejó la espada. Debían habértela entregado porque era parte de la herencia del fundador.— Hermione les miró y luego comentó:

— La espada, al igual que los objetos representativos de cada fundador, son reliquias mágicas que pertenecen al patrimonio de Hogwarts y que no pueden ser transferidas de ninguna manera. Por tanto, el Ministerio mágico estaba en el poder de negarse a reconocer tu línea de sangre, Harry. Por eso no te la quisieron ceder.

Harry asintió, un poco molesto por lo que Hermione había dicho, defendiendo al Ministerio. Sabía que no era su intención, pero lo había hecho. Miró hacia la cocina en un intento vago de buscar a Kreacher y Draco comenzó a recoger el mapa genealógico.

— ¿Creéis que, si le hago beber veritraserum a Kreacher, hablará?— preguntó Harry.

— Harry, entiendo que estés inquieto teniendo en cuenta que un extraño no identificado se ha colado en casa, pero no creo que debas hacerle daño a Kreacher. Después de dos años, ahora te respeta, Harry. Deberías valorar eso.

— Y lo valoro, pero prefiero que me odie a no saber quién es nuestro misterioso aliado que sabe todo cuanto estamos haciendo.— Harry se levantó irritado, Ron cogió la espada de Gryffindor y, de repente, dijo:

— Acabemos con el horrocrux. La espada está impregnada de veneno de basilisco, acabará con el guardapelo.— propuso. Harry asintió, volviendo su buen humor, y decidieron salir afuera a destruir el horrocrux. Salieron por la puerta de la cocina, dando al patio trasero, y Harry colocó el guardapelo encima de una roca grande, a la altura de su cintura. Ron sonrió y le tendió la espada, Pero Harry dijo:

— No, Ron. Creo que debes hacerlo tú.

— ¿Yo? Pero…— murmuró un par de incoherencias y finalmente alzó la espada, separó los pies y se colocó en posición para asestar un tajo brutal cuando el guardapelo se abriera. Harry se situó al otro lado de la roca, sujetando el horrocrux, e indicó a Draco y Hermione que se retiraran.

Desde una distancia prudencial y con la varita alzada por si acaso, Draco escuchó el siseo de Harry y cómo el guardapelo se abría con fuerza. Algo oscuro se removió y de repente salió un torrente de humo negro. Ron seguía de pie, inmóvil. El humo se materializó y allí estaban unas copias burdas de Harry y Hermione. El relicario habló:

— He visto tus sueños, Ronald Weasley. He visto lo que anhelas, cuánto lo anhelas. He visto tus miedos,— las figuras de Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a desaparecer con lentitud en el humo. Las pupilas azules de Ron temblaron.

— Ron, no le hagas caso.— gritó Hermione desde ahí. Draco la sujetó de un brazo para que no acudiera al pelirrojo. Harry gritó Ahora, Ron y, antes de que las figuras se disolvieran y el horrocurx siguiera hablando, la espada cortó el aire y rompió el relicario en dos.

Ron cayó al suelo, exhausto, y la espada repiqueteó cuando Ron la soltó de la mano. Harry recogió el guardapelo y Hermione se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo. Le abrazó y le acunó, meciéndole de un lado a otro mientras Ron lloraba silenciosamente. Harry se arrodilló a su lado, le puso la mano en el hombro, y Draco supo que no debía intervenir. Aquellos no eran sus amigos, a fin de cuentas.

Harry le lanzó el relicario y Draco lo tomó al vuelo. Dio media vuelta y entró a la casita de campo de nuevo. Kreacher estaba en la cocina, con sus ojos como pelotas de tenis lloriqueantes y las orejas caídas en símbolo de tristeza. En un alarde de altruismo, Draco dejó el horrocrux destruido encima de la mesa y se fue. Escuchó de lejos los alaridos de júbilo de Kreacher al encontrar que su Amo había hecho al fin la tarea del Amo Régulus.

—**2—**

Hermione subió al dormitorio de Draco un cuarto de hora después de dejar a Ron en el sofá. Kreacher le había preparado un té caliente, tanto para Harry como para Ron. En cuanto vio la mirada de Ron cuando dijo que iba a hablar con Draco, Hermione presintió que Ron y Harry, seguramente, sabían algo de lo que había pasado entre Draco y él. En las escaleras, Hermione se paró un par de veces antes de continuar su trayecto, confundida.

Para Draco Malfoy el beso no había sido un accidente. Eso, Hermione Granger lo sabía muy bien. ¿Para ella lo había sido? Él había sido mezquino en la escuela, arrogante, altanero, cobarde y sobre todo, había sido mortífago. Pero Hermione sospechaba que eso era una máscara, que su verdadera personalidad era la que dejaba entrever ahora: sólo frío y reservado, pero sin ese tinte de arrogancia en la voz y esas expresiones dolorosas en la punta de la lengua.

Él era un capullo, pero Hermione se sentía confundida a su lado. ¿Debería darle una oportunidad o rechazarlo de plano? Llegó a su habitación y, frente a la puerta, levantó la mano un par de veces antes de decidirse a llamar. Entró cuando la amortiguada voz de Malfoy le dijo que pasara y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Malfoy se movió y se sentó a su lado.

— Hola, Draco.— Draco inclinó la cabeza como único saludo.— Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

— Sí. Mejor terminar esto cuanto antes.— acordó el chico. Se levantó y cerró bien la puerta. Luego se giró y la miró, esperando que hablara:

— No estoy segura de lo que… De lo que siento por ti. Así que…— Hermione tartamudeó varias veces.— He pensado que lo mejor sería darnos un tiempo. Nada de…— Hermione señaló sus labios y los de Draco y, después de una mirada perforadora, Draco asintió a regañadientes.

— Como quieras.— su mirada se convirtió en puro hielo y se apartó de la puerta, dando por zanjada la discusión. ¿Así que ella no sabía qué pensar? ¿No era la sabelotodo? Hermione salió de su cuarto afligida y Draco cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

En cuanto estuvo solo frunció el ceño, hizo una horrible mueca de dolor y desprecio y se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Así que Granger había respondido a sus besos pero no sabía lo que sentía por él? Extraño, muy extraño. Pensó por un momento en demostrarle que podía ser el chico bueno que ella deseaba, parecerse a ese idiota de Weasley y hacer que se enamorara de él. Pero sonaba demasiado a lo que diría un gryffindor. Y Draco Malfoy no se arrastraría ante nadie, mendigando unas migajas del amor de Hermione Granger. Frunció el ceño, con una mirada retadora, y se autoproclamó independiente: _Que haga lo que le dé la gana._


	9. Chapter 9

—**1—**

Los días siguientes pasaron en una especie de tensión en la que Harry y Ron sólo eran mudos espectadores. Hermione parecía más marimandona que de costumbre, siempre con la frente alta, en una pose digna, y Malfoy se pasaba el día ignorándola, también con la frente alta y una actitud arrogante y avasalladora. Y Ron y Harry les miraban alternativamente, el primero esperanzado al ver que volvía a tener alguna oportunidad con Hermione y el segundo exasperado por verles discutir todo el día.

Draco cocinaba unos huevos fritos con bacon ese día: quería demostrarle a Granger que él también podía ser independiente y vivir sin elfos domésticos. De momento no estaba resultando tarea fácil, pensó mientras se cubría el brazo desnudo con un paño de cocina, evitando que el aceite hirviendo le saltase a la piel. Hermione entró en ese momento en la cocina, sirviéndose unos cereales en un bol. Internamente sonrió, viendo que Draco prefería cocinarse él mismo la comida a usar a Kreacher. Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa, con sus respectivos desayunos, Harry habló:

— Hemos destruido el guardapelo, el anillo y el diario. Nos falta la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw, Nagini y el Innombrable. ¿Alguna idea o sugerencia?

— Quizás deberíamos investigar la casa de la señora Smith, la última persona que tuvo la copa. Y Borgin y Burkes, igual el Innombrable lo guardó allí.— propuso Hermione. Ron y Draco asintieron con la cabeza y Harry murmuró:

— Hay algo guardado en Hogwarts. Seguro.— los tres le miraron expectantes.— Es un buen lugar, tan grande y tan inmenso. Sería imposible de encontrar, chicos. Además, es el lugar en sí. Hogwarts fue el primer hogar de Tom Riddle, es lógico que escondiera un horrocrux allí.— Hermione se mordió la lengua para no protestar y Ron, sin embargo, le espetó en voz conciliadora:

— ¿De quién estamos hablando, Harry: del Innombrable o de ti?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Ron?— Harry entornó los ojos y se levantó. Ron contestó:

— Estamos hablando del Innombrable, Harry, no de ti. Dudo mucho que El Que No debe Ser Nombrado pusiera un horrocrux en las mismas narices de Dumbledore y no lo hubiera visto antes.

— Yo también hablo de Riddle. Que yo sepa, el único que ha visto los recuerdos de Dumbledore aquí soy yo.— Ron frunció el ceño y se levantó a su vez. Hermione les paró a los dos, poniéndose entre ellos:

— Basta, chicos. No nos peleemos.— Harry levantó una mano, señaló a Ron y dijo:

— ¡Ha empezado él!— Hermione supo en seguida que tendría que suprimir cualquier referencia a las similitudes entre Voldemort y Harry. Recordó que ahora ya no estaba Dumbledore y sus frases sabias para decirle que todo el asunto radicaba en sus diferencias, no en sus similitudes. Harry necesitaba ese tipo de apoyo a veces, alguien que le diera un empujón en la dirección correcta. Y Ron necesitaba aprender a decir las cosas con más tacto. Ron abrió la boca para contestar y Malfoy les interrumpió a todos:

— Yo no veo tan improbable que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera escondido uno de sus horrocruxes en el castillo. A fin de cuentas, Él siempre se ha creído superior a los demás; ¿Qué mejor forma de demostrarlo que esconder algo tan importante bajo las narices de Dumbledore?— Harry hizo un gesto de triunfo, Hermione miró a Draco interesada y Ron le espetó:

— ¡Tú no conoces a Dumbledore, hurón! No hables de él como si— rápidamente Draco se levantó también y se encararon:

— No hablo de Dumbledore sino del Señor Tenebroso.— Hermione les miró y dijo:

— Draco tiene razón, Ron. Es improbable pero puede que esté en Hogwarts. De todos modos no podemos arriesgarnos a ir hasta allí, así que lo mejor será seguir buscando en otros lados.— Ron miró a Hermione, luego a Harry, finalmente pasó la vista a Malfoy, se acercó hasta él amenazadoramente y le dijo en voz baja:

— ¿Te crees mejor que yo por tenerla a ella a tu lado? No lo eres. Dale tiempo y verá su error.— Hermione intentó cogerle de la mano para que no acabaran maldiciéndose y Ron la apartó violentamente, tirando varias copas y platos al suelo.

Kreacher apareció y, rápidamente, comenzó a recoger los platos y las copas con miedo. Ron se apartó y se fue con pasos fuertes y Harry se despidió de ellos dos, dejándolos a solas. Draco y Hermione se miraron; el primero con la respiración alterada, la segunda con las mejillas coloradas por lo que Ron había sugerido. ¡No eran nada, Draco Malfoy y ella no tenían nada en común! Ron no tenía por qué decir esas cosas, y menos delante de… Harry.

Draco se acercó al fregadero, encima del cual estaba la ventana. Se quedó mirando el paisaje de invierno, intentando no perderse en el fuego de su mente, que en ese momento tenía un nombre en concreto: Ron Weasley. ¿Quién se creía que era, nombrando a Dumbledore a su alrededor, aún cuando la propia mención del nombre le provocaba pesadillas, ardor de estómago y escalofríos? Debería haberle partido la cara. Pero entonces, la tregua habría terminado. Y Hermione le habría mirado — _¡Cállate! ¿Qué importa ella?_

Hermione lo miró: ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Sí o no? Ésa era la verdadera pregunta. Y sin embargo, debía resolverlo cuanto antes: aquella tensión generada involuntariamente por ellos dos estaba afectando a todos. Y Harry no podía concentrarse y… No quería ni pensarlo, pero ese invierno podía ser su último invierno, su última Navidad. Y _eso, lo sabían todos._ Debía hacer algo, rápido, decir algo, calmarle, dejarle las cosas claras a Draco, que parecía ser el más razonable, en comparación con Ron y sus celos indiscretos e involuntarios.

— Relájate.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Draco, tenso. Sus manos estaban tensas, agarrándose al borde de la encimera. Sus hombros se encorvaron un poco, pero no se giró a mirarla. Hermione agradeció al cielo que no lo hiciera, para poder seguir hablando.

— Relájate. No voy a mover ficha hasta que haya terminado esto, Draco. — palabras incorrectas, pensó Hermione repasando lo que acababa de decir. ¿Se podía ser más malcriada y arrogante después de decir eso? Hermione no lo creía. Pero, a fin de cuentas, era lo que pensaba hacer: dejar las cosas calmas hasta que todo hubiera terminado, y entonces y sólo entonces removería las sucias aguas en las que estaba nadando.

— Eres una ilusa si piensas que eres algo para mí, además de un bonito entretenimiento. — Draco se giró con fuego en las venas. Entre el comentario de Granger y el enfado que tenía con Weasley, empezaba a sentirse un gryffindor sentimental capaz de decir las mayores tonterías cuando se apasionaba. Y, sin embargo, tenía su orgullo, ahora herido. No dejaría que Granger se quedara con la impresión de que era un patético gusano arrastrándose por ella.

— ¿Por qué siento, entonces, que hay algo más detrás de tu fachada? — _Touché_, pensaron los dos a la vez. Hermione intentó no sonreír, Draco intentó no lanzarse a su cuello con una mueca maniática. Porque era cierto, muy a su pesar. Hermione Granger era, para Draco, algo inalcanzable.

—**2—**

Una semana después, seguían sin hacer ningún movimiento. Harry era partidario de ir a Hogwarts, tenía la corazonada de que había un horrocrux allí; Draco le apoyaba parcialmente en su idea; Hermione se mostraba escéptica respecto a ello y Ron… Ron, cuando tocaban el tema de Hogwarts, se quedaba callado, mirando al suelo y retorciéndose las manos.

A Draco le parecía extraño su comportamiento, puesto que se trataban desde hacía sólo unos meses, pero para Harry y Hermione, eso era obvio: Ron quería pedir perdón, pero, como siempre sucedía, era demasiado difícil. Harry se comportaba con una frialdad extraña con él, algo que recordaba vagamente al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sólo que esta vez no eran celos sino un comentario malintencionado.

Hermione sólo quería que ellos se perdonaran y todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero eso era imposible: Harry sólo necesitaría una palabra de Ron para olvidar todo, una sola palabra que le demostrara sus intenciones. Como otras veces, Ron hacía sus patéticos intentos de disculparse y Harry le cortaba antes de que dijera nada comprometedor, le sonreía y todo volvía a ser como antes. Quizás alguna palabra de arrepentimiento después, pero ahí terminaba todo.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, esperando alguna sugerencia divina cuando Draco rompió el silencio. Carraspeó, con ojos brillantes y astutos, que le recordaron a Hermione a la mirada malévola que ponía cuando uno de sus planes salía como esperaba. Draco dijo:

— Usa la conexión con el Señor Tenebroso para descubrir algo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Harry, mirándole como si estuviera chalado. Hermione por su parte dijo un — ¿Estás loco? — y Ron exclamó un — ¡Nunca!

— ¿Por qué no? Él teme esa conexión después de lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios, — me lo dijo mi padre, — puedes usarla a tu favor. — los tres se miraron sombríamente y, finalmente, Harry preguntó:

— ¿Sabes por qué fuimos al Ministerio, Malfoy? — al no obtener contestación de Draco, Harry lo tomó por un no. — Sirius Black, mi padrino, había sido capturado por Riddle y lo estaba torturando allí. Era todo una treta de Él hecha por esa conexión que tengo y que dices de usar. No repetiré eso otra vez: ¿quién moriría el siguiente: Hermione, Ron, tú? No os llevaré a ninguno de vosotros a la muerte, no daré el empujón final hacia la horca.

— Harry…— dijo Hermione, preocupada y emocionada por sus palabras. Por supuesto que sabía que Harry haría eso y más por ellos, pero oírselo decir con tanta determinación era cosa distinta. Harry miró al frente y continuó:

— No soy como Él: yo no os obligaré a hacer nada, no os pondré la varita en la garganta y os pediré un imposible, no os castigaré si las cosas no salen como debieran. Vosotros no sois inferiores a mí: nunca lo habéis sido. — y entonces, le puso el toque de gracia a su monólogo. — _Ninguno de vosotros._ — ¿Aquello significaba una aceptación de Malfoy en el grupo? Harry le miró directamente a los ojos con una determinación que daba miedo. Sí, eso era la prueba de fuego: Malfoy estaba dentro. Fuera secretos de ahora en adelante, fuera hostilidades, fuera rivalidades.

— Puedo enseñarte. — susurró Malfoy después de unos segundos de silencio. Harry le miró y Draco continuó. — Sé un poco de legeremancia y puedo defenderme con la oclumancia. Puedo guiarte y ayudarte, si quieres.

* * *

**Nota: ¡tensión, tensión, tensión! Ya ha habido una pelea gorda en el grupo (ay, pobre Ron...), celos por todas partes, un poco de arrogancia de Malfoy, el orgullo de Hermione y un Harry que se está empezando a convertir en líder con sus monólogos y todo (no como en la Orden del Fénix, ahí sus discursos no eran muy buenos). Y, al final, algo de legeremancia y otro poco de pastelosidad en la aceptación de Draco en el equipo.**

**Si te ha gustado, ya sabes, ¡comenta! Y acuérdate, la siguiente actualización será... ¡el miércoles que viene!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

—**1—**

Draco sonrió con superioridad mirando desde la ventana de su cuarto. En cinco minutos, o quizás menos, Harry Potter vendría a su cuarto a aprender oclumancia. ¿Cómo iba a enseñarle? Bien, qué importaba eso ahora. Con lo que Harry había dicho hacía un rato parecía quedar claro que él no le iba a traicionar y, con su propuesta para que aprendiera oclumancia, Draco pretendía dejar claro también que podían confiar en él. No esperaba que le contaran sus secretos más íntimos ni nada por el estilo, sólo que dejaran de pensar que él era un traidor, que les iba a traicionar.

Sin embargo, Draco también sabía que tardaría bastante tiempo antes de conseguir su confianza plena. Y las sesiones de oclumancia eran, sin lugar a dudas, el primer paso para forma parte del grupo de salvación del Mundo Mágico. Sonrió un poco más, aguantando las ganas de reírse: ¿Para qué quería estar en ese grupo de paletos y panolis? Él no era ningún gryffindor con aires de héroe, él no estaba hecho de esa pasta.

Pero aquello le había tocado a suertes: había traicionado al Lord, por tanto, ahora era un gryffindor valiente y noble. No había vuelta atrás. Estaba hundido en esos pensamientos cuando Potter llamó a su puerta, pasando inmediatamente después. Draco se giró y le miró mientras el salvador se colocaba bien las gafas. Parecía confuso y desconfiado. Draco suspiró y dijo:

— Muy bien, siéntate. — Harry se sentó automáticamente en la cama. Draco le cogió del hombro y se lo llevó al suelo mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego, se sentó delante de él. — ¿Sabes lo que es la oclumancia? Es la habilidad de defenderte de ataques mentales. Para esto se necesita mucha concentración, Potter, así que deja de pensar en nada. — Harry asintió con determinación y frunció el ceño. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a inspirar y espirar cuando Malfoy le decía. Cuando se sintió preparado, volvió a abrir los ojos: había una paz serena en ellos. Justo lo que Draco buscaba.

— Ya estoy.

— Bien, ahora… Concéntrate en un único pensamiento. — Draco miró a su alrededor, como buscando algo, y luego le explicó. — Algo que no te produzca ninguna sensación… Algo como…. ¿La pata de la cama? — Harry y Draco miraron a la vez la pata de la cama y Harry se esforzó por concentrarse en su forma, su color, ese diminuto nudo que había en el centro… — Vale, ¿lo tienes? — preguntó. Potter asintió con la cabeza. Draco levantó la varita, dispuesto a lanzar el legeremens y Potter se tensó: su mirada se volvió turbia, amenazante como la de un animal herido. — Relájate; no te voy a hacer daño, Potter.

Potter asintió, Draco susurró legeremens y, de repente, su mente estaba dentro de Potter. No había resistencia apenas: era como caminar con el agua por la cintura, costaba pero era fácil. Y ahí venía el torrente de recuerdos y pensamientos de Potter: miles de cartas cayendo del cielo en un casa muggle, Hagrid y Potter con la lechuza blanca del segundo, Potter y Dobby hablando en las cocinas, la pelea de cuarto curso , Potter riéndose mientras Draco se convertía en un hurón…. Salió rápidamente, cayendo hacia atrás.

— No ha resultado, Malfoy. — dijo con cierto resentimiento Potter, también tumbado en el suelo. Draco sintió una punzada de dolor en la sien: nunca antes había utilizado la legeremancia, y resultaba ser bastante agotador, a no ser que estuviera haciendo algo mal en el procedimiento. Draco sonrió con el ceño fruncido y comentó:

— En realidad sí que ha habido una resistencia por tu parte. Se sentía… Complicado y difícil el avanzar. — Potter bufó con los ojos cerrados y después de varios intentos más, lo dejaron.

—**2—**

Draco se arrepintió en seguida de haberle ofrecido su ayuda a Potter: no tenía paciencia y, por parte del gryffindor, tampoco parecía que hubiera mucha colaboración. O, si la había, Potter era un absoluto negado para la oclumancia. Por el momento, lo único que habían conseguido en esas semanas de entrenamiento había sido que Potter confiara en él. Ya no se tensaba cuando levantaba la varita, lo que era un avance, pero perdía la concentración al instante.

Pero ese día, Draco había decidido dar un paso adelante. No más estúpidos intentos que fracasarían antes de que hubiera empezado siquiera a recitar el conjuro; no más respiraciones pausadas para relajarse; no más nada. Draco miró por la ventana, decidido: la nieve se estaba derritiendo ante los primeros rayos de sol y la llegada inminente de la primavera, _quedaba poco tiempo_, lo presentía. Potter y Weasley estaban afuera batiéndose en un duelo amistoso mientras Hermione, tumbada encima de una manta en el suelo para no mojarse, miraba el cielo, como si pudiera encontrar la verdad y el conocimiento verdadero allí. Quedaba poco para que Potter llegara a su cuarto, levemente sudado y de un apacible buen humor. Saldría de allí de mal humor, con la cabeza pulsante y los hombros cargados de tensión, si todo seguía como había sido hasta ahora.

Pero Draco pensaba cambiar eso. Sí, Potter seguramente saldría con dolor de cabeza y de mal humor, pero conseguirían algún avance, seguro. Sólo si él accedía, y Draco podía llevar a cabo su plan. El chico se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que escuchó los pasos de Potter retumbar en las escaleras de madera vieja. Se levantó, se acercó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, dispuesto a largar su plan y persuadir a Potter de que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Llamó a la puerta; Draco le contestó con su habitual 'Pasa, Potter' y el chico moreno pasó. Como había predicho, Potter tenía la frente sudada, estaba en camiseta corta a pesar de que todavía hacía frío y parecía a punto de desnudarse entero y meterse en hielo para calmar el calor del entrenamiento. Cerró la puerta cuando entró e hizo amago de sentarse en el suelo. No llegó a hacerlo, puesto que al ver a Draco inmóvil se echó hacia atrás. Le miró y Malfoy le devolvió la mirada antes de indicarle con un gesto altanero que se sentara en la cama.

— Escucha, Potter. Tengo un plan. — Harry le miró con cierta extrañeza y, en el fondo de su mirada, con miedo. Los planes de Malfoy solían ser retorcidos y malévolos; formar parte de uno de ellos no era algo que enorgulleciera a Harry. — Dado que todo este entrenamiento lo estamos haciendo para llegar a la conexión con el Señor Tenebroso y discernir la verdad de la mentira, había pensado que… — dejó la frase en suspenso, esperando que Potter se sintiese inquieto. Y así pasó:

— ¿Qué?

— Había pensado que podríamos intentarlo de otra forma: yo entro en tu mente, tú me guías hasta la conexión y buscamos lo que queremos. Se supone que el Señor Tenebroso no hará un contraataque directo hacia nosotros, porque tiene miedo de tu conexión, así que no podrá averiguar dónde estamos.

— No creo que… — empezó Potter y Draco le cortó de inmediato, argumentando:

— Mira, esto lo estamos haciendo para llegar al Señor Tenebroso; qué más te da que vaya yo a que vayas tú.

— Es arriesgado, Malfoy. Y puede salir mal. — enumeró Harry Potter, desviando la vista.

— Y puede salir bien. Si no nos arriesgamos, no lo sabremos. — Potter frunció definitivamente el ceño y le miró interrogante y con sospechas.

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Malfoy? — Draco no contestó, intentando hacerse el inocente, y Potter continuó. — Tú no eres así de normal. — se quedaron un rato en silencio, Potter esperando que Draco hablara y Draco esperando que Potter desestimara sus _absurdas_ ideas. Finalmente, Potter se fue con un — Lo hablaré con Ron y Hermione y cuando lo haya decidido vendré a hablar contigo, ¿vale?

Se fue. Y Draco se tumbó en la cama, después de cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba impulsando a presionar y presionar? Todavía tenían tiempo, aún no estaban preparados, ¿Por qué esa prisa desmesurada? Bueno, se contestó a sí mismo, quizás porque añoraba a su familia, porque adoraba su inmensa casa en comparación con la asquerosa choza en la que vivía ahora junto a esos indeseables, porque no quería seguir siendo un prófugo traidor toda la vida, porque estaba cansado de esconderse, porque no soportaba la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba en realidad allí afuera, porque, en cierto modo, añoraba el colegio y meterse con Potter y hacer niñerías, o, quizás, _porque Granger movería ficha cuando terminara todo._

Era arrogante y petulante por su parte decir semejante frasecita, pero en el fondo, Draco entendía sus razones: si tenía que elegir en ese momento, el que no saliera elegido se enfadaría y se iría seguramente. Y eso se traduciría en que Ron Weasley se marcharía de la choza y Potter se quedaría sin su fiel compañero, porque era obvio que Hermione le escogería a él.

Draco giró en la cama, se quedó boca abajo, con la cara pegada a la almohada, y gimió larga y dolorosamente. Habían pasado muchas cosas con fuerte carga emocional entre Granger y él y, cuando por fin se había lanzado a dar el primer paso, casi sin pensarlo, ella lo había rechazado de plano. Sin embargo, lo más importante era su futuro: ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, si es que Potter vencía al Señor Tenebroso? Sus padres volverían, los viejos prejuicios saldrían de nuevo, las apariencias volverían a predominar en su vida y acabaría alejando a Granger de él, queriéndolo o no.

Gimió una vez más, con los puños cerrados y las mandíbulas apretadas. Cómo odiaba a Granger. Cómo la quería. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

—**3—**

Y, finalmente, como Draco había esperado, a los cuatro días de exponer su plan Potter estaba en su cuarto, con una respuesta por fin en la boca. Durante esos días, en los que no había habido oclumancia ni clases particulares ni nada por el estilo, Draco había estado pendiente todo el tiempo de lo que pasaba en la casa. Granger les miraba alternativamente a Weasley y a él, como si estuviera viendo dos piezas de carne en el mercado y no supiera cuál era mejor partido; Weasley, ajeno a las miraditas disimuladas de Granger, se pasaba el día sin hacer absolutamente nada, salvo jugar con su juego de naipes y su desiluminador, lo que era realmente irritante; y Potter pasaba los días dando vueltas por la casa, mesándose el pelo, mirando mal a Ron cuando le quitaba la luz de la habitación en la que estaba, y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Pero eso ya no importaba, porque Potter estaba allí, parado en el dintel de la puerta, y con sólo ver su mirada expresiva, Draco sabía que ya había ganado. Le inclinó la cabeza levemente y le indicó que se sentara en la cama, mientras él, sentado en la silla, se reclinaba hacia atrás, quedando sentado en dos patas, haciendo equilibrios. Potter se sentó y finalmente abrió la boca:

— Bien, lo haremos a tu manera. — hubo un momento de tenso silencio hasta que Potter volvió a abrir la boca. — Pero en cuanto algo vaya mal, lo dejamos. No quiero arriesgarme a que Él descubra donde estamos.

— Bien. Comenzamos ya, entonces. — afirmó, o más bien preguntó, Draco. Harry asintió con la cabeza, nervioso. Draco, por su parte, se frotó las manos disimuladamente: oh, sí, el plan era bueno, casi perfecto, pero él también estaba nervioso. De hecho, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de sólo pensar que aquello pudiera salir mal, y, si salía mal, sería completa y enteramente su culpa.

Draco arrastró su silla hasta ponerla delante de la cama, donde Harry estaba sentado. Para ser un valiente gryffindor, Harry Potter no parecía tan valiente y temerario como debía ser, quizás por los riesgos que estaban tomando, o, quizás, porque todo aquel asunto dependía demasiado de Draco Malfoy. Pero de cualquier forma llegarían al final del asunto, fuera como fuera.

Draco sacó la varita, la puso delante de la cara de Potter y, tras unos segundos de vacilación, dijo la palabra: 'legeremens'. Se sintió sumergirse en la mente de Potter: veía a Potter y Chang besándose bajo el muérdago, luego a Umbridge amenazándolo, a Potter lanzando el sectumsempra que casi había acabado con su vida en sexto y de repente, un torbellino que le sumergió completamente.

En sus oídos retumbó el siseo de la serpiente de Voldemort mientras mataba a un jardinero muggle, luego varios recuerdos sobre una serpiente arrastrándose por lo que seguramente era el Departamento de Misterios, la misma serpiente atacando al padre de Weasley y un remolino de emociones: odio, ira, satisfacción….

Escuchó a Potter gemir desde lejos, como si estuviera a millas de distancia, a pesar de que se encontraban a menos de un metro. Y luego, ya no escuchó más. Ya no era la cabeza de Potter, no podía encontrar ni un solo recuerdo que lo verificase: sólo veía al Señor Tenebroso matando, torturando, haciendo cosas inimaginables. Bien, había llegado, no era momento de echarse atrás.

Navegó rápidamente por los recuerdos, sin prestarles atención, hasta que llegó a lo que quería ver: el Señor Tenebroso tenía una copa pequeña y dorada entre las manos. Hacía que rodara entre sus dedos una y otra vez, pensativo. Podía sentir cierta duda en ese momento, aplacada por el dulce sabor de la victoria. Luego, un chirrido y el Señor Tenebroso mirando la puerta que se acababa de abrir: ahí estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, más joven, más bella y no tan loca como lo estaba en esos momentos.

El recuerdo empezó a difuminarse, como si estuviera siendo olvidado. La voz del Señor Tenebroso, joven y aún así, aterrador e inhumano, se perdió, al igual que la de su tía Bella. El recuerdo se esfumó, como si se convirtiera en humo y, segundos después, sólo escuchó la voz de Bellatrix mientras la imagen se rearmaba: ahora ella tenía la copa y él la escuchaba:

—… En Gringotts, los duendes no preguntarán y no dejarán pasar a nadie, mi Señor. — Draco se dejó llevar de vuelta a su ser. Fue como soltarse del borde del precipicio y dejarse caer al abismo sabiendo que allí estaría mejor. Su estómago dio un vuelco, escuchó una risa tenebrosa, sintió satisfacción por un momento, la satisfacción del Señor Tenebroso y de nuevo estaba en la mente de Potter, viendo cómo un pequeño niño subía a un árbol para escapar del perro de su tía. Bajó la varita despacio y, lo último que vio, fueron los ojos verdes de Harry Potter, antes de cerrar los suyos propios.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno, bueno, para que vean que Draco sigue siendo un capullo irreverente, sólo miren cómo piensa. Para mí, Draco es una de esas personas que me hacen gracia al mirarlas, pero que me dan ganas de asesinar cuando me vienen de arrogantes. O sea, que para mí, Draco mejor lo dejamos lejos jeje **

**Y, por una vez, Draco ha colaborado demasiado activamente en la busqueda de Horrocruxes. Ya veremos cómo termina esta desagradable experiencia, porque entrar en la mente de Voldemort no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera y Draco, para nuestra desgracia, no es tan bueno en legeremancia como para salir impune. ¡Es sólo un adolescente! XD  
**

**En fin, así para terminar, pregunto (aunque ya me sé las respuestas de seguro): ¿Ustedes que opinan de Draco? ¿Serían capaces de hablar con él sin intentar matarlo por ser tan arrogante? Una última cosa: no se vale quedarse embobado admirando la belleza de Malfoy XD  
**


	11. Chapter 11

—**1—**

Hermione puso un paño con agua fría en su frente. Miró al muchacho con preocupación y luego le acarició la mano izquierda, fría y pálida como la de un muerto. Llevaba dos días en la cama, temblando, con la frente ardiendo y delirando. Sus labios finos y pálidos se movían sin decir nada y Hermione estaba preocupada, después de esperar dos días con sus noches a que abriera los ojos.

Ron había bajado a hacer el desayuno y Harry estaba sentado en una silla a su lado. Su cabeza todavía pulsaba y su mente todavía recordaba las sensaciones que había sentido ese día, cuando se habían sumergido de lleno en la cabeza del Innombrable. Sin embargo, lejos de las sensaciones que Draco Malfoy le había transmitido a través del lazo que Harry y el Innombrable tenían, no había podido ver nada. Se había sentido extraño, de todas formas: era como estar de nuevo en la clase de oclumancia con Snape, sólo que había llegado un momento en que sí, la presencia estaba en su mente, pero no había recuerdos ni una invasión aplastante, sólo una presencia, el saber que Malfoy estaba allí. Era como si el muchacho hubiera dejado algo suyo detrás de sí cuando había saltado a la mente de Voldemort, como si fuera un seguro, un rastro de migajas que seguir para volver a su ser.

Todo había salido mal. Sí, Draco Malfoy había llegado a la mente del Innombrable, pero Harry no había podido ver nada y ahora, Malfoy estaba delirando, enfermo, y no podía contarles si había tenido éxito su plan o no; si les había pillado Voldemort o simplemente, qué había pasado. Y Harry se sentía frustrado: no debería haber accedido al plan demente de Malfoy. No porque Harry se preocupara por Malfoy, trató de decirse a sí mismo aún sin creerlo, sino porque ahora él tenía la información y no podía compartirla. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Y Hermione tampoco estaba mejor. Dos días, sí, ese era el tiempo que ella llevaba sentada en la silla en la misma posición, cambiando cada cuarto de hora el paño de agua fría en la frente de Malfoy. Kreacher había preparado las comidas y Ron había estado allí, sentado en la misma silla en la que Harry estaba sentado ahora y abrazándola, obligándola a comer. Sí, Malfoy estaba mal, pero Hermione no podía matarse de hambre por él; no serviría de nada.

Harry había intentado darle alguna palabra de apoyo pero, en ese momento, todo lo que quería hacer es que se pasara el dolor de cabeza. No les había dicho nada a Ron y Hermione, puesto que el dolor no estaba producido por la cicatriz (sabía cuándo pasaba eso) y en un primer momento parecía menos importante que salvar a Draco Malfoy de su estado semi-comatoso, pero el dolor perduraba, incesante pero atenuado. Suspiró y Hermione giró su cabeza hacia él:

— ¿Qué pasó, Harry? — preguntó por enésima vez. Llevaba rato y rato preguntándole sobre lo que había sentido en la intrusión, pero nada de lo que Harry decía podía ayudarla: ni siquiera la lógica matemática aplastante de Hermione servía en esos momentos.

— Ya lo sabes, Hermione. Pasó a través de mí, no me enteré de nada, salvo de las emociones de Vo—el Innombrable. — Hermione le miró fijamente como se mira a un mentiroso en un interrogatorio, intentando discernir verdades de mentiras. No parecía encontrar lo que buscaba, aunque Harry ya le había asegurado una y mil veces que ésa era la pura verdad.

— Piensa, Harry. Cualquier pequeño detalle puede servir. — Harry quiso gruñir pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza, lejos de la mirada perforadora de Hermione. Ella suspiró exhausta, se pasó la mano húmeda de tanto estrujar el trapo por la cara y volvió a suspirar. Harry se sintió tentado a acompañarla en un duelo de suspiros dramáticos; estaba de mal humor.

Sin embargo, Ron entró en la habitación y cortó toda intención de Harry por hacer algo idiota. Las cosas seguían tensas entre Ron y él: a pesar del discurso que había dado Harry, aceptando incluso a Malfoy, el Elegido seguía dolido por lo que Ron había dicho sobre Voldemort y él y sus similitudes. Podía aceptarlo de Dumbledore, pues era (había sido) alguien sabio, con mucha experiencia, que solía decir ese tipo de cosas en el momento oportuno y en el lugar idóneo: Dumbledore tenía el don de la palabra, Ron no. Ron se lo había espetado, escupido casi en la cara, y todo porque no estaban de acuerdo.

Aunque bien pensado, también se habían enfadado antes por cosas igual o más tontas. Luego acabarían reconciliándose, pero, qué más daba ahora si las cosas seguían por el mal cauce. No, Harry esperaba que Ron diese el primer paso. Y Ron sabía que debía darlo, pero nunca encontraba el momento perfecto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, chicos? — preguntó Ron, indeciso. Llevaba un trozo de bizcocho en la mano, que hizo rodar varias veces entre sus dedos antes de comérselo de un bocado. La pregunta del millón había sido planteada.

— Esperaremos hasta que Malfoy se recupere. — dijo Hermione con voz sabihonda y tiránica. Harry y Ron le miraron y, después de unos segundos, Harry dijo:

— ¿Y si no se recupera? Tenemos que seguir, con o sin él.

— ¿Estáis diciendo que deberíamos dejarlo de lado, desecharle ahora que ya no es útil? — preguntó Hermione, indignada. Aunque Harry negó con la cabeza, repentinamente culpable por lo que había sugerido sin intención, Ron hizo un gesto más semejante a un sí que a un no. Hermione frunció el ceño, se levantó roja de furia y siseó:

— No voy a pasar por eso, ¿me habéis oído vosotros dos? Él ya ha hecho su sacrificio, no vamos a dejarle tirado. — y antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran posicionarse respecto a la idea de Hermione, ésta los echó. — Y ahora fuera de aquí, Malfoy necesita descansar y con vosotros por aquí no va a poder hacerlo bien.

Y de repente, Ron y Harry estaban fuera de la habitación. Harry suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo y Ron le miró dubitativo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Ron se sentó frente a la puerta, en el suelo, y Harry a su lado. Estuvieron unos momentos sin hablar antes de que Ron comenzara con su disculpa, al fin:

— Lo siento, tío. Sabes que no quería compararte con él pero…

— Nos parecemos— completó Harry. Miró la puerta fijamente y continuó — Lo sé. Siento haberte gritado de esa manera. Supongo que… Sólo Dumbledore me había dicho que nos parecemos y fue para hacerme ver que lo que importan son nuestras diferencias.

— ¿Entonces todo arreglado? — Ron le tendió la mano y Harry se la cogió, apretándola con firmeza. Amigos de nuevo, y para siempre si puede ser. Ron miró la puerta de nuevo, se mesó el pelo y dijo. — Esta vez sí la hemos liado. Incluso más que aquella vez cuando nos burlamos del peddo. — Harry sonrió de todo corazón y, en poco rato, los dos chicos estaban riendo en voz baja, intentando no ser oídos por Hermione.

—**2—**

Draco pensó que aquello era lo que el Señor Tenebroso debía de haber sentido cuando perdió su cuerpo intentando matar a Harry Potter. Ni siquiera sentía sus manos o sus piernas; no sabía cómo avanzaba pero lo cierto es que lo hacía. Miraba a diestra y siniestra, dolido, pero sólo veía sus recuerdos convertidos en un torrente, donde parecían fundirse unos con otros.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Dónde estaba? Podía decirse que estaba en su propia mente, sí, eso estaba claro. ¿Dónde más podrían estar sus recuerdos? Y sentía que faltaba algo. Dolía. Mucho. Era como si le hubieran amputado un brazo y se estuviera desangrando poco a poco, sólo que no tenía brazos, ni piernas, ni cuerpo, ni cabeza siquiera.

Continuó avanzando: lo importante era avanzar, eso lo había deducido hacía rato. Pero también era importante saber qué era lo que había pasado. Había visto los ojos de Potter antes de desmayarse; se suponía que esa era la prueba irrefutable de que todo había salido bien. Quizás… Quizás había un efecto rebote en lo que fuera que había hecho. Quizás había que realizar un pago para atravesar mentes, saltar de una a otra sin esfuerzo evidente. Quizás se había sobrepasado.

Frunció el ceño, o al menos lo intentó. Era menos que esencia y, como si fuera un déjàvu, sabía de antemano que faltaba una parte de su esencia. Debía encontrarla y entonces podría marcharse de allí. Pero ya llevaba mucho rato andando, desplazándose sin sentido, buscando algo que ni siquiera sabía qué forma tenía. Pero sí sabía que el tiempo se acababa: el torrente de sus recuerdos era cada vez más difuso, como si todos se mezclaran. Al principio no había pasado y eso, exactamente eso, era lo que más le preocupaba.

¿Qué pasaría si se juntaran todos sus recuerdos, si se mezclara todo, si cambiara nombres de personas, caras, o si simplemente no recordaba nada? Fuera del hecho de que todavía tenía que decirle a Potter lo que había descubierto, ¿qué iba a hacer si eso pasaba? Sólo debía seguir caminando, nada más, se dijo a sí mismo, intentando tranquilizarse.

Miró con sus antinaturales ojos (o quizás no los tenía) a su alrededor, fijándose por primera vez en el paisaje: King's Cross, parecía. Sólo que estaba vacía, desierta: se veía extraña sin gente a su alrededor, intentando tocarle aunque fuera para robarle el dinero. No había trenes tampoco y por supuesto, no estaba el Expresso a Hogwarts. Por los raíles vacíos estaban sus recuerdos convertidos en torrentes. Por un momento pensó en zambullirse en ellos, en ver que es lo que pasaba, pero después de unos minutos, volvió a mirar al frente: vacío. De nuevo.

La estación se alejaba hacia el infinito, como si el mismo andén hubiera sido copiado y vuelto a copiar muchísimas veces para dar la sensación de que era un túnel que nunca iba a acabar. Sin embargo, Draco no se sentía cansado, no tanto como debería, al menos. No tenía noción del tiempo que llevaba allí, pero sí de que había dado tantos pasos (o lo que fueran) que podría haber recorrido la muralla china de cabo a rabo. Y eso era mucho tiempo. Pero Draco no estaba cansado: no sentía calambres en las piernas ni la respiración agitada ni su corazón (porque tenía corazón, ¿no?) bombeando en sus oídos ni sed ni hambre.

Sólo sentía como si una presión lo empujara hacia atrás a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sus recuerdos se mezclaban. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: que debía darse prisa, mucha prisa. Desesperado, comenzó a correr por la plataforma del andén: seguro que así llegaría antes a su destino.

—**3—**

Hermione lo observó desde arriba. Ron y Harry habían propuesto algo obsceno, algo tan distante de la moral de Hermione que ésta se había cerrado en banda. No es como si no lo hubiera estado pensando antes: ¿y si Draco no despertaba?, ¿y si se quedaba así por siempre? No, Hermione le había prometido que elegiría cuando la guerra hubiera terminado: él se despertaría entonces y ella lo besaría en los labios y le daría su única respuesta, un sí rotundo.

No dejaba de sentirse culpable: había sido Hermione la que se había cerrado en banda, había sido ella la que había fingido que sus intentonas no tenían ningún efecto en él; ¿había sido ella también la que había propiciado que Draco se lanzara de cabeza a esa locura, intentando perseguir el estatus de héroe sacrificado que ostentaba Harry, creyendo competir con él?, ¿o quizás sólo lo había hecho para estar dentro del grupo, o por ganarse la aprobación y confianza de Hermione?

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más culpable se sentía. Y ahora estaba allí, sola, hundida en su pozo de pesimismo, agarrándole la mano y acariciándola. Tocaba cambiar el paño de agua fría, lo sabía, pero en ese momento, mientras lloraba de impotencia y rabia y decepción y culpabilidad y desilusión sólo podía pensar en que no debería haber sido tan dura con él, en que debería haber puesto un alto en el camino que el muchacho había trazado en su intento de, ¿de qué?, ¿qué era lo que pretendía?

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. No ahora. No quería empezar a divagar sobre lo que había motivado a Draco a seguir su particular camino, sólo lo quería de vuelta; al fin y al cabo, le gustaba discutir con él cuando no terminaban a maldiciones. Y, si moría (Merlín no lo permita), no quería que sus últimos pensamientos hacia él fueran negativos o de duda. Hermione se inclinó hacia delante con el firme propósito de enjuagar el paño de su frente, aún con los ojos llorosos, y cuando estuvo encima del muchacho, le apretó la mano, le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y le susurró en tono confidencial:

— Despierta, por favor.

* * *

**Nota: vale, creo que igual debería explicar un poco el 'donde' esta Draco, ¿no creéis? Bueno, primero podríamos decir que lo que ha hecho es muy bonito pero una completa estupidez, ya que se supone que NO debería pdoer pasar de una mente a otra así a la ligera. Pero bueno, ya que lo ha hecho, ha tenido que sufrir las consecuencias: de una u otra forma, ha quedado atascado entre la mente de Harry y la suya.**

**Obviamente, la referencia a King's Cross tiene mucho que ver con el momento enq ue Harry muere y revive en HP7 (está en la estación porque se trata de un momento simbólico para Harry) así que, eso primero aclarado.  
**

**Luego, si su mente está atrapada en otro lado, es bastante ovbio que como deje pasar el tiempo va a acabar perdiendo la cordura. Por eso los recuerdos mezclándose: es como el límite de tiempo que tiene Draco para encontrar una solución a su problema, porque cuando se mezclen todos los recuerdos, quedará atrapado en ese King's Cross imaginario y será incapaz de salir de allí.  
**

**Por último, para que Draco salga de allí debe encontrar la pieza que le falta. Esto es que, para saltar a la mente del Lord, Draco ha dejado un seguro, una parte de sí, en Harry, para poder volver, y ahora debe encontrar esa parte para estar completo de nuevo y regresar. Ahora, esto no significa que le falte un brazo o algo así, de forma que no piensen que acabo de mutilar al pequeño Malfoy XD  
**

**En fin, y eso es todo. Espero que les haya quedado claro lo que ha pasado en la mente de Draco, pero si tienen cualquier otra duda, mándenme review.  
**

**TBC...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

—**1—**

¡Bingo! Por fin, pensó Draco. Delante de él, en la imaginaria King's Cross de su mente, estaba su salvación. Ahora parecía tan fácil e irrisorio que se sentía estúpido pensando que había tenido que llegar hasta el final con dudas para darse cuenta del enigma de su salvación. La plataforma se estrechaba abruptamente allí, al final del andén, justo delante del magnífico tren rojo escarlata con detalles dorados que parecía aguardarle con entusiasmo.

Ése era el enigma: la fuente de la que salían sus recuerdos era, precisamente, el tren rojo que lo llevaría de vuelta a la vida terrenal. El tren era la parte de su mente que le faltaba, aunque no comprendía el simbolismo. Pero tenía algo que ver con Potter, al fin y al cabo, había dejado una parte de su ser atada a Potter para poder volver; quizás para Potter el momento de embarcar al tren tenía alguna connotación especial. Pero lo cierto es que tenía que tomar el tren.

Bajó a las vías del tren, mirando sus recuerdos: todavía había algo salvable en ellos, todavía no era demasiado tarde. Sonrió, sintiendo el dolor aumentar un poco más: se estaba acercando a su destino, estaba cada vez más cerca de su salvación. Anduvo hacia el último vagón, lo rodeó y subió al tren: era idéntico al Expresso de Hogwarts por dentro, con los pasillos enmoquetados y los compartimentos abiertos esperando que alguien los ocupara.

Y así hizo Draco. Se sentó en el primer compartimento vacío y sintió una sensación de alivio: era como si le hubieran dado anestesia; la herida seguía allí pero no dolía. Y eso estaba mal: debería haberse curado, el tren ya debería estar en marcha, rumbo a la vida. Pero seguía allí, atrapado en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, esperando una señal divina que le dijera que era lo que debía hacer.

¿Quizás poner la locomotora en marcha? Sí, se dijo a sí mismo. Saltó de su asiento, sintiéndose recuperado, y corrió hasta la locomotora. Era bastante tétrico andar por los pasillos del tren: era un silencio sobrecogedor, antinatural, era un vacío inmenso que medraba su voluntad. Y, como el tren estaba vacío, pensó que la cabina de la locomotora estaría también vacía. Se equivocó.

Allí estaba Ernie y la cabeza disecada del Autobús Noctámbulo. La única vez que había subido a ese autobús, la cabeza se reía de todos y Ernie no veía nada detrás de las gafas de culo de botella. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue diferente: los dos estaban callados, mirando al frente, como si estuvieran muertos. Draco tocó el hombro huesudo del conductor, que se giró lentamente a mirarle:

— ¿Adónde lo llevamos? — preguntó con voz ronca. Daba un poco de miedo, aunque fuera por los ojos vacíos que tenían los dos. Draco tragó saliva y dijo:

— Sácame de aquí. — quiso sonreír: su voz había sonado como siempre, demandante, no debilucha y lastimera. Esa frase pareció hacerles volver a la vida a los dos: se volvieron a comportar como antes y Ernie comenzó a tocar los botones de la locomotora con sabiduría, mientras la cabeza disecada decía con voz estridente:

— ¡Ya lo has oído, Ernie, sácanos de aquí!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Draco Malfoy. El sentimiento de anestesia se fue mientras sentía que todo él estaba completo. Sonrió y confió en Ernie y su mascota: ellos le llevarían de vuelta. Vio una luz blanca y, de repente, todo volvió a oscurecerse.

—**2—**

Hermione escuchó algo. Susurró algo en sueños y continuó durmiendo sentada en la incómoda butaca de la habitación de Draco. El sonido volvió a repetirse y entonces, Hermione cayó en la cuenta: en el dormitorio sólo estaban Draco y ella, por tanto, el sonido provenía de Malfoy. Se despejó rápidamente y alcanzó a ver el momento en el que la mano de Malfoy se movía lentamente, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar un gemido y, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron.

Las pupilas dilatadas de Malfoy miraron en todas direcciones con pavor mientras intentaba levantarse. Luego, se relajó, suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama; todo ello frente a la mirada atónita de Hermione, que no podía creer lo que veía. Había sido un poco pesimista antes pensando que no despertaría, pero el muchacho estaba allí, despierto y lúcido.

— Draco… — susurró Hermione. Malfoy cayó entonces en la cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sus ojos se movieron, la escrutaron con seriedad y, entonces, Hermione murmuró. — Pensé que no volverías. — se lanzó a su cuello, le abrazó y comenzó a reordenar las almohadas debajo de su cabeza para ponerle más cómodo. Draco aprovechó el momento en que Hermione se inclinó hacia él para mirar por su escote y sonrió perversamente, procurando ser siempre discreto. — Llamaré a Harry y Ron. Espera aquí. — eso fue un jarro de agua fría para Draco: toda la malicia acumulada se fue de un plumazo y se dejó caer en las almohadas. No le apetecía ver a Potter y Weasley pero, pensó con cierta sorna, "el deber me llama".

En menos de cinco minutos el trío dorado ya estaba a los pies de su cama, todos vestidos con sus pijamas y con el sueño todavía pintado en la cara. Draco se incorporó, ayudado por Hermione, y tosió un poco, aclarándose la garganta. Los demás le miraban expectantes, esperando que hablase y muriéndose por saber la información que Draco Malfoy tenía que decir: a fin de cuentas, no todo el mundo puede alardear de haber estado dentro de la mente de Voldemort, pero Draco era uno de ellos.

— Es una copa. Lo que buscamos es una copa pequeña, de oro y con gemas incrustadas. — Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento y dijeron los tres a la vez:

— ¡La copa de Hufflepuff! — Malfoy asintió cuidadosamente. Antes de que empezaran de nuevo las preguntas acosadoras, habló:

— Está en Gringotts, en la cámara de los Lestrange. — toda la alegría que habían acumulado, junto a la esperanza de saber que tenían una mínima oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort, se esfumó. Gringotts, el banco de los duendes, era el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico en esos momentos, — a excepción de Hogwarts, que de todas formas ya no gozaba de la antigua protección instalada por Dumbledore, — y entrar era prácticamente imposible.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Ron, pasándose las manos por la cara. Su voz sonaba ahogada y amortiguada, pero con la misma carga de queja lastimosa que poseía siempre que acababan en un callejón sin salida. Harry siguió el ejemplo de Ron, frotándose la cara e intentando pensar en una solución, y finalmente, Hermione preguntó:

— ¿Qué tan difícil sería llegar hasta la cámara de los Lestrange? — Harry y Ron le miraron como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas: Gringotts era el banco más seguro, daba igual que quisiera entrar en la cámara de los Lestrange o en la de los Weasley, sería igual de difícil.

— Más difícil que entrar en la tuya, te lo aseguro. — respondió Draco, con cierta nota altanera en la voz. — Está en el último nivel de Gringotts; tendremos que pasar antes por la Catarata de los Ladrones, un dragón, la protección de los duendes y todas las maldiciones que mi tía haya puesto en los objetos de su cámara. — entonces Ron comenzó a entenderlo: la cámara de los Lestrange era una cámara de alta seguridad, al contrario que la de su familia, por lo que la protección brindada por los duendes debía de ser más fuerte.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó de repente Harry, asustándolos a todos. Le miraron con cierta curiosidad y, por parte de sus amigos, un poco de miedo. Harry no era el tipo de persona que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con una palabrota en la boca.

— Encontraremos la forma de entrar, Harry, ya lo verás. — lo intentó animar Hermione. Compuso una sonrisa medio forzada, dado que ella tampoco se sentía en esos momentos demasiado esperanzada. Sin embargo, cuando Ron habló, les devolvió el color a la cara a todos:

— Gringotts todavía no ha caído, el Ministerio se mantiene en pie y, definitivamente, Hogwarts no ha caído ni va a caer. — los miró con sus ojos azules durante un momento alternativamente antes de decir. — Podemos trabajar con eso.

— Sí, es cierto. Será difícil, pero lo conseguiremos, ya lo veréis. — continuó Hermione, más animada. Harry asintió con la cabeza y Draco trató de permanecer frío e inmutable, a pesar de que tenía ganas de decir algo esperanzador en esos momentos. Pero, ¿desde cuándo era parte del trío dorado? Cuando Potter le miró, esperando… ¿Que les bajara de la nube o les impulsara un poco más alto en sus esperanzas? Draco finalmente asintió mudamente. No se rebajaría a decir nada conmovedor para Harry Potter.

— Muy bien, entonces. — Potter se recobró en unos segundos, tiró la desesperanza a la basura, volvió a vestirse el traje de líder y dio una palmada, intentando despejarlos a todos. — Mañana empezaremos a hacer los preparativos y cuando Malfoy esté completamente recuperado, entraremos en Gringotts.

Rápidamente el equipo de oro se disgregó, cada uno se fue a su cuarto y, antes de salir la última de la habitación de Malfoy, Hermione se giró, miró a Draco sentado en su cama y preguntó:

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? — Draco negó con la cabeza y Hermione alzó la mano tímidamente despidiéndose de él. Como única respuesta, el chico sonrió seductoramente y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojase sin razón aparente para Malfoy.

Y cuando Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Draco se dejó caer en la cama y colocó sus manos bajo su nuca, pensando en todo lo recientemente acontecido. ¿Qué narices había hecho? ¿En qué estaba pensando al proponer semejante idea descabellada? Si no fuera por todo el amor propio que Draco se profesaba, habría sido capaz de pegarse una bofetada para despertar. ¡No era un Gryffindor! ¡No lo era y nunca lo sería!

Pero… Siempre había un pero y, en esa ocasión, el pero era la mirada de orgullo que le había lanzado Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy, Uno; Ron Weasley, Cero — pensó con satisfacción. Todo esto había sido, en definitiva, por ella, así que había conseguido lo que quería: asegurarse de que él fuera su elección cuando todo esto terminara. Porque era él el elegido por Hermione, tenía que serlo.

—**3—**

Una semana después, los cuatro jóvenes seguían haciendo planes para entrar en Gringotts. Después de que Draco les contara a la mañana siguiente de su despertar todos los detalles sobre cómo entrar en la bóveda de los Lestrange, los cuatro jóvenes sabían que necesitarían a un duende para entrar en la cámara. Y eso les obligaba a conseguir la simpatía de al menos uno de ellos, y eso era algo casi imposible: todo el mundo sabía que los duendes sólo se preocupaban por el dinero, no por magos.

Draco abrió el periódico esa mañana con un vago presentimiento. Lo desdobló, lo apoyó sobre la mesa y colapsó mirando la foto en primera plana: bajo el lema _Pius Thicknesse, nuevo Jefe de Aurores_, había una foto en movimiento donde el susodicho jefe de aurores sonreía encantadoramente, levantaba la mano y saludaba a la cámara. Detrás de él, como si se trataran de sus guardaespaldas, Yaxley y Runcorn —el verdadero Runcorn, — miraban todo el espectáculo de flashes sin mucho interés además del de amenazar de muerte con la mirada a cualquiera que hiciera contacto visual con ellos. Lo peor de todo era que, a un lado, el Ministro Dermont le daba la mano con una sonrisa tirante y forzada.

Ron, que entraba en ese momento, se acercó y miró el periódico por encima del hombro de Draco. Llamó a media voz a sus dos compañeros mientras se sentaba en una silla, blanco como el papel. Harry fue el único que miró más allá del anuncio principal, bajando sus ojos hasta el pequeño recuadro de la noticia secundaria: _Auror encontrado muerto en su casa._ Y ahí estaba, efectivamente, la foto de un deformado Scrimgeour, iluminado por los intermitentes flashes de las cámaras.

— Scrimgeour, muerto. — susurró con cierto horror. Sí, en sexto curso el hombre había estado muy insistente en saber de qué hablaban Dumbledore y Harry, pero eso no quería decir que Harry lo deseara muerto. — Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

— Hay más. — dijo Draco, sin embargo. Abrió el periódico por la página central, donde se exponía todo sobre Pius Thickneese y sacó el pequeño suplemento que tenía el periódico de ese día. En letras grandes y rojas, sobre fondo negro, con una estética parecida a la propaganda nazi según Hermione, ponía: _Harry Potter, se busca._

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Gringotts con toda esta gente intentando atraparnos? — preguntó Harry, repentinamente desesperado. Se mesó el pelo, desordenándolo aún más de lo habitual y antes de que pudieran seguir lamentándolo, recibieron un patronus. El gato bailó por encima de las cabezas de los cuatro muchachos antes de hablar con la voz de Minerva McGonagall:

— Señor Potter, por favor, venga a Hogwarts, a la oficina del Director. — Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se miraron, no muy seguros de si eso era una trampa o una súplica. Entonces, Harry se levantó de la mesa, saltó hasta la entrada de la cocina, subió los escalones al primer piso de dos en dos y los otros tres le escucharon entrar con pasos fuertes a su cuarto. Un segundo después ya estaba bajando de nuevo la escalera, con el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano. Draco le escuchó susurrar la contraseña, apenas audible, y lo dejó en la mesa mientras empezaban a formarse las líneas de tinta oscura.

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron hasta cotas inesperadas mientras veía un mapa completo de Hogwarts dibujarse ante sus ojos. Los otros tres no estaban para nada asombrados, seguramente porque habrían estado usándolo durante años, así que Draco se sintió un poco avergonzado al preguntar:

— ¿Muestra la Sala de los Menesteres? —Ron negó con la cabeza, haciendo un sonido de burla, pero Hermione sonrió sin malicia, mirándolo como si aquello que acababa de decir fuera increíblemente adorable. Draco sonrió, por una parte contento de poder contar con Hermione y por la otra confuso, porque ella pensara que se veía adorable preguntando acerca de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry, sin embargo, no les prestó atención. Examinó y escrudiñó el mapa, buscando algo, hasta pararse finalmente en la oficina del Director. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo nostálgico mientras pensaba la cantidad de veces que había visto a Dumbledore pasear por su despacho una y otra vez, pararse al lado de Fawkes y volver a caminar. Sin embargo, en ese momento sólo estaba Minerva McGonagall, paseando también de un lado a otro del despacho. No había rastro alguno de mortífagos o amenazas.

— Vamos. Será seguro. — dijo Harry con voz tajante y cortante, bastante tenso. Los otros tres asintieron y, en seguida, subieron a sus cuartos a cambiarse de ropa para salir cuanto antes.

* * *

**Nota: bueno, ciertas partes de este capítulo en particular me dan la imagen mental de Draco Malfoy riendo como un psicópata desquiciado, pero adorable, siempre adorable. En fin, al final incluso parece que se está adaptando correctamente a la vida en sociedad de gryffindors, aunque yo creo que le cuesta no soltar alguna crusilería cuando los demás se dejan llevar por el sentimiento gryffindor XD**

**TBC...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

—**1—**

Cuando estuvieron todos listos, inspiraron hondo y lanzaron los polvos flú a la pequeña chimenea. Con las varitas en las manos, uno tras otro se introdujeron en la chimenea al grito de '¡Oficina del Director!'. El último en introducirse en la chimenea fue Harry, por su propia seguridad. Cuando este vio los tres puntos de Draco, Ron y Hermione en la oficina de McGonagall, se introdujo él. En la boca de su estómago tenía un sentimiento de vergüenza por dejar que otros se arriesgaran por él, que sólo se acrecentó un poco más al recordar las caras de Ron y Hermione al comentar su orden de llegada a Hogwarts. ¡Maldita sea, incluso la cara de Malfoy!

Draco miró a su alrededor, sacudiéndose las cenizas de la túnica negra y apartándose para dejar que Ron aterrizara correctamente. Quiso irse en cuanto vio la oficina del director, con todos los trastos y cachivaches que Dumbledore guardaba en el mismo sitio en el que estaban. Observó los cuadros con una especie de sentimiento masoquista, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al mirar el cuadro de Dumbledore, con su barba larga y blanca y su túnica morada. Sin embargo, el retrato le guiñó un ojo, como si no se sorprendiera de verlo allí, al lado de los chicos dorados, ni estuviera enfadado por haber intentado matarlo.

Finalmente, Draco se giró a mirar a McGonagall. Con su eterna túnica verde, sus ojos también verdes y parecidos a canicas y su rictus serio y estirado, les miraba a los cuatro evaluándolos. Por un momento se instaló un ambiente tenso en la habitación, hasta que McGonagall les saludó:

— Buenos días. — por un momento se intercambiaron saludos hasta que Harry preguntó:

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Supongo que estarán al corriente de las noticias de hoy. — Harry empezó murmurando 'Scrimgeour ha muerto', y pronto los otros tres se unieron a sus murmullos sin mucho afán, pues las noticias no eran buenas. — El Ministerio de Magia ha caído.

— Pero el nuevo ministro Dermont todavía sigue en su puesto. — empezó Hermione, intentando encontrar un lado positivo. McGonagall se sentó en el enorme sillón detrás del escritorio, dándole la espalda al retrato de Dumbledore, y les invitó a los cuatro a sentarse en las sillas que había delante.

— Sí, Dermont sigue en su puesto y está de nuestra parte, pero hasta que llegue la hora del enfrentamiento — Harry sintió un pequeño escalofrío. No quería que llegara ese momento para no tener que hacer frente a Voldemort, pero tampoco quería que los demás siguieran sufriendo mientras él tenía la llave para terminar con todo eso. Ron le apretó el hombro, entendiéndolo, mientras Hermione le regalaba una sonrisa de coraje. — se va a ver obligado a aceptar lo que diga Yaxley. —todos reconocían ese nombre: era el mortífago que les había perseguido en el Ministerio.

— Y eso se traduce en propaganda para atrapar al fugitivo más buscado, ¿no? — preguntó Harry, recordando la propaganda del Profeta. La directora asintió con preocupación, poniéndose bien las gafas cuadradas. Luego, soltó la bomba:

— También significa que se me va a retirar el puesto de Directora. — los tres gryffindors abrieron la boca, impresionados y ultrajados, y Draco se reclinó en su silla. Si McGonagall se iba, significaba por un lado la caída de Hogwarts y por otro, la entrada de un nuevo director.

— ¿Quién…? — preguntó Draco insensiblemente. Hermione quiso reprenderlo por no comprender el dolor de McGonagall, pero ella también quería saber quién la reemplazaría.

— Severus Snape.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntaron de repente los cuatro, inclinándose hacia delante. Phineas Black, un retrato a la derecha de Dumbledore, comentó sobre la educación de los alumnos y algo sobre ser director y slytherin, pero nadie le hizo caso. — ¿Cómo? No puede hacer eso. — continuó Ron.

— Al parecer, sí se puede si se tiene una disposición firmada en persona por el primer ministro. — la voz de McGonagall era ácida mientras miraba la carta que estaba a un lado de la mesa. Nadie había reparado en ella hasta ese momento. — Pero eso no importa ahora: cuando llegue el momento, Hogwarts estará de tu parte, Potter. — sentenció McGonagall, intentando no mostrarse demasiado apasionada ni demasiado insensible.

— Pero, ¿Y Snape?

— No debemos preocuparnos por él. — se desentendió McGonagall; sin embargo, en su mirada había una determinación férrea. —Será también eliminado cuando llegue el momento. — Los cuatro asintieron, viendo justa la afirmación de la profesora, y ante las caras jóvenes de los antiguos estudiantes, añadió. — Por tanto, les sugiero que si tienen algún asunto pendiente en Hogwarts, empiecen ahora a solucionarlo. — Harry se giró hacia los otros tres: estaba seguro de que había un horrocrux en el colegio y ésta era su oportunidad para meterse bajo la capa de invisibilidad y mirar por el colegio.

— Nos gustaría antes hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. A solas. — pidió Harry, lanzando una mirada educada a la profesora McGonagall. A regañadientes, la mujer miró alternativamente el retrato de su mentor y a sus alumnos y, finalmente, suspiró disimuladamente mientras se retiraba con pasos silenciosos. Harry miró fijamente el retrato de Dumbledore, que esbozó una simple sonrisa inocente y sin malicia, y luego asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Hermione. Sabiendo lo que quería decir, Hermione se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a mover la varita, poniendo todos los encantamientos de silencio que se le ocurrieron. Luego se volvió a sentar, diciendo:

— Ya está, Harry.

— Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore. —saludó educadamente Harry, siendo secundado por Ron y Hermione. Draco luchaba contra sí mismo, intentando no sonrojarse por la vergüenza ni temblar ante la impresionante e intensa mirada de Dumbledore.

— Buenos días, muchachos. ¿Qué tal se encuentran? — preguntó afablemente Dumbledore. — Les ofrecería un dulce, pero me temo que la profesora McGonagall no es muy aficionada a los caramelos.

— Profesor, — siguió Harry, intentando mantenerse serio. Aquella habilidad que tenía Dumbledore para relajarlos a todos ofreciéndoles un caramelo era algo que extrañaba. — respecto a los horrocruxes…

— ¿Sí, Harry?

— El guardapelo que conseguimos en la cueva era falso. — empezó Harry con un deje de frustración. A pesar de haber conseguido el verdadero guardapelo y haberlo destruido, seguía sintiendo esa espina clavada en su alma. — Encontramos el verdadero y ahora está destruido.

— Muy bien, Harry. Sabía que lo conseguirías; tienes la mejor ayuda que se pueda otorgar. — los ojos de Dumbledore se dirigieron a Hermione, luego a Ron y, finalmente, a Malfoy, que se quedó paralizado en su sitio.

— La copa de Hufflepuff está en la cámara de los Lestrange, en Gringotts. Todavía no sabemos cómo llegar hasta ahí, pero miraremos eso después. — dijo Harry. Dumbledore infló el pecho de orgullo: el chico que había visto crecer desde que fuera un infante de once años era ahora un hombre hecho y derecho, paciente, perseverante y responsable. — Nagini y el propio Innombrable siguen siendo intocables, y el último horrocrux, algo de Ravenclaw… Creemos que puede estar en Hogwarts, aquí. — Harry señaló sus pies enfáticamente y Dumbledore, después de mesarse la barba pensativamente, asintió:

— Si estáis en lo cierto, deberíais empezar buscando en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Eso podrá daros alguna pista sobre lo que buscáis. También podéis preguntarle a la Dama Gris, el fantasma de la casa de Ravenclaw. — Harry, Ron y Hermione asintieron y, después de un rápido agradecimiento, los cuatro se levantaron, dispuestos a meterse bajo la capa de invisibilidad y rondar los pasillos hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, Dumbledore les paró. —Espera un momento, Draco. Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo, en privado.

Draco palideció, pensando en la cantidad de reproches que diría Dumbledore una vez estuvieran solos, pero, por una vez, decidió hacer lo correcto: se sentó en su silla y vio como los demás salían de la habitación. Los hechizos de silencio seguían vigentes, por lo que pudo detectar Draco, y Hermione no se molestó en quitarlos. Mejor, cuantos menos oyeran los reproches de Dumbledore, menor sería su humillación.

— Draco, — le llamó Dumbledore. El aludido levantó la cara y miró el retrato: no había decepción ni tristeza ni ira, sólo un alivio extraño en su mirada. — me alegra verte en estas condiciones.

— Profesor Dumbledore… — dijo Draco, casi sin aliento. No esperaba unas palabras tan amables saliendo de la voz de un retrato de un hombre al que había condenado a muerte. — Yo…

— No tienes ninguna culpa en todo lo que pasó, Draco. No te culpes en vano, pues yo no te culpo. — le aconsejó Dumbledore con voz suave. Draco deseó seguir su consejo, pero sabía de antemano que las pesadillas continuarían. Sin embargo, su cerebro fue más allá de las palabras de Dumbledore y llegó a la idea:

— ¿Entonces usted lo sabía? — preguntó Draco de nuevo. Aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía, el anciano lo había confesado: sabía de su plan para matarlo. Le había intentado ayudar, le había mostrado sus nulas tentativas de asesinato y, finalmente, le había tendido una mano, desarmado e indefenso. Débil.

— Desde el principio. — el destello en la mirada de Dumbledore hizo que la última pieza del puzle en la mente de Draco encajase:

— Snape… Él se lo dijo, ¿verdad? — Dumbledore sonrió, asintió y se mesó la barba. — Entonces, ¡es un traidor! — exclamó Draco en voz baja, aún a sabiendas de que los hechizos de silencio perduraban en la habitación. — Pero… entonces…

— Yo le ordené que me matara, llegado el momento. — la cara de Draco se convirtió en un auténtico poema. Todo el año pasado lo había pasado en constante angustia y paranoia: sentirse bajo la vigilante mirada de Snape, esperando un fallo en su plan, la presión del Señor Tenebroso, el ver truncadas todas sus opciones, la duda final sobre su capacidad para mutilar su alma… — Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, Draco.

— Pero ahora él está en su contra. — retrucó Draco, sin ver el plan de Dumbledore. Sí, Snape había seguido las órdenes de Dumbledore al matarlo, pero desde ese momento se había auspiciado en la guarida de su señor y había cumplido a rajatabla todos sus deseos.

— Las apariencias engañan, Draco. Lleva ayudándoos mucho tiempo. — Draco pensó y pensó, hasta decir:

— El libro de hechizos… La espada de Gryffindor… ¿no es así, señor? — los ojos entrecerrados de Malfoy chocaron contra el lienzo. Dumbledore asintió y Draco, finalmente, preguntó. — ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? ¿Por qué a mí?

— Sabes guardar secretos, Draco. — empezó Dumbledore, refiriéndose a su habilidad para la oclumancia. — Y, cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse, necesitaréis todos los aliados con los que podáis contar, incluido él. Sólo asegúrate de no descubrir su coartada antes de tiempo. — Draco asintió con la cabeza, pensando egoístamente en el destino de sus padres si Snape se viera descubierto. A pesar de que su relación con ellos estaba dañada, seguían siendo demasiado cercanos al traidor como para salir inmunes de esa situación.

Malfoy se levantó al ver que la conversación había acabado, se alisó la túnica y miró por la ventana. Desde ahí podía ver el campo de Quidditch y las lindes del Bosque Prohibido. De espaldas a Dumbledore y semi oculto en las sombras del despacho, Draco sonrió con nostalgia: todo había sido más fácil cuando sólo era un mocoso ansioso de diversión y bromas de mal gusto.

—**2—**

Harry, Ron y Hermione pararon frente a la gárgola donde estaba la sala común de Ravenclaw. No sabían si era porque había clases en ese momento o por la falta de alumnos, pero los pasillos parecían casi desiertos. A pesar de todo, los tres iban cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad y un hechizo de camuflaje que hacía que sus pies, que sobresalían por debajo de la capa, no se vieran tanto. Harry estaba a punto de decir algo, pues llevaban dos minutos parados delante de la estatua, cuando la gárgola giró sobre su eje y se movió, dejándolos pasar.

Luna Lovegood, con sus pendientes hechos de tapones de corcho y sus gafas estrambóticas que usaba para ver criaturas imaginarias, salió contenta por el espacio que dejó la estatua y, antes de que se cerrara el paso, los tres jóvenes entraron en la sala común de Ravenclaw, dando gracias a Luna y su oportuna aparición. Al mirar en su interior, los tres gryffindors abrieron la boca perplejos.

La sala común era grande y redonda, llena de amplios ventanales arqueados. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros y había varios sofás y sillones azules en el centro formando un círculo. El techo abovedado de la sala estaba pintado de color azul, como el cielo estrellado. El mismo patrón de la pintura del techo se repetía en el suelo. Más adelante estaban las escaleras de acceso a los dormitorios femeninos y masculinos. En medio de las dos aberturas en la sala se encontraba un enorme busto de Rowena Ravenclaw, la fundadora de la Casa de Ravenclaw.

Aún escondidos en la capa, los tres avanzaron hasta la estatua y, por un momento, permanecieron mirándola fijamente, analizando sus rasgos. Tenía un gesto intimidante en la cara, un aspecto austero y el pelo largo. Sin embargo, lo que les llamó la atención a los tres jóvenes fue la diadema que llevaba en la frente: no tenía gran ornamentación, pero seguramente sí tendría gran valor. Harry, mirando que no hubiera nadie en la sala común, alzó el brazo, sacándolo por encima de la capa, y tocó la diadema de piedra:

— Es la diadema de Ravenclaw. — dijo detrás de ellos una voz suave y soñadora. Los tres se volvieron de golpe:

— ¡Luna! — susurraron en voz baja. — ¿Cómo…? — Luna señaló sus propias gafas de colores chillones y comentó con alegría:

— Tenéis las cabezas llenas de torposoplos. — los tres muchachos sonrieron con nostalgia: casi no se acordaban de todas las criaturas invisibles que Luna señalaba.

— ¿Qué sabes de la diadema? — preguntó Harry sin salir de la capa de invisibilidad.

— Está perdida: se le llama la diadema perdida. —Luna miró a todos lados, sopesando sus posibilidades o intentando acordarse de algo, y finalmente añadió. — Pero quizás la Dama Gris sepa algo de ella.

— ¿La Dama Gris? — preguntó Harry. Sí, era el fantasma de Ravenclaw, pero ninguno de los tres gryffindors recordaba haberla visto en todos sus años en Hogwarts. — ¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?

— Puedo llevaros hasta ella si queréis. — Por un momento Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, suponían, así que todo lo que pudieran averiguar sería bien recibido. Asintieron finalmente y le comunicaron su decisión a Luna, que no podía verlos:

— Llévanos hasta ella, Luna.

* * *

**Nota: ¿es buen momento para las confesiones? Yo creo que sí. Vale, podría empezar por... Bueno, como ya habréis visto o leído, Snape es bueno. ¡Obvio! O no tanto, en un principio mi idea sobre él era mucho más... ¿Guay? No, guay no, porque era malvado pero malvado, de esta gente que, ya sabes, controla a todo el mundo para conseguir sus objetivos. Mi idea de ese Snape era, simplemente, búsqueda de poder. Ya basta de tanto sangresucia y sangrelimpia, simplemente utilizar todos sus métodos para conseguir el poder, lo cual, dentro de que ya sabemos que Snape era bueno y lo ignoramos, encaja con su personalidad.**

**Y, bueno, dirán, ¿por qué es cool que sea malo? Porque a mí me chiflan los malos. Lo siento, pero es verdad, a más malo es el malo, más guay me parece. Pero tiene que ser malo, no estar medio pirado, sino simplemente, ya sabes, malo MALO XD  
**

**Pero que nadie se altere, Snape es bueno, ya lo hemos oído de los labios de Dumbledore, ¿no? (O leído jeje)  
**

**Ahora, por último quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, ya saben, siempre le ayuda a uno a seguir, ¿no? jeje  
**

**TBC...  
**


	14. Chapter 14

—**1—**

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron a Luna, bajando las escaleras móviles. Desde debajo de la capa de invisibilidad podían ver los cuadros y retratos, que saludaban a Luna con expresiones no muy alegres. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Luna se deslizó ágilmente por la pequeña portezuela que daba acceso al largo pasillo de la planta y sujetó la puerta unos segundos de más para que pasaran los tres gryffindors.

Mientras se alejaban de las escaleras, Hermione miró hacia atrás: ¿hacían bien en dejar a Malfoy tanto tiempo solo? Ella estaba segura de que si pasaba algo, el muchacho volvería a la casita del bosque, pero tampoco querría verlo enfrentando mortífagos: seguramente acabarían con él en seguida, pues los criminales no solían ir de uno en uno y eran más diestros que ellos con la varita.

Ron le agarró del brazo y le empujó hacia delante, lanzándole una mirada sospechosa. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, dejando de lado las preocupaciones, y sonrió débilmente a Ron, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada. Harry, mientras tanto, seguía concentrado en su posterior conversación con la Dama Gris.

Luna los llevó por una escalera secundaria hasta el primer piso y, desde allí, siguió andando hacia el ala oeste del castillo. La chica parecía bailotear mientras andaba, haciendo que la mochila casi vacía se moviera en su espalda, saltando y volviendo a caer. El pasillo se encontraba vacío cuando Luna comenzó a aminorar la marcha y mirar a su alrededor con interés, como si no supiera exactamente qué buscaba. Sin embargo, quedó claro que sí sabía adónde se dirigía cuando se encontró con Nick Casi Decapitado:

— Sir Nicholas, — le llamó la ravenclaw. El fantasma, feliz de que no usara su mote de 'Casi Decapitado', le sonrió y movió su cabeza con un sonido de succión mientras hacía una reverencia. — hola.

— Buenos días, jovencita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

— Estoy buscando al fantasma de Ravenclaw. ¿Sabe dónde está? — preguntó la siempre educada Luna. Nick se acarició la barbilla en un gesto pensativo y, finalmente, contestó:

— Se dirigía hacia el Vestíbulo, hace cinco minutos más o menos. — Luna agradeció y Nick volvió a hacerle una reverencia antes de traspasar la pared. Harry entonces susurró:

— A partir de aquí, nos separamos. Gracias por todo, Luna. — Luna sonrió, todavía con las gafas puestas, y susurró un 'Adiós' que los tres gryffindors apenas llegaron a escuchar, pues ya estaban corriendo lo más sincronizadamente posible hacia el vestíbulo.

Deshicieron el camino andado y llegaron hasta las escaleras principales móviles. Desde el primer piso podían ver el vestíbulo y, atravesándolo rápidamente, el fantasma de la Dama Gris. Harry jadeó de emoción, empezando a bajar los escalones sin darle tiempo a la escalera de parar. Antes de que llegara a su destino, Harry cogió las manos de Ron y Hermione y dieron un pequeño salto, alcanzando el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas faltaban cinco escalones para llegar, los tres gryffindors pararon en seco: las enormes puertas principales del vestíbulo se abrieron con un chirrido lamentable y, por ellas aparecieron dos odiosas personas: Snape y Umbridge, junto a una pequeña comitiva en la que estaba Percy Weasley. Umbridge, con sus eternas túnicas de color rosa chillón, sus manos rechonchas llenas de exagerados anillos y su voz aguda, no dejaba de hablar y hablar. En sus manos llevaba unos papeles, seguramente del Ministerio, con actas.

Snape, por su parte, seguía vistiendo su ropa negra, seguía llevando el pelo grasiento y la eterna mueca de hastío en la cara. No parecía estar escuchando ni una tercera parte de lo que Umbridge decía; según se fijaron los tres gryffindors, nadie en la comitiva parecía estar escuchando verdaderamente a Umbridge, salvo la dolorosa excepción de Percy, que debía de ser a todas luces el ayudante de la bruja.

Rompiendo con la monotonía de caras aburridas, un hombre y una mujer, vestidos de negro riguroso y con cara porcina, hablaban por lo bajo y, en un determinado momento, palmearon el hombro de Snape, con una sonrisa maliciosa. El futuro director giró la cara para mirarles sin esforzarse en mostrarse mínimamente interesado en la insulsa charla de Umbridge, y susurró algo con cara seria, haciendo que los otros dos compinches estallaran en carcajadas.

Y entonces, sucedió: Umbridge dejó de hablar y carraspeó con su molesto 'ejem' que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera que lo oyese. Snape se giró, los dos tipos vestidos de negro disimularon sus risas como toses y Umbridge continuó su perorata. Pero aquello les sirvió a los tres gryffindors como incentivo para empezar a correr escaleras arriba, olvidándose de la Dama Gris, recoger a Malfoy y volver a su guarida.

—**2—**

Draco dejó de mirar por la ventana, aburrido. Dumbledore en su retrato desenvolvía su tercer caramelo y los demás cuadros habían vuelto a su rutina: hablar de sus cosas de tiempos pasados, mirar al infinito… Draco pasó la vista por el escritorio que, por pocas horas más, pertenecía a McGonagall, y reparó en la carta. Cuando habían hablado de su próxima destitución, McGonagall había mirado la carta con malos ojos, dando a entender que aquella era la misiva que el Ministerio había mandado para informar de su degradación a profesora de Transformaciones y Subdirectora Adjunta.

Sus ojos fueron rápidamente a Dumbledore, que seguía entretenido con su dulce, y a la puerta: no se oía nada afuera. Con cuidado, cogió el sobre blanco apergaminado y lo abrió, mirando dentro: sólo estaba el pergamino de la carta, nada más. Con paciencia, memorizó cómo había quedado el sobre y su posición cuando McGonagall había salido del despacho, y luego sacó la carta.

Comenzó a leerla con interés: estaba firmada por Dermont, el Primer Ministro actual, y no contenía información relevante, salvo al final de la carta, donde Draco podía leer entre líneas la próxima llegada a Hogwarts de dos oficiales del Ministerio de Magia altamente cualificados para ocuparse de las cátedras de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles, y de Umbridge para instaurarlos en sus puestos y para nombrar al nuevo Director.

Con la carta todavía en la mano, Draco sonrió pérfidamente: recordaba a Umbridge, la bruja con cara de sapo y un serio problema contra las razas inferiores. Sin embargo, quinto curso había sido, sin duda, su mejor año: las clases de Defensa habían pasado a ser prácticamente una hora libre para descansar encima del libro, Potter había quedado expulsado del equipo de quidditch y con una montaña de castigos inmensa, Draco había formado parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial, Dumbledore había sido temporalmente destituido y, para ponerle la guinda al pastel, Gryffindor no había ganado la Copa de Quidditch, sino Slytherin.

Mientras metía la carta en el sobre y dejaba todo como lo había encontrado, Draco se quedó pensando en su anterior pensamiento: su mejor año había sido, seguramente, el peor de Potter; es más, en esos momentos se encontraba combatiendo implícitamente contra todo aquello que había hecho su quinto año genial. Draco despejó la cabeza agitándola, tratando de pensar lo menos posible.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden: la puerta se abrió apresurada pero sigilosamente, se cerró y una mano estiró de su túnica para que se metiera dentro de la capa. Harry, Ron y Hermione le miraron un momento, con gotas de sudor resbalando por la frente y las mejillas teñidas de rojo, antes de coger un puñado de polvos flú.

Entonces, Draco lo entendió: podía oír la voz chirriante de Umbridge, la tensa discusión que sostuvo durante unos momentos con McGonagall, ver la puerta empezar a abrirse y, entonces, Harry dijo: 'Al Refugio'. Todo se volvió un torbellino de colores que terminó en un abrupto color negro y, finalmente, el duro suelo de madera de la casita del bosque.

— ¿Estáis todos bien? — preguntó Ron sin aliento. Draco se sintió ridículo: los cuatro estaban atrapados en la chimenea, encajados en una marea de piernas y brazos. Empezó a moverse, provocando una oleada de gruñidos y lamentos mientras se empujaba con el hombro para salir. Salió disparado al suelo, tropezando con el pie de Hermione y la capa de invisibilidad, que se enredó en su pierna.

Y mientras los demás comenzaban a salir más holgados, Draco se levantó con molestia y se sacudió la túnica. Ron comenzó a sobarse el hombro y Hermione quitó los hechizos de camuflaje que llevaban los tres gryffindors mientras Harry recogía la capa de invisibilidad y la guardaba a buen recaudo. Entonces, mirándolos a los tres, Draco preguntó:

— ¿Entonces? ¿Habéis averiguado algo? — Harry suspiró frustrado, Ron se dejó caer en el sofá y Hermione se mesó el pelo: no, no habían conseguido averiguar nada.

— A medias. Buscamos una diadema.

— ¿Le preguntasteis al fantasma de Ravenclaw? — Draco fue perforado por tres miradas asesinas.

— No, no pudimos porque vinieron Umbridge y Snape. — respondió Ron de malos modos. Luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se lamentó. — ¡Si sólo hubieran llegado cinco minutos más tarde!

— Bueno, al menos sabemos qué es lo que buscamos. Algo es algo. — intentó animarlos Harry sin mucha convicción. Draco pensó por un momento en decirles sobre la verdadera lealtad de Snape, aunque fuera para animarlos, pero cerró la boca sin hablar: Dumbledore se lo había dicho a él y sólo a él, por tanto, no debía contarlo hasta que la coartada de Snape cayera.

— Deberíamos centrarnos en Gringotts, ahora más que nunca. — sugirió Draco. Hermione lo secundó con rapidez y, después de unos segundos de vacilación, se apuntó Harry. Ron soltó un largo lamento parecido al de un animal, dejando caer la cabeza en el sofá: estaba cansado de haber subido siete pisos corriendo agachado bajo una capa de invisibilidad, necesitaba un respiro. Harry y Hermione sonrieron mientras Draco alzaba las cejas, impresionado por la vagancia de Weasley. Luego se sentaron, empezando a hacer un pequeño plano del vestíbulo de Gringotts.

* * *

**Nota: yuh! Adoro a Luna, como varios de vosotros. De verdad, parece que no se entera de nada estando en su mundo pero al final resulta que se ha enterado de todo. Jejeje, me encanta, repito.**

**Bueno, y como siempre que hacen un plan estos chicos gafados, acaba yéndose por el desagüe. Yo creo que Voldemort les ha echado un mal de ojo por lo menos, porque no puede ser que se encuentren con mortífagos hasta en la sopa.  
**

**Y Draco... Bueno, respecto a cuándo revelará lo que sabe, se lo va a guardar para sí mismo hasta el final. ¿Por qué? Porque él lo sabe y los demás no, ¡chincha rabiña! No, si Dumbledore se lo ha confíado y sabiendo que ninguno de los otros tres tiene mucha habilidad para la oclumancia (es que son gryffindors, diría Draco) entonces se lo va a guardar para él.  
**

**Próxima actualización, por supuesto, el ¡sábado!  
**

**TBC...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

—**1—**

Draco inspiró fuertemente y soltó el aire por la boca, intentando tranquilizarse mientras miraba la poción multijugos. El plan no estaba mal; de hecho él mismo había participado en la realización del mismo, pero eso no significaba que fuera mínimamente seguro. Miró a los tres gryffindors delante de él, mirándole expectantes y esperando a que se tomara la poción.

— ¿Listos? — preguntó Draco sin mirarlos. Los tres asintieron con cierta congoja. — Allá vamos.

Se tomó de un trago la poción multijugos. Observó sus dedos hincharse y sintió cómo le crecía una papada mientras esperaba que surtiera completo efecto. Luego, se miró en el espejo, observando al hombre gordo y peludo en el que se había convertido, ensanchó su túnica e introdujo en el bolsillo interior una pequeña petaca llena de poción multijugos. Si algo pasaba y tardaban más de la cuenta, Draco podría permanecer escondido un rato más.

Luego, salieron de la casita y, en el punto de desaparición, Harry, Ron y Hermione se introdujeron bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Draco se acercó hasta donde estaban los tres y sintió la mano de uno de ellos agarrarle la túnica antes de aparecerse.

El callejón Diagon estaba inusitadamente vacío. Apenas había un par de personas en la calle, además de unos tipos vestidos con el uniforme de aurores patrullando el callejón arriba y abajo. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas, con los cristales sucios y polvorientos, como si los vendedores se hubieran marchado hacía varios meses. Draco respiró hondo y comenzó a andar hacia el único edificio que todavía resplandecía con luz propia: Gringotts.

Con fingida calma, el gordo y peludo hombre paseó por el vestíbulo con parsimonia, dejando que sus botas de piel de dragón hicieran un ruido rítmico al golpear el tacón contra el suelo. Dentro del banco de duendes había dos aurores apostados en dos columnas con unas delgadas varas de oro que vibraban cuando había alguien disfrazado u oculto. Draco pasó con cuidado, intentando mantenerse lo más lejos posible, y los aurores le echaron un rápido vistazo.

La mayoría de los duendes se encontraba libre, contando monedas de oro y tasando las reliquias que los magos les habían dado. Sólo había dos duendes ocupados: uno que hablaba con dos magos ataviados con túnicas de viaje y otro que hablaba con un mago de túnicas oscuras y grandes como un armario. Antes de llegar delante de uno de los duendes, el segundo mago dejó de hablar, se despidió con palabras rudas y se dio la vuelta. El mundo de Draco se le cayó a los pies: aquel era el padre de su camarada Goyle, un mortífago hecho y derecho.

El hombre pasó por su lado dirigiéndole una mirada de asco y Draco se contuvo de saludarle, puesto que se conocían desde pequeños debido a la amistad con su hijo. Siguió hacia delante, dirigiéndose al duende que parecía tener más poder en la sala. Mientras llegaba, escuchó la voz de Weasley susurrando:

— Los aurores no dejan de mirarnos. — apenas pudo oírlo, pero de todas formas miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, intentando discernir si alguien más lo había oído. Llegó hasta el duende y carraspeó por lo bajo, pidiéndole que le atendiera:

— Buenos días y bienvenido al Banco de Gringotts. ¿Qué desea? — aunque las palabras eran formales, la voz aguda del duende dejaba claro que le estaba molestando. Dejó de escribir con la pluma en el viejo libro de cuentas y se incorporó en su asiento, acercándose a Draco, que miró por un momento la nariz afilada del goblin.

— Desearía sacar dinero de mi cuenta, señor. — miró por un momento a los aurores que se acercaban a ellos a paso lento antes de tenderle al duende su varita para la inspección y un papel donde explicaba quién era. Si Sirius Black había conseguido sacar dinero de Gringotts siendo el fugitivo más buscado, había dicho Harry mientras ideaban el plan, esto debería funcionar. Sintió un pequeño empujón en su pierna derecha, dejando claro que los gryffindors se estaban acercando al duende.

— Muy bien, señor. — los aurores, que miraban con malos ojos al gordo peludo, volvieron a sus sitios sin decir nada. El duende saltó del alto taburete en el que estaba sentado y se adelantó a la orden de — Sígame, por favor.

Detrás de él, escuchó tres suspiros idénticos mientras se dirigían a los carros. Draco no le había comentado al duende sobre sus tres compañeros de viaje y esperaba poder seguir en esa tónica un tiempo más. Mientras esperaban a que llegara el carro en aquella pequeña plataforma, uno de sus tres compañeros le golpeó disimuladamente en la pierna, dejándole ver su posición para no chocarse contra ellos. El duende no parecía enterarse de nada y Draco estuvo a punto de suplicar a Merlín para que la situación continuase así.

Cuando el carro llegó, el duende se subió y Draco, con la excusa de ser tan gordo, se movió con lentitud hasta su sitio, dejando que pasaran Harry, Ron y Hermione delante de él. En cuanto su trasero tocó el asiento de frío metal, el carro se movió tan rápido que Draco tuvo que sujetarse a la barra de seguridad para no caerse. Como el duende se encontraba delante de él y de espaldas, no pudo ver los tres pares de pies que sobresalían por debajo de la capa, que empezaba a levantarse debido a la velocidad del carro.

Draco asomó levemente la cabeza y miró hacia abajo: todavía quedaba mucho trayecto, pues las cámaras más antiguas y las mejor protegidas se encontraban en la parte más inferior de la gruta. Abajo podía discernir las estalagmitas de piedra dura y sólida, mientras que en la parte más superior de la cueva empezaban a formarse estalactitas. Esperó durante cinco minutos más mientras el carro se bamboleaba de un lado a otro y, finalmente, supo que había recorrido la mitad del trayecto: la ola de aire frío, según le había indicado su padre cuando sólo tenía once años, le servía para identificar la mitad del trayecto.

Intentó no pensar en su padre, pues no sabía cómo se encontraría. Puede que los Malfoy no fueran unos sentimentales, pero Draco se preocupaba por sus padres y esperaba que ellos se preocuparan por él. Sacudió la cabeza y esperó hasta visualizar más adelante la enorme Catarata del Ladrón: era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

Los tres gryffindors se destaparon y guardaron con rapidez la capa de invisibilidad antes de llegar a la catarata. Draco, por su parte, esperó hasta el último segundo antes de lanzar la maldición imperdonable _imperius. _El duende se quedó tieso y Draco susurró con fuerza: A la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange.

El carro continuó, la catarata los mojó y, de repente, el carro dio una fuerte sacudida y se quedó parado. El suelo del carro desapareció por arte de magia mientras los cuatro magos y el duende caían al vacío. Como habían programado, Hermione conjuró un _Arresto momentum_, haciendo que la caída libre se frenara a escasos treinta centímetros del suelo. Hermione agitó de nuevo la varita y todos cayeron al suelo con pequeños gemidos de incomodidad.

Se levantaron y se miraron: estaban todos empapados, incluso el duende, y Draco volvía a tener su apariencia habitual, quedándole grotesca la túnica ensanchada. Mientras se secaban a base de varita y Draco se encogía la túnica hasta quedar de su tamaño, el duende dio un par de pasos, confuso. El efecto del _imperius_ había terminado abruptamente debido a la caída y desconcentración de Draco.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó el duende, antes de darse la vuelta y observar a los magos. — ¡Intrusos, intru—!

— _¡Imperius!_ — gritó Harry, apuntándole con la varita. Por un momento, el duende se quedó rígido, con los ojos blanquecinos, y después comenzó a andar torpemente, susurrando como un mantra Cámara de los Lestrange.

— ¿Aquí no hay aurores, no? — preguntó Ron, mirando a Malfoy. Draco suspiró, negó con la cabeza y pensó en la cantidad de veces que Weasley le había repetido la misma pregunta mientras ideaban el plan.

— De todas formas, vayamos con cuidado. — dijo Hermione, siempre precavida. Harry, que iba al frente de la comitiva junto al duende, asintió y les felicitó:

— Al final ha salido bien, ¿no chicos? — asintieron con una sonrisa en la boca antes de que Ron, en tono jocoso, añadiera:

— Lo malo será salir.

Su conversación murió allí. Habían llegado al camino de piedra que continuaba bajando hasta la cámara de los Lestrange, y en esos momentos, los cuatro estaban concentrados en la futura visión del dragón del que Malfoy había hablado. Según había dicho, no tendrían que enfrentarse al dragón, puesto que los duendes tenían un sistema de seguridad para domar al dragón y asustarlo. Eso, para Hermione, constituía una barbarie que debía ser controlada y suprimida.

Giraron por el recodo y llegaron a la sala del dragón. Tenía enormes pilares y escasa iluminación, por lo que Hermione no pudo apreciar los detalles del dolor que debía pasar el dragón. Pudo ver las cicatrices, sobre todo en su hocico, los ojos blancos, pues era ciego de tanto tiempo que llevaba guardando las cámaras de Gringotts en absoluta oscuridad y lo delgado que estaba, o al menos eso le pareció a Hermione.

El duende se dirigió a un recoveco de la sala, de donde sacó dos pequeños instrumentos de metal que, cuando se agitaban, sonaban y hacían retroceder al dragón. Hermione arrugó la cara mientras Harry cogía uno y Ron el otro, abriendo y cerrando la comitiva respectivamente. El dragón se retiró, aterrado de miedo y resoplando, echando humo por la nariz, y los magos y el duende se introdujeron por la cavidad que había detrás del dragón.

En el pequeño corredor había varias cámaras, cinco en total, y ninguna de ellas numerada. Todas tenían puertas iguales, de hierro y acero oscuro. El duende se paró en la tercera puerta, puso su mano sobre la superficie metálica y se abrió hacia dentro con un chirrido que parecía más un lamento. Harry petrificó al duende, que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, y los cuatro magos se dispusieron a mirar la cámara.

Si a Harry le impactó ver su cámara de Gringotts llena de galeones, aquella le dejó boquiabierto: había montones de galeones de oro, copas, cubertería, vajilla entera de oro, reliquias antiguas y objetos de inmenso valor. El único que no parecía impresionado por la riqueza fue Draco, pues su familia era igual de rica, o incluso más, que los Lestrange.

— Hay muchas copas, ¿cómo vamos a saber cuál es la verdadera? — preguntó Ron, confuso. No esperaba encontrar tantas dificultades hallando una copa en una cámara de seguridad. Hermione se giró hacia Draco y dijo:

— Draco, tú viste cómo era la copa con tus propios ojos. ¿La ves por aquí? — preguntó. Draco escaneó el sitio rápidamente, esperando encontrarla pronto, pero parecía como si Bellatrix se les hubiera adelantado: había varias copas de oro con rubíes incrustados y resultaba difícil distinguirla si no se acercaba.

— No lo sé, hay varias copas que son parecidas. — antes de que nadie pudiera lamentarse, Harry se agarró la cicatriz débilmente. Luego, dijo:

— Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir el horrocrux. — Harry se volvió hacia Hermione, que era la que llevaba el bolso de cuentas que Hagrid había regalado a Harry por su cumpleaños y el cual había sido hechizado para no tener fondo, prácticamente. — Pásame la espada de Gryffindor, Hermione. —Hermione rebuscó en el bolso, metió la mano y luego el brazo y sacó la espada, tendiéndosela a Harry. — Vosotros no paséis y no toquéis nada; a saber qué maldición habrá puesto Bellatrix sobre su cámara.

— Prueba lanzando un _Accio_, Harry. — propuso Ron cuando Harry se aventuró en la cámara. Harry, con la varita en una mano y la espada en la otra, convocó la copa de Hufflepuff sin tener éxito ni esperanza de que funcionara. Luego se encogió de hombros, frunció el ceño y se concentró en encontrar la copa.

Andaba de puntillas, esquivando galeones y objetos como un espía muggle, — pensó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, —y mirando las copas con el ceño fruncido, esperando que su cicatriz dijera algo. A Draco todo aquello le parecía ridículo, así que optó por salir de nuevo al pasillo. Aunque el duende estaba todavía petrificado en el suelo y lanzándole miradas asesinas que Draco ignoró olímpicamente, podía oír revuelo a lo lejos. Con rapidez recorrió el pequeño pasillo y sacó la cabeza fuera: el dragón tapaba la mayor parte de su visión, pero podía oír los gritos de los aurores, diciendo ¡Intrusos!.

— Nos han descubierto. — dijo volviendo a la cámara. La cara de los tres gryffindors se volvió un auténtico poema, antes de que Harry redoblara sus esfuerzos para encontrar el horrocrux. Sin embargo, más prisa significó que Harry chocara contra una montaña de galeones. Harry acalló su quejido poniéndose el brazo en la boca mientras las monedas se multiplicaban y saltaban disparadas a todas partes.

— ¡Ahí está! — informó Harry. Las monedas saltarinas tocaban a su vez otros objetos, haciendo que estos se multiplicaran de nuevo y saltaran a su vez. Con rapidez, Harry cruzó la cámara, ahogando quejidos y lamentos, extendió la espada de Gryffindor y la pasó por el asa de la pequeña copa que se encontraba escondida en las sombras en el último estante de la pared del fondo.

Harry saltó, con la copa en la mano, apartando los objetos ardientes y saltarines, y Ron y Hermione le agarraron de los brazos cuando llegó a la puerta, tirando de él hacia afuera. Luego, Draco empujó la puerta de metal pesado para que se cerrara, dejando un desastre en la cámara de los Lestrange.

* * *

**Nota: jeje, pues ahora toca lo complicado, salir de Gringotts. Nos acercamos mucho mucho a la batalla final, de hecho, queda poquísimo para que empiece. ¿O quizás no? Jaja, ¡quién sabe! ¿Vosotros qué pensáis?**

**TBC...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

—**1—**

Tal y como Ron había predicho, salir de Gringotts no sería tan fácil como entrar. Hermione miró a su alrededor, intentando no pensar en si los aurores que les atacaban eran partidarios del bando mortífago o seguidores de la Luz. Gracias a Merlín, sin embargo, los aurores no podían pasar hasta su posición, pues Harry y Ron habían tomado los dos aparatos que había en aquella sala para ahuyentar al dragón. Y ahora, la pobre criatura que antes había pensado Hermione se había convertido en una máquina de matar furiosa y desgarradora.

Su cola se movía de un lado a otro mientras lanzaba aullidos desgarrados y roncos y resoplaba fuego y chispas mezcladas con humo negro como el carbón. Los aurores, no muy astutos, conjuraban una y otra vez un hechizo de conjuntivitis sobre los ojos ciegos del dragón, lo que sólo servía para enfurecerle aún más. La enorme criatura acabó alzándose sobre las patas traseras, estirando de la cadena de acero y dando zarpazos al aire. De todos los aurores que había en la sala, no quedó ninguno en pie.

Hermione miró a los pobres hombres: los más afortunados se habían golpeado contra los pilares de la habitación y yacían inconscientes en el suelo; otros se arrastraban despavoridos por el suelo, asustados a más no poder; y por último, Hermione pudo divisar a una auror, joven y rubia, con la marca de un zarpazo en el pecho. Estaba consciente y apoyada contra un pilar, sujetándose la herida y mirándolos con los ojos inyectados en sangre: Hermione podía asegurar, casi con total certeza, que ella era mortífaga o simpatizante por la mirada que le lanzaba a Harry, el afamado niño que vivió. Y mientras la auror se levantaba del suelo, a Hermione se le ocurrió la idea más descabellada posible:

— ¡Subíos al dragón! — gritó, totalmente convencida. Rápidamente, le quitó a Harry la copa y la espada de Gryffindor y las metió en su bolso de cuentas.

— ¡¿Qué?! — fue lo único que pudieron decir los otros tres miembros del grupo. Hermione, la siempre inteligente y cuerda Hermione, les estaba proponiendo que se subieran a lomos de un dragón. Para ellos, el mundo había dejado de tener sentido en ese preciso momento: Hermione se había vuelto completamente loca si pensaba que eso era una buena idea.

— Es la única forma de marcharnos de aquí. — ante las miradas escépticas de los chicos, ella reafirmó. — ¡Vendrán más, y serán más fuertes!

Entonces, mientras ellos seguían pensando que todo iba a acabar mal como se subieran a ese dragón, Hermione cogió carrerilla y saltó. Se enganchó como pudo a una de las espinas que el dragón tenía en el centro del lomo e intentó acomodarse. El dragón seguía furioso, batiendo las alas débilmente. Con un gesto de su mano, los otros tres saltaron, resignados, como quien salta a su prematura muerte y una vez se hubieron subido, esperaron para ver el siguiente paso del plan de Hermione.

Con un golpe de varita, la cadena de acero se rompió estruendosamente, haciendo que la criatura, un poco más calmada que antes, volviera a agitar las alas sin percibir por primera vez el peso de la cadena. Con un aullido estremecedor, comenzó a dirigirse fuera de la sala y una vez allí, agitó las alas y levantó el vuelo. Y un segundo antes de que los jóvenes magos respiraran con cierta tranquilidad, un grito les hizo mirar abajo: la auror, completamente ajena al dolor, se había agarrado del trozo de cadena que pendía del dragón y ahora volaba con ellos.

— ¡Vosotros— pertenecéis— al — Señor — Tenebroso! — dijo con dificultad, revelando sus verdaderas lealtades. Con los ojos encendidos en ira, la bruja comenzó a ascender con dificultad por la cuerda mientras el dragón se elevaba en el aire, cada vez más y más alto.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Ron, confuso: era mortífaga y quería matarlos, pero si se deshacían de ella y la dejaban caer desde una altura como esa, no sobreviviría a la caída. Todos se miraron entre sí, un poco incómodos, pues sabían que la respuesta era clara: entre ellos y ella, que muriera ella. Harry todavía tenía una misión que cumplir, y para llevarla a cabo los necesitaba a los otros tres. No dejaría a nadie en el camino.

Lo que interrumpió su momentánea cavilación fue, precisamente, un hechizo de ella dirigido a Harry: no una maldición imperdonable, pero tampoco pretendía dejar al niño que vivió ileso. Harry se tambaleó, esquivando la maldición por los pelos y deslizándose precariamente hacia un lado del dragón, que en ese momento estaba a punto de alcanzar el techo de Gringotts. Ron alcanzó a agarrar a Harry de un costado desde atrás, pues estaba en el último puesto, y Draco, entre Harry y Hermione, que iba la primera, sacó la varita con una mueca insondable que rayaba en la crueldad y susurró en el oído de Hermione:

— Abajo con el Señor Tenebroso. — Draco no lo pudo ver, pero Hermione sonrió mientras la cadena se rompía en el punto intermedio y la mortífaga caía al vacío, gritando incoherencias. No se acordaba de si Draco había renegado del Señor Tenebroso alguna otra vez, pero sin duda, aquella era memorable: no era una retirada de su apoyo, era una manifestación del odio y asco que sentía hacia el que fuera su Señor.

Con un aullido furioso, el dragón ciego destrozó la bóveda de piedra de Gringotts y, tras unos segundos camuflados por la humareda terrosa, los cuatro magos y el dragón se alzaron en el aire de nuevo, volando hacia la nada y sobrevolando el Londres mágico. Hermione miró hacia abajo, agarrándose al dragón fuertemente: el callejón Diagon se veía más despoblado que antes mientras una marea de aurores y duendes salía del banco. Los dos hombrecillos que patrullaban arriba y abajo del callejón se pararon y miraron también hacia arriba con las varitas en la mano.

El dragón aleteó más fuerte y Hermione les perdió de vista, tanto a los aurores furiosos como a los duendes perplejos. Dejó que su vista se deleitará con la imagen de Londres: cruzaron la ciudad de un lado al otro, viendo el palacio de Buckingham, el Parlamento inglés y el Big Ben, entre otros edificios. Pronto se perdieron entre las nubes y la humedad, reapareciendo ocasionalmente para ver el paisaje verde de Gran Bretaña y, finalmente, el dragón se cansó.

Comenzó a planear en círculos con las alas extendidas, resoplando y echando humo negro por la boca de dientes romos y, cuando se posó por fin en el suelo, frente a un lago, los cuatro muchachos se deslizaron suavemente desde el lomo a las patas de la criatura, bajando. Con cuidado, se alejaron del dragón, que no tardó en volver a echar a volar, alejándose en el horizonte, y ellos cuatro se sentaron en el pasto seco y amarillento.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Ron, perspicaz. Estaban todos húmedos por haber pasado tanto tiempo sobrevolando el cielo, tan cerca de las nubes, así que Harry conjuró un hechizo de secado rápido sobre ellos mismos. — ¿La destruimos ya?

— Deberíamos, ¿no? — concordó Draco por una vez con Ron. Hermione sacó la copa de Hufflepuff del bolso de cuentas y la miró con cierta tristeza: a pesar de ser un horrocrux, seguía siendo una reliquia de valor incalculable y un tesoro para los hufflepuffs.

— El Innombrable podría enterarse de nuestra misión si la destruimos ahora. — comentó Hermione. La única manera que tenían de saber lo que Voldemort pensaba era la cicatriz de Harry, que hacía de localizador para horrocruxes; sin embargo, hacía tiempo que Harry no era asaltado por visiones y que los dolores fuertes en la cicatriz habían desaparecido.

— Cuando destruimos el guardapelo no pareció enterarse. —rebatió Ron, mirando a Hermione de forma extraña. Parecía como si no quisiera destruirlo, después de todo lo que habían pasado para conseguirlo.

— Lo sé, pero quizás esta vez es diferente. — dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente la copa. La tenía tomada entre el dedo pulgar y el índice y la hacía girar, sacando destellos dorados de su superficie al incidir el sol de la tarde. Ron y Draco miraron a Hermione con las mismas sospechas: ¿le estaría afectando la copa? El guardapelo sí que tenía una voluntad de recrudecer las emociones y sentimientos de los demás, pero la copa no parecía ofensiva.

— ¿Estás bien, Granger? — dijo finalmente Draco. La chica despegó los ojos de la copa y parpadeó antes de frotarse la frente, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. — Te está afectando esa cosa. — sugirió sin delicadeza. Hermione hizo una mueca de frustración y dejó la copa en el suelo, en el círculo que los tres muchachos habían hecho. Luego dijo:

— ¿Tú qué piensas, Harry? ¿Deberíamos destruirla ya? — preguntó. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados, sin ver a Harry, y cuando se giró completamente lo vio agachado cerca de una roca que tapaba casi todo su cuerpo. — ¿Harry? — rápidamente tomaron la copa y se levantaron, preocupados porque Harry podía estar herido. No había dicho nada, pero eso a veces también era algo habitual en él.

— Maldita sea… — dijo el elegido en voz baja. Los otros tres magos le rodearon con presteza, mirándole: tenía ambas manos en la frente, tapando la cicatriz, con los ojos cerrados y concentrado. La conexión se estaba reabriendo, pensó Hermione en seguida: Voldemort debía de estar especialmente furioso. ¿Les habría descubierto? — Lo sabe. Agh…

— Harry… — dijo Ron, dubitativo, sin saber qué hacer. Entre Ron y Hermione, consiguieron levantar a Harry del suelo, mientras Draco los apremiaba para empezar a moverse.

— Destruyamos primero la copa, luego iremos a Hogwarts. — por un momento se quedaron en silencio ante las indicaciones de Harry y, finalmente, Hermione sacó la espada del bolso de cuentas y se la tendió a Harry. Ron los paró, con cara preocupada:

— Creo que deberías hacerlo tú, Hermione.

— ¿Yo?

— Te afecta más que a los demás. Creo que deberías ser tú. — añadió sabiamente. Hermione miró la copa, dejándola en el suelo. Harry se frotó la cicatriz insistentemente y, ante la indecisión de Hermione, le animó:

— Puedes hacerlo, Hermione. — la espada se alzó en el aire con un movimiento torpe y lleno de dudas: se balanceó hacia atrás mientras Hermione perdía el equilibrio y, acto seguido, cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda, dejando caer la espada con toda la fuerza que pudo imprimir. La copa vibró mientras la espada se acercaba y, finalmente, se produjo un resplandor cegador.

Todos escucharon el siseo apagado y furioso mientras se tapaban los ojos con una mano y cuando pudieron mirar directamente, la magia negra que Voldemort había imprimido a la reliquia escapaba de la copa en una hilera de humo negro. Con rapidez, las volutas fueron formando la cara monstruosa de Voldemort, con sus rendijas como nariz y los ojos similares a los de una serpiente. El siseo se convirtió en un chillido agudo y ensordecedor mientras la boca del espectro se abría, retorciéndose en el aire, y desapareciendo poco a poco. La cara se movió rápidamente hacia los magos, les atravesó convirtiéndose en volutas de humo y desapareció definitivamente. La copa estaba rota y mellada, el oro del borde roto y astillado y las gemas quebradas.

—**2—**

Los jóvenes abrieron la boca e inspiraron fuertemente, sintiendo cómo el estrés se iba de sus cuerpos y era reemplazado por el cansancio. La extraña sensación de suciedad persistía en los cuatro mientras Harry se ponía en pie, el primero de ellos. Los demás lo observaron y, poco a poco, fueron imitándolo, esperando la siguiente parte del plan. Harry les miró, examinándolos meticulosamente, antes de decir con voz forzada y dolida:

— Si queréis iros, marchaos ahora. — los miró intermitentemente, esperando a que se fueran. Ron fue el primero en reaccionar: puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y dijo con confianza:

— Estamos juntos hasta el final, amigo. — la mirada de Harry se desvió hacia Hermione, esperando también a que ella se fuera. Sólo sonrió y le dio la mano en señal de apoyo. Luego, Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a Malfoy. Él, más probablemente que los otros, se iría. El chico de slytherin bajó la mirada al suelo, se mordió el labio disimuladamente y repitió en su cabeza, como un mantra: No huyas, no huyas, no huyas. Luego, les miró los valientes héroes y asintió con la cabeza:

— Vamos a Hogwarts, Cara Rajada. — por primera vez en los siete años de relación que llevaban, Harry sonrió ante el despectivo apodo de Malfoy, que esa vez no era dicho con asco o desprecio. La mano libre de Hermione se deslizó hasta tomar la fría de Draco y, después de un apretón disimulado, Hermione cerró los ojos y los llevó a todo hasta Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Wops! Hola a todos de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de 'Rescatándote de la Oscuridad'. Bueno, creo que este capítulo es, sin duda, el más... Emotivo, o sentimental, supongo. Quiero decir, con ese 'Abajo el Señor Tenebroso' de Draco, el capítulo me parece insuperable en ese sentido. Ya veremos qué pasa en los siguientes.**

**Por otro lado, quería hablarles también de todo el capítulo en sí, de lo que escribí y eso. Por un lado, la huida en el dragón (aparte de ser épica, como en la película y en el libro) debo remarcar a la mortífaga: como habrán leído, mortífaga y auror, todo a la vez. Digamos que, háganse una idea de hasta dónde ha llegado la corrupción y putrefacción de Voldemort.  
**

**Seguidamente, lo que he nombrado antes, ese 'Abajo el Señor tenebroso' de Draco. Ahora que va a comenzar la acción en la increíble batalla de Hogwarts, creo que ya era momento de dejar la lealtad de Draco clara: hasta ahora, Malfoy ayudaba y tal, pero nunca había dicho claramente 'que se pudra el Señor Tenebroso' o algo parecido. Obvio, cuando están en el árbol en uno de los primeros capítulos, tras el asalto al Ministerio, Draco dice que desearía que la guerra terminase, pero eso no significa que tenga que ser para bien o para mal, tiene doble interpretación.  
**

**Ahora, no. Nada de sentimentalismos tipo 'quiero encontrar a mis padres' o cosas por el estilo, Draco por fin se ha dado cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso no es la salida. Lo cual es bueno, ¿no?  
**

**Por último, la copa de Hufflepuff. Supongo que por afinidad, la copa debería haberle afectado más a Ron (ya sabes, copa, beber, comer, comida: asociación de ideas totalmente válida). En este caso, Hermione tiene la debilidad por la copa por varias razones:  
**

**Una, ¿tú te imaginas una copa de oro con gemas? Debe de ser carísima, y aunque no mires el precio, debe de ser también bellísima. Ya sabes, dorado como gryffindor, jeje. Dos, por todo lo que ha costado llegar hasta la copa. Nunca hay que olvidar que Draco podría no haber vuelto de su 'viaje astral' y Hermione estaba bastante afligida por eso.  
**

**Ahora sí, nada más que añadir. El capítulo siguiente, batalla de Hogwarts, el principio.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

—**1—**

Con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry puesta, los cuatro jóvenes magos se deslizaron como pudieron por los callejones de Hogsmeade. Echaban un vistazo a la calle principal del pueblo cada vez que tenían oportunidad: no se veía un alma; ni mortífagos, ni carroñeros, ni dementores, ni la gente que vivía en el pueblo. Parecía un pueblo fantasma, pensaron los intrusos.

Así que, después de un rápido vistazo alrededor, se aventuraron a pasar por la calle principal. Había varias tiendas cerradas, y Hermione miró la librería con especial tristeza. La taberna de Las Tres Escobas parecía estar abierta, elucubraron por la luz que salía del lugar: se acercaron con cuidado y después de comprobar varias veces más que no había nadie en la calle, se asomaron por la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta.

Lo que vieron les dejó pálidos de la impresión: la taberna estaba a rebosar de gente y Madame Rosmerta no dejaba de rellenar una y otra vez las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de los clientes estaban vestidos con túnicas negras y, encima de algunas mesas, había incluso una máscara de mortífago. Sabían que el Ministerio y Hogwarts habían caído pero, ¿por qué los mortífagos se dejarían ver a la luz del día?

La respuesta llegó en seguida: Madame Rosmerta rellenaba jarras, sí, pero tenía una expresión de pánico en la cara y ni un mísero knut en la bolsa. Se estaban aprovechando de la inmunidad que les concedía ser quienes eran para divertirse sin control. Draco frunció el ceño y miró más atentamente: aunque había muchos a los que no conocía, podía ver a los señores Crabbe y Goyle, al viejísimo padre de Nott y a los hermanos Lestrange. Aquello le hizo estremecerse de miedo; no era ninguna sorpresa o secreto que el marido de Bellatrix y su cuñado podían llegar a ser tan crueles como la propia Bellatrix.

— Vamos, chicos. — susurró Draco, intentando apartarlos del cristal. — Debemos llegar a Hogwarts. — esa simple frase sacó a los tres gryffindors de esa ira y ese sentimiento de injusticia que no les había permitido moverse hasta entonces.

Siguieron caminando durante unos metros más hasta que vieron a una pareja de mortífagos salir de una tienda. Estaban gritándole al dueño sobre algo de no tener existencias, un castigo y dinero y cuando los muchachos pretendieron continuar hacia Hogwarts ladera arriba, uno de ellos levantó una mano. Al instante se quedaron callados, aguantando la respiración mientras Malfoy reconocía de nuevo al maldito perro rastrero de Rowle.

Dio un primer paso, haciendo crujir la grava bajo sus pies. Su varita estaba baja pero en posición de ataque, esperando encontrar a los intrusos y eliminarlos en cuestión de segundos. Los muchachos comenzaron a retroceder, acercándose más y más a la puerta del Cabeza de Puerco. Y, cuando Rowle parecía estar a punto de tocarlos, la puerta se abrió con un golpe fuerte y un carroñero salió despedido mágicamente, cayendo a los pies de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco.

Aprovecharon la discusión entre el cantinero y el carroñero borracho a la que más tarde se unieron Rowle y su compañero, un tipo de cara anodina, para meterse en la taberna, pues no había otra escapatoria. No supieron si lo que hacían estaba bien o si se estaban metiendo de lleno en la boca del lobo, pues allí había varios hombres, casi todos vulgares carroñeros y caza recompensas ambiciosos, y apenas se podían mover sin tropezar con algo.

— ¿Viste algo, Rowle? — preguntó el compañero mientras entraban detrás del cantinero. Rowle gruñó con una mueca de desagrado en la boca, mirando a todos lados, y después susurró:

— No, Selwyn, no vi nada. Pero allí había algo, o alguien. — concluyó con voz fúnebre, mirándole como si fuera el culpable de todos sus males.

— Pero… Hiciste tus encantamientos contra hechizos de camuflaje, ¿no? — dijo como si Rowle estuviera loco por sospechar que hubiera alguien invisible sin usar hechizos de ocultación.

— ¡Serás imbécil! Hay más formas de ocultarse aparte del _Caeca Temporalis o el encantamiento desilusionador_. — Selwyn le miró por un momento antes de bajar la vista y agitar las manos, palmeándole la espalda a Rowle. Luego, le miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

— Venga, deja de quejarte tanto y vamos a tomarnos algo. — ante la mirada de odio asesino de Thorffin Rowle, Selwyn sonrió más y continuó. — ¡No te estreses! Seguramente sería alguna ardilla en un árbol o algo así.

— Sabes por qué estamos aquí, Selwyn. — Selwyn se quedó serio cuando Rowle añadió. — Si han sido ellos, irás tú a explicarle al Señor Tenebroso que creías que era una ardilla. — le imitó con voz de falsete. Luego, se estiró y se sentó en una mesa especialmente oscura, seguido del susodicho Selwyn que no dejaba de murmurar.

Los intrusos se echaron atrás, dejando pasar a Rowle y Selwyn, y acabaron empotrados en la barra, al lado del cantinero. Estaban tan apretados que acabaron golpeando al hombre viejo de larga barba blanca que limpiaba vasos; por un momento, el trapo dejó de moverse, y al segundo siguiente, mientras volvía a sus labores, el pie del anciano se movió con agilidad y disimulo, golpeando a Ron en el brazo. Harry le puso una mano en la boca, ahogando su quejido, y el cantinero dejó el vaso en el pequeño estante bajó la barra. Con la mano izquierda, les indicó que subieran al piso de arriba mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y les dejaba pasar.

Atravesaron la barra y subieron por las escaleras con cuidado, dejando atrás la taberna. En el piso de arriba, además de haber varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla empaquetadas y cajas de provisiones en el pasillo oscuro y pequeño, había una puerta por la que los cuatro magos entraron. Daba a la habitación del cantinero: era una sala vieja de piedra y madera con aparadores, un armario, la enorme cama antigua y una mesa de centro, parecida a las que había en la taberna. A un lado les llamó la atención el cuadro en movimiento de una niña sonriente que se tocaba el pelo de vez en cuando.

El cantinero entró cuando ya empezaba a anochecer y el cielo se teñía de rojo escarlata. Llevaba una túnica raída y el delantal viejo y se veía cansado. Sin embargo, cuando el mago cerró la puerta y encendió las luces de la habitación, los cuatro jóvenes bajo la capa de invisibilidad abrieron los ojos, pasmados: aunque eran obviamente diferentes, ese hombre y Dumbledore tenían ciertas semejanzas incapaces de ser pasadas por alto. Sus ojos, azules como el hielo, eran iguales que los del difunto director, pero carecían de ese brillo de malicia infantil y vivacidad que habían poseído los de Dumbledore.

— ¿Potter? — Harry estaba paralizado. No es que le fuera familiar su cara, pues se parecía a Dumbledore, sino que además recordaba haberle visto en alguna parte, en alguna fotografía. Apenas prestó atención mientras Hermione disponía la habitación para hablar, insonorizándola y protegiéndola, y, finalmente, incapaz de acordarse, acabó destapándolos a los cuatro. Se levantaron, pues andaban en cuclillas porque la capa era demasiado pequeña para taparlos a los cuatro, y después de estirarse y revisar ínfimamente la habitación sólo por curiosidad, se sentaron en las butacas que el cantinero dispuso para ellos.

— Gracias por ayudarnos allá abajo, señor. — respondió con toda educación Harry. Ninguno de los otros tres intentó hablar, pues la situación era muy tensa. Antes de que el cantinero dijera nada, Harry le rogó. — Si nos deja marcharnos ahora, prometemos no decirle a nadie que nos ha ayudado ni que hemos estado aquí.

— Hogwarts y Hogsmeade están invadidas por tropas y tropas de mortífagos, Potter, ¿por qué ha venido hasta aquí? — Harry boqueó un par de veces: esperaba un recibimiento menos… ¿caluroso? El cantinero no estaba siendo amable, pero parecía tratarlo como si fuera un aliado. — ¿Alguna misión de mi hermano, no?

— ¿De quién? — preguntó Harry, confuso. Por un momento, su cerebro se ralentizó y después todo empezó a encajar: ¿era aquel cantinero sucio el hermano de Dumbledore?

— Albus Dumbledore, mi hermano. — confirmó el hombre. Los cuatro le miraron con sorpresa y Harry cayó en la cuenta entonces: él era Aberforth, el hermano de Dumbledore, que aparecía en la foto que Sirius le había dado de la Orden del Fénix original. — Me llamo Aberforth.

— ¿Ella es Arianna? — preguntó Hermione. En su investigación de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, se mencionaba que Dumbledore tenía una hermana llamada Arianna que falleció bastante joven por causas desconocidas. Aquella descripción casaba con la muchacha del cuadro. Aberforth la miró dolido y luego asintió lentamente. Entonces, el estómago de Ron les recordó los otros tres compañeros el hambre que tenían:

— Os traeré algo de comer. — anunció con voz gruesa Aberforth. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y desapareció por una puerta contigua, dejándoles unos momentos para hablar a solas.

— ¿Él sabe de nuestra misión? — preguntó Ron, extrañado. Harry echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta cerrada y acabó diciendo:

— No creo que sepa nada. Más bien, sólo conocía muy bien al profesor, me parece. — se aventuró a decir Harry. — Pero es parte de la Orden del Fénix, chicos. Él podría ser nuestro misterioso aliado. — Draco acalló las ganas de contarles la verdad, sabiendo que siempre cabía la posibilidad de que uno de los mortífagos del piso de abajo se enterara y Snape acabara muerto antes de tiempo. A fin de cuentas, había sido Snape y sus burdas y poco delicadas maneras las que habían conseguido concienciar a Draco de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

— Pero él no sabe nada de la misión, ¿recuerdas? — dijo Draco. No revelaría nada, vale, pero tampoco les dejaría hacer el ridículo agradeciendo a Aberforth y hablándole crípticamente pensando que él les entendía. Sólo estaba siendo altruista, no es como si se volviera verdaderamente bueno, ¿no?

Aberforth volvió en ese momento con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y cuatro jarras y un poco de queso y pan duro. Dejó la bandeja de madera encima de la mesa y repartió las jarras, llenando los vasos con rapidez. Unas cuantas gotas de cerveza de mantequilla se derramaron por la mesa.

— Comed. — dijo Aberforth. No se hicieron de rogar: Hermione partió varios trozos de queso y Ron repartió el pan y en pocos segundos, los cuatro hambrientos empezaron a comer con rapidez, llenando sus estómagos por primera vez desde hacía horas. Sólo cuando el primer trozo de queso rozó el paladar de Hermione, esta se dio cuenta de la verdadera hambre que sentía. Por unos minutos, el cantinero sólo les observó comer, esperando que llenaran sus estómagos para poder continuar la charla. Si estaba preocupado por tener su local invadido por mortífagos, no lo parecía.

— Gracias por la comida, señor Dumbledore. — agradeció Ron de todo corazón, pues era el que más hambre había tenido. El hombre asintió con la cabeza con bastante sequedad y siguió en silencio, examinándolos. Cuando llegó a Draco, la mirada azul del hermano de Dumbledore se volvió puro hielo, reconociendo al inútil que había provocado la muerte de su hermano y que había sido tan astuto como para darle jaque. Draco no dijo nada, pero toda la comida que tan bien le había sentado hasta ese momento se convirtió en una dura piedra en su estómago.

— Deberíais marcharos de aquí si apreciáis vuestras vidas. — dijo con seriedad Aberforth. Los chicos, que esperaban palabras alentadoras y algún plan descabellado que funcionara, se quedaron helados: no, Aberforth no acababa de decirles simplemente que estaba todo acabado. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

— Tenemos que entrar en Hogwarts, Aberforth. — le informó Harry con semblante duro. Quizás lo único que pasaba verdaderamente es que estaban confundiendo a los hermanos Dumbledore: Aberforth no era su hermano, él no le ofrecería un caramelo y le contaría algún plan brillante, él no le hablaría tan místicamente como Dumbledore lo había hecho.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque os lo dijo mi hermano, no? Albus estaba loco, Potter. Le encantaba hacer planes secretos, tramar conspiraciones. — empezó Aberforth con un deje de amargura que impactó a los estudiantes. — Seguramente no te lo contaría todo, te daría información a medias, y ¿para qué? Ahora él está muerto, Potter, ¿me oyes? Muerto. — repitió como si Harry no hubiera estado en el funeral del director. — Si aún sientes algún apego por tu vida, olvida todo lo que te dijo mi hermano y lárgate. Es lo más sabio.

— No quiero hacer lo sabio, señor. — le enfrentó Harry con decisión. — Haré lo que crea correcto, y mi sentido del deber me dice que debo ir al colegio, me ayude usted o no. — Aberforth sacaba rayos por los ojos, pero no levantó la voz ni intentó atacarlo.

— ¿Y una vez dentro qué? Si aquí están todos estos mortífagos es porque te esperan, Potter. Snape sabe que vas a ir, te está esperando para atraparte y llevarte frente a su Maestro. —dijo Aberforth. Parecía especialmente ansioso por disuadir a Harry de su idea de entrar en Hogwarts. La mirada de Harry se endureció mientras se levantaba y decía:

— Lucharemos. Una última vez. — sentenció con voz fúnebre. Aunque ya lo sabían los otros tres, que Harry dijera en voz alta lo que pasaría les hacía sentirse inquietos, pues podía ser la última vez que comieran o que vieran a otras personas. Aberforth se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su butaca y dijo en tono sardónico:

— ¿Vosotros y cuántos más? La Orden del Fénix ya no existe, Potter, murió con mi hermano. — la mirada de Aberforth se oscureció repentinamente. Aunque Aberforth no se llevaba demasiado bien con el profesor Dumbledore, lo cierto era que no era tan insensible como para no entristecerse con su pérdida.

— Todo el que quiera es libre de unirse. Puede que la orden no sea lo que era antes, pero todavía hay magos y brujas que anhelan la libertad y el fin del reinado del terror del Innombrable. No seré yo quien arranqué la esperanza de sus corazones, ni dejaré que otro lo haga. — dijo refiriéndose implícitamente a Aberforth. — Si tengo que morir, moriré de pie, luchando, no escondiéndome y suplicando por mi vida. — entonces Aberforth se removió incómodo en su asiento, dándose por aludido.

— Como quieras, Potter. Tú haz lo que te apetezca, pero no esperes que yo vaya a tu lucha. — Harry asintió, sabiendo que Aberforth no planeaba luchar desde un principio. Se hizo un silencio tenso hasta que Aberforth volvió a hablar. — Podéis ir por el pasadizo de Honeydukes', está vigilado por la entrada en el pueblo pero no en Hogwarts.

— ¿Por qué no en Hogwarts? — preguntó Hermione, extrañada. Cualquier detalle servía para saber si se enfrentaban a un enemigo pillado por sorpresa o a una trampa bien preparada. Aberforth sonrió torcidamente:

— Snape. No les deja entrar de noche y vigila muy de cerca lo que sus chicos hacen. — entrecerraron los ojos: Snape no se caracterizaba por tener piedad o compasión, aunque la víctima fuera un simple niño. — Se ha vuelto muy blando, dicen los rumores, pero tampoco me extraña: ese bastardo está a cargo del colegio y de atraparte a ti. Un solo error podría costarle la vida. — Draco sintió un ligero agobio de sólo pensarlo: cuando el Señor Tenebroso le había ordenado cuidar de Granger, él apenas podía respirar entre tanto trabajo, siendo su primera vez cuidando a un rehén; Snape, con todo el trabajo del colegio y buscar a Potter debía de estar hecho un manojo de nervios. Pero bueno, él ya tenía experiencia en esas tareas.

— Pero me está esperando. — afirmó Harry. Aberforth gruñó asintiendo y, finalmente, volvieron a centrarse en la tarea que les ocupaba en esos momentos: entrar en Hogwarts. — Vale, entonces ¿cómo podemos pasar por delante de los guardias?

— Honeydukes' está cerca de aquí, así que montaré una bronca mientras echo del local a algún mortífago borracho. Eso les entretendrá por un tiempo. Lo demás es cosa vuestra.

Asintieron conformes con el plan, pensando en la cantidad de mortífagos y carroñeros que había en Hogsmeade. Si lo pensaban con la cabeza bien fría, podía decir que había muchos carroñeros y sólo cinco o diez mortífagos; al parecer el Innombrable había mandado una avanzadilla a Hogsmeade y los había disfrazado haciéndolos parecer más poderosos entre carroñeros. De todas formas, no dejaban de ser un grupo temible que les sobrepasaba en fuerza.

Procedieron como Aberforth había indicado: se colocaron la capa de invisibilidad encima, retiraron los hechizos de protección de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras sólo para encontrarse una situación favorable: si los carroñeros bebían mucho, los mortífagos eran auténticos borrachos. Rowle y Selwyn estaban tan ebrios que no se tenían en pie y ya habían destrozado varios vasos de la taberna. Encontrando la oportunidad perfecta, Aberforth les instó a marcharse.

Y, cómo no, los dos mortífagos empezaron a balbucear, incapaces de cohesionar las palabras. En pocos segundos, la puerta se abría y la pelea comenzaba fuera del Cabeza de Puerco, gritando como banshees en celos. Los jóvenes pasaron por un lado, llegaron a Honeydukes' y esperaron a que la pelea se pusiera verdaderamente mal. Cuando consiguieron entrar pasando desapercibidos, Hermione estaba más que sorprendida, asombrada por la cantidad de insultos que desconocía del mundo mágico.

Al cerrarse la puerta de Honeydukes', el sonido desapareció casi completamente. Los muchachos se giraron una última vez para mirar por la ventana, preocupados por Aberforth, antes de continuar. La tienda, aunque estaba pintada en colores chillones y llena de dispositivos dispensadores de golosinas llamativas, parecía bastante tétrica cuando no había absolutamente nadie. El matrimonio que regentaba la tienda dormía en el piso superior, así que los muchachos bajaron las escaleras del sótano con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Al llegar a la trampilla, Draco abrió los ojos mucho, sorprendido. Sabía que había un pasadizo desde Hogwarts a Honeydukes' porque lo había escuchado decir a Aberforth, pero verlo hacía que se sintiese más real. ¿Habría entrado por ese pasadizo Potter cuando en su tercer año le había atacado a traición con la capa de invisibilidad? Sacudió la cabeza, entró el último por el pasadizo y cerró la trampilla detrás de él. La luz desapareció por un segundo, antes de que otra surgiera de la punta de la varita de Harry.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Chan, chan, chan! En nada empieza la batalla de Hogwarts. Y sé que el discursillo de Harry cuando hablan con Aberforth no es nada fuera de lo común, pero a mí me parece lo más épico que puedo hacer. Ya sabéis, no soy muy buena haciendo cosas épicas ni diciéndolas.**

**TBC...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

—**1—**

Se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad y la recogieron en el bolso de cuentas de Hermione. Harry sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica el mapa del Merodeador, susurró 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas' y empezó a desplegar el enorme pergamino. Lo dobló para centrarse sólo en el área del tercer piso, donde estaba la salida del pasadizo por la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Caminaron de cuclillas durante al menos cinco minutos mientras Harry miraba y remiraba el mapa, hasta que dijo:

— La salida está despejada. Los Carrow están patrullando por el quinto piso, cerca de la sala común de ravenclaw y Snape está en la oficina del director. La señora Norris y Filch están en los calabozos. — informó Harry. Concluyeron su caminata rápidamente y, antes de salir, Harry revisó una última vez el mapa: podían salir y ponerse la capa de invisibilidad fuera, pues no había nadie más.

— Dissendium. — hechizó Hermione a la estatua. La joroba se partió en dos y se abrió, y ellos empezaron a salir. Una vez fuera, Hermione les colocó a todos un encantamiento de camuflaje, se pusieron la capa y se dieron un tiempo para mirar a su alrededor.

El corredor estaba vacío, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante, que se reflejaba en la hilera de armaduras. Por un momento respiraron nostálgicos: a pesar de que hacía relativamente poco tiempo que habían estado en el colegio, volver de nuevo a un sitio conocido que les traía a todos buenos recuerdos era un bálsamo para sus cabezas sobreexcitadas y tensas. Luego, sin saber muy bien adónde ir, marcharon hacia la derecha.

Recorrieron rápidamente el castillo, esquivando el quinto piso estratégicamente y mirando el mapa en todo momento. Harry maldijo interiormente el pergamino: sí, era útil, pero no mostraba la posición de los fantasmas, que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Así que, perdidos y sin saber los hábitos del fantasma de ravenclaw, decidieron marchar hacia la sala común de gryffindor. El fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick Casi Decapitado, solía rondar por el séptimo piso, en las inmediaciones de la sala común y, pensó Harry, podrían preguntarle a él por la localización de la Dama Gris.

Sin embargo, cuando las escaleras móviles se pararon y pudieron continuar hasta el séptimo piso, Harry se quedó quieto. Escrutaba el mapa con gesto incrédulo, aunque no dijo nada, y continuó. Ir en cuclillas tanto tiempo y tan de seguido hacía que las rodillas de Draco empezaran a temblar, las piernas empezaran a dormírsele y sintiera calambres. Evitó quejarse, aunque era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, con toda su alma.

Llegaron al séptimo piso, cruzaron tres pasillos y llegaron adónde querían. Nick Casi Decapitado deambulaba más adelante, flotando en el aire con parsimonia y cierto tedio. Draco pensó, viendo al fantasma, que debía de ser muy aburrido el no poder dormir. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando Harry susurró:

— Nick. ¡Nick! — repitió un poco más alto cuando el fantasma se giró, parpadeando. Confuso, se inclinó a un lado y, con un ruido de succión, su cabeza se cayó, girando sobre sí misma. — Soy, Harry, Harry Potter. —siguió hablando Harry. Sacó una mano por debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, le saludó como prueba para que le creyera y la volvió a introducir de nuevo en la capa. El fantasma giró sobre su eje, dio una voltereta y comenzó a aplaudir ruidosamente:

— Harry Potter, Harry Potter, sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano. — festejó. Harry, Ron y Hermione le chistaron a la vez. Draco quiso chistarle también, pero parecía muy rudo por su parte chistarle a un fantasma con el que nunca había hablado.

— Baja la voz, Nick. — susurró Harry. El fantasma siguió sonriendo, emocionado, y se quedó en silencio, esperando que Harry hablara. — Busco a la Dama Gris, el fantasma de ravenclaw. ¿Lo has visto? — la cara de Nick se contrajo y finalmente admitió:

— No, no lo he visto, pero si necesitas de un fantasma, yo…

— No, tiene que ser ella. — le interrumpió Harry bruscamente. Por debajo de la capa, los chicos le observaron cómo se frotaba la cicatriz insistentemente. — ¿Podrías buscarla? Tengo que hablar con ella, es urgente.

— Por supuesto, Harry Potter. — Nick dio otra vuelta en el aire y se marchó, sonriente. Lo miraron desaparecer por la pared de enfrente y, finalmente, Harry suspiró y susurró arrepentido:

— Pero no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí. — suspiró con resignación. A ambos lados, los cuadros que habían escuchado la conversación ya estaban despiertos, con los ojos como platos y contando el chismorreo, propagándolo como si fuera una enfermedad. Hermione y Ron le miraron con lástima y Malfoy con cierta molestia; ninguno quería que su presencia en el colegio fuera revelada tan rápidamente.

— Tarde o temprano se descubriría, Harry. — le disculpó Hermione. Ron asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, y Draco preguntó finalmente:

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Esperaremos aquí hasta que Nick vuelva. No debería tardar mucho, ya sabes, por eso de que puede atravesar las paredes. — descansaron lo mejor que pudieron: se sentaron sobre sus rodillas y Harry continuó frotándose su cicatriz, cada vez con más furia.

— Harry, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Hermione. Ron apostilló:

— ¿Alguna visión de lo que está haciendo el Innombrable? — no lo decía con mala intención, pero Ron esperaba fervientemente que Harry dijera de repente que sabía dónde estaba el horrocrux. Estar en un pasillo tétrico y mal iluminado le ponía los pelos de punta, pero que además fuera el pasillo de un Hogwarts con Snape a la cabeza le hacía tener pesadillas. Ron estaba seguro de que el murciélago de las mazmorras habría puesto trampas mortales por todos sitios para atraparlos.

— No, Ron. Sólo está furioso, muy furioso. — Harry jadeó, gimió, y en la penetrante oscuridad del pasillo les reveló. — No deja de pensar en Hogwarts, en Ravenclaw…

Se quedaron callados abruptamente. Levantaron las cabezas como si fueran animales oliendo el peligro y luego se miraron entre ellos. Cuando Draco iba a decir algo, se volvió a escuchar el susurro que los había interrumpido la primera vez. Sacaron las varitas, en guardia, y pegaron sus espaldas, esperando un ataque desde cualquier flanco. El susurro volvió a repetirse, más cerca, y Harry se enfocó en leer el mapa del Merodeador.

Encendió una tenue luz, mientras los otros tres se encargaban de escudriñar a su alrededor. El susurro volvió a repetirse, esta vez de una voz diferente. Sin embargo, estaba tan cerca que podían escuchar la llamada a Harry desde su derecha, acercándose a la sala común. Harry terminó de mirar el mapa y les guió hacia las voces; quienquiera que fuera el que les llamaba, se conocía esa parte del castillo muy bien, pues no habían encendido la luz de su varita. Harry les apuró:

— Son Ginny y Neville. Amycus Carrow se acerca hacia su posición, no tardará en alcanzarlos. — sin embargo, Draco decidió hablar entonces:

— Espera, no podemos ir. Si vamos, los mortífagos sabrán que estamos aquí; ¿no querías guardar el secreto un poco más? — recibió tres miradas furiosas a cambio, mientras Ron contestaba por Harry:

— Son Ginny y Neville, y nos están buscando. Cómo les pasase algo por nuestra culpa, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Reanudaron la marcha con premura, llegando justo a tiempo para ver su enfrentamiento. Amycus Carrow tenía cara porcina, ojos y pelo negros, y un aspecto muy saludable, en comparación con los estudiantes. Su rostro tenía una expresión de excitación y jadeaba por la carrera que le había llevado tan rápido desde el quinto piso al séptimo. Ginny y Neville, por otro lado, no podían estar peor: estaban pálidos, ojerosos pero con una mirada brillante de férrea determinación. Sin embargo, su propio cuerpo los traicionaba: Neville tenía un pequeño corte en la sien y Ginny un ojo morado que parecía ya viejo.

— Os pille, niñitos tontos. — dijo con voz fuerte Amycus. Se relamió los labios carnosos con satisfacción y, mientras se acercaba con lentitud, como depredador acechando a su presa, a Neville y Ginny, sus ojos revoloteaban por su alrededor. Al parecer, él también se había enterado del rumor, que corría como la pólvora de un cuadro a otro. — ¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Mmm? — Ginny y Neville se miraron durante un momento antes de continuar sin decir nada. — ¡Vamos, decídmelo! Potter está aquí, ¿no? Os ibais a encontrar con él en la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿no es así?

Los dos valientes gryffindors se quedaron callados de nuevo. La varita de Amycus estaba levantada, apuntándoles, mientras les rodeaba, como si se tratara de un interrogatorio; las varitas de Neville y Ginny estaban bajadas pero desenfundadas, esperando para atacar a la señal de Harry. Ginny abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, y entonces volvieron a escucharse pasos desde la derecha, por donde había venido Amycus. El susodicho mortífago se quedó quieto, poniendo a Ginny y a Neville entre él y el desconocido que avanzaba por el pasillo.

Alecto Carrow encendió la luz de su varita y Hermione contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa dolorosa. La mortífaga, de cara porcina y pelo rubio, tenía una expresión de crueldad y regocijo en la cara. Sujetaba firmemente la varita en su mano derecha y, en su izquierda, con un agarre todavía más firme que en la otra mano, llevaba a Luna. La chica de ravenclaw se veía pálida y ojerosa, como sus compañeros de gryffindor, pero ella no estaba herida ni magullada, al menos no aparentemente.

— Me la encontré saliendo a hurtadillas de la torre de ravenclaw. — informó hoscamente la mortífago. Empujó a Luna junto a Ginny y Neville, que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, procurando que no se hiciera daño. — ¿Y Potter?

— ¿Dónde lo escondéis? — preguntó Amycus, apuntándolos de nuevo con la varita. Harry sacó lentamente la suya, respirando superficialmente. — ¿No queréis hablar? Muy bien, entonces os haremos iros de la lengua.

Amycus cogió a Neville del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera del pequeño grupo. El chico se revolvió vagamente en sus brazos, lo suficiente como para oponer resistencia pero no para retarles a los Carrow. Amycus clavó su varita en el cuello del chico y Neville atinó a sonreírles a Ginny y Luna de forma tranquilizadora, aceptando implícitamente la disciplina de los Carrow. Amycus abrió la boca para lanzar la primera maldición, Hermione se tapó la boca horrorizada y Harry levantó la varita, preparando el encantamiento desmaius. Entonces, Ginny gritó:

— ¡No! — todos se quedaron congelados en sus sitios. Repitió, — No, por favor. Se lo diremos. Todo. — susurró con voz derrotada. Neville la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, pero Ginny, con mirada apenada, susurró. — Lo siento Neville. — luego, alzó la mirada, de nuevo fuerte y decidida, y confesó. — Harry Potter no está en el colegio. Luna, Neville y yo decidimos correr el rumor de que Harry Potter había estado en Hogwarts.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Alecto. La punta de la varita de Amycus estaba fuertemente clavada en el cuello de Neville. Sin embargo, este bajó la mirada y admitió con pesar:

— Queríamos dejaros en ridículo. Decir que Harry Potter había burlado todo la seguridad de Hogwarts y había entrado y salido del colegio sin ser visto. — los cuatro intrusos vieron entonces por dónde iban los tiros: Luna, Ginny y Neville pensaban sacrificarse para darle más tiempo a Harry. Pero, ¿cómo sabían ellos que Harry necesitaba más tiempo?

— Muy bien. — susurró Amycus. En su cara había una sonrisa insana que no auguraba buenos presentimientos para los pobres diablos. — Muy bien, — repitió en tono tétrico. — Una falsa alarma. Tendréis vuestro castigo, no lo dudéis por un momento.

— Sí, cuando terminemos con vosotros no os quedará un hueso sano en vuestros malditos cuerpos. — añadió con rencor Alecto. Amycus empujó a Neville dentro del círculo de nuevo y ambos hermanos levantaron la varita con sendas muecas de placer insano. Los tres estudiantes tragaron saliva copiosamente, esperando que su actuación hubiera valido la pena y, entonces, Harry salió de la capa de invisibilidad:

— ¡Desmaius! — su grito resonó por los pasillos, al igual que el ruido que hizo Amycus al caer al suelo como un saco de patatas. Alecto se dio la vuelta, apuntando a Harry mientras los otros tres salían de la capa, y mientras el rayo de Hermione golpeaba el pecho de la mortífaga, Harry vio con horror el dedo rechoncho apretando la Marca Tenebrosa.

Al instante, Alecto cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y Harry se llevó la mano a la frente, siseando de dolor. Ginny, Neville y Luna cambiaron las caras largas por unas de sorpresa y, finalmente, sonrieron. Por un momento, todos se abrazaron, dejando de lado a Draco, que empezó a sentirse incómodo entre tanto gryffindor. Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron con fuerza, Luna le sonrió a Ron y Neville le palmeó la espalda a Harry, mientras se recomponía. Luego, Hermione preguntó:

— ¿Cómo sabíais…? — señaló a los hermanos Carrow. Ginny y Neville sonrieron con misticismo y Luna soltó una pequeña risita.

— Sabíamos que estabais, los cuadros nos lo habían dicho, y con todo el ruido que hemos hecho lo que me extraña es que el colegio entero no esté despierto. Cuando nos atraparon, pensamos que si no habíais salido ya a defendernos, era porque no queríais que os descubrieran, así que os tapamos. — explicó Neville con media sonrisa en la cara.

— Gracias, chicos. — dijo Ron.

— Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? — preguntó Neville, esperando ansioso. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, y Neville añadió. — Les hemos mandado un mensaje a todos los del ED con las viejas monedas. — ante las miradas de sorpresa de Harry, Ron y Hermione, Neville continuó explicando. — Después de que vinieran Snape y los Carrow, Ginny, Luna y yo decidimos revivir el ED. Hemos estado pintando mensajes en las paredes desde marzo; Snape se vuelve loco cuando los ve. — añadió jocosamente. — Esta noche íbamos a pintar, por eso estábamos fuera de la sala común.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? — repitió Ginny.

— No hay plan. Voldemort sabe que estamos aquí. — informó a Ron, Hermione y Draco específicamente. Que Harry llamara al Señor Tenebroso por su nombre sólo era un indicativo de que todo su camuflaje y secretismo habían fallado; ya podían llamar a Voldemort por su nombre, pues en pocos minutos todos los mortífagos y las huestes del Innombrable sabrían dónde estaban y marcharían a por ellos. — Estamos buscando la diadema perdida de ravenclaw; cuando la encontremos nos iremos.

Harry había hecho el plan sobre la marcha: aunque en un principio planeaba pelear en Hogwarts, no soportaría perder a Ginny ni que otros murieran por él. Por eso, había decidido atraer la atención de Voldemort hacia él, escapar del castillo para que no atacara Hogwarts. Las caras de desilusión de Ginny, Neville y Luna hicieron mella en su espíritu, pues ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por él, a pelear hasta la muerte. Harry reafirmó su posición mentalmente; no dejaría que nadie más muriese por él.

Hermione miró el mapa del merodeador con miedo: todos los puntos del castillo empezaban a moverse. Snape ya estaba saliendo del despacho de director, así como McGonagall salía de su dormitorio. Los profesores empezaban a moverse y los alumnos de gryffindor estaban simplemente revolucionados, al igual que algunos de ravenclaw y hufflepuff. De slytherin, sin embargo, no había nadie agitado. Y mientras esto pasaba, Neville se acercó disimuladamente a Draco y le tendió la mano. Malfoy la apretó, confuso, y Neville susurró con incomodidad:

— Gracias. — Draco supuso que se refería a todo lo que había hecho por el trío dorado desde el verano pasado. Captó de refilón la mirada de Hermione, sonriéndole calurosamente.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno, ya no queda absolutamente nada para que empiece la acción. La verdad, no quería poner esta escena en un principio, pero dado que no he hecho la parte del retrato de Arianna y la Sala de los Menesteres, esta me pareció una buena forma de introducir a los líderes del ED y dejar ver la situación en la que se encuenta Hogwarts. (Yq ue los slytherins son muy vagos, nadie se mueve allí)**

**TBC...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

—**1—**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se apartaron un momento de los tres líderes provisionales del Ejército de Dumbledore. Harry parecía incómodo, frotándose la cicatriz y respirando ruidosamente, mientras que los otros tres le lanzaban miradas extrañas. Ron fue el primero en hablar:

— Harry, deberíamos dejarles participar. — Harry intentó negarse, pero Ron continuó. — Quien Tú Ya Sabes conoce nuestra posición, no tardará en atacar Hogwarts. No podemos irnos mientras ellos sufren el asedio y — Draco le interrumpió:

— Y aunque lo intentáramos, sería bastante difícil huir sin que nadie se enterara. Eres el elegido, Potter, se supone que eres tú el que tiene que dirigir la defensa. — terminó. Harry bajó la vista con las mejillas coloradas y Hermione continuó:

— Después de la diadema, sólo quedarán Nagini y el propio Voldemort. Peleemos aquí. — pidió. Harry les miró como lamentándose y luego confesó:

— No quiero que ellos mueran por mí. — Draco sonrió sardónico y le aclaró:

— Aunque te fueras y pelearas con el Señor Tenebroso en la India, gente como Longbottom, Lovegood o Weasley seguirían estando a tu lado, peleando por lo que creen correcto. — Ron y Hermione asintieron, y Ron dijo:

— Déjales que luchen por sus ideales, Harry. Por favor. — Ron, mejor que ninguno de los otros tres, sabía lo que era que le dejaran fuera: su familia estaba en la Orden del Fénix, había visto a su padre a punto de morir por el veneno de Nagini y habían herido a dos de sus hermanos peleando por lo que creían. Él sabía que, si Harry pretendía huir del castillo dejando a toda esa gente luchar por él, a Ron le resultaría tarea titánica el marcharse con Harry, dejando a su familia luchar por Harry y por él.

— Muy bien. Vale. — accedió Harry finalmente. Inspiró, se dio la vuelta y miró a los líderes del ED, que esperaban órdenes de Harry, un plan al menos. — Bien, ehm… Reunid al ED y avisad a la Orden del Fénix, pero no dejéis que Snape os vea, ¿vale? — Ginny, Luna y Neville asintieron con la cabeza, de nuevo sonrientes. Harry les sonrió tirantemente, pues no era bueno dando órdenes. — Eso es todo por ahora, ¿vale? — el grupo empezó a andar hacia un lado, yendo al encuentro de Snape, que ya estaba en el séptimo piso, pero antes de irse, Harry añadió. — Ah, y atad a los Carrow, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en un rato, chicos.

Draco pudo ver cómo Luna volvía a la torre de Ravenclaw para reunir a los ravenclaws del ED, Ginny bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con los hufflepuffs del ED y Neville volvía a la torre de gryffindor para liderar la resistencia. Sintió la boca seca y escuchó el bombeo rítmico y acelerado de su corazón mientras se acercaban a Snape. ¿Debía decir ya lo que sabía o callar un rato más?

Hermione les avisó de que Snape se encontraba a dos pasillos de distancia y acercándose cuando se encontraron con McGonagall. La mujer, con su eterna túnica verde y sus ojos redondos como canicas escondidos tras las gafas cuadradas, les observó con alegría y sorpresa. Su cara tenía un rictus serio y se le notaban más arrugas y ojeras que la última vez que la habían visto, seguramente por intentar proteger a los alumnos de Snape y los Carrow.

— ¡Señor Potter! — abrió tanto los ojos que Draco pensó que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas. — No debería pasear por el castillo tan despreocupadamente. — Hermione avisó de que Snape estaba ya muy cerca y McGonagall, que endureció su mirada al nombrar al director vigente, les ordenó. — Pónganse la capa. Yo me ocuparé de Snape.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para lanzar la capa sobre sus cabezas cuando Snape apareció de entre las sombras. No había cambiado en lo absoluto: túnica negra, varita en mano, pelo negro y grasiento y la mirada vacía. Sus ojos negros revoloteaban alrededor de McGonagall, buscando a Harry Potter y sus compañeros inseparables de fatigas.

— Severus. — dijo la profesora, haciéndose la inocente. En su mano también estaba la varita, preparada para atacar. Snape la saludó con la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento mientras decía:

— Minerva, no recuerdo que te tocará patrullar esta noche. — su voz susurrante le heló la sangre a Draco: la última vez que lo había visto cara a cara, él torturaba a Hermione sin piedad, y sin embargo, según el retrato de Dumbledore, él estaba de su lado.

— A usted tampoco, señor director. — respondió secamente.

— Los cuadros me han traído, cuanto menos, noticias interesantes, ¿sabes? — empezó Snape. Era obvio que él también había oído los rumores de que Harry Potter estaba en el colegio y había salido de caza. McGonagall respondió con simpleza:

— ¿No creerá unos cuantos chismorreos, no? — se mostró falsamente sorprendida mientras Snape avanzaba hacia ella con la varita al costado. Los chicos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad habían dejado de respirar, esperando el momento del enfrentamiento, cuando Snape se dejó de rodeos y preguntó abiertamente:

— ¿Has visto a Harry Potter, Minerva? — la mujer negó con la cabeza. Sus dedos finos de piel vieja estaban tensos sobre su varita. — Debo insistir, porque si lo has visto y me lo estás ocultando… — dejó la frase en el aire, dejando que McGonagall se imaginara las consecuencias. Su rictus serio se volvió despreciativo mientras acuchillaba el aire, empezando el combate.

La cuchillada fue tan rápida que Draco pensó que Snape no sobreviviría al hechizo, a pesar de no ser una maldición imperdonable. Sin embargo, Snape conjuró un protego tan rápido que desequilibró a la profesora. El segundo hechizo de Snape no se hizo de rogar, pero McGonagall ya estaba preparada: movió su varita en círculos, transformando el conjuro de Snape en un látigo de fuego.

El látigo ondeó en el aire, cogió fuerza y descargó un golpe sobre Snape. El mortífago se apartó a tiempo, cubriéndose con una armadura. El casco de metal saltó por los aires, cayendo a los pies de los chicos. Tenía una enorme raja en el centro y los bordes del corte quemados y fundidos. Draco se estremeció, pensando en ese látigo cayéndole a Snape sin ningún tipo de protección: lo partiría en dos, seguramente.

Snape se movió con agilidad, lanzando otro hechizo a McGonagall, que tuvo que destruir su látigo para parar la nueva maldición de Snape. La esquivó y conjuró una armadura, que tomó su espada afilada y pesada y avanzó hacia Snape. Con la amenaza de McGonagall por un lado y la armadura, que más que amenaza era un estorbo, por el otro, Snape levantó los brazos y, susurrando algo, bajó la varita hasta tocar con la base el suelo.

Una onda expansiva, con epicentro en el sitio donde Snape había golpeado, los golpeó a todos. Destruyó la armadura, cuyas piezas cayeron por doquier; reventó los ventanales del pasillo y empujó hacia atrás a McGonagall y los chicos. Pensaron que Snape aprovecharía entonces para dar el golpe final, pero Draco lo observó huir, andando. Parecía cansado; a pesar de no haber oído nunca sobre ese hechizo, Malfoy podía ver que resultaba agotador para el que lo conjuraba.

Lo vieron poner un pie en el ventanal, acuchillar el aire y luego dejarse caer por inercia al vacío. Corrieron hacia la ventana, esperando ver a Snape estampado contra el suelo, pero no tuvieron ese placer: la luna iluminaba una figura oscura que planeaba en círculos hasta tocar el suelo. Lo miraron mientras Snape se marchaba por los terrenos a paso rápido, esperando encontrarse con su Maestro, y Harry dijo con voz vacía:

— Se ha ido. — se sentía extrañamente vacío: esperaba ver a Snape morir esa noche en ese mismo instante, no verle escapar cobardemente por una ventana rota.

— Señor Potter, — le llamó McGonagall. Harry, Ron y Hermione, que continuaban mirando por la ventana rota, se giraron. Draco hacía rato que tenía su atención concentrada en la situación actual y respiraba tranquilo.

— Profesora McGonagall, — le cortó Harry antes de que pudiera añadir algo más. — Estoy buscando algo importante en el colegio, necesito tiempo, todo el que pueda darme. — McGonagall asintió con la cabeza mientras Draco no dejaba de pensar en lo grotesco que se veía a Harry Potter dándole órdenes a su profesora. — Pero antes que nada, tiene que evacuar el colegio. En el cuarto piso hay una estatua de una bruja jorobada, — empezó. La profesora asintió, pues conocía esa estatua, como todo el que hubiera pasado varios meses en Hogwarts. — si toca la joroba con la varita y dice 'dissendium', aparecerá un pasadizo. Desde ahí se llega al sótano de Honeydukes; por ahí vendrán los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Puede evacuar por ahí.

— Muy bien, señor Potter. Ahora váyanse y busquen lo que tengan que buscar.

Dejaron a la profesora McGonagall sola frente a las ventanas hechas añicos y, ya sin encantamientos de camuflaje ni la capa de invisibilidad, recorrieron el pasillo del séptimo piso. Pasaron por delante de la sala común, cuyo retrato de entrada estaba abierto y los estudiantes empezaban a salir. Todos se giraron mientras los cuatro muchachos pasaban a la velocidad del rayo a su lado, y Draco alcanzó a escuchar unos cuantos '¡Es Harry Potter!'.

Llegaron a las escaleras en un suspiro, sin haber encontrado a Nick Casi Decapitado. El aliento de Draco comenzó a fallar, pero frunció el ceño y continuó, respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad. En un momento determinado se encontraron a los jefes de casa, que igual que los alumnos de gryffindor, sólo atinaron a mover la cabeza y decir '¿Es Potter?'. Todavía no habían llegado a la Torre de Ravenclaw cuando escucharon la voz de McGonagall resonando por todo el castillo:

— A todos los estudiantes y personal del colegio, se les convoca en el Gran Comedor de inmediato. Dejen sus actividades y vayan al Gran Comedor. Repito, a todos los estudiantes y personal del colegio, se les convoca en el Gran Comedor de inmediato.

La retransmisión se repitió dos veces más y, desde las escaleras móviles del sexto piso, Draco se atrevió a mirar abajo. Los cuadros estaban revolucionados, los personajes pasando de un lienzo a otro para ver lo que sucedía; los alumnos de ravenclaw salían en tropel de la torre, al frente de Anthony Goldstein y Cho Chang. No podía ver a Luna Lovegood por ningún lado, a pesar de que ella lideraba el movimiento del ED en esos momentos. Al fondo, en el Hall del castillo, empezaban a salir del sótano los hufflepuffs, liderados por una pelirroja, que no tardaron en suponer que era Ginny.

Mientras las escaleras giraban sobre su eje para continuar su camino, Draco se molestó en mirar hacia arriba. McGonagall bajaba las escaleras con presteza, al frente de los demás profesores. Detrás de ellos, Neville llevaba a los gryffindors al Gran Comedor. Las escaleras encajaron con un golpe ruidoso y ellos continuaron su camino. Draco todavía no había recuperado el aliento.

Entraron por el pasillo del quinto piso, de nuevo hacia la torre de ravenclaw. Subieron las escaleras de caracol y llegaron a la entrada, con el águila y la aldaba. Sin embargo, Luna estaba allí, sujetándoles la puerta amablemente. Sonrió con la mirada perdida y dijo únicamente:

— Pensé que querríais volver a verla. — sonrieron mientras pasaban a su lado y Hermione le dijo:

— Baja al Gran Comedor, Luna. Nosotros nos encargamos de aquí en adelante. — la niña asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, uniéndose a los gryffindors, que ya se les oía bajar ruidosamente por la escalera principal.

La estatua del águila giró sobre sí misma con un ruido tranquilizador y se cerró, aislándolos del ruido. El silencio se hizo en la sala mientras los cuatro chicos se situaban alrededor del busto de Rowena Ravenclaw. Los gryffindors miraban la diadema con el ceño fruncido, así que Draco supuso correctamente que buscaban la diadema, que estaba escondida en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, quiso cerciorarse:

— Buscamos la diadema de Ravenclaw. — afirmó. Ron y Hermione asintieron y Harry se giró hacia él, preguntándole:

— ¿Te suena haberla visto en algún sitio? — Draco negó con la cabeza. — Si alguien sabe dónde está o qué pasó con ella, tiene que estar muerto. Tenemos que encontrar a la Dama Gris.

— ¿Volvemos al séptimo piso para ver si Nick la ha encontrado? — preguntó Ron, escudriñando el busto. Hermione negó con la cabeza:

— No, seguramente esté con todos los demás en el Gran Comedor. — Harry frunció el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo por no poder encontrar la diadema. Se despeinó el pelo en un intento de enfriar la cabeza, y luego volvió a peinarlo infructuosamente, chafándolo contra el cráneo.

— Vamos al Gran Comedor. — dijo finalmente, dándole la espalda al busto.

* * *

**Nota: uff, ya casi empieza la pelea. O quizás ya ha empezado, depende de dónde le pongáis inicio vosotros. A partir de ahora, pelea y nada más, jeje. **


	20. Chapter 20

—**1—**

La voz del Señor Tenebroso siempre había sido tétrica, pensó Draco. Desde el primer día en que le escuchó hablar hasta el presente. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de llegar a la escalera y bajar hasta el tercer piso corriendo, cuando la voz del Señor Tenebroso se había dejado oír en todo Hogwarts, sacudiendo los cimientos con ese chillido agudo:

— Os preparáis para pelear. — aún estando en el tercer piso, Draco pudo escuchar los gritos de terror que provenían del Gran Comedor, donde todos estaban congregados. Intentó no sonreír con ironía; la primera vez que había estado frente al Señor Tenebroso, él también había querido gritar de miedo, a pesar de que en ese momento consideraba su causa justa y correcta. — Pero es inútil. Habéis perdido y ni siquiera habéis empezado vuestra lucha. — y ahí estaba la arrogancia de Voldemort, pensó Draco. Puede que no fuera su mortífago más fiel, ni había pasado mucho tiempo en su presencia, pero Draco podía decir que lo conocía. —Esto no tiene porqué acabar así. Dadme a Harry Potter y no morirá nadie. Dadme a Harry Potter y no tocaré la escuela. Dadme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados. Tenéis media hora.

La voz aguda del horrible hombre sin alma se les clavó en el cerebro a todos. Si mientras Voldemort hablaba había reinado el más absoluto de los silencios, cuando la voz dejó de escucharse se formó una multitud de gritos en el Gran Comedor. Harry estaba parado a mitad de la escalera y, como iba el primero, nadie podía verle la cara. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, mientras Draco ahogaba esa pequeña voz en su interior que le decía 'Ahí está Potter, entrégaselo'. Bueno, no podía esperar que la bondad conquistase todo su corazón, ¿no?

Respiraba ruidosamente, casi como si se estuviera ahogando, y su respiración rompía intermitentemente el silencio que se había instalado entre los cuatro. Hermione bajó dos escaleras, puso su mano en el hombro tenso de Harry y susurró su nombre con algo parecido a pena. Eso reactivó al elegido por completo: les lanzó una mirada de férrea determinación y continuaron bajando las escaleras aprisa, apenas parándose para tomar un respiro.

Cuando Draco llegó al Vestíbulo, los alumnos seguían congregados en el Gran Comedor y a él parecían fallarle las fuerzas de la peor manera posible. Se ahogaba y empezaba a encontrarse mareado, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Los tres gryffindors se giraron hacia él mientras le daba un acceso de tos. Se agarró a la barandilla de mármol de las escaleras y respiró ruidosamente:

— ¿Draco? — preguntó Hermione. Se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y otra en la espalda para que se enderezara y no se balanceara de un lado a otro. — ¿Estás bien? — con la cara verde y pálida, a punto de vomitar, Draco atinó a negar con la cabeza. Hermione le sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera principal y Ron y Harry se acuclillaron a su lado, olvidando momentáneamente su tarea.

Los alumnos escogieron ese momento para salir. Con Filch y Bill — los Weasley ya habían llegado, — a la cabeza, alumnos de todas las casas les seguían. Había sobre todo niños de primer año que miraban a todos lados con cara de terror y parecían a punto de echarse a llorar de miedo. El grupo los vio pasar en esa interminable fila mientras McGonagall al frente, los miembros de la Orden y los profesores salían también para preparar las defensas del colegio.

Draco se quiso morir allí mismo: llevaba seis años mofándose de Harry Cara Rajada Potter, Hermione Sabelotodo Granger y Ron Comadreja Weasley, y ahora todo el mundo iba a verlo estrechándole la mano y tomando una taza de té con ellos. Y, lo que era peor, su antigua pandilla de slytherin lo vería. Retó con la mirada a quien osara decir la más mínima palabra, a pesar de estar respirando con dificultad. Y entonces salieron ellos: Pansy Parkinson, las hermanas Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini. Después de fulminarle con la mirada, Parkinson gritó:

— ¡Pero si Potter está ahí! Sólo tenemos que llevárselo al Señor Tenebroso. — sus palabras parecían sencillas, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no lo eran. Ron y Hermione se levantaron, poniéndose delante de Harry; unos cuantos gryffindors, hufflepuffs y ravenclaws cercanos se unieron rápidamente y la profesora McGonagall dijo:

— Señor Weasley, por favor, llévese a la señorita Parkinson y a los alumnos de slytherin los primeros de la fila. — mientras las otras tres casas estallaban en aplausos y vítores y los slytherin pasaban los primeros para evacuar, Draco agachó la cabeza. Se sentía avergonzado como slytherin de que sus compañeros se mostraran orgullosos al pasar los primeros, pero no protestó: se lo merecían. Un verdadero slytherin sabría cuándo callarse y, más que eso, sabría que ese no era el momento de atrapar a Harry Potter.

Por unos momentos, Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron la interminable fila de alumnos perderse escaleras arriba, yendo al cuarto piso, y a McGonagall en la puerta del colegio, dando órdenes a los que se quedaban a pelear. Por ese tiempo, olvidaron su tarea, concentrando su atención en escuchar las palabras de McGonagall: ellos también querían pelear. Entonces, Hermione se volvió a Harry y dijo:

— ¡Harry, la Dama Gris! — le recordó sobre su misión. Habían perdido valioso tiempo mirando a los demás. Harry se giró, miró a Hermione y asintió con la cabeza:

— Muy bien, vosotros quedaos aquí, yo iré a buscarla. — Ron hizo amago de querer moverse y Harry le lanzó una mirada significativa que decía algo así como 'Cuida a Malfoy y a Hermione'. Cogió de las manos de la chica el mapa del Merodeador y lo agitó en el aire, ordenándoles. — Si empieza la batalla, subid hasta el último piso, nos dará tiempo. Yo os buscaré luego con el mapa, ¿vale? — se giró sin esperar respuesta y corrió hacia la nada, perdiéndose por los pasillos en busca de la Dama Gris o Nick Casi Decapitado.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron al lado de Draco, mirándole un poco preocupados. Habían pensado ingenuamente que la incursión de Malfoy en la mente del Señor Tenebroso no habría dejado ninguna secuela, pero aquello parecía ser consecuencia directa de su imprudencia, pues en el colegio Malfoy siempre había estado persiguiéndoles y había corrido a la velocidad de la luz cuando había sucedido el año anterior la muerte de Dumbledore y no parecía afectado.

— Puede que esto te esté pasando por mirar en la mente del Señor Tenebroso. — elucubró finalmente Hermione. Draco un poco más recuperado, asintió con la cabeza de forma ausente. Todavía hacía un ruido extraño al respirar, pero se empezaba a encontrar mejor. Giró la cara hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde McGonagall discutía con los elementos subversivos que se habían quedado a pelear sin tener permiso para ello.

— ¡Peakes, no! — dijo tajantemente la mujer. Peakes, que Draco recordaba del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor, levantó la frente y siguió quejándose, pero McGonagall ya no le hacía caso, pues ahora estaba ya con los hermanos Creevey. — ¡Vosotros tampoco! Iros al cuarto piso, con todos los demás.

— Pero queremos luchar. — empezaron a quejarse los dos hermanos y el otro chico de gryffindor.

— No tenéis diecisiete años todavía, así que id al cuarto piso y marchaos de Hogwarts. — siguieron discutiendo durante unos minutos más, pero los tres muchachos dejaron de hacer caso a la conversación. La familia de Ron, desde sus padres hasta su hermana Ginny con la deshonrosa excepción de Percy, salió del Gran Comedor. También discutían con Ginny sobre quedarse a pelear, pero Ron paró todas las peleas. Se levantó, sonriendo al verles a todos allí y en buen estado, y corrió hacia ellos.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron un momento solos. Fred y George, los gemelos, saludaron rápidamente a Hermione dentro del abrazo de grupo, antes de que apareciera Percy. Venía desde el cuarto piso, con la túnica del Ministerio de Magia todavía puesta y las gafas mal colocadas. A su lado estaba Bill, que sonreía con naturalidad, como si Percy nunca les hubiera traicionado. Hermione escuchó conmovida sus disculpas:

— Lo siento, de verdad. Fui un cretino y un imbécil y un… — Percy gesticuló exageradamente, intentando encontrar otro insulto para definirse a sí mismo. Fred le ayudó a encontrarlo en el tenso ambiente familiar:

— Y una lameculos amante del Ministerio. — añadió jocosamente. En seguida los gemelos le palmearon la espalda antes de que la familia se reencontrara unida de nuevo, sonriente y feliz de volver a poder llamarse familia. Hermione prestó especial atención, esperando enterarse de cómo era que Percy había venido a defender Hogwarts.

— Están haciendo llamamientos en todas las cadenas de radio mágica y en una muggle, incluso. No dejan de repetirlo, que había que venir a Hogwarts a defenderlo de V—Voldemort y sus secuaces. —dijo Percy, pronunciando dificultosamente el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. — Era la voz de Dean Thomas, estoy seguro.

— Se ha acabado el tiempo, — gritó Tonks, entrando un momento por la puerta principal. En seguida, Fred, George y Percy subieron escaleras arriba, los gemelos llevándose a Percy para que los ayudara. Ron se acercó de nuevo a Hermione y Draco, que contemplaban en silencio a su alrededor, y se puso en guardia mientras los señores Weasley mandaban a Ginny al cuarto piso a evacuar y se quedaban en el Vestíbulo y los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Supieron cuando empezó la batalla. La gente corría de un lado para otro; alumnos que Draco no recordaba haber visto en esos últimos seis años bajaban y subían por las escaleras, corriendo para llegar a sus puestos y, en toda la confusión, Draco vio a los hermanos Creevey unirse a la batalla en los terrenos. Los gritos ensordecedores de los gigantes le dejaron aterrorizado: ¿Voldemort había sido capaz de llevar gigantes a su batalla?

El castillo se sacudió y las puertas reventaron en mil añicos, cayendo metal y madera por todos lados. En seguida, Hermione pasó un brazo de Draco por sus hombros y Ron le ayudó a levantarse. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Harry, Ron les cubrió la retaguardia mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras hacia el séptimo piso. Sin embargo, a la velocidad a la que iban, los mortífagos no tardarían en atraparles. Draco miró de reojo a Hermione, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de cargar con él y aumentar su velocidad, y viéndola muerta por su culpa, Draco hizo una mueca de dolor y se quitó a Hermione de encima.

— Vamos, corred. Todavía puedo ir un poco más lejos. — les dijo. Hermione le escuchó y llamó a Ron mientras empezaban a correr. Apenas habían llegado al primer piso cuando la escalera principal móvil reventó. Rápidamente se introdujeron por el pasillo del primer piso, sabiendo que había formas de seguir subiendo hasta el séptimo piso alternativas a la escalera principal.

Draco se molestó en mirar por un momento los ventanales. Los cristales estaban quebrados en ciertas partes y podía ver desde allí los rayos de colores que se mandaban los luchadores de los terrenos. Un rayo rojo perdido destrozó un cristal más adelante y rebotó con una armadura móvil antes de desaparecer de nuevo en la inmensidad de la noche. McGonagall había hechizado las armaduras para que protegieran Hogwarts y esa en concreto avanzaba hacia ellos, interponiéndose entre el carroñero que les seguía y los tres jóvenes magos.

A mitad de camino, por el tercer piso y cerca de las aulas de Defensa, se encontraron a Ginny y a la abuela de Neville. A pesar de que la chica era bastante más joven que la anciana, se las apañaba para correr tan rápido como Ginny, cogiendo su túnica para no pisarse el dobladillo. Pararon un momento al encontrarse, y en seguida, Ron protestó:

— ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? Papá y mamá te dijeron que te fueras. — ella frunció el ceño, puso una mirada peligrosa y le retó:

— No voy a marcharme mientras los demás estáis aquí. — gritaban, pues los ruidos de la batalla apenas les dejaban oírse entre ellos. La abuela de Neville les cortó su discusión:

— ¿Dónde está mi nieto? Tengo que ir a ayudarle. — dijo. Hermione y Ron se miraron, sin saber dónde estaba exactamente Neville y finalmente dijo Hermione:

— Está luchando, pero no sé dónde. — la abuela de Neville infló el pecho de orgullo, sonrió con felicidad y dijo:

— Vamos, Ginevra, tengo que encontrar a mi nieto.

Y tan rápido como habían venido, se fueron pasillo abajo las dos. Ron boqueó un par de veces, viendo que su hermana no le iba a hacer caso, y tras unos momentos de duda en los que quiso salir tras Ginny para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, continuaron. No se encontraron con nadie más en su camino; lanzaban maldiciones a traición a los mortífagos y carroñeros que se encontraban en su camino, luchando contra otros alumnos. Alcanzaron a ver la sombra de Kingsley subiendo a la torre de Astronomía, seguido de unos cuantos alumnos. Seguramente los miembros de la Orden estaban protegiendo a los chicos llevándoselos con ellos.

Al llegar al sexto piso, sin embargo, Draco se derrumbó. Cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas, dejando caer la varita, que rodó unos centímetros desde sus dedos inmóviles. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, pues los cimientos del castillo se sacudían duramente. Hermione y Ron pararon unos metros más allá, dándose cuenta de que Malfoy no les seguía.

— Draco, Draco. — empezó a llamarle Hermione. Le pusieron boca arriba, pero Draco no reaccionaba. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, tan fuerte que no le dejaba respirar y le empezaba a nublar la vista. Cerró los ojos, mareado, mientras la voz de Hermione se disolvía en su cabeza.

Les escuchó hablar por encima del horrible ruido de la batalla, sus voces mezclándose con otras extrañas y metálicas, que no parecían reales. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sólo para mirar a Ron y Hermione mientras le arrastraban hasta el hueco de una armadura. Le colocaron un encantamiento de camuflaje mientras le introducían y le dejaban cómodo en ese hueco, y Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, una tercera vez, Ron y Hermione hablaban entre ellos sobre la diadema y Harry. Estaban poniendo encantamientos básicos de defensa alrededor del nicho donde estaba Draco. Su mente trabajaba de forma lenta, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo el simple hecho de pensar. Su corazón por el contrario, latía muy rápido, desbocado, ahogando a Draco mientras sentía que se le dormían las manos. Todavía podía sentir la varita en su mano derecha, con los dedos doblados por Hermione.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en la diadema. Recordaba perfectamente cómo era, y eso era extraño debido a su incapacidad mental en esos momentos. Tenía piedras incrustadas y una inscripción en el aro de metal, con una gema grande y azul en el centro de la tiara. Recordar la diadema le hizo acordarse del busto de Rowena Ravenclaw en la sala común de ravenclaw, la única vez que había visto la diadema. Y acordarse de ese busto le hizo recordar otro, más lejano en el tiempo, y a priori menos importante: un busto de una cabeza grande y fea de un hombre con una diadema encima.

No recordaba cómo era la diadema, ni dónde había visto ese busto, pero recordaba la cabeza. Abrió los ojos una cuarta vez para encontrarse a los tres gryffindors mirándolo y hablando de la diadema:

— La Dama Gris es el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de la fundadora. Le robó la diadema a su madre y se le llevó al bosque de Albania, donde murió a manos del Barón Sanguinario. Y luego Tom Riddle le sonsacó la información y cogió la diadema; por eso había rumores de que se había ocultado en los bosques albaneses cuando cayó. — les resumió Harry. Su voz sonaba distante y a Draco le costaba prestar atención. — Sé que la diadema está aquí, en Hogwarts, pero no sé dónde. Tiene que ser en un lugar donde nadie haya mirado… — entonces, Draco habló con voz baja y ronca, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

— Potter, — le llamó. Harry se giró hacia él y finalmente, los tres gryffindors se arrodillaron hasta quedar a su altura para que no tuviera que gritar. — me acuerdo de una diadema, en un busto. No sé dónde pero… — dejó la frase inacabada, tosiendo. Cogió el pañuelo de tela de Hermione, tapándose la boca y escupiendo sangre. Por un momento se quedaron callados, Harry con la mirada perdida en el infinito, y, de repente, se sacudió de nuevo el colegio. Un poco de polvo cayó sobre sus cabezas antes de que Harry dijera:

— La Sala de los Menesteres, claro. — dijo, cayendo en lo obvio. Draco frunció el ceño, tragó saliva y no se molestó en pensar si aquello era coherente o no. — El año pasado, cuando fui a dejar el libro de pociones, pedí un lugar donde poder esconderlo y el busto estaba allí, con una diadema con gemas. Yo le puse una peluca encima porque buscaba un sitio donde esconderlo dentro del propio escondite, un lugar donde pudiera volver a coger el libro después, aunque al final no fui.

— Excelente, Harry. — le alabó Ron. Se levantaron los tres y dieron un par de pasos en dirección contraria antes de que Hermione se volviera, se agachara de nuevo para hablarle en el oído, pues el estruendo era demasiado, y le dijo:

— No te muevas de aquí, Draco. Vamos a por el horrocrux un momento; volveremos en seguida. Sólo vigila que no te descubran. — Draco asintió con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Se le hacía difícil seguir con la cabeza despejada y los ojos abiertos, pero ahora se quedaba solo en ese mundo frío y cruel, y no tenía a nadie para que le guardara las espaldas. Deseó poder ir con los tres gryffindors en vez de quedarse allí, solo y tullido.


	21. Chapter 21

—**1—**

Corrieron a través de los pasillos, tomando cuanto atajo sabían para llegar antes a la Sala de los Menesteres. En el séptimo piso, pararon en las escaleras para mirar a ambos lados del pasillo antes de salir. Las maldiciones y hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, sin importar sin acababan dando en el blanco o no. El rugido de los gigantes fuera les dejaba los pelos de punta y el no poder ver qué pasaba en los terrenos les volvía locos de incertidumbre: los señores Weasley, McGonagall, alumnos de todas las edades y Tonks estaban allí abajo, además de Grawp y Hagrid, junto a Fang, que se habían unido a la pelea según había dicho Harry.

Ron mandó una maldición a un mortífago despistado que atacaba a un grupo de pequeños hufflepuffs liderados por Lavender Brown y, después de un gesto de reconocimiento, el grupito continuó su camino, todos pegados a la gryffindor mayor. A pesar de las riñas que había tenido con Ron y Lavender en su sexto curso, Hermione le sonrió: ya no era, para nada, la niña tonta y ñoña de antes. No quedaba nada de Lav—Lav en esa chica fuerte y madura, de mirada dura, que luchaba por proteger a los que tenía a su cargo.

Continuaron por los pasillos, alejándose de la torre de gryffindor y acercándose a la torre de adivinación, la clase más odiada de Hermione. Saltaron por encima de una armadura rota y desvencijada, intentando seguir el ritmo de sus propios pensamientos: sus mentes frenéticas no dejaban de pensar a toda velocidad, histéricos. Frente a la Sala de los Menesteres, se encontraron a Trelawney con una bola de cristal en los brazos huesudos y envueltos en chales, a Parvati y Padma varita en mano y a Neville, la profesora Sprout y un grupo de ravenclaws con mandrágoras.

— Buena suerte, Harry. — dijeron a coro las gemelas. Parecían animadas, con un espíritu de lucha que Hermione nunca antes había visto en las aprendices de Trelawney. Sprout, que sujetaba la maceta con una sola mano, les palmeó el hombro sin mucha dilación, y Neville sí que paró a hablar con ellos. Se le veía excitado y salvaje como un león:

— Vamos a lanzar mandrágoras a los mortífagos. ¡Seguro que no les gustan nada! — se jactó. Harry sonrió y Ron le comentó:

— Hemos visto a tu abuela, Neville. Te estaba buscando. — el pequeño Longbottom parpadeó sorprendido y luego sonrió con calidez. Asintió con la cabeza y continuó su camino, cerrando el grupo de Sprout. No parecía preocupado por su abuela, pero los tres sabían que eso era algo normal: la abuela de Neville era un hueso duro de roer; no les extrañaba que su nieto fuera igual que ella. Los vieron alejarse y, mirando los pasillos desiertos y semi destruidos, volvieron su atención a la pared.

Pararon frente a la pared desnuda y Ron y Hermione se apartaron. Harry paseó tres veces por delante de la pared, gritando en sus pensamientos 'Quiero un lugar donde esconder cosas, quiero un lugar donde esconder cosas, quiero un lugar donde esconder cosas'. La puerta de doble hoja comenzó a aparecer por arte de magia y los tres gryffindors se sonrieron entre ellos. Había funcionado: por un momento temieron que no funcionara, pues el castillo se estaba deteriorando a un ritmo salvaje.

Entraron por la puerta, empujando la doble hoja con fuerza, y no se quedaron a ver cómo desaparecía la puerta. La habitación era inmensa y a la vez claustrofóbica: a pesar de su tamaño, había montañas y montañas de objetos por doquier, formando pasillos. Harry se adelantó, centrándose en su cicatriz ardiente para encontrar el busto donde estaba la diadema. Ron y Hermione se quedaron rezagados, mirando a Harry buscar persistentemente:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Malfoy? — preguntó Ron finalmente. Esa era una muy buena pregunta que llevaba acosando a Hermione desde que dejaran a Malfoy escondido en el hueco de la armadura. Él no podía continuar, pero estaban en esto juntos, no podían dejarle tirado a la mínima de cambio. Y, a su vez, debían hacerlo, pues eso sólo los retrasaría.

— No lo sé, Ron. Me parece mal dejarlo fuera a estas alturas de la película, pero si no lo hacemos, no conseguiremos nada. — expuso Hermione, preocupada. No esperaban una opinión de Harry, pues él estaba tan concentrado buscando el horrocrux que no les oía. — Si al menos pudiéramos dejarlo a salvo…

— Nadie está salvo, Hermione, — respondió Ron. En su tono había ¿celos? — y Malfoy sabe protegerse él solito. Deberíamos continuar sin él.

— ¿Es que estás ciego, Ron? Cuando lo dejamos apenas podía mantenerse despierto. Si un mortífago lo descubriera… — Hermione negó con la cabeza, pensando lo peor. Si llegaban tarde y Draco ya estaba muerto, ella no podría perdonárselo.

— No lo descubrirán. Pusiste tus mejores encantamientos de defensa, Hermione. — Hermione se sonrojó por el alago, pero no dejó que se le subiera a la cabeza; Ron no querría desviar el tema de conversación, ¿no?

— No sé… Cuando destruyamos la diadema volveremos a por él, y decidiremos entonces según esté bien o mal.

Su conversación murió allí. Ron se adelantó a mirar una pila de objetos sostenida por un sofá viejo y desgastado, y al coger una caja pequeña, escaparon pequeñas doxies del interior de la pila de objetos. Ron se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido, y luego continuó siguiendo a Harry y Hermione.

Encontraron la diadema relativamente rápido, pues la sala era enorme y no les costó más de cinco minutos el llegar hasta el busto del hombre verrugoso. Harry quitó descuidadamente la peluca de la cabeza del hombre y suspiró aliviado: sí, la diadema seguía allí. Era de plata deslucida, con una enorme gema azul incrustada en el centro y pequeñas gemas en los lados. En el borde del aro inferior había escritas unas palabras, que no se detuvo en leer.

En seguida, Ron y Hermione le dieron alcance y miraron la diadema. Hermione sí que leyó la inscripción: 'El juicio más allá de la medida es el tesoro más grande del hombre'. Soltaron una risa nerviosa; finalmente habían encontrado la diadema. Hermione, con una sonrisa en su cara sudorosa, abrió el bolso de cuentas, tomó la espada de gryffindor por la empuñadura y comenzó a sacarla. Los rubíes de la empuñadura brillaron en la tenu luz, pero antes de que pudiera sacar completamente la espada, una voz a sus espaldas los frenó:

— Ni se os ocurra moveros. — la voz era grave y no recordaban haberla oído antes. Sin embargo, al girarse supieron de quiénes se trataban: Crabbe y Goyle, los armarios protectores de Draco Malfoy durante seis años, les apuntaban con la varita. Harry, Ron y Hermione les miraron: Harry llevaba la diadema colgada del brazo y Hermione dejó la espada disimuladamente en el bolso de cuentas, apuntándoles con la varita.

— ¿Vosotros no estabais…? — preguntó Ron. Su varita paseaba de un slytherin a otro cuando Crabbe, con voz extrañamente suave para alguien de su constitución, dijo:

— Volvimos. Os hemos seguido. — dijo apuntando la obviedad. Luego sonrió y comentó con extraña alegría. — Pensamos que si le llevábamos a Harry Potter al Señor Tenebroso, él nos recompensaría con creces. — Goyle gruño, concordando con Crabbe, y luego con voz grave, terminó:

— Pensamos encargarnos antes del traidor de Malfoy, pero os vimos y pensamos que nos darían más por vuestras cabezas. — sonrió cruelmente, levantando un poco más la varita, y, de repente, lanzó la primera maldición. Crabbe lanzó también su maldición, que golpeó una pila de objetos, que se desmoronó rápidamente, y el trío dorado se separó, cayendo Harry a la izquierda y Ron y Hermione a la derecha. — Da igual si mueren o viven, Crabbe, porque el Señor Tenebroso los quiere muertos.

— Avada kedavra. — gritó entonces Crabbe. Ya no eran críos peleando por unos pocos puntos; ahora eran mortífagos hechos y derechos. No sabía si tenían la Marca tatuada o no, pero lo que sí sabía Hermione es que actuaban como verdaderos asesinos, lanzando las maldiciones imperdonables. Ron saltó como una rana, escondiéndose tras un armario cojo.

— Crucio. — gritó Goyle, apuntando a Harry. Como había hecho Ron, Harry esquivó la maldición imperdonable y comenzó a correr hacia un lado, adentrándose en la sala. Ron corrió hacia otro lado y Hermione se escondió detrás de un armario cojo. Crabbe pasó a su lado sin fijarse en su silueta, que sobresalía, y continuó corriendo hacia Ron, que le lanzó otro hechizo. Hermione salió de su escondite y lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor, desestabilizando a Crabbe.

Corrió hacia Harry, escuchando la voz de Goyle decir los más tétricos y oscuros encantamientos, y apenas había llegado al punto donde se habían separado cuando escuchó un sonido crepitante detrás de ella. Se giró y abrió la boca, horrorizada: Ron y Crabbe corrían sin intentar hechizarse, huyendo del fuego, que no parecía ser normal y corriente. Devoraba la mugre y los escombros almacenados durante siglos en la sala de los menesteres, expandiéndose rápidamente.

— ¡Harry! — gritó Hermione, esperando que pudiera escucharle. — ¡Corre, Harry, corre! — le alertó.

En seguida, Crabbe le adelantó, corriendo a una velocidad increíble para alguien de su tamaño. Ron le cogió del brazo y siguió a Crabbe, metiéndose por el camino por el que Harry había desaparecido. Hermione lanzó un aguamenti hacia atrás, sin mirar sus resultados. Cuando volvió a mirar, el fuego se había convertido en una manada de bestias desbocadas: serpientes del tamaño de un lobo y quimeras enormes intentaban alcanzarles.

Se giró para mirar adelante y entonces, Harry apareció de la nada, corriendo también. Ron, Hermione y Harry chocaron y cayeron al suelo rodando. Se levantaron rápidamente y Harry cogió la diadema, que se le había caído unos metros más allá. Cuando miraron a su alrededor, sin embargo, se les cayó el alma a los pies: estaban atrapados, el fuego les había rodeado. Hermione agarró fuertemente a Ron y Harry, intentando mantenerlos juntos, y exclamó:

— ¡Estamos atrapados! — dijo con histeria. No quería morir devorada por el Fuego Maldito, la maldición que Crabbe debía de haber lanzado para crear semejante fuego mágico. El encantamiento era sencillo, pero el contrahechizo era muy complejo, fuera del alcance de un chico de séptimo año. — ¡Estamos…! — repitió. Harry le cortó rápidamente:

— ¡Mirad! — señaló unas escobas que había encima de una pila de detritus. — Vamos a por ellas. — escalaron con dificultad la montaña de objetos escondidos y agarraron finalmente, tres escobas.

Hermione inspiró hondo, tratando de mantener la compostura: no es que fuera mala volando, es sólo que no le gustaba y no se le daba muy bien. Golpearon con el pie en el suelo, elevándose en el aire, y Harry pasó delante de Ron y Hermione, siendo el más experto en tema de escobas. Ron le siguió y Hermione marchó la última intentando no perderse, pues el humo negro apenas le dejaba ver más allá de sus narices. Escucharon un grito aterrador, que hacía eco en la sala ardiente, y Harry se desvió:

— ¡Vosotros salid de aquí! — cuando Ron y Hermione quisieron acompañarlo, ya no sabían por dónde se había ido Harry, así que hicieron lo que les había dicho: volaron cerca de la pared de la sala de los menesteres y encontraron, finalmente, la salida. La puerta rectangular estaba abierta, dejando escapar el humo pero no el fuego maldito.

En un segundo, dejaron de respirar aire contaminado y empezaron a respirar aire puro. Iban tan rápido que, aunque Ron pudo frenar a tiempo, Hermione se chocó contra él y salieron disparados por los aires. Aterrizaron en un mar de brazos y piernas y se repusieron rápidamente, mirando con impotencia la sala de los menesteres. Esperaban que Harry saliera dentro de poco, porque no parecía quedar mucho más en la sala aparte del Elegido.

Salido entre el humo negro, Harry se chocó contra la pared contraria, cayendo al suelo y rodando. Goyle aterrizó como pudo; estaba inconsciente y sin varita. No había rastro de Crabbe por ningún lado; seguramente estaría ya muerto. La sala se cerró con un chasquido grave y desapareció, dejando una impresión de hollín en la pared.

— ¿La diadema, Harry? — preguntó Hermione, ansiosa. La diadema estaba colgando del brazo de Harry, escurriendo un líquido negro parecido al alquitrán y llena de hollín. Harry la levantó, escuchando un pequeño aullido de dolor, y finalmente, el metal se partió en dos: la diadema de ravenclaw ya no era un horrocrux.

— El fuego la destruyó. — dijo con voz queda. Hermione asintió y explicó:

— El Fuego Maldito es una de las pocas maldiciones que pueden destruir horrocruxes, Harry. — hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Hermione preguntó. — ¿Y Crabbe? — todos se habían percatado de su ausencia, pero no querían preguntar.

— Muerto. No lo consiguió. — susurró Harry, mirando a otro lado. Ron dijo:

— Me lamentaría si no fuera porque fue él mismo el que creó el Fuego Maldito. — agitó la cabeza y añadió. — Qué lástima que no supiera el contrahechizo. De todas formas, ¿quién le enseñaría esa maldición?

— Lo aprendería de los Carrow, seguramente. — respondió Harry tácitamente. Miraron por un momento el cuerpo de Goyle, tendido a un lado de la sala de los menesteres, inconsciente, y luego continuaron. No tenían tiempo que perder.

—**2—**

El ruido era ensordecedor, hasta los extremos de interrumpir su pobre hilo de pensamientos. Intentaba mantenerse despierto, a pesar de que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia lo llamaba con una fuerza cada vez menor. Su respiración, aunque agitada, empezaba a calmarse, pero no sucedía lo mismo con sus nervios. Su corazón latía desbocado, intentando salírsele del pecho y marcharse de su cuerpo; la cabeza le ardía, haciéndole sentir un poco mareado; pero lo que de verdad le dolía era el tiempo.

No podía levantarse del suelo, no podía moverse y difícilmente era capaz de lanzar un hechizo poderoso. Por eso llevaba contando los segundos que les estaba costando a los tres gryffindors encontrar el horrocrux y destruirlo: si había una oportunidad de salvarse, era permaneciendo junto a alguien que pudiera protegerle en ese momento de debilidad, y los únicos que harían eso por él serían esos tres gryffindors cabezotas que se habían marchado buscando una diadema perdida y todavía no habían vuelto.

No quería pensar más en ello, pero se estaba empezando a preocupar: ¿y si no lo habían logrado? ¿y si un mortífago les había asaltado y ahora estaban muertos? Potter, mal le pesara, era el Elegido, el único capaz de terminar con esa vorágine de odio y violencia. Y Hermione, ¡oh, Hermione!, ella era la causante directa de que Draco estuviera esa noche tirado en el hueco de una armadura y no peleando contra ellos tres. Hermione, ella con su dulzura tosca, con su sabelotodismo y su forma de llegar a ser demasiado repipi, le había hecho cambiar: no era un hombre de Luz, no era bondadoso por naturaleza ni invitaría a los Weasley a tomar un té en su casa, pero al menos ahora luchaba por ellos y no contra ellos.

Incluso Weasley, la comadreja pobre, tenía algo que decir en su mente obnubilada. Él era su rival, no sólo en ese enfrentamiento entre slytherin y gryffindor, sino por Hermione; no podía dejarse matar y dejar la competición inconclusa. Weasley, ese patán idiota la quería, pero Draco también quería a Hermione, y ambos habían comenzado su cruzada personal para ganarse el favor y la admiración y el afecto de Hermione.

Miró sus manos: no lo recordaba con nitidez, pero Hermione había puesto la varita en su mano. Sintió un pequeño calor recorrer su mano de sólo pensar en ella haciendo ese gesto, y cogió con más fuerza la varita. Los encantamientos eran decentes, pero si le descubrían, seguramente moriría allí, fulminado en cuestión de segundos. Levantó la vista, escuchando pasos a su derecha. Alguien caminaba pisando escombros con naturalidad, una naturalidad característica de alguien que ha visto caer las más altas torres ante sus ojos. Alguien como un mortífago.

Draco se encogió en su sitio, incapaz de moverse. Tampoco podía ver quién era, pues estaba dentro del nicho de la armadura y desde allí sólo podía ver la pared frente a él. Desde que se había sentado en ese hueco, nadie se había fijado en el chico camuflado y manchado de polvo, ni mortífagos ni los luchadores de la Luz. Con una respiración superficial y costosa, Draco escuchó su corazón bombear en sus oídos mientras veía la sombra de alguien acercándose.

Un par de botas negras se pararon frente a Draco, en la otra pared. Levantó la vista, enarbolando su varita, y no le gustó lo que vio. Estaba vestido con la túnica de mortífago, y en su cara picada por la viruela, había una sonrisa insana. Augustus Rookwood levantó la varita, acercándose a Draco.


	22. Chapter 22

—**1—**

Draco esperó, paciente, a que Rookwood lanzara su primera maldición. Era un mortífago traidor, así que seguramente le torturaría antes de matarle. Eso, para Draco, suponía un vano intento de tranquilidad: sabía que la primera maldición que lanzara no sería un Avada Kedavra, y con suerte, tampoco sería una imperdonable. Finalmente, Rookwood abrió los labios, susurró el hechizo y un rayo morado atravesó el poco espacio que había entre ellos.

Esperaba eso y estaba preparado para conjurar un protego en el momento exacto para desviar la maldición. Su grito rompió el silencio ensordecedor del pasillo y, con un toque de suerte, el rayo golpeó a la izquierda de la cabeza de Draco. Respiraba con fuerza e irregularmente: apenas podía hacer algo más que lanzar protego tras protego esperando que alguien le salvara el trasero. Rookwood frunció el ceño mientras Draco, un poco incorporado, le lanzaba una mirada retadora.

Apenas levantó la varita cuando tuvo que girarse rápidamente a su derecha. El rayo rojo, que originalmente iba dirigido a Draco, salió disparado en esa dirección mientras Rookwood se pegaba a la pared, dejando pasar tres maldiciones diferentes. Y entonces los oyó: las bromas jocosas de los gemelos Weasley y el comentario cínico de Percy. Suspiró relajado, sin cerrar los ojos, y comenzó a incorporarse. No se sentía mejor, pero debía hacerlo; no iba a dejar que los pobretones Weasley le defendieran. Sólo necesitaba tiempo: sí, si conseguía el tiempo suficiente podría levantarse y volver a la lucha.

Puso las manos una a cada lado de la pared, encogió las piernas y se impulsó, apoyando la espalda en el muro. Con cuidado, jadeos de dolor y tiempo, consiguió levantarse. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie: no sabía cómo había pasado, pero las fuerzas parecían habérsele ido en ese tiempo que había pasado en el nicho. Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, a rendirse sin más: le había costado mucho trabajo el ganarse la confianza del trío dorado y el ser incluido en sus planes como para desapuntarse ahora.

Y en cierta forma, también era una redención: como mortífago que había sido, si Potter ganaba la llevarían a Azkaban, sin saber si habría juicio o no, pero si se dejaba ver del lado de Potter, si hacía ciertos esfuerzos para verse como un mortífago redimido y luchador de la Luz, los vencedores le mirarían con buenos ojos. Y, si lo llevaba a su máxima expresión, quizás conseguiría que sus padres quedaran indemnes; eso haría que ellos le perdonaran, puesto que les habría salvado a los dos y habría conseguido mantener la unidad familiar.

Se inclinó hacia delante, empujándose en la pared para mantenerse él sólo. Pasó el peso de una pierna a la otra, escuchando las maldiciones ir y venir de un lado al otro del pasillo, y finalmente se sintió preparado. Salió del nicho, saltando por encima de los escombros con la varita en alto y lanzó su primera maldición: 'sectumsempra', la maldición que Potter había usado el año anterior para herirle de muerte en el baño de chicas del segundo piso.

No sabía por qué la había elegido, pero tenía claro que quería ver a Rookwood morir bajo su varita. El mortífago se apartó a tiempo, desviando la maldición, que chocó contra el techo. Percy siguió concentrado en el combate, sin mandarle siquiera una mirada, pero los gemelos le sonrieron, alzaron una mano y le saludaron jocosamente:

— Hola, hurón. — Draco les miró con mala cara, recordando el porqué del mote, y susurró un 'imbéciles' que ellos no llegaron a oír. Rookwood dejó de atacar, centrándose en hechizos defensivos, pues pelear contra cuatro personas a la vez y estando en flancos divididos era muy complicado. Draco, sin embargo, era el más débil: el mortífago parecía más concentrado en frenar a los hermanos Weasley.

Y vaya si lo consiguió: saltó, pegándose a la pared, se sujetó como si fuera a haber un terremoto y lanzó una maldición 'bombarda máxima' a la pared de en frente. El muro explotó, la roca voló por doquier, sepultando a los chicos Weasley, y el humo blanco lo inundó todo, impidiendo una correcta respiración.

Draco se puso el brazo en la boca y nariz, filtrando de esa forma el aire para no toser, y trastabilló por el efecto de la explosión. Con la varita en alto, apuntó a todos lados: sabía que Rookwood estaba por allí, pues él no se inmolaría voluntariamente para matar a otros. Apreciaba mucho su vida, como todos los mortífagos, y como Draco. Se empezó a impacientar cuando no escuchó ni un ruido, no vio ninguna maldición ser lanzada ni nadie se movió.

Y entonces, una figura negra surgió a su derecha. Rookwood tenía un feo corte en la frente, seguramente por su propia explosión, y estaba huyendo del combate. No se iba a quedar a luchar con Draco, pero el muchacho tenía otra opinión respecto a eso: su varita cortó el aire y Rookwood fue capaz de desviar la maldición. El brazo puesto en su cara le molestaba, así que, a riesgo de empezar a toser, se puso en posición de duelo y lanzó la siguiente maldición.

Rookwood retrocedía rápidamente mirando hacia atrás con frecuencia: estaba pensando verdaderamente en escapar, ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había visto que le daba miedo? Si había lanzado bien su maldición, el muro derruido habría sepultado a los Weasley y sólo quedaría Draco en el pasillo.

Draco comenzó a toser y Rookwood aprovechó la contingencia para lanzar una última maldición y retirarse, corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo y girando en el recodo. Se perdió entre las ruinas y los escombros sin hacer ruido y entonces, lo escuchó:

— ¡Rookwood! — era la voz de uno de los hermanos Weasley, pero Draco no sabía cuál de ellos era. Se giró, viendo una figura emerger entre la nube de polvo blanco.

—**2—**

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron escaleras abajo, mirando el mapa del Merodeador. Para alivio de Hermione, el punto negro que era Malfoy seguía en el mapa, ubicado en el nicho en el que lo habían dejado. Sin embargo, al final del pasillo avanzaba Augustus Rookwood, conocido mortífago, y por las escaleras subían los gemelos Weasley y Percy, pero no llegarían a tiempo para proteger a Malfoy.

Hermione sabía que Ron y Harry no se preocupaban tanto por Malfoy como por los hermanos Weasley: Rookwood no llegaba al nivel de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero también era bueno en un duelo y, aunque no ganara, se llevaría a todos cuantos pudiera por delante. Llegaron al sexto piso con rapidez y recorrieron el pasillo, atentos a su alrededor. La pobre luz de la Luna no daba abasto para iluminar los terrenos, pero por el número de hechizos que se lanzaban los unos a los otros, Hermione se sorprendió pensando que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer: el ritmo del combate, frenético, era igual o más alto que cuando los mortífagos habían iniciado su ataque.

Y ahora, Hermione y Ron también podían ver con total nitidez los thestrals, esos famélicos caballos alados y huesudos que sobrevolaban los bosques y los terrenos, lanzándose contra los gigantes, haciéndolos caer. Si achicaba los ojos y agudizaba la vista, Hermione podía ver a los centauros del Bosque Prohibido unirse al ataque a favor de la Luz y el calamar, lanzando sus tentáculos y arrastrando a las profundidades del Lago Negro a los incautos que se le acercaran.

Giraron rápidamente la esquina, patinando por la velocidad de vértigo que llevaban, y se quedaron parados. En mitad del pasillo, Fred, George y Percy se afanaban en lanzar hechizos a un Rookwood enfadado, mientras por el otro lado, Malfoy se tambaleaba, intentando seguir el ritmo de los pelirrojos. Rookwood se apoyó en la pared con una sonrisa burlona, levantó la varita apuntando a la pared cercana a los Weasley y Harry, Ron y Hermione gritaron a la vez.

La pared se derrumbó, cayendo hacia Fred y George, los más cercanos, como a cámara lenta. Con las pupilas dilatadas por la adrenalina, los chicos miraron a Fred golpeando a George, que cayó hacia atrás, cerca de Percy. La pared se derrumbó, sepultando a Fred, y una nube de humo blanco cubrió todo. Ron fue el primero que se lanzó a correr hacia sus hermanos, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, y Harry y Hermione se quedaron simplemente parados, con la boca abierta, sin recordar cómo se respiraba.

¿Y Fred?, era el pensamiento de todos. ¡Qué importaba Rookwood si Fred estaba sepultado entre las rocas! Se introdujeron en la humareda, olvidándose por un momento de todo: de Malfoy, que estaba al otro lado de los escombros, de los horrocruxes, de Voldemort, de la misma batalla que se estaba librando en Hogwarts. Llegaron al sitio donde Fred estaba, tropezando con los trozos de roca dura que había esparcidos por el suelo. George y Percy se afanaban en retirar las rocas del cuerpo de Fred mientras repetían una y otra vez, como un mantra, 'Fred está bien, Fred está bien'.

Lo sacaron de los escombros entre todos: los hermanos Weasley y Harry retiraban escombros y Hermione disipaba el humo y apartaba las rocas del suelo, lanzándolas pasillo abajo, para que no les molestara. Tosiendo, arrastraron a Fred hasta dejarlo fuera de la nube de polvo. Tenía un brazo dislocado, torcido en una posición extraña y anormal, y la pierna rota en varias partes. Trozos de hueso habían rasgado la piel y sobresalían, mostrando el blanco impoluto óseo entre un mar de sangre. Además, en su cabeza había una horrible brecha desde el nacimiento de su pelo hasta la coronilla.

Lo dejaron en el suelo, llorando de miedo y felicidad: Fred seguía respirando, pero sus heridas podían terminar con él en cualquier momento. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas llenas de suciedad y Hermione se las apañó para abrir su bolso con manos temblorosas y convocar el díctamo. El pequeño frasco que llevaba dentro de su botiquín de emergencias salió disparado hacia arriba y Harry, con sus reflejos bien entrenados de buscador, lo atrapó en el aire.

Se lo pasó a Hermione, pues era lógico que si llevaba díctamo supiera cómo usarlo. Harry podía adivinar su uso, pero en ese momento, con Fred debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, prefería no cometer ningún fallo tonto que acabará con la vida del gemelo Weasley. Hermione desenroscó el tapón, cogió su pañuelo de tela bordado con las iniciales grabadas en color rosa y lo empapó. Ron y George sujetaron la cabeza de Fred en alto, escuchando la débil respiración de este mientras Percy le cogía de la mano buena, notándola más y más fría.

Hermione comenzó a dar leves toques con el pañuelo empapado en díctamo, viendo cómo la herida se cerraba. Inspiraba por la nariz y espiraba por la boca, intentando relajarse y pensar con frialdad, mas su mano no dejaba de temblar, nerviosa. Ninguno decía nada, y el silencio en sí era ensordecedor.

Entonces, mientras Hermione se hacía cargo de la brecha de la cabeza de Fred, se escuchó la voz de Malfoy retumbando en todo el pasillo. Lanzaba maldiciones y Rookwood, con el que estaba luchando, se las devolvía. Percy dejó la mano de Fred en el suelo, levantándose rígidamente. Malfoy empezó a toser y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior: además de Fred, Draco también estaba enfermo y a él sí que no sabía cómo tratarle.

Entonces, Percy dejó de estar en su rango de visión. Con la varita en alto, el mago gritó el nombre del agresor de su hermano y salió corriendo, introduciéndose en el humo blanco, en busca de venganza. George miró a su hermano impotente, deseando ir con Percy y romperle hasta el último hueso del cuerpo al mortífago malnacido, pero Harry, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas tras las gafas, le puso una mano en el hombro.

— George, Fred te necesita. Él… — miraron a Fred juntos mientras Hermione terminaba con su cabeza y enyesaba su brazo con un hechizo de Férula. Luego se giró a su pierna sin saber por dónde empezar: ¿debería poner los huesos en su sitio sin soldar (pues no tenía tantos conocimientos de soldar huesos) arriesgándose a que los medimagos después no pudieran arreglar por completo su pierna o se la dejaba como estaba? — Hermione no va a poder dejarlo como estaba, George; eso es tarea de un medimago. Fred te necesita para que le protejas, para que te quedes aquí con él y le cuides.

Hermione, dudosa, dejó el pañuelo en el pecho de Fred, girando la pierna para verla mejor. No debería haberlo hecho, pues la sangre comenzó a salir a chorro al moverse el hueso sobre la piel. Con un gemido, Hermione dejó la pierna en el suelo y comenzó a mover la varita, segura de que debía introducir los huesos de nuevo en el cuerpo de Fred y luego sellar la herida para que no muriera desangrado.

Mientras susurraba el encantamiento, escuchó la tos de Malfoy acercándose y sus pies golpeando rocas sin querer, acercándose a ellos. Draco los miró desde una distancia prudencial: el suelo estaba lleno de sangre y él la estaba pisando, haciéndole patinar un poco; pero lo peor era la escena: Hermione arrodillada frente a Fred Weasley, llorando e intentando sanarle mientras los demás miraban impotentes a la hija de muggles.

Un poco mareado por el mal sabor de boca que le dejaba la escena, Draco giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde la pared debía haber estado: podía ver los terrenos en semi penumbras y la Luna en lo alto, presidiendo la bóveda celeste. Y, de repente, algo se movió abajo, en el borde del precipicio improvisado. Alzó la varita, alerta, y una enorme araña (¿o era eso una acromántula?) se lanzó a su cara.

— Araña Exumai. — gritó rápidamente. El fogonazo de luz le cegó momentáneamente mientras la araña salía despedida por el mismo hueco por el que había entrado. Draco se asomó, mirando hacia abajo, rogando porque no hubiera más arácnidos subiendo por la pared. Sin embargo, las arañas negras, de patas peludas y ocho ojos relucientes subían por la pared a una rapidez asombrosa. — Incendio. — conjuró Draco esta vez, quemando a las arañas, que cayeron a la oscuridad penetrante todavía envueltas en llamas.

Harry se acercó también al hueco de la pared, apoyándose en un lado para no caerse, y comenzó a lanzar hechizos, imitando a Draco, que estaba asombrado al ver la cantidad de acromántulas que había en el Bosque Prohibido. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas entre ellos, como evaluándose. Harry fue el primero en hablar:

— ¿Ya estás mejor, Malfoy? — en su forma de decir el apellido de Draco no había resentimiento ni ofensa, tan sólo un tono neutral. Bajó la mirada un momento y lanzó un hechizo más.

— Sí. ¿La diadema? — preguntó Draco, sabiendo que no necesitaba más palabras para expresar su idea. Harry asintió con fuerza y, después de mirarle de forma extraña, susurró:

— Crabbe y Goyle nos emboscaron en la Sala de los Menesteres. Crabbe… Conjuró un Fuego Maldito, y… — intentó expresar la muerte de Crabbe de alguna manera sensible, sin decirlo crudamente, tal y como era la realidad. — No consiguió escapar.

— ¿Está… muerto? — preguntó Draco, dejando de prestar atención a las acromántulas. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua: Crabbe y Goyle habían sido sus matones personales y guardaespaldas durante los últimos seis años de su vida, pero los conocía de mucho antes por los contactos de su padre. Había jugado con ellos y volado en escoba furtivamente, lejos de la mirada atenta de su padre, y aunque cuando cogía las pastas de té que su madre había preparado siempre conseguía culpar a uno de los dos imbéciles, a fin de cuentas eran _sus_ imbéciles. Suspiró con fuerza, bajando la varita.

— Lo siento. — murmuró Potter sin mirarle. Draco parpadeó varias veces, reteniendo las ganas de llorar, y finalmente se apartó del hueco en la pared. Levantó las manos a unos pasos de distancia y dijo:

— Aparte de ahí, Potter. — Harry lanzó un Incendio contra las últimas arañas y se apartó. Al segundo, Draco movió los brazos y susurró. — Partis Temporus. — una barrera mágica taponó el hueco de la pared, dando pequeñas descargas a las arañas que se acercaban al hueco. Se volvieron hacia Fred mientras Hermione seguía conjurando sus encantamientos.

Sólo tardó cinco minutos más; Hermione se levantó, conjurando una Férula para la pierna de Fred, miró su trabajo y suspiró mientras se limpiaba las manos con el mismo pañuelo con el que había aplicado el díctamo en las heridas de Fred. George y Ron dejaron suavemente la cabeza vendada de Fred en el suelo y se levantaron, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Luego, Ron dijo con voz quebrada:

— George, lleva a Fred a un lugar más seguro y protégelo, ¿vale? — George asintió, incapaz de hablar. — Te lo dejo a ti, George. — susurró Ron. Luego se miraron entre ellos y Harry hizo un diminuto gesto con la cabeza para que se marcharan ya.

George levitó con cuidado a su hermano herido y se marchó pasillo arriba, buscando en cierta forma a Percy. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se giraron, yendo hacia las escaleras: intentaban concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea, pero parecía misión imposible, pues sus pensamientos se desviaban constantemente al cuerpo herido de Fred. Harry terminó diciendo:

— Nos falta Nagini y el propio Voldemort. Busquémoslo en el mapa. — propuso. Hermione sacó el mapa del bolso de cuenta, lo desplegaron en un pasillo desierto y empezaron a mirar por los pisos y los terrenos. Tardaron cinco minutos en mirar el mapa entero hasta concluir que Voldemort no estaba en la batalla. — No está. Ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir. — dijo Harry, sorprendido.

— Puede que esté en la Casa de los Gritos, Harry. — dijo Ron. Señaló el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador y el punto negro que era Snape, entrando en la casa. — Si hay mortífagos en la casa, debe de ser allí donde esté El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Harry asintió, cerraron el mapa y miraron a su alrededor. No había nadie que pudiera haberles seguido o escuchado, y eso estaba bien. Harry inspiró, sabiendo que llegaba su momento decisivo, y asintió. Irían a por Voldemort, irían a la Casa de los Gritos.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno, no os quejéis, no he tratado tan mal a Draco. Y Fred... En fin, a mí me pareció muy cruel el matarlo (aunque la única razón por la que hizo esto JK fuera porque hay algunas muertes que son inevitables y palabrerío por el estilo. ¡Fred no debería morir!) y Draco ahí sigue, intentando hacer algo. Se le nota al pobrecillo que no está muy allá, ¿eh?**

**TBC...  
**


	23. Chapter 23

—**1—**

Draco los observó marchar con rapidez. ¿Debía decirlo ya? De nuevo, la duda le asaltaba, pero esta vez era más claro: Harry Potter iba a su muerte o salvación, debía decirlo ya, en ese momento exacto. Bajaron los seis pisos por las escaleras secundarias, evitando las peleas. Ron y Hermione marchaban delante, como la guardia de Harry, y Draco detrás, cerrando la marcha.

Su ritmo seguía siendo tan frenético como antes, pero Draco no se quejó, a pesar de volver a respirar ruidosamente. Antes había sido la búsqueda de un horrocrux, en esos momentos se trataba ni más ni menos que del Señor Tenebroso y su mascota: si Draco podía ayudar en algo, lo haría.

Llegaron al Vestíbulo en cuatro minutos, con la frente perlada de sudor y las respiraciones agitadas. Saltaron los últimos escalones, viendo a Trelawney tirar bolas de cristal desde el primer piso, acompañada siempre de Parvati y Padma Patil. En la entrada, Fenrir Greyback, con su cuerpo peludo, sus uñas amarillentas y largas y los colmillos afilados y manchados de sangre, intentaba morder a Lavender Brown. Los chicos de hufflepuff que ella lideraba estaban esparcidos por la sala, corriendo de un lado a otro mientras huían de Greyback. Una chica, seguramente de tercero, estaba tendida en el piso con el cuello parcialmente seccionado: Greyback le había mordido hasta matarla.

Lavender les lanzó una rápida mirada y eso fue suficiente para que Greyback viese su oportunidad de saltar hacia ella. Atacó como una bestia: sus uñas se clavaron en los brazos, su boca se hundió en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro derecho y se dejó caer encima de ella al suelo. La chica gritó cuando el licántropo rasgó la piel del cuello y Ron, enardecido por las heridas de Fred y por la sangre que brotaba de la herida de Lavender, atacó.

Un solo encantamiento, certero, y el hombre lobo voló hasta el otro extremo de la habitación convertido en una bolsa de sangre con agujeros. Draco miró rápidamente a Ron: acababa de conjurar magia negra, la maldición Sectumsempra. Fenrir se apoyó en las manos, hizo fuerza para levantarse y, finalmente, cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas ni sangre en su cuerpo. Se empezó a formar un charco rojizo debajo de su cuerpo muerto mientras Ron caminaba hasta Lavender.

Hermione se le adelantó y, mientras Ron le cogía la mano para que se tranquilizara, la hija de muggles convocó un hechizo de Férula y vendó el pecho y cuello de Brown. Con otro hechizo más, la herida se cerró parcialmente, taponando la vía de salida de sangre más importante, la aorta.

— Tranquila, Lavender. — dijo Ron. Harry, detrás de ellos, pasó el peso de un pie a otro: sí, atender a Lavender era importante, pero todavía faltaba la serpiente y Voldemort en persona. Lavender, con la cara pálida, se agarró a la túnica de Ron y se levantó con cuidado, revisando los vendajes. Luego, le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Hermione y se fue, llamando a su grupo de hufflepuffs. A Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que intercambiaron Ron y Lavender inconscientemente.

—**2—**

Después del breve inciso que les supuso el ayudar a Lavender, continuaron su camino. Salieron al patio, mirando asombrados a su alrededor: no quedaba nada de lo que recordaban como patio, pues incluso la pequeña fuente inofensiva que había en el centro estaba derruida. Los combatientes corrían de un lado a otro, pero no encontraron caras conocidas entre los mortífagos. Sí vieron a McGonagall batiéndose en duelo con un tipo alto y fornido y a Flitwick más allá destrozando mortífagos en duelos; recordaban todos que él había sido campeón de Duelo.

Draco buscaba desesperadamente a sus padres. Sabía que estaban allí, pues a pesar de que habían caído en desgracia, seguían siendo parte del círculo interno de Voldemort, y todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que tenía este estaban allí, peleando y muriendo por él. Sin embargo, su padre Lucius no tenía varita (Voldemort la había destruido enfrentándose al chico Potter) así que estar allí para él era muy peligroso.

Continuaron el camino, escondiéndose tras un muro ágilmente para evitar a un gigante. Si Grawp, siendo medio gigante, ya les había parecido enorme, ese monstruo sin cerebro de diez metros era inconmensurable. Esperaron a que una pareja de thestrals le tiraran al suelo para continuar. Las acromántulas que antes habían subido por las paredes del viejo castillo también estaban por todos los terrenos, lanzándose a la cara de los magos que atacaban.

Salieron a los terrenos esquivando a los combatientes y quemando arañas y, justo acababan de salir al aire libre por fin cuando los vieron venir. Los dementores, con sus capas negras y sus alientos pútridos, se acercaban deslizándose por el aire y haciendo horribles sonidos de succión. Se quedaron parados por un momento: Draco no sabía conjurar un expecto patronum y los otros tres estaban demasiado abatidos como para concentrarse en un pensamiento alegre.

Sintió una corriente de aire a su derecha, un fogonazo de luz frente a sus ojos y una cabra embestía a los dementores, de repente. A la cabra de luz se le unieron otros patronus corpóreos y, rápidamente, los chicos giraron la cara. Aberforth Dumbledore, con todo su mal genio y su falso egoísmo, había venido y les había salvado. No les sonreía, pues se veía ciertamente un poco avergonzado, pero Seamus, Dean, Ginny y Neville, que estaban detrás de él aguantando sus patronus, lo hicieron.

— Vamos, Potter, muévete. — gruñó Aberforth. Aquella frase les sacó una sonrisa divertida a los cuatro: Harry le hizo un gesto de camaradería al anciano y los demás se limitaron a agradecerle, corriendo hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Dejaron atrás al pequeño grupo de magos, que volvió sus atenciones al gigante, lanzando confringos y bombardas para desequilibrarlo.

Pararon frente al Sauce Boxeador, que sacudía sus ramas con fuerza cada vez que alguien pisaba su territorio. Se quedaron en la lindes del mismo, mirando el nudo del árbol que había que presionar para poder pasar por el pasadizo. Hermione alzó su varita para golpear el nudo y Draco los paró a todos:

— ¡Esperad! — se giraron hacia él, que respiraba con un poco de dificultad. — Yo… Cuando vinimos a Hogwarts para hablar con McGonagall, — los tres gryffindors asintieron, recordando ese día de la instauración de Snape como director. — yo me quedé hablando con el retrato de Dumbledore. Él… Él dijo que Snape estaba de nuestra parte, que no era malo. — terminó, sin saber muy bien si lo había dicho correctamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntaron a coro los tres chicos. Draco frunció el ceño y les enumeró:

— Fue él desde un principio: él me dio el libro de hechizos con el que pudimos proteger el Refugio, él nos trajo la espada de Gryffindor… — Harry y Ron le miraron con desconfianza y Hermione comenzó a asentir, viéndole cierto sentido al asunto.

— Entonces, ¿qué me dices de la muerte de Dumbledore? — le retó Harry. Él había estado en la Torre de Astronomía ese día y no parecía como si Snape hubiera hecho algo por Dumbledore.

— Su retrato dice que le ordenó que le matara, llegado el momento. — Draco agachó la cabeza y finalmente hizo frente a sus memorias. — Además, Potter, tú estuviste allí esa noche. Dumbledore podría haberme vencido sin necesidad de usar la varita, por más débil que estuviera. Pero no lo hizo. — Hermione agregó rápidamente:

— Y conocía a Kreacher por las reuniones de la Orden en Grimmauld Place. Si además fue mortífago y coincidió con Régulus, el hermano de Sirius, bien podrían haberse hecho socios o algo por el estilo.

— No creo que un mortífago colaborara con otro de buenas a primeras, Hermione. — dijo Ron, escéptico. Draco intervino de nuevo:

— Mi padre y Snape son algo así como socios, Weasley. Snape siempre anda con un ojo encima de mí porque mis padres le piden que me vigile. Y, antes, cuando la Primera Guerra, padre me contó que en las escaramuzas que hacían ellos se ayudaban mucho y se apoyaban el uno en el otro. — Ron le miró, todavía escéptico, y respondió:

— Pero tu padre y Snape se conocen desde hace tiempo, seguramente. — Hermione los miró y añadió:

— Bueno, según las edades aproximadas de cada uno, el padre de Draco coincidiría muy poco tiempo con Snape en el colegio, y Régulus, sin embargo, tiene una edad más aproximada a Snape.

— Bueno, — cortó Harry su conversación de golpe. Miró a Draco y dijo, — le daré una oportunidad. Si nos ayuda, no le atacaré, ¿vale? Pero a la más mínima intención de matarnos que vea, no dudaré en volver mi varita contra él. — Draco estaba seguro de que a Potter no le costaría mucho esfuerzo el levantar su varita contra Snape, pues su odio era legendario en el colegio.

Todos aceptaron las condiciones de Harry: unos porque creían fervientemente que Snape intentaría matarlos y Draco porque creía en lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. Hermione levantó la varita, levitó una rama seca que había en el suelo y golpeó el nudo correcto del árbol. De golpe, las ramas se quedaron tiesas y quietas y los cuatro se deslizaron por el agujero que había entre las ramas.

Cayeron al duro suelo de piedra, y en seguida encendieron las luces de sus varitas. Draco miró a su alrededor con desconfianza y curiosidad: apenas era un túnel excavado en el suelo de un metro de altura en el que tenían que caminar de cuclillas para no rozar con la cabeza el techo lleno de raíces. Gatearon por el suelo uno detrás de otro hasta dar con sus huesos en la Casa de los Gritos. Como mago sangre pura, Draco había crecido con historias espeluznantes sobre fantasmas habitando esa casa encantada; de hecho, se decía que era la casa más encantada de todo Inglaterra.

Y verse dentro de la casa sólo le hacía sentirse inquieto e incómodo. Llegaron justo al hueco de las escaleras y Harry cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar por la cicatriz. Draco agudizó el oído, acercándose por la pared a la habitación más cercana, justo en frente de su posición: aquellos que hablaban en susurros eran, inconfundiblemente, sus padres. Parecían angustiados, pero hablaban tan bajo que Draco no les podía oír. ¿Estarían enfadados con él? ¿Se sentirían humillados de tenerle como hijo?

Hermione le tocó el hombro y le señaló escaleras arriba, donde Harry y Ron se dirigían. Las tablas crujían y gemían bajo sus pies pero con un simple hechizo, Hermione las insonorizó rápidamente. Harry apuntó con la varita al frente y susurró 'Homenum revelio'. En seguida, sus pupilas se dilataron, viendo la ubicación de las personas que estaban en la Casa de los Gritos. Además de dos individuos que había en el piso inferior, había otros dos en el superior; uno de ellos debía de ser Voldemort.

Parpadeó varias veces y se pegó a la pared, poniendo el oído en la superficie lisa. Hermione, sin embargo, tiró de Harry y señaló un armario abierto. Se metieron dentro del armario y entonces, Harry supo lo que quería decir Hermione: el armario cubría un boquete que había en la pared, de forma que era una especie de contenedor con dos salidas: una estaba en el pasillo y la otra dentro de la habitación. La puerta del armario desvencijado que daba a la habitación donde estaba Voldemort se encontraba entreabierta, de forma que había una rendija por la que podían mirar.

La habitación era grande, con muebles destrozados por garras poderosas, y el papel que recubría las paredes estaba rasgado. Sin embargo, a Voldemort no parecía preocuparle gran cosa que la habitación se cayera a pedazos: estaba sentado, dándoles la espalda, en una silla de formas extravagantes, sacada de la época victoriana. Snape, sin un rasguño ni marca que le situara en la batalla campal que se estaba llevando a cabo ahí fuera, sí que estaba frente a ellos. Nagini, la enorme serpiente de Voldemort, estaba recogida en una esfera de protección, enroscada sobre sí misma.

— Entonces, Severus… — empezó Voldemort con voz más parecida a un siseo que a una voz humana.

— No hay rastro de Harry Potter, mi señor. — susurró con la cabeza baja. Sus ojos, sin embargo, fulminaron a Harry a través de la rendija por un momento. Tenía una mirada vacía; seguramente estaría ocluyendo su mente. — Sólo Rookwood lo ha visto, en el sexto piso, y jura que lo sepultó una pared. — Voldemort giró la varita entre sus manos: era la varita de tejo con el núcleo de pluma de fénix con la que había luchado contra Harry en anteriores ocasiones; además, era la varita que había regurgitado los espectros de sus padres, de Cedric y del jardinero.

— No está muerto, Snape. — susurró, enfadado, el Señor Oscuro. Draco tragó saliva, pues nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Snape mandó otra mirada disimulada al armario donde se ocultaban. — Nadie va a tocarlo hasta que yo lo mate, ¿no era esa mi orden? Tráemelo con vida, ¿no fue eso lo que dije?

— Sí, mi señor. — volvió a responder Snape. Pasó su mirada vacía a la serpiente, que se desenrollaba, como pensando que su Amo le daría al mago para cenar.

— Pero no está muerto. Si estuviera muerto, yo lo sabría. — contestó quedamente. Harry se preguntó si Voldemort podía sentir esa conexión que él tenía con el Innombrable. Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en eso cuando Voldemort continuó hablando. — Son todos unos ineptos. Mandaría a Bellatrix, pero sé que esa mujer no es capaz de resistirse a torturar a unos cuantos traidores a la sangre. — Snape siguió callado, sin pronunciarse respecto a Bellatrix. — ¿No dices nada, Snape? Ella dice mucho sobre ti. — comentó el Lord, divertido. Snape no entró al trapo, pero por el tono con el que había hablado Voldemort, estaba más que claro que Bellatrix aborrecía a más no poder a Snape y no perdía oportunidad para constatarlo. — ¿Qué opinas de los Malfoy? — Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos, extrañados. No esperaban conocer esa faceta de Voldemort, que necesitaba de un consejero para que le aconseje. Voldemort continuó, — No sé de qué más formas torturar a Lucius sin matarlo. Le estaría dando un regalo si lo matara.

— Él se ha ofrecido para buscar a Potter en el castillo, milord. — murmuró Snape finalmente. Miró durante un segundo a Voldemort a la cara, luego bajó la frente de nuevo y volvió la vista al suelo. Voldemort rió y Draco apretó los puños, enfadado: le estaba haciendo daño a su familia gratuitamente, pensó, ojalá Potter lo mate de forma dolorosa.

— ¿Lucius? No me fio de él. Sigue con vida porque me interesa, no porque sea útil. Dejar que vaya al castillo sería ponerle la traición en bandeja de plata, dejar que vaya con su hijito Draco a ayudar a Potter. — el tono de Voldemort volvía a ser oscuro y amenazante. — Quizás deba… Encargarme de él ya. — susurró. Su mano bajó hasta la escamosa cabeza de la serpiente y Hermione le apretó el brazo a Draco en símbolo de apoyo. El chico sólo quería maldecir al que había sido su señor hasta que se le agotara el aliento y cayera al suelo, exhausto. — Snape, ve y tráeme al chico ante mis pies. Los demás pueden morir. — ordenó finalmente Voldemort.

Luego, con Snape todavía delante, pues no lo había despachado todavía, susurró en pársel unas palabras. La esfera de protección se disolvió en el aire y Nagini, la enorme serpiente de cuatro metros de largo que tenía Voldemort como mascota, cayó al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso. Reptó por el suelo mientras Snape se apartaba y Harry sacaba la varita, dispuesto a matar a la criatura.

Las miradas de Snape y Harry volvieron a cruzarse una última vez antes de que Snape, con la misma velocidad que había mostrado en su duelo contra McGonagall, sacara la varita y susurrara 'Avada kedavra'. La luz verde les cegó por un momento mientras se escuchaba un siseo horrible y el grito agudo de Voldemort. La silla cayó al suelo mientras el horrendo hombre se levantaba de golpe, varita en mano, y mientras gritaba la maldición imperdonable que terminaría con la vida de Snape, Harry reventó el suelo bajo sus pies.

Las tablas de madera se astillaron bajo los pies de Snape y él cayó al piso inferior justo antes de que la maldición asesina golpeara la pared. El suelo se fue cayendo en cuestión de segundos: una lengua de madera que llegaba hasta el armario donde estaban escondidos se astilló, y los jóvenes magos cayeron también al piso inferior. Sólo quedó arriba Voldemort, desorientado por un segundo.

Mientras se levantaban del suelo de madera, clavándose astillas en las manos, Draco miró la serpiente: tenía los ojos de reptil bien abiertos y no se movía. De su boca salía una pasta negra, que Draco creyó ingenuamente que era el veneno de la serpiente. Un poco más adelante, Snape también se levantaba del suelo, mientras unos desorientados señores Malfoy se cubrían la cabeza de los escombros. Harry gritó:

— ¡Por aquí! — al mismo tiempo, Voldemort, desde el piso de arriba, volvió a lanzar la maldición asesina, esta vez dirigida directamente a Harry. El padre de Malfoy, asombrosamente, le empujó a un lado, esquivando la maldición. Empezaron a correr, escuchando los gritos del Señor Tenebroso: Harry abría la marcha, seguido de Ron, un Lucius Malfoy demacrado y desmejorado, Hermione, Draco, Snape y Narcissa, que no dejaba de tropezar por culpa de los tacones incómodos que llevaba puestos.

* * *

**Nota: bueno, por equivocación subí dos capítulos el último sábado. Espero que los hayáis disfrutado enormemente, porque yo me martiricé pensando en qué momento subí el primero de los dos capítulos, pues no lo recuerdo, jeje.**

**Bueno, a falta de más que decir, quedan exactamente 3 y sólo 3 capítulos para el final (o Final, si quéreis).  
**


	24. Chapter 24

—**1—**

Draco sentía su corazón en la cabeza: Voldemort los estaba persiguiendo, ya no era una realidad lejana, donde el Señor Tenebroso mandaba a sus mortífagos a por ellos, no. Ahora, el Señor Tenebroso, el propio Voldemort, iba a cazarlos. Podían escuchar sus gritos de odio y aberración desde el pequeño túnel excavado en la tierra. Ahí estaban ellos, arrastrándose por la piedra dura y fría, intentando salir por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador.

Harry salió primero: su posición de buscador en el equipo de quidditch y su constitución le habían dotado de la agilidad necesaria para escurrirse por el hueco de tierra mojada. Desde fuera, le tendió una mano a Ron, que le costó un poco más deslizarse, y entre ellos dos ayudaron a los otros a salir. Una vez fuera, corrieron lejos del Sauce Boxeador, dejando que volviera a agitar sus ramas libremente, y Draco miró a sus padres.

Lucius tenía la piel pálida y fina como el papel, pegada a los huesos, y enormes ojeras bajo los ojos. No obstante, a pesar de su lamentable condición física, se le veía más vivo que de costumbre, pero sin varita. Narcissa, a su lado, se la veía como un cachorro asustado, pues miraba a todos lados pegada a su marido y con la varita en alto, temblorosa. Se miraron durante un momento entre ellos, indecisos y dudosos, y, al final, Narcissa se despegó de su marido y abrazó a su único hijo.

— Mamá, — suspiró Draco con voz ronca. En esos segundos de indecisión lo había pasado peor que en todo el tiempo que había pasado en el Refugio desde que los traicionara. Lucius, un poco reticente porque había gente delante, se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Draco le abrazó también a él, con ojos llorosos. — Papá. — dentro de su regazo, preguntó con voz amortiguada. — ¿No me odiáis?

— No, cariño. — la mano pequeña y femenina de Narcissa se posó en la cabeza de Draco y le acarició. — No te preocupes por nada más, ¿vale? Sólo vámonos de aquí ya. — dijo finalmente con la voz crispada por los nervios. Ninguno de ellos olvidaba que Voldemort podía salir del agujero inmundo en cualquier segundo.

— No puedo, mamá. — contestó Draco, apartándose de ella. — Todavía hay cosas por hacer, todavía puedo hacer algo más.

— Pero… — respondió Narcissa con ojos llorosos. Para ella, que Draco decidiera quedarse era algo así como que le dijera 'sí, mamá, quiero morir'. Pelear contra mortífagos poderosos, mordedura de acromántula, un golpe de un gigante… Había tanto riesgo en volver al colegio que ella no quería soltar a su niño.

— Ya está decidido, mamá. Vosotros id a casa y poneos a salvo, ¿vale? — Lucius bajó la mirada al suelo, cogió a su esposa por los hombros y finalmente se dirigió a Snape, que estaba apartado de todos, mirando calculadoramente la batalla:

— Cuida de él, Snape. — el mortífago se limitó a agitar la mano en el aire en un gesto desinteresado, sin mirarle siquiera. Si eso resultó grosero, como pensaban los gryffindors que sería, sólo pareció hacerle gracia a Lucius, que se sonrió con nostalgia. Hermione empezó a pensar en lo que Draco había dicho antes, algo sobre Snape y su padre siendo socios.

Sin embargo, apenas se habían puesto en marcha (nadie cuestionó a Snape, pues la muerte de la serpiente parecía ser prueba suficiente para dejar claro de qué lado estaba) cuando la cosa se puso fea. Los hermanos Lestrange, Bellatrix y Mulciber aparecieron delante de ellos: obviamente iban a ver a su señor por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador. Ver a dos reconocidos mortífagos al lado de Harry Potter sin atacarlo fue suficiente para que la pelea se pusiera en marcha a una velocidad impresionante.

Rodolphus Lestrange, alto, con sombra de la barba incipiente y dientes asquerosamente amarillos, se lanzó contra Snape en lo que dura un parpadeo. Su varita cortó el aire y Snape saltó hacia atrás, esquivando la maldición y apartándose del grupo. Rodolphus, que debía de ser el tipo de persona que explota una casa para entrar por una puerta cerrada, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, y Snape corrió hacia la batalla, apartándose definitivamente del grupo por un tiempo.

Bellatrix, como no, fue a Harry. O quizás fue Harry el que se lanzó contra Bellatrix, pues ambos querían pelea: una para llevarlo ante su señor, el otro para vengarse por la muerte de Sirius. Ambos parecían profesionales de la esgrima: sus pies se movían adelante y atrás con agilidad y sus varitas parecían más bien espadas siendo blandidas en el aire a una velocidad impresionante. De hecho, pensó Hermione, Harry se veía muy parecido a Sirius en combate en esos momentos.

Ron y Hermione tuvieron que encargarse de Mulciber, que según habían oído, era un experto en la maldición Imperius. No lo parecía en esos momentos, que sólo lanzaba Avada Kedavra tras Avada Kedavra. Ron y Hermione se tiraron cada uno a un lado, a punto de resultar alcanzados por una de las maldiciones. La varita de Ron cortó el aire, lanzando de nuevo un Sectumsempra con los ojos oscurecidos por el odio, y Hermione aprovechó que Mulciber se protegió para lanzar un Confringo, sin sutilezas ni estilo.

Rabastan Lestrange fue el que se enfrentó a Draco. Era un tipo bajo, con cuello de tortuga y nervudo, con mirada levemente bizca, aunque se parecía a su hermano mayor bastante. Draco inspiró fuertemente, cortando el aire repetidas veces y avanzando un poco hacia delante. Miró de reojo a sus padres: Lucius apretaba los puños con impotencia y Narcissa, con una mirada más determinada que de normal, saltó hacia delante, acuchillando el aire.

Draco agradeció tener compañía en ese duelo: la respiración le empezaba a fallar dolorosamente después de todo el tiempo que llevaba luchando contra ello, desde que luchara contra Rookwood en el sexto piso y Fred Weasley resultara herido. Madre e hijo se turnaban para protegerse el uno al otro y atacar, pues Narcissa, siempre observadora, se estaba dando cuenta de la respiración acelerada de su hijo.

Narcissa atacó con fuerza, lanzando un bombarda al suelo bajo los pies de Rabastan, obligándolo a retroceder y cubrirse, y Draco aprovechó el momento para imprimir en su hechizo Desmaius toda la fuerza posible. Rabastan salió volando y cayó al suelo a varios metros de ellos, aturdido, mientras las rodillas de Draco fallaban y caía al suelo, tosiendo sangre. Se sujetó el pecho, sintiendo que no iba a aguantar mucho más, y su madre dejó de lado el combate para atenderlo.

Aquel fue su error fatal. Mientras Narcissa intentaba hacer algo por su hijo, Rabastan levantó la varita, sonrió cruelmente y dijo 'Crucio'. La maldición roja cortó el aire y Narcissa envolvió el cuerpo de su hijo con el suyo propio, esperando el dolor. Y entonces, Lucius gritó. Se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, encogido en posición fetal. Narcissa lo miró y se levantó:

— La familia de traidores morirá esta noche, Cissa. — dijo con burla su apodo y Narcissa, con lágrimas en los ojos, gritó:

— ¡Expelliarmus! —Rabastan cortó la maldición imperdonable y lanzó la maldición asesina. Los hechizos pasaron limpiamente, sin tocarse, e impactaron sobre sus objetivos. Rabastan salió despedido de nuevo por el aire y Narcissa saltó por los aires. Su espalda se arqueó en un movimiento casi natural y cayó como un fardo al suelo, ya inerte.

Draco se arrastró como pudo por el suelo de hierba mojada y miró a su madre. Todavía tenía los ojos abiertos, las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y una mirada vidriosa congelada en la cara. Draco la tomó como quien toma una flor frágil y delicada: pasó los brazos por debajo de la espalda de Narcissa y la abrazó, dejando su cabeza reposar en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su madre. Sus hombros se sacudieron, incapaz de controlar los hipidos, cuando vio la sombra de su padre acercarse. Al momento, la voz grave de Lucius cortó el silencio aterrador que se había formado:

— ¡Avada kedrava! — Draco escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo y luego, su padre se acercó. Tenía en su mano la varita de Narcissa y una mirada oscura y atormentada en los ojos.

—**2—**

Hermione se movió rápidamente, apartándose de la trayectoria de la maldición. Ron se había caído al suelo tratando de esquivar otra maldición, y Hermione no podía más que preguntarse cuándo podría atacar, pues Mulciber parecía una máquina sin límite de maldiciones: una detrás de otra, la primera diferente a la segunda, y la segunda diferente a la tercera. No estaba simplemente repitiendo un mismo hechizo una y otra vez, sino que lanzaba todo lo que le venía a la cabeza.

— ¡Desmaius! — gritó Hermione. La mano del mortífago se movió con naturalidad, como si estuviera lanzando una bola, y las maldiciones de ambos chocaron el aire, saliendo disparadas al cielo negro y sin estrellas. Ron, a su lado, dijo:

— ¡Flipendo! — Mulciber dio una vuelta en el aire y esquivó el hechizo, que le pasó rozando. Continuó atacando con una sonrisa enferma, como quien disfruta viendo morir a otros. El pelo gris y lacio, sin brillo, se movía rápidamente cuando cambiaba de dirección, pues no dejaba de moverse una y otra y otra vez. Y, entonces, lo hizo:

— ¡Imperio! — su voz grave sonó mucho más animada esta vez. La maldición golpeó a Ron en el costado y en seguida se quedó tenso, con los ojos turbios. Su varita, que apuntaba a Mulciber, se movió lentamente hacia Hermione mientras Ron, con una mueca estúpida en la cara y los ojos vacíos, se acercaba. Hermione se alejó, apuntándole ahora a Ron, y Mulciber se burló, — ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, sangresucia? ¿Piensas matar a tu amiguito?

Hermione pasó la varita de Ron a Mulciber, y de nuevo a Ron. El chico pelirrojo zarandeó con torpeza la varita, lanzando su primer hechizo, y Hermione convocó un escudo. El hechizo, relativamente débil, rebotó y dejó una marca extraña en el suelo, donde golpeó. Mulciber se carcajeó como si viera un programa de humor en la tele y Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano.

Entonces comenzó la locura. Era Mulciber moviéndose a través de Ron en perfecta sincronía, eran los ojos de Ron, vacíos y a la vez agonizantes, pidiéndole perdón, eran los labios de Ron, silenciosos y suplicantes. Hermione se movió, retrocediendo, incapaz de atacar a Ron, y chocó contra un árbol, en las orillas del Lago Negro. Cerró los ojos, pensando que era mejor que ella muriera a que Ron muriera: Ron era, en realidad, Mulciber, y Hermione nunca levantaría su varita contra un amigo, menos contra Ron.

Su respiración se hizo lenta, pausada, mientras las carcajadas frías de Mulciber se clavaban en sus oídos, y, entonces, escuchó:

— ¡Diffindo! — abrió los ojos, viendo a Ron caer al suelo, debilitado por el influjo de la maldición, y detrás de Ron, Mulciber con la sonrisa congelada en los labios. Un chorro de sangre empapó su túnica y le mojó la cara mientras caía al suelo, muerto. Snape todavía tenía la varita levantada y, después de mirarles un par de veces para comprobar que estaban vivos, giró sobre su eje y se dirigió un poco más adelante, donde Draco y su padre se arrodillaban.

Hermione se obligó a enfocarse en Ron, que se levantaba, aturdido y avergonzado. Hermione le sujetó de los brazos y Ron le dirigió una mirada vergonzosa y apenada. Hermione sonrió, abrazándolo por un momento, y luego Ron, con voz ronca, dijo:

— Lo siento, Hermione. De verdad no quería, pero simplemente no he podido evitarlo. Lo siento mucho. — Hermione sonrió, olvidando toda posible ofensa, pasó una mano por la cara de Ron para quitarle un poco de suciedad y luego marchó hacia donde estaba Draco, preocupada. Ron estaba bien, un poco magullado pero bien, no obstante, Draco estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo muerto de su madre.

Se agachó a su lado, abrazándole por la espalda, y escuchó la respiración de Draco. Parecía a punto de darle un ataque de histeria, colapsar en el suelo y dejar de respirar. Hermione se apartó cuando las manos de Snape cogieron a Draco por los brazos y lo levantaron. Miró a su alrededor. Lucius seguía mirando con cara inexpresiva a Narcissa, como si todavía no lo hubiera digerido, Harry se dirigía hacia ellos con cara frustrada: no había conseguido acabar con Bellatrix, pues había huido al verse sobrepasada, Ron, a su lado, miraba incómodo a los padres de Malfoy, pues no se llevaba bien con ellos ni con su hijo pero de verdad sentía que la desgracia les hubiera golpeado tan de repente, y Draco y Snape estaban a un lado. Snape parecía estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para conseguir que Draco respirara, y Hermione no sabía si eso que estaba pasando era parte de su plan de recuperación o no, pero Draco vomitaba sangre sin control.

Hermione miró al frente, hacia Harry, que le devolvió una mirada preocupada: él también había visto a Draco y sus lamentables condiciones y esa noche, aunque habían visto a gente querida resultar herida, ninguno de ellos había muerto todavía, que ellos supieran. Se quedaron en silencio mirando a Narcissa como una especie de penitencia hasta que volvió Draco.

Llevaba los ojos rojos de llorar y se apoyaba en Snape, sin embargo, volvía a respirar de forma normal. El tratamiento de Snape había funcionado mágicamente, pues Hermione no tenía claro si quería matarlo o salvarlo al mirarle vomitar. Draco desvió la mirada, intentando no mirar a su madre, pero Hermione captó sus ojos: estaban llenos de ira y sed de venganza, y se parecían un poco a los de Ron, George y Percy cuando Fred había resultado herido.

Snape, por el contrario, no parecía afectado. Mirándolo bien, Hermione se daba perfecta cuenta de que seguía ocluyendo su mente, de forma que había puesto una gran barrera entre sus sentimientos y la realidad. Con cuidado, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se apartaban, Snape se arrodilló frente a Lucius, le susurró unas palabras al oído y le palmeó la espalda. Lucius al parecer le hizo caso, pues cogió a su esposa en brazos, la levantó y, con una mirada vacía a su hijo, se desapareció del lugar.

— Deberíais ir dentro: aquí estáis muy desprotegidos. — susurró Snape. Harry asintió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, seguido de Ron. Hermione puso una mano en la espalda de Draco y le llevó detrás de los dos gryffindors hacia la batalla de nuevo, hacia Hogwarts. Snape, sin embargo, se perdió en los terrenos, varita en mano, yendo a combatir contra otros mortífagos por el lado de la Luz.

* * *

**Nota: okay, okay, soy cruel, lo admito, pero, ¿a qué no es precioso ver a los papás de Draco protegiéndolo? Y Narcissa incluso murió por él (y por su marido también). Desde el principio pretendía poner algo de esto para los cuatro: harry se salvó por el amor de su madre, Hermione... en fin, a ella no he podido ponerle nada, porque nadie conoce a sus padres, Ron, por su parte, tuvo su escena con Percy y los gemelos (y no olvidemos ese épico '¡a mi hija no, perra!' de la señora Weasley), asíq ue sólo me faltaba Draco.**

**Y si se preguntan qué necesidad había de matar a alguien, es que tenía que ser así. No que me caigan mal ni nada de eso, pero los Malfoy, a mi parecer, salieron demasiado bien librados de la guerra. Son unos oportunistas y se pusieron del lado que les convenía, y no, no me sirve ese 'narcissa traicionó al Lord por Potter' porque se nota demasiado que era por su hijo XD De todas formas, ahí queda.  
**

**TBC...  
**


	25. Chapter 25

—**1—**

Cruzaron el patio con agilidad, esquivando a un par de gigantes que peleaban entre ellos a pesar de estar en el mismo bando. Mortífagos y combatientes se apartaban rápidamente, huyendo de los gigantes coléricos, lo que hizo que los chicos pudieran colarse con rapidez entre las piernas de las enormes criaturas, llegando al Vestíbulo directamente.

Harry se paró con un pie apoyado en el primer escalón de las escaleras. En su mano izquierda, disimuladamente, llevaba la snitch de su primer partido, el objeto que Dumbledore le había legado en su testamento. Hermione recordaba las horas que Harry había pasado tumbado en el sillón, tirando al aire la bola dorada esperando que se abriera. La frase, 'Me abro al cierre', que Dumbledore había colocado para abrir el dispositivo era demasiado enigmática, y ni siquiera Hermione había sabido qué hacer para que se abriera.

Pero Harry, su mirada verde y lánguida en esos momentos, le hacía ver que ya había averiguado lo que debía hacer para abrir la pelota pequeña. El chico se relamió los labios, viendo a sus dos amigos fieles y a un nuevo amigo y aliado esperando órdenes, y dijo:

— Chicos, tengo que hacer algo antes de enfrentarme con Voldemort. — les confesó. Incluso Ron, que no era muy avispado, sabía que se trataba de la bola. —Voy a ir a la oficina de Dumbledore, y abriré… Esto. — señaló la pequeña snitch. Luego, añadió incómodo, — Vosotros no…

— Te dejaremos a solas, Harry. — dijo Ron con voz grave. En cierta forma, a Ron le interesaba: con Harry al lado, tenían una misión que completar; pero si él se iba, Ron podría vengarse por las heridas de Fred. Y en eso, pensó Hermione, Draco y Ron estaban juntos. Harry asintió con seriedad, les sonrió una última vez y corrió escaleras arriba.

Draco, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la base de las escaleras, viendo a Harry desaparecer por el pasillo del primer piso. Se giraron rápidamente cuando un mortífago viejo y de voz cascada gritó '¡Harry Potter!'. Al instante, Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido de escuchar esa voz, y Ron sonrió, pensando en ese como el primer mortífago al que iba a eliminar como venganza personal. Hermione tragó saliva, un poco asustada al ver a Ron sonreír de esa manera.

— Nott. — susurró Draco a su derecha. Hermione lo miró, primero a Draco y luego al mortífago, Nott, acordándose del tímido chico de slytherin llamado Theodore Nott. No recordaba que Draco y Nott se llevaran bien o fueran algo más que compañeros de casa.

Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en ello: Ron se lanzó hacia delante con un grito de guerra, su varita describió un arco amplio y lanzó su primera maldición. Aunque Nott, el mortífago, era viejo y apenas se movía, eso no significaba que fuera débil: sus maldiciones iban en rápida sucesión, alternando defensa con ataque de forma tan rápida que daba miedo.

Hermione y Draco se unieron rápidamente a Ron, que estaba demasiado concentrado en el combate como para prestar atención a su alrededor. Las maldiciones que lanzaban los tres chicos estaban poniendo en apuros al mortífago, que empezó a retroceder lentamente. Y justo cuando la maldición de Ron iba a golpearle en el pecho y lanzarlo de lleno a los terrenos de Hogwarts, una voz más infantil gritó:

— ¡Protego totalum! — la enorme burbuja de protección envolvió a Nott, haciendo que la maldición saliera desviada en dirección contraria. Ron se agachó, esquivándola, y Draco se giró hacia la derecha. Theodore Nott, alto, de pelo y ojos castaños, y una mueca de odio en la boca, le apuntaba con la varita. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy, con la sangresucia y la comadreja? — señaló a Ron y Hermione, que fruncieron el ceño de forma idéntica. Draco, sin embargo, hizo lo que nunca había pensado que haría:

— No los llames así, Nott. — Theodore rió sin humor, burlándose de Draco.

— O si no, ¿qué? — le gritó, bastante enfadado. Draco levantó un poco más la varita, volviendo a respirar un poco mal. El invento que Snape había arreglado para él no era muy efectivo, pero al menos era suficiente para poder luchar en condiciones durante unos minutos. — ¿Me invitarás a una fiesta del té, como hacen los perdedores?

— No me obligues a hacerlo, Nott. — le amenazó Draco, intentando persuadirlo para que se marchara. Los dos sabían que Draco se refería a un duelo, no a la burla de Nott, pero Theodore volvió a reír, lenta y burlonamente:

— No me das miedo, Malfoy. — Draco esperó su hechizo pacientemente, sin querer pelear contra Theodore.

Theo y él habían sido amigos desde pequeños; quizás no era lo mismo que con Crabbe y Goyle, pero le apenaba de igual forma, pues Nott era listo y entendía a Draco como no lo hacían sus guardaespaldas idiotas. Quizás si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con Harry Potter esos seis últimos años, intentando vencerlo en quidditch, ponerlo en ridículo y averiguar que tramaba, podría haberse hecho verdaderamente amigo de Theo. Pero las cosas eran como eran, y ahora tenía que pelear contra Theodore sin titubear, pues eran sus convicciones lo que estaba en juego, en cierta forma.

Empezaron a moverse con rapidez, resbalando por el polvo que había en el suelo del Vestíbulo. Draco gritó un 'bombarda' a la columna más cercana a Nott, y cuando el polvo y las rocas cegaron a su adversario, entendió porque el colegio estaba tan destruido. Su segunda maldición, un 'enverte statum', empujó a Nott hacia atrás, desequilibrándolo. El rayo de la muerte del slytherin golpeó en uno de los apliques que todavía funcionaban, rompiéndolo por completo.

Nott se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica y el pelo y con una mueca colérica en la cara. Parecía creer, y estaba en lo cierto, que Malfoy no se estaba esforzando mucho. Por supuesto, si después de desequilibrarlo le hubiera lanzado la maldición asesina, habría terminado el duelo favorablemente, pero no iba a hacerlo. A pesar del odio y el rencor acumulado por la muerte de su madre, Draco seguía sin estar preparado para matar a alguien con la maldición asesina.

Theodore comenzó a lanzar maldiciones en rápida sucesión, haciendo a Draco retroceder. Su espalda golpeó contra una columna y Nott sonrió cruelmente, volviendo a gritar '¡Avada Kedavra!'. Draco rodeó la columna y se cubrió, respirando ruidosamente. El fogonazo de luz verde le dio escalofríos: esa maldición había sido tremendamente potente.

Salió de su escondite, dispuesto a terminar con su adversario y su varita describió un círculo en el aire, lanzando la primera maldición. A su derecha, Hermione gritó '¡Expulso!' y el padre de Nott salió volando por la vidriera rota, cayendo al otro lado del patio por la fuerza del hechizo. Theo bajó levemente la varita, mirando a su padre caer cerca del lugar donde los gigantes se peleaban a gritos y rugidos, y Draco aprovechó el momento:

— ¡Expelliarmus! — imprimió tanta fuerza en el encantamiento de desarme que la varita de Nott acudió a su mano, mientras el chico volaba y chocaba contra el muro, aturdido. Draco guardó la varita en su túnica, a buen resguardo, se acercó a Nott y le miró desde arriba. — Desmaius. — alcanzó a ver la mirada de terror de Nott antes de desmayarse. Su cabeza cayó colgando, su barbilla golpeaba el pecho, mientras simplemente resbalaba por la pared y caía al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

Draco se apartó un poco, tosiendo sin control. Hermione y Ron se acercaron rápidamente: Hermione tenía de nuevo esa mirada de preocupación en los ojos y Ron se había dejado de ver como un psicópata. Se lanzaron una mirada de entendimiento, pues a pesar de ser rivales, comprendían cómo se sentía el otro. Draco tosió un par de veces, más, apoyándose en Hermione, y luego susurró:

— Cubridme un momento. — se apartó a una esquina oscura, sacó la varita y susurró, — Anapneo. — volvió a sentir las arcadas y vomitó sangre. Tosió un par de veces, se aclaró al garganta y se levantó, sintiéndose mareado pero de nuevo bien. Hermione le miró, como discurriendo, y finalmente dijo:

— Claro, anapneo. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes probarlo, es simplemente lógico. — Draco y Ron sonrieron a la vez, esperando esa reacción por parte de la chica. Bueno, a fin de cuentas podía apostar toda la fortuna Malfoy a que decía el nombre de un hechizo y Hermione sabría conjurarlo a la perfección, porque siempre iba preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

Y entonces, cesaron las risas y los ruidos. El campo de batalla se quedó en silencio y Ron se asomó por la ventana rota, palideciendo de golpe. Draco le empujó para ver y comprendió el motivo de todo ese silencio: Lord Voldemort, con una mirada roja y encarnada, caminaba hacia Hogwarts. Nadie se atrevió a ponerse en su camino y Draco quiso huir en ese instante. Si entraba en el castillo, lo primero que haría sería revisar el Vestíbulo, donde estaban ellos.

Como una lejana letanía, escucharon los susurros de Bellatrix mientras corría cual perrito faldero hacia su Amo. Voldemort sólo le dirigió una mirada antes de apartarla de su camino de malas formas y, sin una pizca de resentimiento, Bellatrix le siguió a una distancia prudencial, intentando no enfadar a su señor.

Los pasos de Lord Voldemrot resonaron en el Vestíbulo del castillo, mientras Ron, Draco y Hermione le miraban entrar escondidos en las penumbras. En realidad, no se escondían, pero tampoco iban a cometer la estupidez de ponerse en su camino y retarle, no si eso no servía para nada. La varita de tejo de Voldemort les apuntó: en su cara no había sonrisa cínica ni burla, sólo odio. Era obvio que el monstruo ya no se consideraba tan superior y que no estaba de humor para jugar con sus presas antes de cazarlas. Bellatrix, detrás de ellos, fulminó a su sobrino con la mirada, considerándolo indigno.

— ¿Dónde está Harry Potter? — preguntó Voldemort con su voz aguda. Apenas movió los labios finos y pálidos, casi inexistentes y disimulados en su cara de reptil, pero las palabras salieron lentas y suaves. Tragaron en seco, con las manos sudorosas pero incapaces dar marcha atrás: si para cubrir a Harry debían morir, que así fuera. Esperó unos segundos antes de alzar la voz dos octavas y repetir, — ¿Dónde está el chico?

— Aquí está Harry Potter. — una voz muy conocida resonó por las paredes del castillo. Harry bajaba las escaleras, varita en mano. Ya no llevaba la snitch en la mano, así que debía de haber encontrado la forma de abrirla y ver lo que había dentro, y eso le había dado fuerzas para enfrentarse al monstruo. Bellatrix contorsionó la cara detrás de su Amo, queriendo matar al chico. Los tres jóvenes magos vieron a Voldemort sonreír burlonamente, casi de forma paternalista, mientras abría los brazos y preguntaba:

— ¿A quién vas a sacrificar ahora, Harry? — el chico bajó las escaleras, poniéndose a la misma altura que Voldemort, que retrocedió. El Vestíbulo era pequeño para un duelo de semejante magnitud, así que salieron al patio. Todos los combatientes, en silencio, se apartaron a su paso. Ron, Draco y Hermione se quedaron en la puerta del castillo, mirando. Harry alzó su varita, preparándose para el combate, y respondió:

— A nadie. — Harry bajó la mirada un momento, antes de levantarla de nuevo. Fijó sus ojos en los rojos de Voldemort al decir, — Es cierto que me he escudado en otras personas. Personas que tú has matado, personas que no merecían morir. Cada hombre, cada mujer, cada niño que hoy está aquí luchando por la Luz, es un alma inocente que yo he condenado por tu culpa, Tom. — Voldemort gruñó al escuchar el horrible nombre suyo. — Pero ya no. Nadie se va a interponer entre tú y yo, nadie más va a morir por mí. Esto termina aquí y ahora, Riddle.

Los ojos de Harry, extrañamente, poseían una luz de esperanza que nadie creía que debiera estar ahí. Se iba a enfrentar a duelo con el hombre que tantas personas había asesinado, que tanto odio había engendrado en esa sociedad mágica: todos esperaban, en cierta forma, que Harry tuviera un brillo asesino en los ojos, no que su cara reflejara semejante paz.

— Y tú serás quien muera, Harry Potter. — la varita de Voldemort se alzó y, de nuevo, los núcleos de sus varitas reaccionaron. El rayo dorado que las unía hacía que las puntas de sus varitas soltaran chispas que quemaban el suelo. La cara de Voldemort, parecida a la de una serpiente, estaba contorsionada por el odio y el esfuerzo, pero Harry, sin embargo, seguía mostrando esa paz en los ojos, aunque era evidente que estaba poniendo cada onza de energía que tenía en el cuerpo en resistir los embates de Voldemort. La varita de Harry cortó el aire y el rayo se partió en dos, saliendo disparado hacia el cielo negro y sin estrellas.

— No conseguirás nada si cambias de varita, Tom. — Harry pareció leerle la mente al Señor Oscuro, que ya buscaba con la mirada a Bellatrix para conseguir su varita, aunque eso significara condenar a su seguidora más fiel a la muerte. — Tú mismo has creado la conexión que nos une, al intentar matarme cuando todavía era un bebé. Esa parte de ti, que todavía está en mi, morirá cuando tú mueras. — le explicó Harry. Era obvio para Ron, Draco y Hermione que Harry había hablado con Dumbledore y este le había explicado todo. Y ahora, ante la explicación, Voldemort se mostraba incómodo y nervioso. — Ya no tienes más seguros, ya no hay más horrocruxes. Los he destruido, todos ellos.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada, Potter! — Voldemort alzó su varita de nuevo, quizás más asustado que furioso, y Harry lo imitó. — ¡Avada Kedavra!

— ¡Expelliarmus! — gritó Harry a su vez. Los hechizos chocaron y, frente a la cara estupefacta de Voldemort, su maldición asesina rebotó y le golpeó en el pecho, unida al encantamiento de desarme. La varita, en vez de saltar de sus manos, se quebró en dos mitades exactas longitudinalmente hablando, y Voldemort miró a Harry entreabriendo la boca.

No sonreía, ni se burlaba de él y de su derrota y muerte. Sólo le miraba con lástima, como si le doliera haber tenido que hacerlo. Voldemort no tuvo tiempo ni fuerzas para enfadarse, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y la varita cayó al suelo, resonando con varios golpes secos. Luego, el Lord Tenebroso se desplomó, sin vida. Harry, con la varita en alto, esperó pacientemente. Esperaba una explosión, que el cuerpo se desintegrase o algo que le hiciera ver que su tarea no había finalizado pero, después de unos segundos, bajó la varita, sonriendo levemente.

Extrañamente, la batalla se reanudó. Todos los mortífagos comenzaron a correr, queriendo llegar al límite de desaparición del colegio y huir. Bellatrix gritó, su aullido de dolor escuchándose por encima de las voces asustadas de sus compañeros, y comenzó a lanar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Y mientras los combatientes de la luz derrotaban a los mortífagos, Ron, Hermione y Draco se acercaron a Harry. Ron le puso una mano en el hombro, Hermione, a su lado, le dio la mano, y Draco sonrió, cansado. Ahora, después de la frenética batalla, de las pérdidas dolorosas, de la vorágine de sentimientos, era momento de volver a sus vidas, de asimilar que había gente que ya no estaba entre ellos, de guardar luto y vestirse de negro. La guerra había terminado oficialmente esa madrugada del uno de mayo.

* * *

**Nota: vale, antes que nada... ¡sobrepasamos los 10.000 views y los 100 reviews! Enhorabuena por mí, o algo así. La verdad, este proyecto ha sido todo gracias a ustedes, no a mí. Así que... Estoy feliz, qué puedo decir.**

**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta antes, por el número del capítulo, el siguiente será el epílogo y Final de la historia. Y lo subiré el domingo, para cumplir plazos, a pesar de que este lo estoy subiendo un martes por la noche (yo no quería, pero las circunstancias me obligan).  
**

**Y por último, espero que les haya gustado la 'épica' discusión entre Harry y Voldemort, y el combate último en sí. La verdad, seguramente es de los mejores discursillos que he hecho, lo cual lo hace un poco penoso, peeeero... Mientras les guste, a mí me gusta.  
**

**TBC...  
**


	26. Chapter 26

—**1—**

Draco caminó por los pasillos de San Mungo, al lado de su padre. Iban vestidos de riguroso luto, aunque eso no era para nada algo nuevo en ellos, que solían vestirse de negro. Hacía tres semanas que la guerra había terminado, dos desde que habían enterrado a Narcissa Malfoy en el panteón familiar en una ceremonia elegante pero discreta e íntima. Aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para volver a su antigua vida, pero al menos su padre Lucius ya se encontraba más animado.

Draco, sin embargo… Bueno, era su madre y se sentía abatido. Se justificaba a sí mismo con excusas malas para pasar todo el tiempo posible fuera de la Mansión Malfoy: todo en la casa le recordaba a su madre, pero impregnado con el asqueroso olor del Señor Tenebroso, que volvía hasta lo más bello en algo impuro y sucio.

Subieron al ascensor, presionando el botón de la cuarta planta, la de daños provocados por hechizos. Era la primera vez que visitaban el Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas en esas tres semanas, y la razón para entrar en semejante edificio deprimente era únicamente la notificación que habían enviado de San Mungo: al parecer, Snape había despertado del coma.

Draco no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había ocurrido, pero podía imaginárselo, dado que Snape había decidido marcharse a los terrenos de Hogwarts a pelear mientras ellos se metían en el castillo. De todas formas, su padrino había acabado en el Hospital, en coma, y ahora que había despertado, a Lucius no le había parecido mala idea el ir a visitarlo. No es que Draco no quisiera ir, al contrario, quería ver cómo estaba su padrino, pero ese ambiente depresivo le ponía de mal humor y ese horrible olor a desinfectante le incomodaba demasiado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un pequeño y disimulado chirrido, y continuaron su camino. Las habitaciones estaban a mano izquierda, dejando la parte derecha llena de ventanales por los que entraban la radiante luz del sol de finales de mayo y unos pequeños sofás para que se sentara la gente. Lucius, con su bastón y una nueva varita, golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente. En el tiempo que llevaban en paz, el hombre había mejorado mucho: ya no había ojeras bajo sus ojos y, aunque seguía delgado, ya no era ese extremo anoréxico en el que su hijo le había encontrado.

Susurraba el número de la habitación mientras miraba las placas de las puertas. Draco paró a la vez que Lucius, mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione sentados en un sofá. Si sus pensamientos eran correctos, estaban sentados en el único sofá que había frente a la habitación de Snape. ¿Habrían venido ellos a visitarlo?

— Hola. — dijo Draco en voz baja, caminando hacia ellos. Estaban en un hospital, hablar en voz alta le costaría que le expulsaran. No sabía bien qué decir o cómo tratarles: desde la noche en que todo terminara, Draco había estado desaparecido, rumiando la muerte de su madre, y no sabía si ese indicio de amistad que tenía con los gryffindor había muerto o seguía allí, latente. Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron con una sonrisa en la boca y Harry le dio la mano:

— Hola, Draco. — esa era una de las pocas o quizás la única vez que Harry Potter le había llamado por su nombre de pila. Bueno, habían peleado codo con codo en la batalla de Hogwarts, era normal que la amistad surgiera en momentos de necesidad, pensó Draco. Ron le sonrió, palmeándole el hombro y Hermione, con la que tenía más relación de los tres, le abrazó delicadamente.

— Siento lo de tu madre, Draco. — le susurró en el oído. Ron y Harry se apartaron, saludando al señor Malfoy para darles un poco de espacio. Ron no parecía enfadado por ese abrazo o por el grado de intimidad que habían logrado.

— No quiero hablar de ello, Hermione. — repuso Draco en voz suave. Hermione susurró un 'claro' débilmente y se apartó, lanzándole una sonrisa alentadora, y Draco continuó, — ¿qué hacéis aquí?

— Veníamos a visitar a Fred y nos encontramos con Tonks. Ahora está dentro. — señaló Hermione la habitación de Snape. Draco alzó las cejas y Hermione le confió secretamente, — En realidad, lleva viniendo aquí desde que pudo salir del hospital. Trae al pequeño Teddy y se está un rato con Snape. Queremos saber qué trama o qué ha pasado para que Tonks venga a verlo. — Hermione se escuchó a sí misma y rectificó, — Como no tenían mucha relación… — le envió una mirada de disculpa, y Draco sonrió. Desvió la conversación, secretamente interesado en saber qué hacía su prima allí:

— ¿Qué tal está Weasley?

— Bien. Bueno, algo así. — Hermione bajó la mirada, apenada y con las mejillas rojas. — Al parecer, la cura que le hice no estaba del todo bien y se va a quedar un poco cojo. Pero sigue bromeando, no sé cómo puede bromear con cosas como está. — terminó Hermione, un poco descompuesta. Era su culpa que Fred tuviera cojera, pero al menos no estaba muerto.

— No te guarda rencor, ¿no? — preguntó Draco. Hermione se veía realmente como si toda la familia Weasley le hubiera dado la espalda por dejar a su hijo cojo.

— ¿Qué? Oh, no, de hecho la primera vez que fui a verlo, empezó a bromear sobre yo siendo la medimaga salvadora y fingió enamorarse de mí. — ella se sonrojó un poco más antes de soltar una risita, amortiguada por su mano. Draco sonrió, relajado: Fred Weasley no era competencia, entonces.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Tonks, con su pelo de un color rosa chillón, llevaba a Teddy en brazos, que no dejaba de saludar mirando el interior de la habitación. Tonks cerró la puerta detrás de ella, todavía con una sonrisa en la boca y las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego se volvió y su boca se abrió, sorprendida de ver a los Malfoy ahí. Draco la miró calculadoramente, intentando ver algo que le dijera el porqué Tonks estaba allí, y Lucius le mandó una mirada desinteresada a la chica antes de apartarla y entrar después de llamar.

Draco entró tras su padre, dejando al Trío Dorado y a Tonks y su hijo al otro lado de la puerta. La habitación era pequeña, con dos sillas de plástico para visitas y una enorme cama para el paciente. Snape, con la cara todavía más pálida que de normal, les lanzó una mirada desinteresada. En la pequeña mesilla había un bote de cristal lleno de galletas.

— Hola, Severus. — el aludido gruñó. Lucius sonrió y dijo en tono comprometido, — entonces, mi sobrina estaba aquí porque… — dejó la frase inacabada y Snape se encogió de hombros, semi incorporado en la cama.

— Porque es una chica tonta. Ha estado media hora dándome las gracias sólo porque la salvé de morir desangrada. — Snape le mandó a Lucius una mirada significativa, de esas que decían 'No entiendo cómo puede pasar media hora de reloj agradeciéndome por eso'. Draco sonrió tímidamente y Lucius sonrió como no había hecho en esas tres semanas:

— Oh, así que era eso. — puso cara de entendido y siguió, — ¿cuánto tiempo lleva viniendo a verte? ¿Te ha pedido que vayas a su casa a comer cuando salgas de San Mungo? ¿Fue ella la que te trajo las galletas? — preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta. Snape frunció el ceño y respondió:

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Malfoy. — los dos Malfoy rieron suavemente, sabiendo que seguramente Tonks albergara un sentimiento superior al de gratitud. Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Severus dijo, — Siento lo de Cissa.

— Te perdiste su funeral. — añadió Lucius en tono lúgubre. Snape asintió, desviando la vista, y susurró:

— La iré a ver nada más salga de este infierno de hospital. — eso pareció aligerar un poco las cosas. Lucius se recostó sobre su silla y después de un rato de silencio, acabó pidiéndole a Draco que se marchara de la habitación. Seguramente querría hablar con Snape sobre temas personales.

Draco cerró la puerta por fuera, encontrándose de nuevo a los tres gryffindors y a su prima. Los chicos tenían unos cables carnosos en las manos que se apresuraron a guardar con las mejillas rojas mientras Tonks pasaba el peso de una pierna a otra, acunando a Teddy.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? — preguntó Draco, suspicaz. Ron y Hermione tartamudearon, cazados, y Harry acabó confesando:

— Orejas extensibles. Los gemelos las inventaron y sirven para escuchar detrás de las puertas. — sacaron las orejas extensibles, que eran trozos de carne con una oreja en el extremo. El otro extremo se metía en el oído para escuchar lo que la oreja captaba. Draco las miró por un momento y luego dijo:

— ¿Hay una para mí? — la cara de todos cambió. De las expresiones compungidas que tenían, se les formó una enorme sonrisa en la boca, mientras le tendían otra oreja. Se acercaron a la puerta, incluso Tonks, y conectaron las orejas. Draco escuchó un ruido extraño hasta que consiguió ponérsela bien. Entonces, escuchó claramente. Su padre hablaba, en voz baja y con secretismo:

— Fue por Régulus, ¿no? — preguntó. Se le oía indeciso e incómodo, como si hablar del hermano menor de Sirius le resultara frustrante. Snape gruñó, y finalmente asintió:

— Se lo prometí. — se quedó en silencio y luego suspiró, frustrado, y explicó, — Le prometí que no mataría a nadie más. Él… Bueno, descubrimos sobre los horrocrux — Lucius soltó una exclamación ahogada; parecía saber perfectamente qué era un horrocrux. Ni siquiera le extrañó a Draco, su padre sabía mucho sobre Magia Negra, — y sobre uno que había en una cueva. Discutimos sobre ir a Dumbledore con la información o con el horrocrux en la mano, y Régulus se marchó a la cueva, después de hacerme prometer que no le iba a vender al Señor Oscuro.

— Pensé que Régulus era el traidor por aquel entonces, y no tú. — repuso Lucius con tono resentido. Snape no le hizo caso y continuó:

— Le esperé en su casa, pero sólo volvió Kreacher, su elfo doméstico, con un guardapelo, diciendo que Régulus estaba muerto. Intenté destruirlo por un tiempo, pero esa cosa me empezó a cambiar y me dio miedo. Hechicé la casa de Reg para que nadie pudiera conseguirlo y le hice olvidar al elfo. Luego fui a Dumbledore, pero no le hablé de todo el asunto de los horrocruxes. — Snape se oyó algo arrepentido, si es que él gastaba de eso, pensó Harry.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Lucius por todos los demás oyentes, que también querían saber. Snape dijo con tono exasperado:

— Ya te lo he dicho, me dio miedo. Pensé que si lo olvidaba, sería como si no existiera. — se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Lucius comenzó a reír abiertamente. Snape gruñó, molesto, y los oyentes dieron la conversación por terminada.

Recogieron las orejas extensibles, intentando no parecer muy culpables por haber espiado conversaciones ajenas. Enrollaron los cables carnosos alrededor de las orejas y las escondieron en el bolso de cuentas de Hermione, sin comentar sobre lo que habían oído. No era, para nada, un relato de valentía digno de los cuentos más fantásticos; sólo era una historia humana, vivencias convertidas en experiencias a través de los errores.

Se sentaron en el sofá unos segundos, antes de que Tonks agitara la cabeza, como quitándose las preocupaciones de la mente, y susurrara algo sobre Teddy, marchándose. Ron y Harry se miraron y luego le lanzaron un vistazo a las manos entrelazadas inconscientemente de Hermione y Draco, antes de marcharse a ver a Lavender Brown. A Ron le brillaron los ojos al decir el nombre de la chica y Hermione sonrió al verle atusarse la túnica.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos y en silencio. Parecía que el padre de Draco y Snape iban a estar más rato hablando, así que Hermione se levantó, agarrando la mano de Draco, y tiró de él para que se levantara. Una vez de pie, Hermione compuso una sonrisa y propuso:

— Vamos a la quinta planta. Allí hay una cafetería para que nos tomemos algo mientras, ya sabes, hablan. — señaló con el pulgar la puerta blanca y Draco, después de unos segundos de indecisión, asintió. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo blanco con olor a desinfectante, nerviosos.

Quería hacerlo. Se sentía preparado para ello, y después de la mirada amistosa que Hermione le había lanzado a Weasley al verle acicalarse para visitar a Brown, Draco estaba seguro de sus posibilidades. Weasley había dejado de ser un rival para él y Granger… Bueno, Hermione se veía más bonita de lo habitual, con el pelo menos enredado y la cara limpia, sin polvo ni suciedad, al contrario que hacía tres semanas.

Inspiró, entrando en el ascensor y pulsando el botón de la quinta planta. Subieron con un par de medimagos que estaban en su tiempo de descanso y cuando las puertas se abrieron en la quinta planta, los dejaron pasar. Salieron con lentitud, viendo la puerta de la cafetería al fondo del pasillo. Anduvieron hasta allí, Draco pensando en formas de declararse y Hermione, nerviosa, sin saber si debía declararse ella, o era él, o los dos debían hacerlo.

Con Cormac McLaggen había sido fácil: el jugador de quidditch le había piropeado para molestar a Ron y ella le había invitado luego al Club Slug, instaurando de una forma un tanto particular una relación. O algo así: McLaggen era odioso, siempre hablando de sí mismo y del quidditch y buscándola para seguir hablando sobre tonterías. Sin embargo, Hermione no quería comenzar una relación con Draco de esa forma tan tonta e insípida: ella quería que se dijeran sus sentimientos, que se aceptaran el uno al otro en vez de colarse en la rutina del otro sin más.

Draco se relamió los labios, paró a Hermione suavemente del brazo y la miró intentando mantener el tipo. En su cabeza había hecho miles de conversaciones con ella para pedirle ser su novio, y todas sonaban idílicas, pero en su cabeza. En la realidad, Draco no estaba seguro de si podría articular dos palabras seguidas. De todas formas, miró esos ojos marrones y comunes de Hermione, inspiró y empezó:

— Hermione, yo… Quería que supieras que… — paró, viendo que por ese camino no iba a ningún lado. Cambió a la segunda táctica, — Me preguntaba si tú… tú y yo… ya sabes. — terminó Draco, abochornado. Aquella había sido la declaración más mala de la historia, aunque Hermione le mirara con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que quitaba las nubes de sus días tristes. Viéndola receptiva, Draco inspiró y dijo la última táctica que tenía en mente, — Me gustas. Te quiero. Y creo que, si me das una oportunidad, tú y yo… Puede que lo nuestro funcione.

No era la declaración que Hermione esperaba, pero Draco tampoco era el príncipe azul de las princesas de los cuentos. Hermione sonrió, le cogió de las manos, se puso de puntillas y juntó sus bocas. Para Draco fue un bálsamo para sus nervios. Sentir los labios húmedos y esponjosos de Hermione contra los suyos, secos por el nerviosismo, le hizo dejar de imaginarse cómo besaría Hermione. Era un beso torpe, pero a la vez, lleno de dulzura y ternura. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, todavía eran muy jóvenes para ser unos expertos en el tema; Draco confiaba en que aprendería a besar mejor al lado de Hermione Granger.

— Te quiero. — susurró Hermione, con sus labios pegados a los de Draco. El slytherin pegó su frente contra la de la hija de muggles, sonriendo de lado. Por la mirada embobada que Hermione le lanzó, Draco pudo asegurar que aprendería a besar mejor a su lado, sólo con ella y para ella. Juntaron sus labios otra vez, mientras Hermione pasaba las manos por la nuca de Draco y el chico posaba las suyas en la cintura de Hermione.

* * *

**Nota Final: bueno, pues eso ha sido todo. El final me pareció bastante... cerrado, por decirlo de alguna manera. El hecho de que Snape sea bueno y no muera (pretendía matarlo, pero ¿Nagini? Nah...) significaba que tendría que revelar porqué había hecho lo que había hecho. Y todos sabemos que nunca se lo diría a Harry Potter porque lo odia con toda su alma. Pero Lucius y Draco (y Narcissa también) son amigos, además de mortífagos, así que a ellos sí les contaría. O algo así.**

**Y respecto a Draco y Hermione: no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga mucha experiencia en el amor. Recordemos que Hermione sólo estuvo con McLaggen y eso más que amor era ser pesado y nada más; por su parte, Draco ha estado con... ¿Pansy? Ni siquiera se sabe si había romance o no, podrían haber sido sólo buenos amigos, así que tampoco tendría mucha experiencia.  
**

**Y eso ha sido todo, último capítulo y despedidas:  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado, que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo (y releyéndolo si les parece) como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo (aunque me costó mucho, porque no tenía buena inspiración y borraba y reescribía cada dos minutos). Y nada más que añadir, acepto gratamente sus comentarios, sus likes, sus favoritos y todo lo que quieran ^o^  
**


End file.
